


Magic can only do so Much

by SardonicAngelofFallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Harry isn't Lily and James' son, It's very graphic, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mpreg, Not kidding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Tags May Change, There's rape, don't complain I warned you, not following books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 43
Words: 110,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicAngelofFallen/pseuds/SardonicAngelofFallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has lived with his supposed aunt and uncle until at 10 he calls upon ancient law unknowingly at his worst moment. Whisked away by his magic he is dropped in front of a study naked, broken and near death. Cared for in a way he has never experienced in his life he learns of the truth of his heritage and must go through Hogwarts while questioning everyone's motive to be near him and only trusting one man who he does not live with; Severus Snape. Can he succeed and find love after picking up all his pieces or will he be charmed, lied to, drugged and cursed into being a puppet for the real evil, the one no one suspects?<br/>Sorry now on hiatus, lost my muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SheilaDivine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaDivine/gifts).



> Hello, this is my first fanfic. Planning to post Mondays and Fridays but that may change once school starts. Warning that this first chapter contains rape and I apologize for my most likely abhorrent grammar throughout the series. I will edit every time you people point out my mistakes and hope that it does not take away from the writing. It will pretty much not follow the books plot other than say some elements like finding the stone and such but since he's dark obviously different. Next Chapter notes at the end of the next chapter I will either post what I have of his family tree unless you guys want me to just do the whole thing at the Gringotts in chapter 4 or 5, the people's choice! Hope you all enjoy, if you hate it don't read but otherwise let's have some fun! I do not own any of the Harry Potter other than my own created characters. Not doing this for money but because I am bored and had the idea stuck in my head. Written up to third chapter will all in my email so I shouldn't miss too many days updating, each chapter will say how far along I am in chapter writing.  
> (Also sorry the chapters may be shorter than some fanfics but I will try my best to get 2000-3000 words at least!)

~4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey~

    When Uncle Vernon is angry people know to leave him alone. When he's drunk they know to give a wide berth. When he's drunk and shouting in rage, it only takes Aunt Petunia and Dudley about two minutes to leave the house, putting Harry at his mercy.

   Today though was different. Harry knew that the second Vernon walks through the door holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his right hand, and a paper bag in the left. His face is redder than a tomato, and he is screaming.

   "Freak! Get your fucking ass here you worthless piece of shit! You didn't mow the grass right, it's too long! What the hell do you think the neighbors would say? You're lucky we took you in, and you repay with a poor ass job on your chores? You should be grateful! We're giving you a better life than that skank could've!" He rages on as he kicks Harry in the knee while Harry stands frozen in the living room. Petunia just tugs Dudley to the back door after grabbing the thrown car keys. Glaring hatefully at Harry as she slams the door, and drives off, leaving the poor ten-year-old on the floor.

   Harry whimpers on the floor as the kick made a loud 'crack,' and couldn't support him anymore. The next kick came to his stomach and is hard enough that he thinks for sure that his organs must've burst, and he will die. This time feels so much worse compared to the other times' Uncle Vernon came home drunk. He is still yelling at him, words so strung together, and loud he couldn't make them out. But then it stops without explanation. He dares to look up only to see his uncle taking an iron poker from by the fireplace, and plunging it into the flames.

   "Take off your shirt boy. Trousers too, I'm gonna make sure this lesson sticks you freak," Uncle Vernon somehow sneers so evilly it makes him tremor despite his uncle's laughable fat frame, swaying ever so slightly on his chubby feet as the iron turns red. Harry struggles to get up, and take off the shirt but somehow manages. Scars crisscrossed his chest, and it is evident they came from a variety of things from hot oil to large knives to a belt or perhaps a crop. Deeper, pale scars spelled out 'freak,' 'slut,' 'bitch,' and such with them often repeated on his back which has no patch of clear, smooth skin. His uncle watches with a grin, and a look in his eyes he did not like as the trousers were taken off, the pain as he tries to take them off over the apparently broken knee is nearly unbearable, but he somehow manages it. Laying sideways on the floor again with his injured knee on top. His bright green orbs are shut as he waits, praying to God that something will save him before he dies. He is sure tonight will be the day it happens.

   "Roll onto your stomach boy, I don't want to see that ugly face while I do this," Vernon spits out as a fat finger pulls his undergarments completely off to press the hot iron into the flesh. Harry whimpers but doesn't say a thing, it only gets worse if he made any noise that was louder. The process repeats ten times while in between the iron is heated till it is as red as when first pulled out from flames. Forcing itself to lodge one or two inches in the skin till it cools. The smell of his own flesh burning makes Harry gag, and his eyes water while biting his tongue till his mouth fills with the coppery liquid he recognizes as blood. Next is the belt on his skin, then Uncle Vernon might let him go to get him another bottle of whiskey. If Vernon is kind, he might stop but if not he will be getting the kitchen knives to 'improve' his body. Once the poker finished he tenses, listening to the belt be removed from his uncle's trousers. Eyes clench tight in anticipation, but the belt doesn't come down. It drops on the floor, and he hears rustling then clothing drop. A whimper escapes as he suddenly feels his uncle on top of his body. He couldn't breathe with the large man on him, and it makes everywhere feel like it was on fire.

   "Now freak your aunt Petunia hasn't been giving out for a little, so that means it falls to you to make sure I'm happy...after all your only use is to please us and show how grateful you are, right freak?" Vernon growls into Harry's ear. He tenses again not knowing what he means. All he knew is something.. _hard_ is near his butt. Then a wash of pain all over, resonating from where Uncle Vernon moves his hips forward at him. He wants to scream. This is worse than anything Harry can remember in his short, horrible life. He is reaching that point he knew Harry will pass out if he hit it. He is fighting to not leave the living world in fright of what his uncle may do if his eyes are not open, and his mind unable to register what happened to fix it with rags as bandaging. A begging prayer to God began in his head.

  _Please take me somewhere safe...please don't let Uncle Vernon do anymore...put me somewhere else..anywhere else..take me away._ He thinks it again, and again as he feels himself slip away into the red spotted darkness.

~Malfoy Manor~

   Lucius scoffs softly at the bill in front of him while his eyes glance to the door as there is the loud crack of apparition just outside of it. He just assumes it is Narcissa coming home from robe shopping the past week in Paris with his little dragon. They are the only ones able to in his knowledge since his father died. At least until an old, grumpy looking house elf dressed in what appeared to be an elf-sized muggle suit.

   "Master Malfoy Sir, an ancient law has been provoked in your household for a sanctuary of one who your family has sworn loyalty to their bloodline till the end of magic. The child is just outside upon a couch Master Malfoy," the elf bows respectfully before disappearing without giving him a chance to ask a single question. He groans softly as he stands, bones cracking while be stretched before opening the door to peer at couch just outside of it. He had put for when Draco needs to wait for punishment. Laying on it id a boy. Perhaps seven or eight, nine at most based on his size. He is naked but faces down, already he knew that he needs Severus here; the boy is a bloodied, burned holes from what seems a poker across the thin child's bottom. Sweat makes his dark hair cling to his head, and he is pale, far too thin. Without hesitation, Lucius picks the boy up, scooping him carefully into his arms as he moved to the nearest bedroom; Draco's. He lays him down before pulling the covers over him as the poor boy begins shivering.

   Lucius moves quickly to the floo room, throwing the powder into the fireplace calling for Severus' rooms in Hogwarts.

   "Yes, Lucius?" The black haired man sneers out at him, unhappy to having been called so late on a Saturday, "What is it that you require to bless me with your presence?"    "Severus a boy has appeared within the manor. He seems to have been raped, burned, and starved from what I can tell. I would call my own healer, but I fear your..expertise in manners like these better suit in treating him. According to a house elf that appeared afterward, the ancient laws have been provoked in this manners. As much as you may be pissed to be awakened at such an hour I am sure you would not like for me, and Narcissa to die and for your godson to become a squib. We will need healing salves, burn potions, and the same nutrient potions you give Draco at the very least, his condition is far worse compared to any you had to face," Lucius says coolly before watching as throughout the conversation Severus' expression softens, and turns to worry.

   "Give me a minute, I will step through," Severus says, and true to the potion master's word he steps through in less than a minute. His potion bag is unzipped, and Lucius can see it was full of a rainbow of colors, "where is the child? Time is of the essence."

   "Upstairs, I put him in Draco's room as it was closest. Will you need my assistance?" Lucius asks worriedly for the child. He cannot imagine what type of horrible person would do this to a child, one so young as well!

   "No, it is better if you stay out of my way Lucius. If there are too many people, he may panic. Can I assume he is not awake?"

   Lucius nods, dusting the bit of floo that has gotten on his rooms away, putting on his mask of indifference once again, "He is not, I guess the trauma of whatever forced him to enact Ancient Law so young likely forced him to pass out after his core was used to apparate here."

   Severus just nods, sweeping in silent movements up the stairs, and into the room, leaving Lucius to stay in the floo room waiting for him to come down or for Narcissa to get home so he can inform Draco he will remain in a guest room temporarily until Severus says the boy can be moved.

   Lucius is awakened by Severus, finding that somehow he had fallen asleep on the couch like someone who was of a lesser blood status in his worry.

   "The boy is stable. You were correct on him being raped, I guess he forced himself to enact the ancient law while he was. There is much internal damage from what I can suppose were kicks with rather hard boots. I strengthened the magical coma he put himself in to speed the healing. I wouldn't recommend releasing him from it for at least a week or moving him while in it. Someone will have to give him Skele-Gro daily and vanish a few of the bones that did not set correctly before spelling it in his stomach. Depending on how that goes we may need to keep the boy under longer as many bones seem to have been broken time and again throughout his life. There are also glamours I can detect, but they are far too strong for myself to break. The most prominent are in his facial features, and none appear to hide another scarring which is going to make healing them easier hopefully. I cannot return this week for the most part though, the headmaster will suspect something is amiss if I use my floo too often to the manor."

   "I understand Severus. Are all the potions upstairs for me to use?" Lucius asks, doing his best to not show how much he worries for the boy, not just because his death will kill all of age Malfoys in name and leave the children magicless but because he has seen how similar actions toward Severus have influenced him even today.

   "I bid you good day Lucius, keep a close eye on him and see if you can call your personal healer in to take an oath and do parchment diagnostics on him, at the very least if they use his blood with it. We learn who he is, his parentage and if any potions or spells are on him along with a valid list of his history for court if he takes legal action to his abusers," Severus says before going through the floo to his rooms where he is immediately summoned to Dumbledore's office.

   Lucius moves to his son's room, looking for the boy on the bed as he sits on the edge, brushing the hair from his face. Studying him, Lucius decided that if it weren't for the lack of scar on his forehead and the fact he was obviously a few years young he would assume this was James and Lily's brat who killed his lord. Shaking his head Lucius went to his room, and lays down after removing his robes, falling asleep after the stressful night.


	2. Mysteries and Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa comes home, a healer reveals Harry's parentage and we learn of some dangerous things cast upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know I said I would update Mondays and Fridays( do not worry I still will) but I was so glad seeing those two comments, the bookmarks, the kudos and how many have read that I decided to post the next chapter early. At the end I will be posting the Family tree kinda for you to understand who everyone is. The Black's mother is an actual Black on the family tree(the reason that she was blasted off being a squib in the books but I decided no, it's because she did something with a sister's husband). So enjoy!

      Four days later Narcissa, and Draco return as well as the private healer finally comes to check the status of the boy. During that time Lucius had not allowed the house elves care for the boy as he read the ancient laws to find out exactly how much he has to care for the boy, and for how long. Reading through the ancient tomes he finds that he must heal the child, ensure his comfort to that of a human being, and for this to happen until the individual feels they no longer need sanctuary or, in the case of children, turn seventeen at which point they need to renew it and have magic once again see if they truly need sanctuary. Sighing softly under his breath he summons Dobby, an overexcited elf that often gave him a headache, asking him to return with something like pudding or apple sauce for him to feed the boy. 

     "Love I am home," Narcissa calls from the lower floors, surprised to not see her husband greet them. Keeping her wand out she treads up the stairs, only putting it down when she sees her husband spelling apple sauce into a child, "Lucius who is this?"

 

   "I do not know Narcissa, he enacted ancient law on our family to get here a few days ago. Severus treated him when he first came but hopefully our healer can do better in speeding his progress," Lucius says quietly, watching as an overexcited Draco attempts to get in his room but is stopped by his mother who tells him to go eat lunch in a low voice that means 'I am talking to your father'. 

   "Why is he in Draco's bedroom? I doubt our dragon will like not being allowed in here because of an unknown child," Narcissa moves to the bed, shocked to just how skinny, and small he was, that smell of burnt flesh clinging to the air no matter the amount of cleaning spells. 

   "He appeared just outside my office, his room was closest, and I had planned to move him before you two came home but he cannot be according to Severus," Lucius explains in a soft tone as if he thinks Harry will wake up if he is too loud. 

   "And the healer will be doing a full diagnostics and a parentage test?" Narcissa asks, "I would like to know who we are taking care of at least."

   "Yes though he has glamours..strong on his head and enough to change his body's shape everywhere else. Severus says that he can't break them so we may need to take him to Gringotts for a cleansing ritual if there are more than just that on him. And learn the signature, they could be the one who did this to him," Lucius growls softly, wishing his lord was here. His lord would make sure they paid for hurting a magical child, even if he was muggleborn his lord would not stand the idea of any magical child being hurt for any reason.

   Just as Narcissa is about to respond there is a knock before their healer walks in. She is a woman of short stature with tawny brown hair, fair skin, and soft yellow-green eyes. Her ears are glamoured but they both know of the pointed tips of her half-elf heritage that makes her an ideal healer. 

    "Is that the poor soul some bastard dared to damage?" The healer asks, instantly furious as she sees the scarred chest that is exposed as Lucius was spelling yogurt in mere minutes before. 

   "Yes healer Anita, Severus already has been supplying potions and salves for healing along with strong nutrient potions, we were hoping you could start with a blood diagnostic spell on parchment and go from there. Perhaps a reading on the magical signatures of any spells on him as well," Lucius says as he sits down relaxing as Anita puts her bag down, and takes out an empty vial, enchanted parchment, and a small knife to ensure the blood wasn't contaminated by the metal. 

   Anita takes the knife after placing the parchment beneath. Carefully she cuts his finger then placed it over the parchment, letting it drip on the parchment before quickly healing it. The blood begins to write and move across the page. Dividing into years after writing all that Lucius needed at the top. 

**Name: Hadrian Walburga Black-Riddle**

**Birthdate: July 31st, 1980**

**Sire: Cygnus Nigellus Black**

**Bearer/Mother: Mary Morfin Riddle**

**Godmothers: Lily Evans and Narcissa Malfoy née Black**

**Godfather: James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**

** **

  
Lucius stares at the paper in disbelief, not minding how long the list is getting. It is separated into magical spells, potions, and otherwise with physical injuries not caused by magic in a different section. From there it is split year by year of each injury or such. Anita picks up the parchment, and the longer she reads the more her frown deepens. 

   "The child's glamours were created by Lily and James according to the magical signatures. There are also magical binds on his magic core, compulsion charms of various types to mimic the behavior of a Gryffindor, and potions to make him repulse dark magic, just to start. The injuries though..this child shouldn't be alive, even as a magical one. If a bound core can help him survive this at less than half power then he may be easily as powerful as the Dark Lord at the very least despite it not being fully grown. All these spells besides the glamours were cast by Albus Dumbledore. The potions have been renewed since he was a year old each month, there's no doubt he must have a cleansing ritual once healthy enough to move. If he does not he will be unable to heal himself or he could damage his core," Anita says softly before rolling, and passing the parchment to him, "seeing how your wife is his second godmother he should have gone to your family upon Lily and James' deaths if his parents are deceased as well. Should I notify the Department of Magical Children of the abuse, and the spell work Albus Dumbledore did on his person or do you wish to do it yourself?" 

   "We will do it ourselves thank you Healer Anita. You are dismissed, we will call you if anything changes," Narcissa says while sitting down on the bed, her thin fingers tracing the boy's cheek. 

   "Narcissa if this is the one who vanquished our lord we will need to figure this out..his mother was a Riddle that makes them most likely related though I've never heard of her..," Lucius begins carefully but shuts up as her eyes turn to him. 

   "Lucius remember Mary..she was the florist for our wedding and a year older than you. Head Girl in our sixth year, a Ravenclaw. She said last name was Woreen, an American pureblood who came to Britain after her British mother was offered a ministry job. Bellatrix boasted about killing her with a blasted off Black's son called Cygnus in December 1980, those must have been his parents..the boy probably was given to the Potters after, and was introduced as their son..we will need to get a family tree done, find out more, but we are keeping him. Dark Lord be damned I was named his godmother, and I refuse to let him go to some god awful person when we have plenty of room Lucius," Narcissa says stubbornly as she stands up, moving out of the room to get Draco to tell him he has a brother. 

   Lucius sighs but calls a few house elves to tell them to prepare the next room as if Draco had a twin, much to their delight as they see the young boy in the bed. They could see past the glamour, and knew just how beautiful the boy really was, he would make a great master to them. A boy who could change the world as much as his grandfather. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Mary Morfin Riddle(born 1953, one year older than Lucius, 7 above Severus) is the child of Lucy Woreen(the Ravenclaw heir that's an OC that went to school with Riddle, a pureblood who was raised by her grandmother after her parents were killed by magic fearing muggles, my own character that will be told more about later) and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.(we all know that story)  
> Cynus Nigellus Black(born 1961) is the son of the blasted off Marius Ursula Black who's story to the others was that she was blasted off for being a squib though really she seduced and did Charlus Ignotus Potter(Gryffindor heir and father of James Potter with Dorea Black). How the two met and such will be explained in later chapters through letters from them to Harry in the vaults, Severus and Narcissa talking, a pensieve and maybe a ghost or two once Harry goes to Hogwarts. It all depends if you guys want to hear it, hope you enjoyed chapter 2!


	3. Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up from his coma and meets a kinder than one would think Severus who was watching as a favor to the Malfoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy days, lovely comments back. I can happily say my reader who helped me named my work and helped me choose the pairing is now waiting for her invite or whatever to join the sight. I want to thank everyone for their lovely comments and please note that next Friday depending on school as this week is my first back I may take out Monday and only post Friday with occasional random releases sometime during the week when I have the time instead. Chapter 5 is halfway done and I hope to finish it by Monday so it's ready for next week. I am putting a comment vote with this chapter though for later planning that will be closed next Friday so you all can decide something apart of this story. Who do you think Draco should be paired with? If there's a tie by next Friday I will post the options and you can vote then as well and Monday I will announce who Draco will be with later on! Have a wonderful weekend everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> Just a side note italics are thoughts since I never put that for other chapters, oops sorry loyal readers >.

   When Harry wakes up five days later, the first thing he notices is that there's no pain. No ache in his joints, no burn on his back, no..blurriness in his vision. There is a bed under him too. An honest to goodness bed that is so soft he is sure it is too good to be true. It must be. He didn't deserve a thing like this. Not a warm room, certainly not a soft bed that had silky sheets. Maybe he is dead. He must be dead. There's no other explanation for the situation after all. He is dead, and this might be heaven, but more likely hell where they will make him feel good, only to rip it, and him into tiny pieces that will feel so much worse knowing what good is.

 

   "Oh, you're awake," a dark haired man says to the side of the bed to study him. The man wore strange clothing, its all black, and his skin is pale, making the idea he is not alive all the more believable, he couldn't think that someone would willing wear such out there, dark clothing, and be so pale they might be able to compare to the moon in whiteness. 

   "Where am I? Is this heaven?" Harry asks though with a piece of innocence only a child could have. His eyes are large, and blinking like an owl, staring at the man like he is trying to decide if he is good or bad, staring into his core, "who are you?"

   "This is the Malfoy Manor, not heaven though if you tell Lucius, you will just inflate that man's ego enormously. My name is Severus Snape. Lucius called me to watch you while he, his wife and child went out to get some things they found they lacked for your room," Severus says in a distant voice, pulling his face away from the stare Harry has on him. 

   Harry smiles, and nods, satisfied with the answer that the man is watching him; probably to make sure he didn't steal anything like the Dursleys said he did, "I'm Harry, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia hasn't told me my last name. Neither did the teachers. How did I get here? Did they send me here to learn how to clean and cook better for them? I'm sorry I took your bed. Why do I get my room? Is there no free closet? I'm pretty small, so I can squish in easy if the closet is pretty full," he says, somewhat rambling as he hopes the more Harry talks, the less of a chance he will have to work right away. His eyes moved down, and he notices he is wearing silk pants that are longer than his legs, and will probably hit the floor when he stands up. 

   "You don't remember how you got here? Your aunt and uncle didn't send you here; you popped in on your own...in pretty bad shape. We have been healing you this week hoping you would recover soon," Severus arches an eyebrow to what the boy says,  noticing he is rambling on purpose, and that color drains from his cheeks to the word 'healing.' 

   "I-I don't have any money, sir, I-I can't pay for the medical care. I-I can work it off though exquisitely..just please don't call the Bobby. I just fall a lot at home; I'm quite clumsy in the garden; a lot on my back is from accidentally falling on my tools. Nothing's happening at home. As soon as I pay my debt I'll go back," Harry says very quickly knowing about what Uncle Vernon said happened to kids with no home. How they lived on the street with no food in a box, forced to sell their bodies to do stuff that he didn't know what it was even to get water. Harry was aware that Harry is lucky to have the Dursleys because if he didn't, he would be dead. They are only mean to him sometimes because Harry does not do a good enough job or didn't do enough to earn his keep, so punishment is required. 

   "No, no Harry you don't have to pay Lucius, you're fine. You're safe. We won't kick you out; we won't hurt you like whoever did. I promise okay?" Severus says as he quickly got up, moving to the bed, and sitting on the edge, "I pinky promise we won't hurt you, and you can stay as long as you like," Severus declares a bit childishly with his left pinky offered, a sad smile hidden as he remembered Lily pinky promising him on the first train to Hogwarts they would be friends forever no matter what happened there.  _Funny how things turn out huh Lily?_ Severus thinks as he watched the boy brighten, and take his pinky with his much smaller one, shaking it carefully. 

   "Th-thank you. What do I do if I do not cook and stuff though?" Harry asks, removing his hand, and placing it on his lap. 

   "You'll be having fun once you're all fixed from what I gather. First, we will need to take you to the goblins for a cleansing, and get you robes-what I'm wearing alright? Maybe Draco will show you how to fly on his broom as well," Severus says patiently, deciding to let his cruel mask down since it is evident if he acted like he did with anyone but Draco the boy would spook badly. And if the Dark Lord rises he did not want to be the one the little Riddle points at and says was mean to him. 

   "G-goblins? But those aren't real. Why are you lying?" Harry asks frowning to the idea. 

   "I'm not Harry. Didn't Petunia ever tell you about your past?" Severus asks though he already knows the answer based the abuse, and the fact the boy didn't know his real last name. 

   "Y-yes. M-my mom was a-a street walker lady, and my dad was her p-pimp..they died cause they were drunk, and driving so I was stuck with them," Harry stutters out, flinching as he thinks Severus will get infuriated to that. 

   "No! Your godmother and godfather were anything but that Harry. They were a wizard and a witch, like you." _I swear to God when I get my hands on Petunia that bitch will wish she was never born,_ Severus thinks as he took out his wand casting an Avis, watching as the small sparrow bursts forth the tip. The sight makes Harry's eyes widen in wonder when the bird lands on his hands before flying across the room. 

   "Severus if they were my godparents who were my real ones then? What happened to them? Can you make the birdie come back?" Harry asks with a very hopeful tone taken to the last question.

   Severus nods as he summons the bird back which happily sits on his wand, "your real parents are dead based on what Lucius told me...an evil woman killed them around December of 1980. Your godparents Lily and James went to school with me. Petunia is Lily's older sister, I knew her as a child with Lily. My guess is once we get your heritage sorted out we will be able to get information on them, and exactly what happened to them but why you were spared. I know that despicable woman is alive but in prison," Severus says while his mind wanders to his childhood, a shiver running down his spine unnoticed. 

   "Okay! Are goblins friendly? What's a cleansing ritual?" Harry asks remembering what Severus had said earlier. His green eyes bright and curious like children's should be. 

   "Goblins are..goblins. They can be respectful but rarely are they friendly. A cleansing ritual is like a bath for your magic and body, inside and out. It washes away any magic that isn't yours and any potion that is in you. You need one because as a baby, shortly after your parents died someone put a lot of spells on you, so we need to wash it away. After I have to warn that you'll look different..there's something on you called a glamor. It makes you look a little or a lot different than how you are. They were put on you to make you look at Lily and James, so people believe you're their son." 

   "But why would I have to hide how I look at people? Why would I have to look like I was their kid?" Harry asks confused, leaning back on the pillows. 

   "I don't know..perhaps your godparents thought you would be safer if you looked like them, so the woman wouldn't come after you," Severus replies, his legs beginning to cramp from sitting so long, "now they've set up a room for you so let's get you in it. I'm sure my godson would like his bed back after sleeping in yours. You're well enough to move now unlike before. I believe you will like it, Harry. The duvet was to be plain black, but I convinced him to let it be embroidered with silver snakes, emerald colored vines, and silver flowers coming off them. It is hot, and we're hoping you like it if you do not though Harry you need to tell us. Just because those muggles didn't care about you does not mean that you aren't treated here. Do you understand?" 

   Harry nods as he stands up, taking Severus' hand and before the man could protest Harry looks up, blinking his eyes in such a way it painfully reminds Severus of Lily. Somehow this boy who is not even related to Lily reminds him so much of his one and only love that it hurts. He carefully leads the half naked child into the hall then about twenty feet down the corridor where the bedroom is. Between Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and the elves it is decorated wonderfully; all that is missing the bed's curtains, the desk, and the bookshelves. All of them had been back ordered in the store as the black walnut like the rest of the furniture was made of was suddenly sold out. So the family had ventured to the shop today to choose the carvings in the pieces that they thought will go into the room and the boy they knew nothing about would like. 

   Severus is brought out of his thoughts to Harry gently tugging on his sleeve insistently. 

   "Severus I think you brought me to the wrong bedroom. This one is huge, and fancy, and expensive," Harry says rather seriously, surprised as Severus picks him up like he weighs nothing and plops him onto the bed. 

   "No. I'm quite sure this is your bedroom Harry. This one is just a touch smaller than the other one. And if Lucius was here I'm confident that he would be having a fit like Draco does to you refusing it. You don't want to make Lord Malfoy mad now do you?" Harry shakes his head quickly, "then this is your room. It's coming to the time you need to fall asleep again to help with that final bit of healing that needs to happen to you."

   "But I'm not tired at all, why can't I stay awake for longer? It's barely been an hour I bet since I woke up," Harry whines a bit, even though he yawns while talking despite being in a coma nine days. 

   "Well then..," Severus says putting him under the beautiful duvet thinking. If Lucius knew what he was going to do to help Harry go asleep, he would never live it down. Besides incantations that require them to be sung, he hadn't since Lucius dropped a two-year-old Draco in his arms before leaving for two months without explanation. It turned out that he and Narcissa had to go underground where Draco couldn't have come with but he still held against him. Easily it had been his worst job to do besides teaching first-year potions. Changing nappies, wiping dirty faces, and putting a screaming child to bed with no help other than a book on babies was an experience he never wanted to repeat, "how about I sing you to sleep?"

   "Okay," Harry agrees hesitantly while Severus shut the curtains with a wordless spell before starting to stroke Harry's hair, clearing his throat. 

   "Baby mine, don't you cry.

Baby mine, dry your eyes.

Rest your head close to my heart,

Never to part, baby of mine.

 

Little one, when you play,

Pay no heed what they say.

Let your eyes sparkle and shine,

Never a tear, baby of mine.

 

If they knew all about you,

They'd end up loving you too.

All those same people who scold you,

What they'd give just for the right to hold you.

 

From your head down to your toes,

You're not much, goodness knows.

But, you're so precious to me,

Sweet as can be, baby of mine," Severus sang softly with his sweet, gentle tenor chords that put Harry to sleep by the last line. Severus smiles thinking of when his mother once sang it to him as he gets up. He leaves the door open a crack as he went downstairs to living room, confident that Harry would be asleep a few hours so he could have a much-needed nap after staying up three nights in a row making nutrient potions for them. Severus slips surprisingly easy into the world of dreams, a thing that had not happened since his first year at Hogwarts. It is a wonder, and when the Malfoy family came home to find Severus asleep, they left him alone, going about to their business well aware the grumpy dungeon bat needed all the hours he could get with all the brewing and the fact he can barely sleep without some potion to help. So for now they slept, tomorrow was to be extended with Severus at Hogwarts again, and Harry robe shopping. And the day after that could be anything. 


	4. Dinner with the Malfoys & Arguments with Albus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up and has an enjoyable dinner and Severus has a 'nice' conversation with Dumbledore. We learn (kinda) why Harry survived the Killing Curse and Voldemort is 'dead'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi we have a tie of Draco-Luna and Draco-Weasley twins as they both got 2 votes. Thus until Friday you can vote for one or the other. Next chapter will have the Malfoys and Draco with Harry so chapter 6 you will read of Harry without his glamours! The tags will change after voting for the pairings and I will do my best to incorporate them into one of the next few chapters interacting with Draco. I do apologize for not much Severus with Harry till at least past chapter 6 or 7. But you'll get Malfoy-Harry family cuteness!  
> italics-thoughts  
> underline-emphasis

    Harry wakes up just before dinner when an over excited elf thing gently shakes his arm. 

   "Good evening Master Black-Riddle sir, Tinky was sent to wake you up for dinner sir. Young Master Malfoy gave me his smaller trousers and shirt to wear to dinner. Lady Malfoy asked me to ask you if you had a preference for vanilla pudding or chocolate pudding for dessert since they wish you to stay on liquids sir," the elf says excitedly with a big smile on her lips as she holds up a pair of black pants, undergarments and a dark blue shirt. 

   "Erm..neither Tinky. What are you?" Harry asks, looking at the tea-towel clad creature. His eyes roam to the clothes next, bulging a bit as he recognizes them to easily be a better quality than Uncle Vernon's suit which had taken him hours to clean properly and iron to be wrinkle free. 

   "But Master Black-Riddle sir what am I suppose to say to Lady Malfoy when she asks? She may think Tinky be lying sir. And I am a house elf sir, I be here to serve you, sir," Tinky says as she does a little curtsey. 

   "I've never had pudding Tinky, so I have no preference..and I'm not hungry. Are you sure they will not be mad if I wear their son's clothes?" Harry asks feeling that if he wears them, they may be upset. After all, if they are their child's clothing why will they lend them to him?

   "Of course not Master Black-Riddle! They are young Master's dress from last year, far too small for the young master now. Lady Malfoy didn't give them to the robe shops for second hand last week because she forgots them. She tolds me and Dobby to move the young master's old clothing to yours wardrobe untils they get you new onestomorrow if you feels well. Young Master chose these ones for you to wear tonights because he said they be comfortable for yous to dress for dinner. They not be mad if you wear thems, that's I can assure," Tinky says confidently which makes Harry nod and get up out of the bed slowly. He takes the shirt but once it is on frowns.  The sleeves are nearly to his fingertips and it hung loose on his body. Next he pulls on the pants which are four or five inches too long in dire need of a belt. It's better than Dudley's clothing which was like a tent one his small frame but it is painfully obvious that the boy even a year ago was taller and less bony than himself.

   "Tinky did he give you a belt maybe?" Harry asks hopefully, holding the pants up. He didn't want to try the shoes since he assumes they'll be too large for him as well. 

   "No he did not. But he did give me permission to shrink them to fit. Shall I do that?" With a nod of Harry's head the clothing magically shrinks till it just about fits him in length though otherwise it is mostly loose on Harry. Harry grins then hugs the house elf, which is only about eight inches shorter than his height of 3'7". Tinky squeaks in delight to a master being so happy with her and returns the hug before releasing quickly, "dinner will be starting in a few minutes Master Black Riddle sir. Shall Tinky show Master Black-Riddle to the dining room?"

   "Yes please Tinky. Can you call me Harry though? I'm not special enough to be your master. I am probably not going to be a great wizard like Severus or anything either. So I'm just Harry. I don't even know why you're calling me Black-Riddle," he says as he takes the elf's hand, letting her lead him to the dining room. 

   "I calls you Black-Riddle because that's your last names. That's what Master Malfoy told us to call you both until you choose one last name for now, until you take Lordships at age fifteen," Tinky replies as they get to the room. Harry looks at the three regal blondes sitting there. Instantly he feels out of place among them as Tinky pulls a chair out for him before scurrying to the kitchen satisfied that he is comfortable on the seat. 

   "H-hello..," Harry stutters out looking to the blonde boy sitting across from him. He is just staring at Harry until who he assumes is Lady Malfoy gently hits him on the arm. 

   "Hello Harry. I'm Narcissa though you can call me Cissy, this is my son Draco beside me-he is your age though a couple months older. You'll be staying with us since I am your other godmother. You should have come to us when Lily and James died. Not to Lily's sister and her husband. You are not even related to the muggles. But you are here now. Do not worry we won't hurt you like them. Severus told us about what you said to him, I hope you do not mind," Narcissa says kindly, the tone makes Harry smile as he nods. 

   "I do not know madam. But what's a muggle? Severus said that word once or twice when I woke up," Harry looks down to his plate a bit embarrassed to ask them such a question, feeling a little stupid. 

   "Muggle is the word for non-magical people Harry. And I am Lucius, I was the one who found you nine days ago. You apparated here by pleading magic to give you sanctuary. Since my family line swore loyalty to the Slytherin household a long time ago it brought you here as your mother is of the Slytherin line. Following along so far?" Lucius asks before continuing once Harry nods, "now since you're my wife's godchild we were hoping you would allow us to raise you as our own with Draco as your brother. It would mean a blood adoption which is just a potion with our blood in it. If you do that means you won't ever have to go to that muggle home. We could do it tomorrow at the bank if you like."

   "I-I would like that sir. If it's not too much trouble of course..do I have any living relatives?" He asks trying not to be a burden. 

   "Well, there's me and Draco, a man named Sirius who's in jail for killing Lily and James, my sister Bellatrix we think killed your parents that are in the same prison, an Auror called Tonks who we do not speak with. There's your grandfather who..is believed perished after he attempted to kill you in 1981. I do not know past that though," Narcissa croons trying to not disturb the boy to the knowledge he hurt his grandfather. It seems not to work though as his eyes widen. 

   "Wh-why did he try to kill me? What happened to him?" Harry asks frightened to the fact he might've killed a man as a baby. And family too! 

   "There's a prophecy that says one born at end of July will kill him or something like that, I was not previewed the part he got ahold of. Your grandfather decided to shoot the one before they could kill him. My guess though is that family magic protected you. Magical children cannot be killed or lethally injured magically by those of the same blood line until they are of age which is seventeen. Magic will repel the spell onto the caster as well as a penalty that is unknown. Since you are his grandchild that means it simply bounced back in a sense onto him. It is not your fault though Harry, it is whoever the hell made that prophecy. But your grandfather is very much alive..that much we do know. We do..have a part of him here. It started yelling a bit once you entered the home. We didn't notice until this morning when it made itself into Draco's room, but enough of this. It's time for dinner,"

Lucius says and the food appears on his plate in a large soup. His dart from the tomato soup to the Malfoys as they eat their steaks, looking for how he was suppose to eat until he realized there are a half dozen spoons to choose from. 

   "You use the second one in for soup. It confused me too when dad introduced me to them. You're lucky it's just the spoons..it's like that for the knives, forks and even the cups at a formal dinner but even more. Probably because Uncle Sev says only liquids," Draco mutters to Harry when he sees he's not eating. 

   "Th-thanks," Harry mumbles as he starts to spoon the soup into his mouth, grinning at the taste. He was very careful to not get any speck on the shirt in case they get mad to some mess. He takes longer than them to go through the bowl and by the time he has finished he feels quite full. The sensation of his stomach not crying out for food and liquid is in his mind delightful. He gives a hesitant smile to the Malfoys who return it pleased that the starved boy ate so much. 

   "Did you tell Tippy what type of pudding you'd like Harry?" Draco asks him, "I told Dobby to make me this elven honey treat, it's quite good. Maybe when Sev says you can eat real food we can share a plate. Unless you don't want to though," Draco adds quickly realizing exactly what he is doing-rambling in nervousness. His mother notices then chuckles, patting his back in understanding, Draco had as a little boy declared he would be the best friend of the great Harry Potter and rule Hogwarts with him. 

   "I'm not hungry, and I never said what I wanted..can I please be excused, madam? I'm full," Harry looks at his lap feeling shy as Narcissa nods to Harry. 

   "Yes, Harry you're excused. Draco why don't you help him back to his room? Tomorrow he has a big day since he's to go through the ritual," Lucius says with a nod at Draco who stands then leads him. 

   "Come on Harry lets go; I will show you the screaming diary tomorrow if you like. Sev will be mad if he hears you're out of bed too much. And Sev isn't nice when he's angry," Draco explains with a shiver as he leads Harry up the stairs, catching him when Harry trips on the edge of the stair.

   "Thanks," Harry mumbles as he walks into 'his' room, "see you tomorrow Draco? After breakfast, you can show me the diary maybe. And tell me about magic? Like that stick, Severus used to make a bird appear?"

   "Yea I can. And it's a wand Harry. All wizards and witches are suppose to get one at eleven. Some can do it without a wand but it's hard so we get a wand from a wand maker. Next summer we will get one with our school supplies, night Harry I don't want to miss dessert," with that Draco walks away and Harry changes, folding the clothing as carefully as possible. He gets into the pants he had awakened in and got into bed, hoping he would not be tired tomorrow for shopping, a time he assumes he will be carrying all their bags and maybe get some stuff second hand after the ritual thingy. But the bed is warm and he has yet to be hit so for now he's happier than a clam in the sea. 

~Hogwarts, Scotland~ 

   Severus is exhausted. Three students exploded their potions like dimwitted snails in first period and made the class fill with poisonous gas that forced potions to be cancelled for the week. The room was closed and isolated with spells putting it in an airtight bubble. The spell was draining and now all he wishes to do is eat dinner, think about why the fuck Dumbledore would bind the boy and go to bed, but with the boy-who-lived disappeared for nine days it wouldn't be the case. 

   "Severus!" The floo flares to life with Albus' face in the flames, "to my office! I know you went to the Malfoy's today once the bubble was secured on your classroom!"

_Fucking old man and his meddling. Could that bastard not give him one day without a headache?_  In all the events he there is only one good thing-the unbreakable vow Severus was forced into by Albus after Lily's death in his grief was void. It was one that swore him to be on the Light's side, do whatever Dumbledore requested for the cause and to protect Lily's only son by blood as she was many times a godmother for those god forbidden Weasleys. It's no wonder now why the magic did not spark and light brilliantly, it never existed as one of the three things vowed couldn't be done. Not that he could show it though. Always a spy, ever deceitful of everything. 

   "Give me a second Albus I need to put a stasis charm on my potion, we don't need my lab ruined as well," Severus snaps out the excuse irritated before putting the charm on it and stepping through the fire. The old man is sucking on those lemon drops and looking as if he won a war single handedly without a wand, "why is my going to the Malfoy Manor so concerning? Five days ago I left because Draco had a high fever and cut himself when he decided to idiotically still attend his fencing class. The fever came back today and they had to attend a meeting in Gringotts so I said I was available to watch my godson and make sure he didn't try killing himself with some stupid stunt likeSaturday. My work was done Albus, I'm allowed to leave for a few hours. I've done it before when Draco was younger. There was nothing to report so I didn't."

   "Severus everything is important. Our only chance against the Dark Lord if he rises once more is that boy. If he gone then the war is over before its begun again! The prophecy states that the kid will kill the Dark Lord! Not you or me, the boy! None of the order can find him, he must have been taken by Deatheaters and is being held. That leaves only you able to save him. Any detail could be the clue we need to rip him from the Dark's side and place him safely within the wards of his family's home again," Dumbledore says serious, eyes narrowed and that twinkle in the corner of his eye gone once again, "unless you just plan on letting Lily's child die brutally at the hands of mask wearing rapists and criminals Severus."

   "Albus there was nothing in the home at all. All I did was stay at Draco's bedside waiting for Lucius and Narcissa to return then flooed back to here. If you are trying to say I want Lily's son to be raped and murdered like some ordinary muggle whore then you are quite wrong. I can only do so much when my thoughts are focused on keeping the closest child I have to a son of my own blood from being in too much pain and not suffering severe symptoms to his fever. I will not stand here and have you accuse me of sitting on the sidelines when the whole reason I stand with you has gone missing. Harry is the last piece I have of Lily alive in this world and I am hardly doing nothing Albus. I have sent word out to the so called 'forced' Deatheaters asking if they knew who took the boy, all inquiries have come back with nothing. The boy might have only run away. I am sure even children in a pampered lifestyle think of doing it for the laughs. He could be staying at a hotel off the allowance from his vaults. When the boy gets homesick he will run back to their arms, get a slap on the wrist and all will be hunky dory as they say for the brat," Severus snaps out, irritation and fury written across his formally cold mask. 

   "If that were true though Severus then we could locate him with a tracking spell. As your classes are canceled for the week I want you to try and find the boy in Muggle London," Dumbledore attempts to order him, his face stiff to hide his thoughts. 

   "With all do respect sir I am not going to traipse around London like that buffoon groundskeeper of yours. I do have some dignity and a job as the school Potion's Master to do. My hands were already full with the list of potions I needed to replenish in the hospital wing before the explosion, with it I now have a half dozen other potions to brew for them while trying to understand what the students did wrong to clean up that gas before it ruins all the school ingredients and I'm forced to use my precious spare time to go apothecary hunting to fill them months earlier than expected. You can go find a muggleborn to find James' beloved son because I for one will not," with those final words Severus turns and stalks out of the office like an angry cat, furious that Albus tried to use Lily to manipulate him into leaving when the child wasn't even hers!  _The old bastard must know as his magical guardian his parentage, it only took three drops of blood to do the spell and even a baby can spare that without harm. What in the world is Albus up to then? Thinking to use a child by placing him with muggles and saying he was treated like a prince to the world and not a slave like the reality for Harry. I need to keep an eye on Albus, only death and the spirits past the veil could know what he is planning honestly, and so long as the plan's in the dark that child's worse off than I was,_ Severus thinks as he continues down the hallways, sneering at any student who dares to glance his way as he descends to the dungeons and into his quarters. His obsidian orbs glancing about the room to ensure no one had entered during his absence because of the headmaster. Satisfied with the knowledge no one dated to he retreats to his labs where the good nutrient potion for Harry is still simmering like it has for the past six hours. Seeing the color suddenly dip to a darker shade he continues the potion, doing his best to distract himself with his creation so his mind does not wander to the small Riddle and the condition he's in. Or what his life could really be with his one reason to live at some point never existing in the first place. 


	5. A Diary, A Floo Trip, & A Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives Harry the diary, he learns of the floo travel and just how 'enjoyable' it is and meets the goblins, leaving us on the cliff hanger of what will Harry look like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! at 3 votes Luna to 4 votes Weasley twins Draco will go with them! Chapter 6(assuming I finish it by Monday) will have him bumping into them briefly. Thank you for the votes!  
> Underlined italics is writing  
> italics is thinking  
> underline is emphasis

    "Harry. Harry, get up. It's morning," Draco hisses out, gently shaking the dark haired boy with one hand while the other clutches the dark diary. The diary is softly screeching, a sound that reminds Harry of uncle Vernon's whining alarm clock that went off every morning shortly before he came and unlocked his cupboard to make breakfast. 

   "I can tell..is that the diary? The one that wanted to see me?" Harry asks looking to it as Draco offers it. He opens the book with wide eyes as it starts writing, "that's cool. Do all magic books write on their own?" 

   "No, this is the part of the Dark Lord father was talking about. Least that's what it was yelling and claiming in the locked up part of the library when father went to find a scroll on ancient law. It said it felt itself here and then it made itself go to my room yesterday when we came home. What it write?" Draco asks trying to glance at the words but can't see anything on the blank parchment. 

   "It says hello and asks what my name is. Can't you see it Draco?" Harry tilts his head as he points to the writing when Draco shakes his head, "that's strange. When does Mr.Malfoy and his wife usually wake up?" 

   "Father and mother often wake up a couple hours from now but the elves are up. I woke up because it started that again until I said I would give it to you. I'm still tired though Harry. Do you mind if I go to sleep? If you need something just call for Tinky. She will come in a second," Draco says with a loud yawn, covering his mouth with his left hand in embarrassment. Unlike yesterday at dinner his hair isn't greased back and instead messy and feathery, something Harry decides he likes better than when it's greased. 

   "Okay Draco. Can I have a pen maybe? I don't think books can hear even if it listened to you earlier," 

   "Pen? Do you mean a quill? There's one here," he says going to the trunk at the bottom of the bed and opening it to pick out the self-inking quill from the supplies inside for tutoring as Lucius decided to put Harry in Draco's tutoring on magical theory and pureblood tradition and families. He offers it to Harry who looks at it confused until Draco shows him how to hold it, "it's self inking so don't worry. I don't know how muggles write but I am assuming it's the same since muggleborns manage to write with one," 

Harry nods and smiles at Draco who leaves the room yawning again. He turns his attention to the diary with quill in hand. 

   " _I'm Harry, who are you?_ "Harry writes, watching amazed as the ink shifts to show its answer. 

   " _I am Tom, Harry. You have a part of me in you. Do you know why?_ " 

   " _No. Mr.Malfoy said you're a part of my grandfather though. Does that help?_ " Harry frowns wondering how a part of his grandfather is in him before adding, " _he tried to kill me as a baby too, a prophecy or something saying a baby born in July would kill him._ "

   " _Grandchild? What is your last name? Why in magic's name would I try to kill someone of my bloodline even with a prophecy?_ " The diary writes, the way the words go showing Harry the diary's frustrated. 

   " _My last name's Black-Riddle according to a house elf. Severus said something called a glamour was put on me to look like my godparents so I could be thought as theirs. So I don't think you knew I was yours, but I don't know much about magic, I only learned about it yesterday really. I was raised by what you guys call muggles,_ " Harry cringes wondering what happened to Vernon when he came here when he did that..thing. He's pulled out of his thoughts though when the diary goes cold. He quickly puts it down as large swipes of ink spell out a single word angrily. 

   " _Muggles?!_ " The diary has on two pages angrily. Quickly Harry flips the page thinking of what he shall write. 

   " _Yes, but now I'm with the Malfoys. How are you a part of my grandfather?_ " 

   " _I did Dark Magic. I split my soul and placed some of it in here. I am guessing I gave this to the Malfoys to keep safe though for now this household has not done well. I can trust you will not forget me in a burning room even if I do not catch fire correct?_ "

    Harry smiles and grins that the idea of Mr.Malfoy running into a room just to grab the diary, " _No, maybe I will ask Mr.Malfoy to get me a bag to keep you with me always. Would you like that Tom? Then when I get lonely I can write and we can chat._ "

   " _I would enjoy that Harry. Though if you do you cannot tell or show anyone but the Malfoys of me. Especially of a man called Albus Dumbledore. He was never a good man when I was created. Saying that I and my house at Hogwarts was evil and not to be trusted. Along with how half of magic was harmful simply because of its label. You should not trust him Harry, if he learns you're my grandson and thinks that my main self will come back he may try using you as a way to kill him. If he knows some of my soul is in you somehow he could decide to kill you as well. Am I clear?_ " The diary writes out, the ink not disappearing once he reads it, as if trying to push the seriousness of the words. 

   " _Yes Tom, crystal clear. I should never trust Albus Dumbledore and you're a secret no one is suppose to know about,_ " he writes as he looks up, smiling at the window when he sees specks of white and calls of what he guesses are peacocks. 

   " _Good, now I am sure your breakfast will be cooked by now. And you will not be skipping a meal. No wizard should so young so shoo, write to me after ,_" the diary writes making Harry giggle adorably as he sets it down. 

   "Fine fine. I will go eat," Harry grumbles but he was smiling, it may be a book but it cared if he ate or not. He looks for clothes but only finds a silk green shirt matching his sleep pants that he pulls on before going down the stairs, remembering the way from when Draco led him back last night. He glances to the paintings on the walls and grins as he sees them sleeping.  _Magic's amazing!_ , Harry thinks as he stumbles a bit down the large stairs with a couple dusting house elves smiling friendly to him which warms his heart quite a bit. He hopes he never has to leave the manor and they still decide to adopt him after the ritual thing wit the goblins. No one is up when he sits at the table looking around it curiously to all the tapestries around the hall with what he thinks is the Malfoy crest and stories about things like turning a dragon into a lizard and a wizard into a rabbit from what he can tell. It makes a smile grace his face as food is popped in with pumpkin juice. His breakfast being a quite liquid porridge that smells sugary and apple sauce. 

   "Thank you elves, it looks really good," he calls out softly before using his spoon to eat his sauce. The quiet of the house is nice to him, something he is used to from when he made breakfast on the weekends for the Dursleys. He eats alone and slowly so that his stomach can adjust while he consumes more than usual like last night. He doesn't want to tell the diary he didn't eat much because he thinks it will be disappointed and if he ever meets his grandfather it'll tell him so he may get punished for not doing as it says. 

   "Good morning Harry did you sleep well?" Narcissa asks as she enters the dining room, pulling Harry out of his thoughts to look at his applesauce bowl to find it empty and beginning on his porridge. 

   "Yes madam I did. Thank you. Did you sleep well with Mr.Malfoy?" Harry looks up, questioning politely while trying the juice with a tentative sip. 

   "Indeed I did Harry. You aren't yet dressed. Did Tinky not set out some robes and clothes for under it yet?" Narcissa frowns thinking that the elf didn't do her job or forgot to do her job a half hour ago. 

   "I do not know madam. I've been down here about a hour I think eating my breakfast. I didn't notice any clothing but the shirt when I got up. When I'm done though I will get dressed and shower if I'm allowed," Harry says this nervously, not knowing if he will be in trouble for getting up so early. 

   "Of course. I'm not surprised you got up so early when you went to bed before anyone else. There's a door in your room to lead to the bathroom but I ask you take a short bath until the healer says you could handle things like a shower. No use risking your health for a quick clean. By the time you're done, and Tinky has shrunk the clothes Lucius and Draco will have eaten so we can be off. That sound like a plan Harry?" 

   "Yes. It does. I know I haven't eaten all my porridge but I'm full. May I be excused to bath and stuff?" Narcissa nods, and Harry hurries upstairs looking to the door to the bathroom, trying to not gasp at how expensive it looks. Now careful since he cannot surely afford to replace a single item in the room he fills the tub with warm water and some of a bottle of soap. Getting in it after stripping he marvels at how his skin is only covered with small silver-white lines of scarring, even of the old, ugly ones that before he had been moved to the Malfoy's were large and ugly, malformed patches. He uses soap to rub his skin and hair as quickly as he can before clambering out. He wraps his body in a soft towel, drying his skin with it and wishing his blankets were this fluffy. Glancing at diary he goes to examine the clothing excited. It's an outfit of similar black slacks, a silver long sleeved shirt he's sure looked great on Draco, plain black robes with green accents he's clueless on how to wear, brown shoes and finally blue undergarments that remind him of tighty whites but silky and not well white. He pulls on everything but the robes, not minding the looseness since he's used to ill fitting clothing. He grabs the quill, diary, and robes before hurrying downstairs to look at the Malfoys waiting. Lucius waves his wand saying something he does not understand that makes the clothing shrink to his side while Narcissa helps Harry put the robe on which buttons up the back that is suppose to be so long so when the cloak is placed on him and the hood drawn up not one person can see his face. 

   "We don't want any reporters swarming us, they'll see you and take photos which will get to that god awful headmaster Dumbledore who is your magical guardian. At least your eyes were fixed so you don't look like a green eyed twin of your assumes father," Narcissa explains making Harry nod in understanding before she continues speaking, "now to travel we are using something called floo powder. Me and Lucius will step through first and Draco will lead you through. All floo takes it the powder you throw in the fire then yell out where you're going and step through. For this time all you need to do is hold tight on Draco and follow him in the fireplace while he does everything else. Bend your knees a little and don't be scared if your stomach feels upset. That's quite normal until you're used to floo travel, just make sure your hood does not fall down though I don't think Tom will say anything reporters like to eat and meet at the Leaky Caldron. If you trip on your way out I will catch you," with this Narcissa kisses his forehead, walks to the fireplace and lets Lucius call out 'Leaky Caldron, Diagon Alley,' before they step through leaving Harry and Draco alone. 

   "We don't get burned or anything right?" Harry asks concerned about the robes Draco lent him to wear once again. 

Draco shakes his head, smiling as he moves to hold Harry's hand and capturing it in his fingers, using the free one to grab floo powder from the lidded vase, "nope. But you might get a lil dizzy. That's why you may puke if you're new at it or sensitive. I do every time," Draco admits sheepishly before throwing the powder in, yelling the location, and pulling them into the floo. 

 

   The sensation of landing makes Harry sick. Quite sick in fact because as Narcissa catches him to stop him from falling on his face he pukes his breakfast right between her feet, miraculously none hits her shoes as Draco spits up a little but lands on his own feet beside him. 

   "I don't like the floo," Harry mumbles as he wipes his mouth on his arm standing straight and maneuvering around his pile of bile with Narcissa leading him out of the bar to the open wall which they exit through behind Draco and Lucius. 

   "Don't worry dear, no one likes the floo at first but it's convenient and doesn't need your magic like apparation. So underage wizards and witches like you can do it alone and only get in trouble with your parents if you do it alone. Stay close, the alley is busy and I don't want you getting lost since its your first time. Hold my hand please dear," Narcissa says as she walks with Harry, Lucius and Draco disappearing in the crowd though the white hair can be seen on occasion. Harry tightly squeezes the hand tight like it is a lifeline while Narcissa navigates the crowd with him in tow until they make it into the large, magnificent building, Harry gasping to the brilliance around the main room and the goblins at tellers. He makes sure to not stare though as he walks to Draco and Lucius who are being led behind a quite short goblin with blonde hair that reminds him of straw. Harry wants to giggle but a look from Narcissa stops him while they are put into an office where a red head goblin with streaks of grey in his beard sits. 

   "Good day Master Relok. I trust everything we discussed a few days ago for young Hadrian is ready? I think he might want as much of this to be done as possible as quickly as it can," Lucius says as the goblin looks to Harry who in nervousness bows making the frightening looking creature crack a smile. 

   "Yes Lord Malfoy the ritual chambers are prepared for the cleansing bath. We cannot do the adoption or family tree and heirship testing until he is cleansed of foreign magic and potions that may interfere and change the results. Healer Dreson will explain to Hadrian what he must do before he enters. Depending on how embedded or strong the magic in him is it could take multiple hours or as little as one. From there we can continue with business, agreeable?" Lucius nods as well as Harry. The goblin grins and touches an item that glows for a moment. Seconds later a goblin in robes comes in. 

   "Only the one for the cleansing can come with. The rest of you must stay here until he is returned," the gruff looking goblin as large as Harry says, beckoning Harry to follow who does so quickly. He's led downstairs as the goblin begins to speak to him again, "the cleansing ritual is quite painless young one. You must strip outside of the chambers and once you enter you may not speak. You are to enter the pool careful to not break the circle of powder around it. Our priests will enter and begin, activating the magic which will force you asleep until it is finished. Once you awaken you are to dry then when you are outside the doors dress in your clothing. If there are complications which are unlikely you will not be awakened until you are brought to wizard healers outside of the bank. Is it clear?" The goblin questions, beady eyes slightly narrowed as he stops in front of large oak doors covered in symbols 

   "Yes. But why wizard healers? I'd feel better if someone like you who knows what happens treats a complication. I mean you're a healer and I'm sure you know all the complications since you've seen them. Can't you treat me instead please?" Harry asks innocently, unaware of the fact he's asked a goblin something most wizards would think they are below handling-their welfare. 

   "Yes we can. Most wizards would trust their own kind to treat them from injury caused here more though," the goblin answers quite surprised by the boy treating him as if he's as good as a wizard as they are in many accounts. 

   "Well they must be idiots. If goblins do the ritual they obviously know how to treat the risks and stuff. I want you to treat me if it's allowed and if you can. I hope you don't have to but I don't want some random person I don't know poking me with a stick to learn what's wrong when you'll know right away," Harry declares, leaving the goblin slightly lost for words as he takes off his clothing and enters the chamber not waiting for his response. Past the doors it is like a cavern with many pools strewn across the floor. He goes to the nearest one and steps in carefully. Shivering to how cold the water is silently while he waits for the goblin priests to begin. Silently he hopes that without the glamours he isn't as ugly as a toad or some other hideous animal. Shutting his eyes an amount of time he doesn't know passes and there's now a strange language is being chanted around him. Before Harry has a chance to open his eyes though he is forced asleep, his body encompassed in blinding light and the magic that isn't his is burned away, leaving the water black and Harry pure as the day he was born, ready to face the world when his eyes open again. 


	6. New Looks, New Family & New Robes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Harry without his glamours, learn of what all he will inherit upon coming of age and gains a new family-officially-with the Malfoys as he is adopted. Moreover we meet the twins, Bill and a robe maker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, posting a day early because my lovely supporting friend as a sucky day :'C. Next chapter will be skipping to Yule ball, depending on the length Christmas may or may not be included then past this sweet lil first Christmas we will then skip to Diagon Alley shopping for first year, an asshole Dumbledore who will try to convince Harry to not live with the Malfoys and Ron and Hermione(should they be nice and his friends or not? You decide! This will shape who Harry's companions in first year as officially Hadrian Black in the quest to find Voldemort while not getting Dumbledore to kill them 'cause he's decided his weapon isn't worth the trouble!)

   When Harry wakes up, it takes him a few minutes to realize where he is and that the water's freezing. With a shiver he looks to his arm, expecting his small thin fingers that lead to an unevenly tan, stick-like arm only to be surprised. His fingers were still small but not in the skeletal way they were before but more like they are a healthy thin and a bit longer than before. His skin tone now an even complexion of a rosy pale, his few freckles gone. Getting up he walks to the door and dresses outside of it, not paying much attention to how Dreson studies him. He guesses he looks far different and smiles at Dreson how he was in the clothing, it being looser on his limbs but nowhere else. 

   "Can I please borrow a mirror? I would like to know what changed my face Dreson if that's okay," Harry says with a soft tone, grinning as Dreson conjures a hand mirror and offers it to him, "Thank you Dreson. Can all goblins do magic without a wand? I haven't seen a wizard do it without one yet. You probably have more magic than most of us right? That's what lets you do it without the help of the wand?"

   "Yes, Harry. Goblins are quite skilled at magic but our magic is a bit different so we can use it without one. But thank you for complimenting us. Most would not,"

Harry nods and holds up the mirror, smiling a little to how he looks. His hair is still just as messy though a shade lighter and his cheek bones slightly more noticeable, his nose having an upturned tip with pink Cupid bow lips. His eyes are what he noticed especially since they're just as bright but now speckled with gray veins of color not too noticeable until in bright light. All his freckles have vanished like on his arms making him wonder if one of his parents didn't freckle at all as it seems he will not. 

   "Dreson do you think that the Malfoys will recognize me?" Harry asks a little concerned as he tries to bite his bottom lip to find them a little straighter too, he guesses he would have a friendly smile with teeth like that, "I mean I do look kinda different though I sound the same."

   "I do believe they shall. You still contain many key traits of yourself with the glamor, it most likely worked on enhancing certain features while suppressing others, unlike the usual glamor which remakes a person to a point. Shall we go meet them in the room we left them in?" The goblin asks and then begins scurrying along with Harry trailing behind as he touched the large robe pocket to smile when he feels the diary in it. Wondering how Tom would feel about the changes to him he does not notice they've traveled up and into the office where the Malfoys study him. Lucius, and Narcissa trying to not flinch to how the Riddle features their Lord had are evident with those lips, high cheekbones and freckle-free skin from what they can see. It makes Lucius hold back a flinch as he remembers their Lord torturing him in the dark days when he had turned mad. 

   "Harry my dear you look so much like how Lucius and I remember your grandfather," Narcissa says with a kind smile, moving close to gently run a finger down his cheek making Harry blush. 

   "Thank you, madam. Can we go do the other things we couldn't before?" Harry asks politely as he can while Narcissa sets him in a chair with Relok across the table. In front of Harry is a gold bowl filled with a clear liquid and gold knife covered in scribbles he guesses is the other language and parchment in front of that without any writing. 

   "Now Mr.Black-Riddle to create a family tree with all your titles below, including ones who you can claim lordship once of age but are not an heir of, all you must do is slice your palm and let the blood flow into the bowl until the potion turns the same color as it. We will then spread it on the self-enlarging parchment which will create a complete family tree of all parents, but no aunts, uncles or such as that is a different service to find living relatives and not simply which lines you are directly related to and may have a claim of. Do you understand?" Harry nods quickly, "right. You may slice your hand and begin. Healer Dreson will have blood replenishing potions if you require them and will heal the cut as you have already given him permission to medically help if he can if I am informed correctly."

Harry nods and sliced his hand letting it turn gold before Dreson treats it with more care than a goblin usually would for a wizard since Harry had impressed him so. Harry watches the potion write once it is spread, amazed to the little list of names growing below his name.

**Hadrian Walburga Black-Riddle**

**Mother's Side:**

**Lord of Woreen Household upon coming of age**

**Lord of Ravenclaw Household upon coming of age**

**Heir of Unclaimed Peverell Household**

**Heir of Unclaimed Gaunt Household**

**Heir of Slytherin Household**

**Father's Side:**

**Lord of Gryffindor Household upon coming of age**

**Lord of Potter Household upon coming of age**

**Heir of Unclaimed Peverell Household**

**Through Blood Adoption or Claims from former/current Lords:**

**Heir of Black Household**

   "That's a lot of titles," Harry comments guessing that one title is quite a bit to handle, much less four for sure. 

   "Yes, quite an amount. Though the four you are Lord of means no one else is living of the line which is magical or not had been stripped of name and family magic. There are still the squibs though, so long as those lines are within muggles and not coming out with magical children you will have no one to care for of them. Heir of Unclaimed lines means there is no lord, but you are often the only one who qualifies because most will have claimed a lordship if presented the ability to. And ones you are simply heir of means there is a Lord, for Slytherin, it would be your grandfather meaning he is alive for sure and the Black Lord is Sirius, a friend once of your godparents. He must have named you heir, or it wouldn't have shown," Lucius says and looks at Relok, "and the blood adoption potion is ready?"

   "Yes, we just need five drops of each of your's blood. As you asked this is one that does not add your traits to Harry, simply adds him to your family's magic and equal to a spare for the Malfoy line behind Draco. Is that acceptable?" The goblin asks as he offers a vial of red liquid and another knife. Lucius takes both and adds his blood before Narcissa does the same, the liquid turning green once she does, "fantastic. Now Mr.Black-Riddle people drink the potion. A burst of silver aura should surround you if the blood adoption is accepted. At which time the paperwork will appear at the ministry to give notice of the change of guardianship to them."

Harry takes it quickly and swallows it, barely tasting the copper of blood in it as he waits for the silver aura hopefully. Seconds later he glows silver and grins at them once it faded. 

   "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs.Malfoy. I hope I do not disappoint as a son or ward or whatever wizards call someone you blood adopt," Harry says and then looks to Relok, "thank you Mr.Relok for getting the potion for us, I hope you have a good day!" 

Harry gets down off the chair as Draco and Narcissa lead him out of the office where the Goblin cocks an eyebrow to the young boy's cheerfulness to goblins. Dreson shrugs to once Lucius has brought up the end of the little family unit, Harry's cloak hood down as they assume most will not recognize him. Between the fact of no photos of him since he was a baby seen and with the glamor removed he looks just different enough from his assumed parents they might just guess him as a similar looking child to what their hero may look like at this age. 

   

     Once out of Gringotts Narcissa offers her hand to Harry who takes it, "now Hadrian we are going to have to say your last name is Woreen and not call you Harry alright? We don't need your fans crowding to give thanks to an unfortunate event."

Harry nods and squeezes her hand as they enter the waves of people who press against them while they brave it to get to Twifitt And Tattings, a ship he sees has moving mannequins in the windows in beautiful robes. Draco is pushed through by someone and lands into two smirking redheads that catch him. 

   "Why Gred," the one on the left starts, "did we catch a little Malfoy?"

   "I think we did Forge, isn't he adorable?" The right one says ruffling Draco's hair as he sputters in anger pushing them away. 

   "Ugh, Weasleys! Get your dirty blood traitor hands off me! I do not want to stink of your filth," Draco snaps at the twins whose eyebrows rise. 

   "But little Malfoy," left says. 

   "If we hadn't have caught you," the right continues. 

   "You would have hit your head on the store," the end together, giving a smile before a loud yelling in the crowd gains their attention. 

   "Fred! George! Get your asses back here! Just 'cause you got pulled from school for the week to help me doesn't mean you can run off!" A taller, fiery redhead yells at the two who quickly scamper into the crowd to get away from the tall one coming over dressed in decent robes who merely glances at Draco who moved back toward his mother. The tall red head ignores them as Lucius comes to beside them in favor of pushing through the crowd after the escaping twins. 

   "Mr.Malfoy who were they?" Harry asks as Lucius brings them into the shop, his head tilted. 

   "Those were Weasleys, a pureblood family which is quite large. Betrayers of tradition who broke a magical contract and are now similar to arrogant, unaccepting muggle borns in our circles since they turned from tradition. I believe those were the Weasley twins and the one we saw after was William, the eldest and one of their more respectable brood who works at Gringotts. But our focus today is getting you proper clothing today Hadrian. I doubt you will enjoy always wearing Draco's clothing and a respectable pureblood never wears old robes," Narcissa explains, pulling him to a rack of clothes and an older man who smiles at her. 

   "Ah, Narcissa! My cousin told me how you enjoyed his shop in Paris! The few he had to create for Draco with the proper protection runes are in the back. Are you here to get them?" The old man says with his brown eyes bright and lively. 

   "Yes, I am. We were also hoping to get a wardrobe for Draco's friend Hadrian. On his way here to stay with us, there was an accident with the port key, and unfortunately, anything not living was lost in between. He has been borrowing Draco's clothing the past few days while we did our best to gather replacements for his other things he had but now all we need is to get him some clothes of his own. I would say six complete day outfits with six matching robes, undergarments and two full sets of dress robes with protection charms, the same as on Lucius'. One of the sets will need to be green with silver to match his eyes, shades do not matter but do try to go darker," Narcissa says smiling at the old man like he is an old friend. 

   "Of course anything for you. Let's get you to the back boy so we can measure and I can plan colors. It should be ready in a few days with the enchantments Narcissa wishes," He says leading Harry to the back and setting him on a pedestal and removing his cloak and robes while using his wand to direct a half dozen tales to measure as a quill magically writes down all the measurements. Harry stands there like a statue wishing the robe was on so he can feel the diary in the pocket for comfort. He instead stands there hoping this measuring was quick. Once it is finished though the man starts putting cuts of fabric with different thread colors and designs in front of him, scribbling in between. This process takes nearly an hour till finally Harry is allowed off and to put on the robes, it was done up by the man. 

   "Tell Narcissa I will just mail them to the manor alright Mr.Hadrian? No use having you all come back just for a package I can send," the man says handing him a box of neatly folded robes before heading into a room, letting Harry go to the front with the clothes. 

   "He said he will send my clothes to the manor and I think these are Draco's clothes madam," Harry says letting Draco take the box from Harry. 

   "Thank you, dear. Let's be off to the manor now, I'm sure Tinky has some food made for you. This time we are going to apparate though, it's easier to apparate out of Diagon than in. You might get an upset stomach again but don't worry; if you do we can just banish the mess away. Just hold onto me tight around the waist in a hug and close your eyes, it will make it easier," Narcissa says then looks at Lucius with Draco holding his arm. The loud crack of apparation fills the store as the two men disappear and Narcissa follows suit once Harry is holding on tight. 

   

     Harry once again tries to hurl, but with his stomach empty all he does is a cough loudly, his back being rubbed gently by Narcissa while he lets go, Draco already having puked on the wooden floor of the dining room.

   "Is any way wizards travel pleasant?" Harry asks her who chuckles a bit. 

   "I'm afraid the fastest and most commonly used methods are not. But you will get used to it as we travel more. If not we will just carry a bucket with us for you and Draco to share," Lucius teases, making Draco glare as he sits beside Harry who grins to that joking. 

   "Okay, well least I won't be the only one smelling like barf," he says giggling as Draco scowls and grumbles under his breath, "may I have lunch now please?"

   "Of course Harry, Elves!" Narcissa yells out, and the table is instantly set and with plates of food in front of them. Immediately, though politely, he begins to swallow soup; something he guesses to be chicken noodle; which is delightfully delicious to his taste buds. Lucius smiles to seeing his now adopted son eat so eagerly the soup. Though he does mentally more to make sure that Draco's tutors in everything know Harry will be joining him and must be caught up to Draco before next September and Hogwarts. 

   "I'm finished Madam may I leave the table?" Harry asks as nicely as possible with a shy smile and Narcissa nods. 

   "May I too mother? I would like to show Harry, the peacocks," Draco says having finished the chicken and sautéed vegetables. 

   "Yes, you both may. But be within the manor before dinner, I don't want to have to send Tinky and Dobby out to find you both. Do not go near the edges of the wards, do you understand?" Lucius says, and once the boys nod, they're off, leaving the couple alone. 

   "Based on how Harry was treated I do believe he's never had a Yule Lucius. Or even a muggle Christmas. We will need to make sure to have something similar on the ball this year. And allow him to stay a shorter time at it unless he wishes for more," Narcissa says after eating a piece of her chicken. 

   "I would agree, darling. And we should see if Severus can come this year, he does not have any social requirements at it and can watch Harry for us when we must make small chat. Perhaps you can convince him to," Lucius comments with a sip of wine. 

   "I will do my best my love," Narcissa replies, and they continue to eat in silence as the boys pester peacocks and time pass them all. 


	7. A Yuletide Ball for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several months later we come to Yule, a magical holiday that many purebloods have a ball on to show their wealth and have large rituals of thanks to magic(not that children can watch or contribute). Harry spends his first ball with the Malfoys and asks Severus who came for the holidays some interesting questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I finished early and halfway through the next so I decided to post an chapter early(don't worry Friday will have a chapter too :P). The next one Harry goes present shopping and depending on length perhaps more! It will be most likely a shorter chapter(2500 words at most) since I want present shopping as the main bit. Do enjoy this early treat though! I love (positive) reviews!  
> italics-thoughts

~Malfoy Manor, December 22, 1990~

   "I don't understand why you are having a ball. There are a half dozen others today right?" Harry says tugging at the collar of the dark green dress robes, much to Draco's distaste as he straightens his dark blue robes beside him.

   "Because it's Yule, an important wizarding holiday and having a ball is a way to show off what you have, help keep your status. Lessons went over this last month Harry. Besides Uncle Sev will be here, so you'll get to see him, or are you saying that you do not want to eat dessert, meet other purebloods, see him and dance?" Draco replies turning Harry and adjusting his clothes to be as they were before Harry had tugged at them.

   "I want to eat dessert, meet kids and go to bed. I suck at dancing. Besides I get to see Severus all his winter break now after this. Besides Tom said balls are a waste a time to do before the ritual of thanks. And it's not like we are allowed to participate or see it anyways so what the point of coming is? These robes are tight, and there are so many rules on greeting people," Harry whines at Draco who flicks his forehead.

   "Stop thinking like that. Yes, you suck at dancing but you're only required to dance with mom, me and maybe Severus. And it's so we get to practice, you're supposed to be the lord of 4 households at least so act like it. The connections we make now will help us later in life when we want to pass laws or our kids want to marry somebody important," Draco says sternly, grabbing a brush to try and tame Harry's hair.

   "We are ten. We shouldn't be thinking of having kids! That's for when we graduate and stuff. I don't wanna go, I'm going to make a mess of everything and make Lucius mad," Harry pouts at Draco which makes him snicker.

   "What will you be doing to make me angry Harry? You two were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago. What is the holdup? Severus just got here, and we need your help downstairs, your mother is having a fit to a particular dungeon bat not changing into colored dress robes," Lucius says chuckling to how Harry blushes in horror to his complaints being heard, "and it is father Harry. You are our son through adoption, you do not need to call me by my first name. Though tonight it is Lord Malfoy and you must remember to introduce yourself consistently by one title. Have you decided which?"

   Harry nods taking out the crest pins from the ones Lucius had gotten last month for his dress robes to choose from, "Yes, I think Heir Woreen because it was an American pureblood family that moved to Britain. That way there's no ties like you said just in case people talk about me and then I won't be told I should be with the Dursleys and stuff if Dumbledore hears about it. And if I choose any of titles tied to grandfather the ministry might try investigating and find out about who they all think I am before Hogwarts and the same thing happens, but now a lot of people will be conflicted on whether to like me or not. It's so complicated."

   Lucius grins a little as he leads the boys out behind him, leaning slightly on his cane from when Narcissa hit him with a painful spell for saying it did not matter if Draco and Harry sat with them or the heirs, "yes well that is wizarding politics. Everyone hates you till they love you and loves you till they hate you, only supporting when they know it will help themselves. It is a pen of starving wolves you boys must learn to navigate and hopefully stick together in, if only for your sanity."

   "Of course, I'd never leave Harry. He would probably not last a day without me," Draco claims proudly, giving a hurt look when Harry playfully hits him in the arm.

   "I would too. I just might forget how to dance without stepping on feet and who is who," Harry grumbles before smiling when he sees Severus. He hadn't seen him since the beginning of October when he was declared able to eat solids, "Severus you're here, I've missed you."

   "Well, the headmaster has not allowed me to come visit before now. He has been looking for you since the wards reported you missing from home. You did a number on your uncle when you apparated to here, I've been forced to help heal the pig, but he's still in pain. You burned his front badly," Severus says with a smirk to the fact that horrible man was punished for raping Harry and more.

   "That's good. Has Albus caught word yet of Harry being adopted and living here?" Lucius asks as Harry goes over to sit on the couch beside Draco and across from the chair where Severus in his plain black dress robes.

   "No. The ministry has been taking their time in alerting Dumbledore that he is not the magical guardian of Hadrian. Did you bury the paperwork, Lucius?" Severus asks curiously, his eyes flicking to the young boys.

   "Yes. The half-blood in charge of the department of magical children is a friend of Narcissa's and decided the headmaster perhaps did not need to be informed of losing his ward until next September, especially with how much paperwork there is, and the fact goblins should have alerted him unless they were busy as well. Speaking of Narcissa, why do you trouble her so? If I do recall changing robes is not a large task or an unreasonable request," Lucius says making Severus scowl.

   "It is not the changing I have a problem with Lucius. It is you all assuming I want to chat and do your ridiculous dance of politics because I am wearing fancy robes I have an issue with."

   "Please, Uncle Sev? You never come, and it's Harry's first ball and Christmas, you should dress up fancy as he is. He doesn't want to either, but he's putting up with it cause he intends to spend the evening with you, can't you put up with it for lil Harry?" Draco interrupts, giving his best pout and wide-eyed expression. Harry catches on and follows suit, directing his best pleading expression to Severus which makes him sigh in defeat to the two youths.

   "I will wear the dress robes Narcissa has chosen. But I will not wear brightly colored ones, red or embroidered in intricate, metallic patterns. And I will not dance."

   "Will you bath and clean your hair at least?" Draco says smirking as Harry perks up.

   "Can you Severus? Your hair is always greasy when I see you, it'd be a nice change. Pretty please?" Harry begs, batting his eyes like Narcissa told him to make someone crack, a skill he and Draco practiced on each other.

   Severus frowns knowing he will never hear the end of this whether he does it or not, "fine. I will wash my hair boys, but if I hear one bloody word about it ever again you'll both regret it when you get into Hogwarts."

   "Yes Severus," they chime out together as Narcissa forces Severus to follow her up into his guest room to properly get ready.

 

     "I do not see why everyone had to be greeted at the floo or doors," Harry mutters, sitting between Severus and Draco as Lucius makes his speech on how he is glad so many purebloods could join them this night.

   "Because it's tradition. And it's impolite to not greet the guests when you are the hosts Har-Hadrian," Draco whispers in response, flinching as Narcissa hits a weakened stinging hex at him with a stern look, something that is unnoticed by the Zabinis. Harry watches them, curious on how the husband of Mrs.Zabini is extremely fair while her and her son were darker skinned, making him wonder what might've happened to the young Zabini's blood father. Once the speech and toast are the appetizer of either salad or soup appears before them, chatter amongst the many round tables resuming.

   "So Heir Woreen, do you enjoy living in the Malfoy household?" The young Zabini asks Hadrian, pulling him from his wandering thoughts on pureblood family names.

   "I do. The Malfoys are a lovely family, and I am lucky enough that they chose to adopt me with my guardian's demise," Harry responds, remembering the story that Harry had lived with his elderly great-uncle until he died of dragon pox in late September. Then after he was then brought to the Malfoy's afterward in bad health from Fairy Flu, nicknamed for the fact it made painful wings grow then rot away and making the patient blue. In any that are not elderly though it's treatable with no long lasting effects besides scarring on the back similar to those from his own healing.

   "You're lucky you didn't get Dragon Pox, you'd be tinged green for life, and it would be noticeable with you fairer than even my step-father," Zabini states making his mother frown.

   "Blaise, do be polite," his mother says sternly to her son who shrinks away. Mumbling an apology.

   "It is fine. I am just happy to be here around other wizards and witches, my uncle was not a fan of being near magical people because of his lack of magic himself," Harry says truthfully, his distaste evident.

   "A squib? It is no wonder, most are removed from the family as soon as it is realized if they do not test and leave them to muggles as babies. The Woreen household does not test I assume?" the step-father says.

   "They did not until he was shown a squib at 11 with no accidental magic and no wand responding to him. Past that all potential heirs were tested including me before my parents were killed by the dark lord for choosing to stay neutral during the war," Harry says sadly, eyes downcast.

   "Well you are here now Hadrian," Narcissa says comfortingly, the others at the table going to their appetizers to stop the conversation. They all eat silently and once it is finished the dishes are changed to either steaks, chicken, grindylow tentacles or tofu. Harry himself chose the grindylow dish earlier mostly out of curiosity and Draco saying he would have it if Harry decides he would prefer steak. Chewing the rubbery flesh, it reminds him of the one time Dudley had thrown his dinner of calamari at him from a restaurant screaming that it was rubbery and disgusting. Personally, Harry likes the chewy texture and salty-sweet taste that is made a bit hot with the spices added. The side is some sort of magical vegetable he cannot name but is red and darkening to a purple-red on some strands of it. He listens to the political chatter of the five adults with Draco who on occasion gives his own opinion to Blaise but is otherwise silent like Harry beside him.

 

     Dinner finally finished Harry stands, watching the tables disappear to the ballroom they are from across the manor, leaving a table at either side of the room filled with dessert and punish with floating platters of alcohol that can be summoned to someone for picking up a flute before rising into the air again. Instruments magically play and are amplified to have the waltz play across the room yet quietly enough one can have a conversation about it without yelling. Once again the daily hit of amazement to what magic can do hits him as people, mostly married couples, file onto the dance floor after Lucius and Narcissa to waltz. Few adults are left that are not engaged in conversation, one of which is a pregnant wizard whose partner is fetching him a glass of punch as he sits in a more comfortable chair that was undoubtedly transfigured from one of the table chairs.

   "Severus, can all wizards get pregnant? The tutors never speak about that sort of stuff," Harry asks in a quiet voice, not missing the second of surprise on Severus' face to it, or the three seconds of pale rose blush on the cheek bones.

   "Not all Hadrian, only magically powerful or soul and core bond wizards may. Children from a wizard feed on the magic of the wizard or the wizard and their bonded. During pregnancy, it puts a strain on their magic, and if they use too much magic the child is aborted, or the wizard dies in the attempt to keep the child. After birth, the baby still feeds on it but not as much," Severus explains, surprised Lucius had not revealed yet when Draco was told around the age of eight.

   "How is the baby born though? I know ladies have different parts to do it 'cause Petunia showed me and Dudley the video of his birth. There was this hole down there, but boys don't have it," Harry chats as if he and Severus were talking about how good the punch is and not about a topic better suited to a classroom.

   "Well..you see..," Severus grits his teeth slightly trying to figure out how to explain the transfiguration of a penis into a vaginal opening temporarily when labor began. It was the most dangerous part of pregnancy after magically creating a womb, "a male's..parts are sucked in, making a hole. Then the baby comes out of that hole like they would with a woman before the parts pop back out again after a few hours from the birth when they have enough magic too," Severus explains hesitantly and for once wishing a person would ask him to dance. Lucius may account for this when Severus wasn't around

   "That makes sense. Which boy gets to have thus would explain it when Harry asks in his absence from his side. The baby and stuff though? Do the boys just decide together or is it just by chance and stuff?" _In the name of magic, someone saves me from this conversion. I am not his father; this is Lucius' job damn it_ , Severus thinks before forcing a small smile on his face to hide his inner embarrassment and horror to the fact he is explaining male pregnancies to a child. Never before had the idea crossed his mind on what to say since he has never planned on having children,

   "Hadrian in a relationship there are two people usually. One on the bottom and one on the top okay? The bottom one gets pregnant because of they..catch the magic of the top and put it in their bellies to become a baby. Sometimes the top will find the bottom's magic though and put it in their belly instead, but both rarely are pregnant at the same time, that's quite a strain on their magic if they're bonded, or one is weaker magically than the other. That make sense Hadrian?" He asks, relieved when Harry nods, "good now how about we dance the rest of the night and you can ask Narcissa all these questions after Christmas. She's a healer and knows more about this than I do," Severus utterly lies as he is technically a healer as well, to be a Potion's Master one must have a healer's license, and as a man who often is asked to brew the potions to help a man's pregnancy he has quite the knowledge on the topic. He simply didn't want to be the one to ruin the boy's innocence by explaining what the boy had experienced before calling forth ancient laws was what made a pregnancy in males. This way instead Severus allows himself to be dragged onto the dance floor by the small boy and waltz, slightly bending forward to help Harry reach where he must for it. They dance five songs until Severus is sure the topic is long forgotten and Draco takes Harry instead as a partner, Harry still dancing the female part as he does his best to follow Draco's lead. Severus himself retreats to the corner, sending a deadly glare toward Lucius who simply grins in reply, knowing exactly what Harry had been asking about as they had been dancing close to the pair. Scowling Severus nurses a flute of elven wine, wishing it was fire whiskey so he can properly drown out the people around him as Harry enjoys the night until he is retired to bed and the adults leave to give magic, blood, and a peacock to magic in thanks for gifting them all the ability. Afterward Severus himself goes to bed, knowing his holiday will not be as peaceful as it usually is with that raven haired youth in the Manor and Draco there to encourage that young people to make trouble whether it be through asking questions, not putting books back in the same place or some other way Draco usually bothers Severus in punishment for not coming to spend time with him for so long. _May magic help me this week_ , Severus thinks before falling asleep exhausted.


	8. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up early as always and bonds with Narcissa as he goes Christmas shopping for everyone and finds some special gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact I am well puking my guts out(just a note to seaweed lovers-it and peanut butter covered hot bread DO NOT mix, I found out the hard way) I have decided to post a day early. Chapter 9(Christmas day) has not been started yet but with me home on the couch puking I should get it done. This chapter is about 2500 words of pure shopping and details on gifts and such. I made an official list of what means what(I think it's called a key?) so I will be adding it this chapter on.
> 
> italics=thoughts/memories/flashback  
> underline=emphasis  
> underlined italics=written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Bold=parentage, test results ect.  
> bold italics=parseltongue once we get to snakes speaking

 ~December 23, 1990~ 

     "Mrs.Narcissa?" Harry asks hesitantly, he is still an early riser like her and at the moment they are eating breakfast alone. 

   "Yes, dear?" Narcissa asks looking up from her eggs and sausages with a smile, "what would you like?"

   "You said I have an allowance of a hundred galleons a week right? And I haven't spent any since you gave it to me beginning of October right? Does the contribution add up?" Harry looks at Narcissa hopefully, and he beams when she nods, "Okay. Could I go present shopping with you today? I know Draco bought his with catalogs, but I didn't see anything in them I would want to give, and I've been in lessons with Draco when you go to Diagon. I promise I would be quick, no more than an hour, two at most."

   Narcissa chuckles looking at the flushed, raven haired boy who is staring at his plate which is empty, "yes we can go right now if you like. We just need to be home by noon because hopefully by then Severus will remove himself from our potions lab and join us for lunch. I will make sure Lucius is awareness he is awake  we have left since they won't be up for an hour or two at least."

   Harry nods smiling as he stands up, "the floo? I will get my black robes, Diagon Ally gets chilly right?"

   "Yes, it does. Do not worry about the cloak though, it is not cold enough for more than woolen robes. We will take the floo though, apparation never seems to agree with you," Narcissa says standing up and going to the floo room while Harry rushes to his room. He goes through his closet and picks out his thicker black robes Narcissa told him are for colder weather. Harry buttons the front carefully before placing the diary in his pocket with a quill, smiling at the caress of that soul shard magic to his hand. Harry walks down the stairs, careful on which steps he stands on, so they don't creak. He relaxes when he steps into the floo room and sees Narcissa in her navy blue cloak. 

   "Ready dear?" She asks as she takes out some powder watches Harry come and take her free hand. 

   "Yes, madam. I am ready. Thank you for taking me," Harry says with a beaming smile as Narcissa throws the powder and steps into it with him, the jolty feeling in his stomach of floo travel before coughing once they step out, simply happy to not have puked. 

   "Where do you want to go first?" Narcissa asks, pulling him into Diagon, pleased to find the alley not very busy, unlike the first time they brought Harry. 

   "Flourish and Blotts, that's the bookstore right?" 

   "Yes it is," she says with a smile, leading him to the bookstore and waiting outside. 

   

     Harry grins to seeing all the books, able to read in the Malfoys he has become quite the bookworm and learned from Lucius that Severus had a collection of old tomes and always is looking to expand it. He wanders the aisles till he notices that it is dustier in the air and how the titles are in Latin. It's much slower reading, and Harry pulls one out that reads loosely in English 'Darke & Lighte; The Balance of Magick & How to Keep It'. Smiling at the old book he carries it to the counter. 

   "I would like to buy this, please. Could you maybe wrap it and put protective charms on it? It's a gift," Harry says, smirking inside as the older man looks at him and the old book surprised. 

   "This book is two hundred and fifty galleons. Do you have the money for it?" He asks frowning until Harry nods, taking out his Gringotts key knowing from how Draco buys things from the catalogs what the man will do. He took it and pressed the key to the parchment that glows before writing appears to show the transaction. Satisfied he hands it back and wraps the book, casting some charms on the plain paper before giving it to Harry as well. 

   "Thank you, sir, may you have a happy Yule this year and a Merry Christmas in two days time," he says with a bright grin as he hurries out to Narcissa. 

   "Did you find what you needed my dear?" She looks say him with a smile. 

   "Yes, I did. Next, I was hoping the jewelers if that's okay.," Harry glances down the alley as she leads him to it. The shop is very quaint with the large windows covered in displays of gleaming jewelry made of various metals inlaid with more types of gems than he can count, "may you please stay outside again?"

   "Of course, shall I hold your book while you're browsing?" 

   "Yes please," he answers, handing it over to Narcissa then entering the shop quickly. His small fingers gently glide on the glass as he reads the descriptions of each piece before stopping at a pair of rings. They look to be made of silver, but the sign says they are made from melted dragon bone mixed with the scales that were from an elderly dragon whose was gifted to the creator. The circles of unique material have tiny runes carved in with a light blue gem called Dragon's Breath in each, "Excuse me but what are the runes for? The sign doesn't say."

   A woman comes over with a gentle smile aimed at him, "they're runes that connect the emotions of the wearers in a similar manner to soul bonded. The gems change color to signal the feeling of the one wearing the other ring. It's akin to a muggle mood ring but accurate and with the runes inside the ring that can act as a port key to the other so long as the wards wherever they and the one they travel to allow this. Do you have a particular person in mind?" 

   Harry blushes shaking his head quickly, "no. I am thinking about my parents. How much are they?"

   "A hundred galleons for the pair with a galleon extra to wrap them if you like," she replies, grinning at Harry's sweetness when he offers his key to her. m

   "I will take them covered please," Harry says brightly, watching her wrap them after placing them in a velvet ring box together and passes it with his key into his waiting hands, "have a good day miss," Harry calls as he stuffs it into his pockets while leaving the shop to Narcissa who is chatting with a young man. 

   "Oh, Hadrian this Damon Avery, a friend of mine from school, Damon this is my and Lucius' adopted son Hadrian Woreen. I don't think you met him at the ball yesterday," Narcissa introduces Harry who offers his left hand which is shaken by the tall brunette who smiles. 

   "No, I did not have the pleasure of meeting this young man. If I didn't know his last name, I would still say he is a Woreen. Did she not marry the third black? The one from the dishonored line of your aunt?" Damon asks as she nods politely. 

   "She did. That would be his father, you can tell with those gray speckled eyes, can't you? He got a beautiful mix of his mother's and father's eyes. We must get going though, Hadrian wishes to finish his shopping before lunch," Narcissa says politely, leading Harry away from the man, "where else must you go, my dear?" 

   "A sweets shop. Draco said he still didn't have the Salazar Slytherin chocolate frog card. He says he only gets Dumbledore ones and it's the only famous Slytherin he does not have," Harry says and lets himself be brought down the alley and across the street to a sweets shop. The large chocolate colored dragon with spines that remind him of cotton candy roars in the shop window which makes him grin. 

   "I remember when my own mother brought me to see it be made. The dragon is enchanted chocolate that is animated like chocolate frogs, but It lasts twenty years. This one is on its last legs I'm guessing, and they'll auction it off to be eaten probably in a year or two. It is quite a display of magic for fun though is it not? It seems so rare we are reminded publicly of the beauty of magic in more whimsical forms," Narcissa keeps talking as Harry watches the dragon grinning. 

   "It's quite beautiful. I plan on doing this one alone too, and then I will be done," Harry says, getting a gentle nod from Narcissa who waves at him to go in the candy store smiling. 

   

     The candy store inside to Harry appeared to be in heaven. Magic bubble animals from an enchanted bubble blowing machine trot about the air, popping when they hit a shelf or wall into sparkles rather than sticky residue like muggle bubbles. He wanders for a short time looking at the treats but soon moves to the chocolate aisle, smiling at a glass display of chocolate frogs with a moving sign for the new line. ' _HOGWARTS' MOST FAMOUS; HOUSE FROGS_ ' it reads out, and he looks in the display to the four hopping chocolate frogs. Light green mint milk chocolate 'Slytherin' frogs, red spicy dark chocolate 'Gryffindor' ones, light blue blueberry white chocolate 'Ravenclaw' and finally yellow peanut butter chocolate 'Hufflepuff.' He looks under and grins to how they came in twenty-four packs of all house, three houses, two houses or single for five galleons a pack. Quickly he picks up four boxes of Slytherin frogs then buys them immediately though he decides maybe to ask Narcissa if he is allowed to buy Draco a pet since twenty galleons are far too little for his first friend of his own age. He takes the wrapped and shrunk presents, pocketing them as he exits. 

   "Are you ready to leave to home dear?" Narcissa asks and chuckles when Harry shakes his head. 

   "No..I haven't spent much on Draco. Can I maybe get Draco a pet? I know he says he wants a snake but I am aware that he can't so maybe his own owl? Then he has a way to send in the catalogs without using yours," Harry smiles a little, a pure expression she's sure could have melted even the dark lord's frozen heart at his peak. 

   "Yes, you can Harry. We had been planning to get Draco one next summer, but I'm happy to let you. We will need to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium, and you'll have to let me come in with you since they won't sell you an owl without your guardian. That alright? I know the species he has wanted as well so I can help you pick one out," Narcissa gently clasps his hand in hers as Harry excitedly trots beside her. 

   "That'd be wonderful. Thank you. I want to make this a good Christmas for everyone," Harry says beaming beside her since he has found a way to give Draco the other present. 

   "Our Christmas will be wonderful so much time as you are there Harry. You do not need to spend all your allowance on gifts," she says walking down the alley toward the owl shop. 

   "But if I can't use my money to give back a little what will it be use it for? I get everything I could ever want from you, Lucius, Draco, and Severus. I just want to give back a little to make you guys happy too. If that makes sense," Harry talks sheepishly, blushing softly. 

   "It makes perfect sense. Now the type of owl Draco wants is an eagle owl. Their feathers are quite useful in some potions. Why don't you look for one while I buy owl treats and such for Draco's own extra present from Lucius and me?" Narcissa grins at the boy who eagerly nods, going between the cages of birds and reading the labels on them describing the birds. While Narcissa picks out high-quality owl care items, he decides on a large eagle owl with beautiful plumage and a very impressive large size. He does his best to take down the huge cage, doing his very best to not go off balance and hurt the bird. He slowly carries it to the counter as the creature hoots softly at him and Narcissa who is waiting already with a bag of her items. He places his key excitedly on the table and pays the thirty galleons, a price triple that of any other bird which makes Harry grin, Draco deserves an expensive, grand owl, after all, once Narcissa gives her express permission for the owl to be bought. The owner also hands him a guide on eagle owls free of charge after Harry thanks him expressly despite his status as a muggle born. They walk out with Narcissa levitating the cage to the floo before Harry holds it as they walk through into the manor. The silence that greets them is relieving as he doesn't want anyone to know of the secret presents but Narcissa. 

   "Dear give me the owl and take the book. You should hide the presents while I take the bird to the bird house with the family owls. On Christmas we can summon him for Draco to see, I'm sure him flying through the window will be an exciting sight that will just make him feel more special. You can read until Draco wakes up that book on potions Severus lent you alright?" Narcissa croons, trading the book for the owl as Harry hugs Severus' present to his chest. 

   "Alright. Thank you. Don't tell anyone we went though okay? I want it to be a super surprise," Harry declares proudly. Once Narcissa nods he skitters up the stairs to his room and lays out the presents, labeling each with small muggle gift tags. The charm on the chocolate frog boxes wear off, and with a wide grin, he hides it all under his clothes in the trunk. He takes out the book on advanced potion making with Severus' notes and settles on the bed to read. He really liked Severus. As the first person he met upon waking up, he feels more attached to him despite the dour man barely being there since he healed up. A softer, more content smile replaces the grin as he thinks about the fact Severus is not as severe with him as Draco.  _I hope Severus likes the tome I found, I wonder if he got me anything. Not that it matters, seeing him is enough. Too bad Dumbledore wants to keep him away so I can't ask him about grandpa, my blood parents, and godparents. Lucius doesn't like to talk about it enough,_ Harry thinks as he lets his finger follow the notes, corrections, and spells written by Severus on the pages. He is certain though that in two days time he will make everyone happy on Christmas, especially Severus. He is Harry's favorite person after all, why else would he spend four times more on him alone?


	9. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here! Draco gets a gift and Harry learns he has a wonderful talent. Who is it from though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello since chapter 10 is finished I am posting an other chapter early and chapter 10 will come out Monday. Hope you love this and chapter 11 I am going to start in a hour. Have a wonderful Saturday and enjoy my Malfoy Christmas!
> 
> Key:  
> italics=thoughts/memories/flashback  
> underline=emphasis  
> underlined italics=written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Bold=parentage, test results ect.  
> bold italics=parseltongue

 ~December 25, 1990~ 

     Harry gets up earlier than usual in his excitement. The past day and a half had been spent doing traditional holiday things since he learned that purebloods celebrated the week after ritual with 'Christmas' like tasks that had been adopted by muggles long ago from them. They made moving cookies that had carved runes baked into them, so when they came out, they were like chocolate frogs and such. They created sugar crests that exploded into little candies after a few hours thanks to a potion Severus made. His favorite though was when both nights Narcissa and Lucius read old wizarding fairy tales like how certain pureblood families came to be, the hairy heart and other older ones from Egyptian and Greek times. His favorite, of course, is 'The Tale of Three Brothers' since it is about the Peverell family and the two brothers he's descended from on both sides, the youngest of his father's and the middle from his mother's. Draco personally liked "Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump" since it shows how magic can overcome muggle stupidity though Harry sees it as a warning of how Muggles can hurt and perhaps destroy the magical world if they expose themselves like the fraud did Babbitty. He does relent to Draco on the matter since he thinks it's not a topic worth fighting over with his friend. Harry shakes his head to whisk the memories from the past day and some to dress. He takes out some comfortable pants, and a long-sleeved muggle style sweater that matched a green one Draco has they both got when it started getting chilly. He changes quickly into the outfit then takes out the diary with a smile. 

   " _Hi, Tom. Sorry, I haven't written since the morning before the Yule ball it's been busy here. Today's Christmas. If you had a body, I would've gotten you a present like everyone else ,_" Harry writes with a smile as he sees the ink change to the response. 

   " _That's fine Harry, time can pass me by easy if I let it until something like you writing to me happens. Merry Christmas though. What did you get everyone?_ " Tom asks him. 

  
   " _I got Severus a lovely tome on the balance of magic and keeping it, Lucius and Narcissa these dragon rings that connect them, and I got Draco 96 limited edition Slytherin chocolate frogs and a big eagle owl,_ " Harry grins in pride. 

   " _They'll love your gifts no doubt, Harry. They sound fantastic and well thought out. How are your lessons going?_ "

   " _Great! I'm finally ahead of Draco now even, the tutors are very proud, and Severus promised next summer he'd do a quick test of our potion abilities by trying ones of greatening difficult in succession, so he knows what year we are at while still an O._ "

  
_" I know _ _you'll do wonderfully if your abilities are even a quarter of what mine were. And I'm sure if you struggle with a potion next year Severus will be happy to help you. He sounds like a man who cares for you very much,_ " Tom's words make Harry grin and hug the diary a little. 

   " _I really hope so. I don't want to disappoint anyone with my grades by failing or something. That would be terrible,_ " Harry bites his lip as he writes those words. 

   " _You won't disappoint anyone, and you will not fail. Worse come to worse you can ask me, and I can help you with your work. If I must, you can find small creatures for me to drain life from so I can simply see through the pages and in time perhaps speak by using my magic to force a mouth on the cover with an ear so I can hear you._ "

   The idea and image of that makes Harry giggle, " _t hat is a funny idea, Tom. A book with a partially made face of just parts instead of like the enchanted books made of face skin that when you take it off a shelf rises to start talking or screaming. It'd probably be more entertaining than those scary books. They can't talk back to you_."

   " _I'm not a book though am I? I'm a part of your grandfather stuck in a book, so I am special. I don't wish to hold you from your first real Christmas breakfast so you should go. Don't forget your presents though, you should bring them down with you, so you do not forget them,_ " Tom replies, and Harry nods. 

   " _Yes, Tom. See you later Tom. I will tell you about what happened today and what I got tonight if it's not too late,_" Harry shuts the diary and places it with the self-inking quill on his little desk. He goes into his trunk and stacks the chocolate frog presents on top of the wrapped, protected tome with the rings in his pocket. Harry slowly walks out and down the stairs to the tree which is set up in the main parlor. He lays them carefully near the back of it behind the other presents besides the rings which are placed on a little table for the small gifts. He hurries to the dining room and is surprised to find Draco eating with Narcissa. 

   "Morning Harry. How did you sleep?" Draco asks rather cheerfully for this hour. 

   "Superb. Why are you up? It's before nine..you never wake up before ten if there are no lessons," Harry says sitting down and smiling to the eggs, hash browns and ham. He politely starts to eat as Draco grins. 

   "I'm up because I always wake up early on special days. Severus even makes an appearance before noon from the lab. Father is up too, but he has some work to do before breakfast," Draco replies as he sips his pumpkin juice. 

   "Yes, and once everyone has eaten, we will open presents. But not a moment before and we will do it politely Draco. I do not want a repeat of your birthday last year when you didn't get the new broom you desired," Narcissa says sternly, smirking to the blush that rises on Draco's cheeks. 

   "Yes, mother. I will be polite and not rip stuff apart again," Draco murmurs, looking away. Harry giggles to the embarrassment and eats quietly as Severus enters, sitting in the spot to the right of Harry. 

   "Are you speaking of his last birthday? I had not seen Draco pull such a tantrum since he was four and you explained Harry Potter couldn't come to his birthday party or even invited," Severus laughs softly as Draco turns even redder, quickly eating in hopes to get away. Harry himself is giggling at the thought of a little Draco having a fit over him not being able to go to his birthday party. But that makes him frown and think of when he was just learning to do chores around the December of 1983 and his first hitting with the belt the summer after. Harry shakes his head and wipes a couple tears away they all notice but do not comment on. Severus rubs his back having an idea of what he is thinking about. Harry just eats his breakfast quietly. 

   "I would have liked to see that," he says finally after a few minutes smiling a little. 

   "I will let you see the Pensieve of it one day do not worry Harry," Lucius came in, patting his shoulder and kissing Narcissa's cheek as he sits beside her. 

   "Thank you," he says and finishes his breakfast. Severus does as well and stands up, offering his large, abnormally pale, and potion stained hand to him, "come along Harry. How about I read you the tale of the three brothers in the parlor while we wait for them to finish their breakfast together?"

   Harry nods quickly and gets up, grabbing his hand with his smaller one just a shade darker with bright scar lines. Severus takes him into the parlor, plucking the old book ' _The Tales of Beetle Bard_ ' from a shelf and sits on the couch. Harry moves and sits on his lap before he can protest. Severus just smiles at Harry and lets him shift on his thighs until he's comfortable.

   "Have you situated properly to enjoy me reading to you?" Severus asks amusedly. 

   "Yes, Severus I have thanked you. Do you mind if I cry though instead?..they reminded me of something sad.." Harry says resting his back against Severus' chest with his legs stretched out in front on top of Severus as well. Severus nods and lets his arms rest on either side, connecting on Harry's lap on the book. 

   "You can Harry. You know I will not judge if you do. But I will read still if you want," Severus murmurs gently, turning to the first page of the tale. 

   "Yes please," Harry mumbles, and as Severus starts to read Harry curls up a little, letting tears dribble and fading memories of beatings, hot oil, starvation and more wash over him, soon he is a ball and crying silently into his knees. He doesn't notice that Severus stops reading and wraps his arms around him, pulling him close in a hug until he coos over his head. 

   "You are safe Harry. They'll never get to you, you'll never be hurt again so much as I can help it. I swear I will protect you as long as I can and so long as you allow it," he whispers sincerely, and Harry nods, uncurling just enough to hold on his robe nodding. 

   "Th-thank you Severus," is all that comes out and he keeps crying though his face now presses on Severus' robes, soaking it a little in his tears. Together they sit like that in silence other than crying for a half hour, and after that they only sit together, comfort making Harry calm and snuggle like a small child after a terrible nightmare. 

 

     Nearly an hour later the Malfoys join them. Though most of that was spent sitting and talking until they were sure that Harry would not be crying and they will not be intruding. When they do, Harry is smiling at Severus as he starts to get up looking at them. 

   "Hi..sorry me and Severus excused ourselves..may I give my presents out first?" Harry says smiling at them before an owl comes through the window with a package. It's a barn owl and hoots at Draco shaking its leg where it holds a letter as well. Looking to his parents, he frowns but takes the letter and package letting it fly off. 

   "Um..the letter says 'a dragon for the little Malfoy dragon. Take good care of it, and it eats frogs or bugs.' Mum it's signed F&G. Is it safe to open?" Draco asks as a loud hissing noise comes from it. At least to everyone but Harry. 

   " _ **I am cold, let me out of this ins sss sufferable container!**_ " An angry male voice cries from in it. 

   " _ **Who are you? We can't let you out unless we know you won't hurt us,**_ " Harry replies, making the three look at him in shock. 

   " _ **I have no name Speaker, but I am a dragon snake. Two fire-haired boysssss took me from my brother and mother with the other fire hair. There has been no one to listen to for a whole moon cycle. I wasss ssstuffed into this container thisss day's  sunrise and sent in this in the air! I am a proud snake, not a bird. And I am cold. I will not hurt you if I am let out and allowed to warm. I have no venom as it is,**_ " the dragon snake hisses out. 

   " _ **I will ask them to let you out then,**_ " Harry replies and looks to the shocked adults, "there's something called a dragon snake in it. It says it won't hurt us if we let it out and let it warm up. It has no name and I think is a baby."

   "Y-you understood the hissing?" Draco stutters slightly in shock. 

   "Hissing? It was talking, and I was answering it. Can we let it out? It doesn't like the box," Harry looks at the box. 

   "Yes, we can. Lucius, I think we can assume safely he inherited his father's gift of Parseltongue," Narcissa takes the box from Draco and opens it. Inside is a small green, black and brown snake with spikes scales that stick out hissing happily as it slides into her arm. 

   " _ **I am free from the dreaded container of death!**_ " It cries out happily and slithers surprisingly quick down Narcissa onto the floor and beside the fire happily. It appears to be about a foot long and an inch wide at most. 

   " _ **Yes, you are. You were given to my friend though. His name is Draco, and I think you'll like him,**_ " Harry looked at Draco and smiled, "it really likes to be out of the box."

   Draco nods slowly and looks to his father, "father what is a dragon snake?"

   "It is a magical species of snake from South America that is often bred in dragon reserves as pets for dragon handlers since they have scales even stronger than the average dragons. They can be familiars but are often picky I am told. Whoever F&G are they must be handlers or have close relations to one," Lucius explains watching the snake. Draco nods and goes to the snake slowly, sitting beside it. 

   " _ **White hair smells good and taste warm. White hair friend I am given to speaker?**_ " The snake asks Harry who nods as he sits beside the snake. 

   " _ **Yes, that is Draco. You can sit on him I don't think he will mind you using him as a perch,**_ " Harry grins as Draco yelps when the snake slithers and wraps around his wrist hissing happily. 

   "It's kinda spiky but impressive. I've always wanted a snake after all. But I'd like to open your present Harry and give you mine," Draco says, and Harry nods gathering the four boxes. He sets then in front of him and lets him open them while Narcissa summons the eagle owl. 

   "Slytherin frogs? I can complete my collection! Thank you, Harry."

   "That's not all of it Draco, I got you an eagle owl too. Narcissa helped me," he watches the rich owl land on the mail perch hooting proudly. Draco instantly gets up and hugs Harry tightly. 

   "I love it! Thank you so so much, Harry," Draco kisses his cheeks then goes to the tree with the snake still on. He picks up a box and hands it to Harry, "here is mine."

   Harry blushes to be given his first Christmas present he can remember. He sits down and carefully removes the paper. Inside is a wood box that he opens to find a lovely plush teddy bear with white-silver fur, black glass eyes, and soft green leather paws. He picks it up and hugs it tight starting to tear up, "th-thank you Draco I'm going to treasure it forever."

   Draco perks happily, "once you get a wand you can enlarge and shrink it by imagining what size you want it and touching it with the tip."

   He nods happily and snuggles it to his chest. Harry gets up and grabs the ring box, giving it to Lucius smiling, "here. This is for you and Narcissa. There's a little piece of paper inside saying what they do and stuff."

Harry watches them open it and read the card before getting twin hugs from the couple. 

   "Thank you, Harry these are beautiful. I have no doubt we will use them," Narcissa kisses his forehead, "now give Severus his gift too."

   Harry quickly grabs the book and sits beside Severus, placing it on his lap, "here Severus. I got you this. I really hope you like it."

   Severus opens it and stairs at the old, human skin bound tome. He traces the title in shock then moves and hugs Harry tight, "thank you, Harry. I've read about this book and have been hoping to add it to my collection."

   Harry hugs back with a grin and blush nodding brightly. He lets go and watches Severus take out a wrapped box, and in it, he finds a necklace with half a silver crown, "what is it Severus?"

   "It is a Prince heirloom I found amongst my mother's things. They were to be given to friends of the household, and by saying the name of the other wearing it, it will bring you to them as a port key. Draco has one as well with a Malfoy heir charm on it, so if he is in trouble, it can either go to Lucius or me. With you having many who will want to hurt you from the light side if your full parentage is revealed I thought it'd be best so you can escape a situation you cannot handle. I have the other half, so you will come to me," Severus says, and Harry quickly slips it around his neck, the chain far too long. 

   "Thank you. It's nice to know you care enough to make sure I have a way out of trouble Severus," Harry hugs him lightly then pulls away as the rest of the gifts are exchanged. Cookies are eaten till about two pm as so many are sent to Draco from friends or to Harry by lords and ladies who heard of the new Woreen heir and wishing to get on their good side. Harry got many trinkets and letters, but his favorite are from the four around him like the silver ring with an emerald in it from Narcissa and Lucius. His special gift he loved though is the necklace from Severus. Harry swears in his head to never remove, and that day he decides he will remember as the best day of his life because of how happy he is and how perfect the whole time went. After dinner he ended right in bed, forgetting to tell Tom what he got for Christmas as he strips and snuggles the teddy bear, dreaming innocent things like how Hogwarts would be and how sweet Severus is.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe we all know who the present is from ^.^


	10. School Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys go school shopping and Harry somewhat learns about his parents from Ollivander. We meet the asshole called Ron and Draco learns who F&G is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lucky you all! You get a second(or is it third?) extra chapter this week since I somehow write chapters faster than my school essays! No worries #11 comes tomorrow and we see into Lucius' college life(because in the wizarding world I see people needing jobs like healer and stuff needing extra schooling, not just an apprenticeship) which I do admit I loved writing. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter(named 'A Pouty Draco..and a Party-boy Lucius?). The next chapter's end notes will explain some things that may be confusing in it but I can't name what. Enjoy and review!  
> Key:  
> italics=thoughts/memories/flashback  
> underline=emphasis  
> underlined italics=written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Bold=parentage, test results ect.  
> bold italics=parseltongue

~August 16, 1991~

 

 

     Two official looking owls sweep down to Harry and Draco as they eat breakfast. This summer Lucius decided past Harry's birthday they did not need lessons and they would get their wands once the letters came. Both birthdays had been quiet with Draco being sick with actual Fairy Flu thanks to Blaise from the beginning to May to the end of June which also prevented the summer solstice ball. And Harry hadn't wanted a party, opting to instead eat chocolate pudding and treacle tarts he made from scratch with everyone but Severus who was forced to stay back at Hogwarts all summer. He touches his half crown necklace then takes the letter from Hogwarts from the owl, feeding it some bacon before letting it fly off. Harry opens it only to frown at the address-' _Harry James Potter, Hidden from Scrying, Europe?'_ -he isn't Harry Potter so why in the name of death is it addressed to him? 

   "I think they messed up my letter. It says Harry Potter not any other name like my birth name. I thought Hogwarts letters were made by the castle with a large book that records every person to be coming into the school as a student as soon as they are born. Wouldn't it show me as Hadrian Walburga Black-Riddle then?" Harry asks confused. 

   "Not necessarily Harry. It changes for blood adoptions that come with a name change as well but that also changes your true birth certificate with them being added as blood-adopted parents. The other way is if someone keyed to the wards like the headmaster or deputy manually does it with a quill and ink of the same shade. They do that one for children wrongly gendered and since then renamed but not recognized as the complete ritual of sex has not happened since they must be fifteen or emancipated to do so. He probably did it once you were given to the Potters and never changed it so you went to the god awful muggles. Do not worry though. You can announce yourself as Hadrian Woreen at the sorting if you do not like it. Or a founders child if you want to anger the old coot," Lucius chuckles softly. 

   "I will do Woreen so there's no change with the families from the ball. Will we be shopping today or later this week?" Harry bites his lip and eats his toast waiting for a reply. 

   "I will take you and Draco shopping. Lucius has Wizengamot duties today at the ministry as well as an assembly of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts Dumbledore requested to bring something into the castle for the year. So long as you two and Chary behave though it should be no problem for me alone," Narcissa eats, ignoring the foot and a half long Chary perking from his spot on the table to his name being said. Draco grins and gives some raw bacon from his plate to the little snake. Chary gives a pleased hiss starting to eat it. They had figured out in March that Chary was born about last year's June and could not make himself a familiar till he hit the age of two so Draco could speak to him more or less with thoughts rather than have Harry translate. 

   "Of course not. Chary still isn't allowed to come to Hogwarts till we are familiar and master?" Draco speaks with a tinge of hope that since June the governors had relented on the rule no of non-familiar animals besides toads, cats and owls with a limit of one. 

   "No Draco. After all your small frog and grasshopper eating snake is 'a danger to students and staff' and 'unable to be controlled without a bond'. Statements of complete hogwash since he is not venomous or large enough to even constrict a large toad," Lucius sighs softly. 

   "Okay," Draco says disappointed but nods nonetheless, "can I bring him to Diagon at least?"

   "Yes you can dragon. So long as you do not stray too far from Harry while you are there. Just in case Chary decides to wander off he can call for her," Narcissa says then gets up, "once you two are finished breakfast we will get going to the alley. While you both are at Madam Malkin's I will be in Knockturn getting some things I ordered for Severus."

   "But mum we always go to Twifitt and Tattings, why are we going to there?" Draco looks at her puzzled. 

   "Because they do not carry school robes for Hogwarts, only for Durmstrang and Beauxbatons since the change about a century ago in robes. Only Madam Malkin's carries them because of the material or something. I know you do not like it but you'll have to struggle through fittings there after we get your other supplies and wand," she replies then walks off, leaving the boys to eat as quick as they can and hurry after. 

 

     Surprisingly the first stop was not Ollivander's. Instead they had gotten all but the robes before the wand shop. Entering it now though Harry's first reaction to it is to cough violently from all dust in the air. Draco rubs his back as he continues to cough until he gets it under control. 

   "You okay dear?" Narcissa asks, her voice full of concern. 

   "Yea. Just really dusty," he coughs a little more standing straight, "I'm okay now though."

   Narcissa nods just as a old man comes out from the shelves with a grin. 

   "I never thought I'd see the day an other Riddle came in. Thought for sure that young lady was the last with her American accent and strange way of talking with her lovely mother. Course I can be wrong. What can I do for you and the little Malfoy with a snake on his wrist?" The old man smiles kindly at them both. 

   "We would like to find our wands please sir," Harry says politely making him grin. 

   "My you have manners just like your father, a good boy he was. He almost ran out when he saw the other Black boy in here though. Which of you would like to start though?"

   The man's eyes glimmer and Draco steps forward, "you then?"

   Draco nods and watches the man go to the back and begin to bring out boxes. Harry's eyes watch every movement and reaction to a wand. Many fizzled or sputtered for Draco until the tenth in a silvery light encompasses him and seems to caress Chary who pokes his head out of the sleeve. 

   "A consistent wand. Ten inches, Hawthorne wood and unicorn hair. Very pliant. Seems to take an interest in your familiar to be as well. Your turn now little Riddle. Your core seems more powerful than most though. We may need to look in the wands my father made with dual cores to not have you burn the instrument," Ollivander smiles and disappears into the shelves leaving them to stand there. 

   "What's a dual cord?" Harry asks confused. 

   "It's a wand with two cores instead of one. Wizards such as Merlin, Godric Gryffindor used them because one singular core cannot handle channeling their magic. The core will burn out and if they chose to not have a dual core they can be needing a new wand in as little as a month. You'll not want to advertise the fact though, you will need to only say one core if an other asks so they do not try to take advantage of your power," Narcissa tells him softly making him nod. Harry waits nervously and wonders what his cores may be. 

   "Here are three I believe may go with your core," the old man says suddenly appearing. 

   "How do you know what will go with my core?" Harry asks confused. 

   "Wand makers know special magic little Riddle. Secret magic only a wand maker can know about," he says chuckling softly but Harry doesn't ask anything more. He simply takes the first one only to have horrible screaming fill the shop. Instantly he covers his ears dropping the wand which makes it stop, "banshee skin and unicorn hair does not seem to agree," he says frowning.

   Harry nods then takes the next one. This time the room turns freezing and Harry's hand is burned by the wand that he quickly puts down, "what was that one?"

   "Ice dragon heartstring and Fenghuang talon. How badly is your hand burned?" Ollivander asks and when he looks at the hand it is not burned, "good. Your magic healed it. If this last one does not work there's one more but will cost twenty galleons because of its age."

   "Alright," Harry replies but looks at the wand a bit afraid to actually try this one. But he relents and grabs it. A warm glow of red fills the room before it heats a bit dangerously. He drops it as well once it begins hissing. 

   "Seems hydra tongue and hellhound tooth are not it. For the next wand you both may wish to leave to just outside the door. Phoenix feather and dementor cloak is very sensitive to nearby cores. For it to properly assess him it cannot have unknown magic nearby as it decides to bond or not," Ollivander says seriously. 

   "You make it sound like wands are creatures," Draco comments. 

   "In many ways they are young Malfoy. They embody that from which they come from and both creatures this wand comes from alone are powerful. Together as opposites in a wand they will in a sense fight and argue over the holder. If they agree Harry will have a fine wand but if they confuse your cores with his whichever side that does not agree with it will lash at you. So please leave temporarily," Ollivander is quite serious and the Malfoys nod, leaving the shop as he walks to the back.

   Harry nervously waits and assumes if the wand doesn't choose him it will be a more serious reaction than even the first three. When he came back Harry flinches a little to look at the wand. It's plain with a bark handle and didn't seem as special as Ollivander makes it sound. He takes it and instantly gold sparks come around him. The sparkling particles stand still for minutes before swirling and he is filled with a pleasant warmth and coolness at once. For a few seconds the gold lifts him then disappears. 

   "It chose you little Riddle. Granted its feather brother with a second core of hydra did chose your grandfather. Good good. It is eleven inches, holly wood and a dementor cloak and Phoenix feather core. It's best for advance spells. I would be careful with it," Ollivander says smiling. Draco and Narcissa come in looking at him, both relieved he is unharmed, "now Mrs.Malfoy that comes to twenty-seven galleons. An extra two if you wish for auror grade dragon hide holsters."

   Narcissa nods looking at him, "please. I don't want them to get in a habit of misplacing them. One in black and with green and the other black and with silver?" Ollivander nods taking out two holsters from behind a counter for her. She takes out a coin bag and puts down the galleons and grabs the wrist holsters, "wrist out lovelies. I don't want either of you to take these off, your wand will not break with them in them. Draco move your little Chary to your non-wand hand."

   Draco nods moving Chary then letting her put it on his wrist. He drops his wand and it vanishes into the holster, when he flicks his wrist up the wand is in his hand once again. Narcissa satisfied with it it does the same with the green one for Harry. He smiles when the wand is deposited inside from him dropping it. 

   "Thank you Mr.Ollivander," Harry calls as they are rushed out from the store to the once again crowded alley. 

   "Come now, we have an appointment at Madam Malkin's for both of you. Mustn't be late unless we want her to hurry," Narcissa says tugging them gently through the people to across the street where the robe shop is. Inside it Harry and Draco scrunch their noses. The scent in the store is a sickly sweet smell of strong roses. 

   "Ugh..this smells as bad as the rose bushes in full bloom," Harry mutters and Draco nods. Narcissa doesn't hear them insult her roses and just brings them to the portly woman. 

   "We are here for the Malfoy fitting for two first years. We will be needing seven school uniforms each and whatever else is required for the school," Narcissa says to her. The woman scoffs a little to her snobbish attitude but motions for the boys to stand on raised stages of sorts as magic measuring tapes begin to twirl and measure them in a less friendly manner than at Twifitt and Tatting's. As they stand there four redheads come in, three of which Harry recognizes from his first time to Diagon Alley with a younger red head about their own age. 

   "Please remove the outer robes for measurements of your body without them," the portly woman dully spouts and they shed them. Harry nearly giggles as Chary hisses at her but the tapes continue to measure without them. The twin red heads perk at seeing the snake though and Harry frowns trying to remember the names the elder red head had yelled last year.  _What were their names? Ted and Borge? Ed and Morge? God I wish I could remember. They seem so excited to seeing Chary and they do have red hair like Chary said the boys that took him did._ Harry sighs and continues to stand until the youngest glares at them. 

   "What is your problem?" Harry asks him confused. 

   "The fact a couple of dirty death-eater kiddies are here," the red head sneers at them until the eldest hits him on the side of the head. 

   "Ron I am perfectly fine with not getting you a couple new robes and letting you have the twin's hand me downs if you are rude to those who will be your peers," he tuts at the boy called Ron. 

   "Why are the twins getting new robes anyways? And they are death eater children, I mean one of them is the Malfoy heir, their family sees it as a rite of passage Bill!" Ron looks at him exasperated. 

   "Because Ronnie-" the one of the left starts. 

   "We are too tall for Percy's-" the right continues. 

   "And there's twice as many of us-" left grins. 

   "So we need twice as many robes as available," the end together. 

   "That's annoying as hell Fred and George. Speak like normal people," Ron snaps and glares at Harry and Draco again. 

   "Ronald Bilius Weasley you need to show some respect," Bill says obviously irritated by the youngest. Harry really could not blame him. This Ron boy seemed like a complete git to him. 

   "Why? You're only getting me one robe that doesn't seem too much of a loss," Ron replies. 

   "Fine. You can go and find mum. She should be at the secondhand shop down the alley. I will not be getting you a robe. She just can just hem the old ones," Bill snaps and grumbling Ron leaves the shop. 

   "Idiotic-" the left starts to talk but Bill's glare quickly shuts him up. 

   "One more word about Ron and you two can deal with your too small robes till next year," Bill threatens. The woman lets them both down saying to stay a half hour to have the robes put on and pinned. The two twins replace them and eye Draco. Chary hisses a warning at them. 

   "Why it look George," the left says. 

   "I know Fred. The Malfoy dragon has a dragon in his wrist," the right-George-grins at him. Draco looks at them for one moment then to making Harry chuckle. 

   " _ **Those are the fire haired boys Speaker! Kill them, kill them for stealing me!**_ " Chary hisses out but Harry doesn't reply knowing better than to speak parseltongue in public. Draco seeming to get the idea though goes red. With fury or embarrassment Harry cannot tell. 

   "Aw. The little Malfoy is red and white like a candy cane," the twins say together as they are measured. Harry laughs to that though making the twins grin mischievously. 

   "Hadrian," Draco says his name looking at him and Harry nods knowing what he wants to ask. Draco summons his best glare and begins to pet Chary. The half hour is spent like this in silence and once the pin stabbed adjustments are finished Narcissa comes in. They rush quickly to leave and she chuckles getting the message. Once out of the floo and in the manor Draco moans out in distress. 

   "Harry. This is terrible. Chary came from the Weasleys!" He yells out acting as if he's dying. 

   "So? Does that make you not love Chary anymore?" Harry asks laughing internally. 

   "No but it means I accepted a gift from a family the Malfoys have a feud with!" He says exasperated. 

   "Lovely we do not have a feud with them. We have a marriage contract that was never fulfilled because your great-great-grandmother was left on the alter when their great-great grand uncle left her to marry a muggleborn witch. That is all that's between the Malfoys and Weasleys," Narcissa smiles at him chuckling as the blush comes back. 

   "M-mother! You cannot be recommending I..!" Draco screeches and ran up to his room mortified and red in the face. 

   "What were you recommending Narcissa?" Harry asks confused. 

   "That he could be friends with them because there is nothing preventing it really. I do not see what he was thinking," Narcissa replies chuckling and smiling as she goes to her study. Harry nods and retreats to the library. He settles down and reads a book on dark magic smiling as he immersed himself in knowledge for the rest of the day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes most of the creatures I used for the dual cores are not mentioned as wand cores but I thought that dual cores as more expensive must use rarer, stronger cores. I chose dementor cloak because it is considered such a dark creature against the symbolic light creature of a phoenix. Also wandmakers in this wizarding world to me can 'see' a core and try to match a wizard/witch to wands that are a bit similar. So take Harry's core and wand cores as you will.


	11. A Pouty Draco..and Party-boy Lucius?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco tries to refuse leaving his room and Harry meets Lucius' creature cousin who starts the chat on Lucius' magic college years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is today's chapter I spoke of yesterday. I take liberties in the Harry Potter canon in this fic. I will explain things in the end notes brought.  
> Key:  
> italics=thoughts/memories/flashback  
> underline=emphasis  
> underlined italics=written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Bold=parentage, test results ect.  
> bold italics=parseltongue

~7:45AM, September 1, 1991~

 

 

     "Draco you have to leave your bloody room! For the last time Narcissa wasn't saying you should marry the twins! Get over it Drake!" Harry yells as he tries the simple unlocking charm again. It of course does not work making him more frustrated. 

   "You and I both know that isn't true! When mother brought it up yesterday father said I should send a courting gift!" Draco shouts back through the door. 

   "They were teasing Draco! You've been moping about since you realized who Chary is from and it was two weeks ago. You have been talking nonstop about us going to Hogwarts together since I came and this is not ending today because a couple of red heads gave you your favorite pet. Do I have to get Narcissa to break the damn charm she taught you or are you gonna man up, grab your trunk and come down for breakfast with me," Harry crosses his arms, frustrated on having been here so long to get the pouty blonde. 

   "I will not come out. I'm going to stay in here with Chary until I get transferred to Durmstrang and never see those Weasleys again!" Draco declares loudly. 

   "So you are gonna leave me to deal with all the kids who will want to kill me if they figure out who I am alone with Pansy trying to get into my pants with you gone? You're a piss poor brother if that's your plan Draco," Harry smirks as he plays the 'brother' card just like Lucius would play the son one. 

Moments pass and the door opens to an angry looking Draco, "that is not fair but fine. But if I go into Gryffindor with those stupid twins I am using the killing curse on them, Azkaban be damned. And it's not fair I must leave Chary if you get to bring all you like."

   Harry rolls his eyes at that, "I don't. I have to leave Tom home because the wards will tell Dumbledore that something 'dangerous' is coming into Hogwarts it seems. At least Chary will know you're gone. Tom will just sleep the year away and not even notice. Plus you can bring him next year once you forge the bond since it's illegal to separate a familiar and wizard."

   "Yes but for now he's going to be alone with Dobby trying to feed him frogs and maybe getting his feeding schedule wrong or not giving him enough water while I'm gone," Draco sighs stroking Chary who hisses happily on his wrist. 

   "You're a mother hen to him. And Dobby is so loyal I think he'd kill himself with punishment before disappointing you with a mistake with Chary. Now do come along, I want to have breakfast and get our coin allowance for sweets before heading to King's Cross. Lucius said he wanted us to be there to board at nine-thirty and it's a nightmare to get from the floo we are taking to it walking," Harry takes his wand wrist and gently drags him toward the stairs. 

   "That's just over a hour away though before we leave. Breakfast won't take that long," Draco complains following reluctantly. 

   "Yes but you doing your hair after breakfast will," Harry teases until he gets a smack on the head from him halfway down the stairs. 

   "No it won't. Don't be a git Harry," Draco replies as he starts walking down himself. 

   "Sorry. And you know it's Hadrian until the sorting. I have no doubt that white haired asshole is going to say 'Harry Potter' and I'm going to step out, correct him with Woreen then sit on the chair letting all the Slytherins mull over me before I'm sorted into it," Harry chuckles, glad neither Narcissa or Lucius are in the hall to hear him. 

   "Who says you're going to be a Slytherin? You could be a Gryffindork like your cousin once removed or a Ravenclaw like your mum," Draco raises an eyebrow to the glare he receives to saying Gryffindork.

   "I'm not being a Gryffindork. Practically all of them appear the type to tell the headmaster everything from what I read. I'm going to be a Slytherin like my father, grandmothers, grandfather and you. I would wilt in any other house," Harry declared puffing his chest a little. 

   "Mmhmm. Proud like a Gryffindork," Draco snorts and hurries ahead into the dining hall with Harry on his heels. 

   "Am not. You're plenty prouder than me. And if being proud makes you a Gryffindork then you a hundred times more a lion than me!" Harry huffs sitting down infront of the amused pair of Narcissa and Lucius. 

   "Now what is this with disrespecting one of your family names Harry?" Lucius asks looking between the pair of boys. 

   "Draco said I might be a Gryffindor and compared my pride to one," Harry says looking to his appeared food. 

   "Draco?" Narcissa looks to her son who nods, they both frown at him. 

"No more talk of houses boys. And no more disrespecting family names. It is unbecoming of heirs like yourselves," Lucius' tone of voice shows that he expects no argument from them, "good. Now eat and get dressed without your outer robes. Once you shrink your trunks and have your allowance we will go. You won't be bringing your keys though. Instead we will be sending four hundred galleons for Hogsmeade weekends and some sweets each day. Understood?" 

   "Yes. But why can't we bring our keys?" Draco asks confused. 

   "Because traces on keys can be put on you two have not learned to detect since they coincide with the Gringotts ones. Galleons are made so they can't be charmed like this. I wouldn't put it past that headmaster to do something like this when he learns Harry knows his heritage and has been staying with us." Narcissa explains. 

   "That makes sense. Then if we want to get something the headmaster won't know," Harry nods and begins to eat quickly, ignoring Draco's pout as he also eats his with Chary snatching bacon. Within ten minutes they both finish and go to their rooms, Harry hiding the diary in a hidden compartment within the wardrobe before changing into a navy blue dress shirt and black trousers. He sits down with his unicorn horn comb in his bathroom and begins to struggle with combing the mess. The growth of a few inches over the past months helped somewhat with taming it but getting the hair into unknotted locks is a challenge nonetheless. He gives up after about fifteen minutes and instead goes to shrink his trunk after double checking all four of the compartments are packed. The first that has no password and held his school supplies, the second with the password 'Prince' is filled with potions he made in wizarding space, the third's password is in parseltongue and the word ' _ **dragonheart**_ ' which holds practically all the books in the Malfoy library through copying them into journals and finally the fourth which is the smallest and again in parseltongue but ' _ **hearts without love are steel**_ ' which is heavily warded for him to hold his precious things like his teddy bear, little notes from Narcissa he would keep when she left him candy in his room and two moving photos, one of his mother and father at their wedding and the other in February with everyone including Severus, which he often looks at before going to bed. Satisfied that nothing is missing he tucks the shrunk trunk in his pocket and leaves his room to wait for Draco outside his door. He sits on the floor with his head against the wall as he listens to the cursing of Draco. He assumes that a few of his cowlicks aren't co-operating with the magical gel he finds rather ridiculous to use in the first place. Just as he begins do doze off Draco comes out grinning with Chary on his shoulder. 

   "You still have some hair out of place," Harry lies and begins laughing as blood drains from his face before bursting into laughter, standing up. 

   "That isn't funny!" Draco yells fuming as his face flushes red. 

   "It is so. You care so much about your hair you're a girl," Harry snickers walking with him, ignoring Draco's mumbled 'am not' beside him. They get to the floo room where Narcissa and Lucius each hold a small coin bag. 

   "These bags hold each of your allowances for sweets. I expect you both to not need a new set of teeth grown when you come home next summer. That means using muggle tooth brushes and teeth cleaning spells. I know you both have a sweet tooth and the spells alone will not help your teeth rotting," Lucius smiles a little to the boys who softly groan to that. Both boys do take the coin bags meant for them, "wonderful. Now we are going to The Dragon Egg Bar and the password is Mad Hatter you must say right after. Understood? It's about five blocks from King's Cross and the closest floo unfortunately. Neither of you are to gawk, gasp, sneer or otherwise be rude to the inhabitants of the bar like Draco was a few years ago. Most are magical beings or so called 'creatures' as this bar forbids any wizards or witches who are not respectful to them since the creature laws began. Most common in it are dragon-people like the name suggests and Veela who are comfortable enough to be full form there. I'm warning so you are not shocked when we get there. Since its morning there may not be many but it is like the Leaky Cauldron so there will be some. Draco you will come with me first and Narcissa will bring Harry."

   Draco frowns but takes his father's offered hand and they take off through the floo. Harry watches them disappear before looking to Narcissa. 

   "What are dragon people?.," Harry asks softly, quite confused. 

   "They are wizards with three forms-human, mid and dragon. Most are from the creature blood in magical bloodlines that arises at birth now a days and many do not live in London but visit instead," Narcissa answers softly. 

   "Why though? They sound very magical," Harry tilts his head. 

   "Because they are classified as dangerous, dark creatures that in Britain are often tried for the smallest things and like werewolves their killers are not prosecuted for murder," she says sadly as she grabs some powder. 

   "That is not fair. Shouldn't they be treated the same as everyone else?" Harry tilts his head. 

   Narcissa nods, "they should but the so called light side of government see anything that is not wizard or witch as wrong. Dumbledore since he defeated a Dark Lord before your grandfather has furthered this agenda more than any before him."

   Harry is about to say something but Narcissa tugs Harry through the floo after shouting the needed words. He covers his mouth quickly, forcing the bile down as they look at him concerned. Harry stands straight once he knows it will not come up and forces a smile looking about the bar. Only four patrons are out and all are scale covered, winged people. Two sit and talk together while one is beside the bar serving the fourth. All look at them but the one behind the counter comes over giving the normally stiff in public Lucius a hug. Harry studies the man and grins deciding to like the man. He is about seven and some feet tall with royal purple scales that shimmer in the refreshing muggle lights. 

   "Cousin you swore you would come during New Years for the party and help with the bar! Whatever in the name of Circe happened to that!" The man booms as Lucius pulls away. 

   "I had a new son Draconis, I couldn't simply leave him home with Severus and Narcissa to make drinks for your friends. They drink more than I did in college!" Lucius replies with a large smile, the man looking for a baby. 

   "And where is your little babe now? You promised me this one I would be the godfather," he says smiling to show his fangs. 

   "Not a babe Draconis, he is ten years too old to be called one. And I thought naming my heir after you was enough," Lucius says motioning for Harry to come forward. Nervously he does so and the man moved downward to look Harry in the eye. 

   "Hello hatchling. I'm Draconis Seismo, I am a relative of your father Lucius here. A cousin on his mother's more creature filled side. And I suppose now your godparent unless these two already chose a couple that was not me and my mate," Draconis looks at Harry with orange eyes. Harry just watched far too nervous to say a thing. 

   "This is Hadrian Woreen, Draconis. And I'm sure he's far more nervous than Draco because he's only been with the magical world just under a year. And as much as we would love to chat these two have Hogwarts to attend," Narcissa interrupts, a tempus showing it is nine fifteen already. 

   Draconis nods and stands up, "fine, fine Cissy but I do expect to see him next summer. You all with come to Romania with him and do the godparent adoption so if that asshat of light government decides to put you in Azkaban he won't be staying with that bat with Draco."

   "Yes whatever you say. So long as you don't encourage Lucius to spend that week acting like he's nineteen and in law school," Narcissa grabs Harry's and Lucius' hands, dragging them out of the bar and into crowds of muggles. 

   "What did father do in law school mother?" Draco asks smirking as the last time he saw Draconis his mother did her best to get him to leave. 

   "Your father decided to learn to be a drink artist or some hogwash, not go to class for six months and partied the whole time. It took both me and your grandmother to drag him back to somehow manage passing that year," Narcissa glares at her suddenly blushing husband. 

   "You are overreacting. It was only two months and my grades never dropped. I decided to help family out," Lucius says with a grin. 

   "Yes because creating drinks with vodka, mandrake juice and lemons is helping that side of your family so much," Narcissa rolls her eyes as they continue walking. 

   "When you had me making drinks for you at the manor you did not complain," Lucius shoots back and Harry moves beside Draco. 

   "Does this always happen?" Harry whispers to him. 

   "Only when a letter from Draconis comes. Those years were the ones your grandfather released him from raid service to become a barrister since my grandfather was still alive and working. Since father was in law school he could convince others working toward higher training for jobs like healer or a rune mastery to join him like he did at Hogwarts. Mother doesn't like talking about it because she thinks it'll convince me to do the same thing," Draco chuckles softly. Harry nods and the rest of the walk to King's Cross is silent between them as the couple argues the whole time. As they get to the platform Harry watches a black haired, green eyed with glasses boy try to find the entrance to it, asking people where it is. Before any of them can move to help he watches a red haired woman come out of the train station restaurant with the three Weasleys Harry had met and an additional two, an older boy and a girl. The woman goes to the entrance and starts yelling something about muggles before helping the boy through. Harry frowns as the woman looks around and to her daughter, the only ones left to go through as they approach. 

   "Don't worry Ginny dearest I'm sure that was him," she says to the girl before they step through as well. 

   "Narcissa were they looking for me? That boy kinda looked like me before the glamours were off," Harry tilts his head to her since she has stopped arguing to watch it as well. 

   "I believe she was Harry. Perhaps be careful of the Weasleys, though the twins did seem quite confused on why their mother was yelling such obvious things," she says as they go through as well. Harry bites his lip watching the Weasleys and boy get on the train feeling sorry for him, "now you two try to find a compartment alone. I know Blaise and a few others will find you later to not draw attention to you Hadrian. They are all aware of what big news the Woreen family coming forward with a heir is since they have two seats. Try in the Slytherin section and if not the very back has no real house in there so it should be fine, the Weasleys will surely sit with Gryffindor."

   Harry nods and hugs her around the waist. Surprised Narcissa hugs back, "thank you Narcissa. I will do my very best and write to you and Lucius every week at least."

   "Alright. Do well in school and stay out of trouble and Dumbledore am I clear Hadrian?" Narcissa breaks into a smile getting teary eyed. 

   "Of course not-" Harry is about to say more but the last call for passengers is said. Draco slides Chary quickly to Lucius and Harry follows him onto the red train. They wave at the train and Harry waves until the train starts to leave the station. 

   "Come on, the Slytherin section is near the front according to father," Draco says as he holds Harry's hand tight. They slide past the larger, scrambling students and find an empty compartment in a section full of green clad students. Draco sits across from Harry and grins, "and to Hogwarts we are off!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so firstly creatures/beings. When born, most creatures are well that. Only a few rare species, people with a small percentage of creature blood that must grow till about 17, bitten creatures(werewolves and vampires for example), or ones that have their creatures bound until at 17 when they break unless bound again do not have their creature born or stay with them all of their life in the case of bound creatures. Bitten creatures come from some point a born creature up the line. Sorry if confusing but pretty much creature 'inheritances' happen at birth besides these exceptions.  
> College! Okay well in my mind like I said last chapter I see some jobs requiring wizarding college like say a Barrister for those on trial by the Wizengamot. So Lucius in this story went to college to recruit for the Dark Lord and because lords/heirs need to know all the laws and such for when in the Wizengamot. Hopefully that clears any questions but if not do comment them!


	12. Arguments, Sorting, And Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Hermione Granger, see Draco and Harry argue and the Sorting. Snape also lays down the rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Extra long chapter(3900) so next chapter may be a little smaller, it will be pretty much 5 people's dreams the night at Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy and added one thing to the key for sorting. Enjoy this chapter!  
> italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/mind talk with hat  
> underline=emphasis  
> underlined italics=written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Bold=parentage, test results ect.  
> bold italics=parseltongue

   "This is not the adventure I thought of when I imagined getting on the train. Doesn't it fly to Hogwarts or something?" Harry huffs looking at Draco from the window. The first time since they got into the compartment a half hour ago or so. 

   Draco laughs at that making Harry blush in shame, "no. The train doesn't fly. Don't you think muggles would find out about magic if they see a flying train in the sky?" 

   "I..I guess," Harry murmurs turning redder. Opening his mouth to say something before shutting it as someone opens the compartment door. A bushy haired girl looks in. 

   "Have any of you seen a toad? I'm helping someone trying to find theirs," she says glancing over Draco but studying Harry, focusing on his forehead which is thankfully covered by his bangs, hiding the persistent lightening bolt. 

   "No, we have not seen a toad. And if that person is lucky that pathetic creature will be owl food and he can get a proper pet for a wizard," Draco sneers at the girl who instantly glares at him in response. 

   "Glad to meet the Death Eaters Ronald warned me of when he said he hadn't seen the toad," she says sickly sweet and fake. She slams the sliding door shut and the boys look at each other. 

   "Why does Ronald or whatever call us death eaters or their kiddies? What's so offensive to that?" Harry asks Draco and he sighs softly, knowing his father had only touched on the politics and not all the bad his grandfather and followers did in the last decade of the war after something happened that no one knew. 

   "Because his followers the death eaters are not considered as good people. Father..has told me more about what he and his followers did than you. Father says the last decade or so before he came to kill you. His political things of equality and added protection against muggles was where he started but it turned more dark and well maddening as years went on. By nineteen sixty trying to fix things in the Wizengamot with new laws that were never accepted like revisions that were put forward had stopped and instead he began raids. Bringing terror. No killing though until the late sixties father said. Then as father put it it was a free for all of torture, rape, and murder. He said it was utter insanity on anything that was not recruiting. That's why my father isn't in Azkaban. By the time he was forced to begin killing after college recruitment it was out of fear for mother who he threatened to kill. Then me to be bitten or cursed when I was born. Father says the only moral that held through the dark years was to not rape or kill a child. Till you which backfired obviously," Draco looks at Harry who is frowning but not moving to run out or such. 

   "Why would he kill people and encourage his followers to? That seems to be the opposite way to accomplish his goals Draco. And he seems at least smart enough to know there. He isn't an idiot," Harry's frown deepens and he wonders if maybe he can ask Severus once he gets to Hogwarts about what his grandfather had been like during the seventies. 

   Draco shrugs a little and sighs, "I don't know. I don't think anyone would have an answer to that Hadrian."

   Harry sighs softly and before he can ask something else the door opens to a very cheery old woman with a trolley of treats. 

   "Anything from the trolley dearies?" The woman asks motioning to her cart. Eagerly the boys take out their coin purses pleased. 

   "Yes please madam. I will have five chocolate frogs, white chocolate if you have them, six Chocolate wands, two chocolate skeletons, and two pounds of Honeyduke's chocolate," Draco gives his little 'I'm an angel, trust me' expression with a shy smile to finish it. 

   Harry raises an eyebrow to Draco who flashes a grin quickly, "and I will have 50 blood-flavored lollipops, three packs of sugared butterfly wings, and some crystallized pineapple."

   "That will two galleons for the blond young man and five for you," she says already summoning the candy in front of them as they hand the coins over. She shuts the doors and Harry opens one of his lollipops, sucking eagerly. 

   "You really don't need that many lollipops Harry," Draco comments, earning a glare. 

   "I go through two or so a day when we have lessons to concentrate. If anything I should've gotten more if school will be as stressful as it appears. Besides you can't say that after buying so much damn chocolate, what are you-Narcissa at her time of month?" Harry quips, smirking despite the death glare given, "and glaring at me like that isn't very effective with a chocolate frog in your mouth and smeared on your lips. If the twins were here I bet they'd add their own white substance," Harry snickers as Draco quickly swallows and wipes his mouth, his face a distinct red velvet cake shade. 

   "I knew I shouldn't have come. Fuck you Hadrian," Draco grumbles still holding the glare. 

   "Pretty sure you'd rather fuck the twins Draco," Harry snorts as the empty chocolate frog box is thrown at him, "you cannot be one to get pissed. You're the one that gave me that book on wizards and reproduction. You doomed yourself to this."

   "You are a prick. I do not like those twins. I like the gift they gave me of Chary. A man can appreciate and love a gift while hating the senders," Draco turns his head away and greedily finished his chocolate frog. 

   "Mmhmm. You better keep up your exercise when we get there, I don't think you'd appreciate gaining curves to your sharp, awkward angles," Harry teases, laying out across his seat sucking his lollipop eagerly, enjoying the rather addictive taste and satisfying clink of the hard sugar on his teeth when he plays with the sphere using his tongue to trace the seams. 

   "I am not awkward, I'm simply growing into proper proportions to my limbs. And I will not grow curvy, I burn energy too fast. I will never grow fat," Draco declares before quickly stopping himself realizing he might have walked into a trap laid by Harry. 

   "Except with red haired Weasleys," Harry starts laughing a bit uncontrollably, not minding the kick in his ribs as he holds his sides, finding that small punishment well worth the reaction of Draco sputtering. Within the hour it quiets though, the boys relaxing and once changed for Hogwarts they nap. 

 

~About 6 pm, Hogsmeade Train Station~

   

   The boys groan waking up from their naps to the amused looks of Blaise, a girl Harry compares quickly to a pug and a pair of heavier build boys that remind Harry of dark-haired Dudleys. 

   "Up and at 'em boys. Trains about to stop and you two need to straighten up," Blaise smirks at the blushing by-adoption-brothers that scramble, putting their all candy in their trunks with a spell except for two lollipops that Harry sticks in his pocket. Working together they fix the other's unnoticed wrinkles and Draco with tying both their currently plain white ties that would turn to their house colors like the robes from infused enchantments. 

   "You sure these two haven't been living together all their lives? They're helping each other with their clothing," the girl comments to Blaise that shrugs watching them. 

   "Dunno Pansy. Maybe this is their thing at the manor. I mean two pairs of eyes are better than one in making oneself look perfect," Blaise replies, chuckling to how messy Harry's bob like hair still is, "you need to know some beauty spells Woreen. There's some that straighten hair and you'd obviously benefit."

   "I think my hair is just fine thank you," Harry pouts trying to tame it with his fingers. 

   "You look like any of my step father's after they come out from the bedroom. And you're too young to look like you've just shagged somebody. Let Pansy fix it-she's good with hair," Blaise fixes Harry with a look clearly saying there's to be no argument. 

   Pansy moves quickly, sitting beside Hadrian and transfiguring her silver hair clip into a proper comb. Harry pouts at Draco who snorts as she does her best which is making stick up less than before but is otherwise still a mess. Just as she transfigures her clip back, replacing it to keep hair from her face the train stops. 

   "Alright at least you don't look the part of 'just shagged' anymore, let's go," Draco says getting up and pansy helps Harry stand. Shuffling down the busy aisle with Draco and Harry in the middle, Blaise and Pansy to either side with one chubby Dudley lookalike to their front and back like they were security. When they finally get out of the train Harry sees the sense when that busy haired girl sends a stinging hex toward Draco that the one in front takes without complaint besides a flinch. 

   "You okay Greg?" The one from behind asks concerned. 

   "Yea. Nothing I haven't dealt with," the one in front grunts out. 

   "Thanks. Lil mudblood seems to have it out for me and Hadrian," Draco says patting him on the shoulder before taking a flick from Harry, "what was that for?"

   "Calling her a mudblood. We had this conversation already with Severus Draco. If it weren't for muggleborns being blessed with magic we all would end up retarded or birthing dead babies. Inbreeding kills. And all magic far enough back has at least a muggle parent and creature or two muggles," Harry sternly looks at him till Draco turns his way. 

   "Yes yes. Doesn't mean I can just love them instantly. They have ruined our culture and ways after all," Draco says distracted as he watches the Weasley twins, his face red from remembering the conversation in the compartment before the nap. 

   "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A giant of a man with a beard so unsanitary they all cringe and long hair to match. 

   "I don't exactly feel like following a man who looks like he has not bathed in years," Harry mumbles and they all nod but nonetheless move to the crowd of small children like themselves.

   "Alrigh' this all of ye'? Good. Now ge' in groups of three. Unless you big and then it's two. Then find a boat and si' down. No worries these ones don' bite," the man laughs, a booming sound that makes Harry hold his wand. First years begin dispersing and Draco grabs his arm and Blaise's. 

   "You two are in my boat," Draco states, pulling them to the water's edge. Harry's nose scrunches and he looks at the little dingy, "that doesn't look safe."

   "I agree but I don't see an alternative. Do you?" Blaise replies, climbing in and quickly drying his shoes. 

   "No," Harry grumbles but gets into the dingy, moving aside for Draco sits less graceful than usual beside him. 

   "Aw look the lil Slytherins don't like the water!" Ronald calls from a nearby boat sneering. 

   Harry clenches his jaw, getting ready to respond but the boat lurches forward. Harry grasps the side of the boat and looks to Draco. He is smiling with his face mostly toward the water, curiously reaching out and skimming the top of the water with his fingertips. He pulls his fingers back with a hiss. 

   "Damn it I got bit by something," Draco nurses his finger in his mouth but Harry does not reply and nor does Blaise. Both are too busy watching the ahead where in the dark a beautiful castle looms with the moonlight hitting it. Just down the lake something quite large with tentacles breaches the surface making Harry move back against Draco as it disappears. 

   "What the hell was that?" Harry asks alarmed. 

   "The giant squid. Been here forever apparently, even when the school first opened. People say it was a founder's familiar or something," Blaise shrugs a little trying to prove he's braver than Harry even though they both saw Blaise look shocked as well moments ago. 

   "I wonder who's squid it was then," Harry wonders aloud, eyes soaking in the details of the castle eagerly. 

   "Most likely it was Rowena Ravenclaw's if it really was a founder's, squids are notoriously intelligent and speak a lost version of mermish if they are magical. According to the books on aquatic creatures. So it'd make sense it was here if it was her's, probably back then it was tiny and grew since it came," Draco blushes and Harry smiles. 

   "Oh good. You do know how to do more than wank over the idea of the twins," Harry teases playfully as the boats stop on the bank in front of the school. 

   "Shut it Hadrian," Draco snaps getting out of the boat and nearly tripping until Blaise steadies him. Harry just chokes down laughing as he follows them to where a cat like professor is calling them to line up and follow. Harry gets in line near the back with their new little group. Pansy flashes him a smile as the line files into the school, Harry's eyes on the moving portraits as they walk. The woman turns to them once at two grand doors. 

   "You will wait out here until I come get you. It shall only be a few moments and none of you are to go exploring or cast any spells," the woman's expression is strict and Harry gulps, nodding with the whole group. She disappears and instantly Ron and the bushy haired girl is coming toward them. 

   "I'm surprised they left you here with your wands. They put too much trust in lil snakes like you. Surprised they haven't purged the whole nest here and be done with it," Ron spits out at Draco, who is looking rather murderous. 

   "I'm more surprised yours isn't. I mean using second hand wands is just asking for trouble," Draco smirks a bit as Ron's face turns as red as his hair. 

   "Why yo-" Ron starts but the professor comes back. Instantly he backs off and to his place in line. 

   "We are ready for the sorting. Follow me," the woman says and Harry nervously clutches Draco's hand as they're marched in. His jaw drops to the amazing ceiling and floating candles but recovers quickly to study the teachers. He recognizes Severus with a grin and then frowns to the elderly man he recognizes from the papers as Albus Dumbledore. The man sits in a throne then stands up looking to the first years. 

   "Ah welcome first years to Hogwarts! Today is a special day when you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be your comrades, family and friends for your career at Hogwarts. Let us now have the Sorting Hat introduce himself!" The man says cheerily before sitting down. Harry looks at Draco confused then looks at a very old hat on a three leg stool. Without warning it comes alive, beginning to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" The whole hall breaks into cheers and clapping but falls silent when the woman steps forward with a long parchment. 

   "When I say your name step forward, put on the hat and allow it to sort you," she says before starting to say names. Harry quickly stops listening, only smiling as Draco gets sorted into Slytherin without the hat touching him then Pansy is sorted as well, "Harry Potter," the woman says and everyone falls silent. Harry quietly steps forward, flinching at glares from Pansy and the Slytherins. 

   "Madam I'm sorry but my last name is not Potter. It is Woreen, it was my mom's wizarding last name I don't think she knew about. And I would prefer it if it's not too much trouble," Harry forces his sweetest smile despite burning in his scar as a turban wearing man comes in and the glare of Dumbledore, "is there any chance you may change it on that parchment though?"

   The woman looks at him a bit shaken as Harry smiles but nods, "yes I will make sure those changes go through of you taking your mother's name Mr.Woreen. Do please sit on the stool though."

   Harry does as told, smirking internally from the shocked individuals across the room but quickly his head disappears into the hat with it being too large. 

   " _Oh a Riddle. I do not blame you for not using your full name. No doubt everyone would question your heritage if you use more than Woreen. Very balanced head young one. A bit of everything here though I see a strong streak of Slytherin traits within your head. You will do great in the house of your father and grandfather."_ The hat's voice echoes in Harry's head and he hopes no one else can hear him speak, " _no worries Hadrian. No one hears me talking to you. I've made my decision little snake,"_ the hat says in his head before shouting aloud, "SLYTHERIN!"

   Harry grins and watches his tie turn green and silver while the coat of arms appears above his heart. He marches happily over to Draco feeling Dumbledore's burning gaze on his back. Draco hugs him and sits him down between him and Pansy, other housemates looking to him curiously. 

   "Good job. Almost thought you'd be a Gryffindork," Draco teases but Harry doesn't mind. He rubs his scar and listens to everyone get sorted until Blaise sits down across from them. 

   "I knew there was something strange about you Woreen. Guess we know now. But the way you corrected Professor McGonagall? Brilliant! I thought for sure you'd let them not use your real surname," Blaise grins at Harry who blushes. 

   Dumbledore stands again, hushing the crowd of students, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" The school laughs except for Harry and Draco, "now for some announcements. As always the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden as well as wandering after curfew. Magic outside of classes is as well. In addition this year the third floor corridor is off limits to students with the punishment of a minimum of fifty points removed, a month's worth of detention and possible suspension. But for now let us enjoy this feast!" Dumbledore claps his hands and food appears. He sits and Harry bites his lip a bit. 

   "You alright?" Draco asks and Harry nods sipping his pumpkin juice then taking some food. Throughout the feast he gets more friendly, explaining to Blaise he was actually raised by muggles related to his adopted mother but was too ashamed so about it which is why he went along with his step-father's squib assumption. After dessert which Harry eats nothing, instead sucking a lollipop nervously and rubbing his scar, the food disappears. A blonde girl and boy stand, motioning for the Slytherins to follow. Harry gets up still sucking his lollipop hard and follows them, smiling as Severus joins and leads them all to the dungeons. They're led to a portrait of a large snake and when it lifts its head to Severus it hisses, Harry understanding it asking for the password. 

    "Pureblood peacocks," Severus utters, ignoring a few snickers before leading the house into the common room. Older students sit in chairs and the first years sit on the floor, all watching Severus, "welcome to the Slytherin house. I am Professor Snape and your head of house. Unlike most house heads by rooms are attached to the common room. It is through the wood door behind you all and only opens from my side. I encourage you all to knock and speak to me if anything is needed or a minor ailment you do not wish to go to the infirmary for. As for rules none of your grades are to drop below average without reason such as extended medical stay in the infirmary. There is to be no bullying, harassment or harmful spell casting to other members of the house outside of the house. We are by far the least favored house unfortunately and as such we must stick together. First years I do encourage you to speak to me within the first week if you have any required potions to take and I will brew them or a substitute that is more suitable. Affinity testing for all of you is mandatory by Christmas so that we have an idea of which students here will require more help with spells opposite to their affinity which the seventh years will address. Dorm rooms are in sets of three beds due to space and your names are on the doors. If a change is needed inform me by the end of the week. Two male students here have private dorms at the ends of the hall and are not to be disturbed. They were attacked this summer by an unknown creature and are recovering. That is all tonight," and with that Severus leaves the common room after giving a nod to Harry and Draco. They get up and file into the boy's hall looking for their names. They grin seeing that they share a dorm with Blaise and enter. The room is set up with large canopy beds with one on each wall besides the door one and one door on a side wall they guess is the bathroom. Their trunks set in front and wardrobes to the left of the bed. Looking at them Harry suddenly yawns realizing how tired he is. 

   "Let's get to bed. I'm sure tomorrow we will have to get up early to shower and eat unless we want Greg and Vincent to eat everything," Blaise says going to his bed which is the farthest, "I do expect an explanation though on how you're Harry Potter tomorrow though."

   Harry nods laying out his night clothes and changing in the bathroom which is beside his bed. He exits and places the robe in the wardrobe with everything else in the hamper. Yawning loudly he undoes the holster to give his wrist a break and climbs into bed with the other boys copying with their own beds. Harry closes the curtains for privacy then moves to his trunk and takes out his teddy bear. He shuts the trunk then snuggles the toy falling asleep in minutes. And a dream begins..., one with Severus petting his hair as they sit on Harry's bed at home while Severus tells him a story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the speech and the song is from the books, I would have done the whole speech but I couldn't find it and I don't have the books at home.


	13. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see four dreams with five people. And as Infestation put it so nicely she and ourselves will probably end up in hell for this chapter. Mostly me though. enjoy! If you do not want to end up in hell skip to Severus' first dream, the reaction and maybe the last dream(marked in bold underline where it is good to read again, note that there's gore there though). Nothing too bad there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short since the one before was like a chapter and some long. Sorry.  
> italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

**~Harry's Head~**

_Harry snuggles to Severus' chest blushing. His hands in his lap as Severus pets his hair soothingly with one arm around his waist. Harry shivers a little and Severus just pulls him closer, his head resting on Harry's shoulder._

_"Harry you've got to distract yourself from the memories of them. Do you need an other story?" Severus asks, his breath tickling Harry's ear. Harry blushes a little more and shakes his head quickly._

_"N-no they're not distracting me enough..I can't pay attention to them," Harry says softly, biting his lip. Severus nods and stops petting Harry's hair, making him whine in complaint._

_"Would you like me to try something that might catch your attention more Harry?" Severus' voice sounds a little deeper to Harry and when he turns his head to look at his face Harry notices his blacker than his iris ' pupils consuming his irises. Harry quickly trying to turn his head but Severus keeps his head facing him, "would you like me to try something Harry?"_

_"Y-yes pl-please Severus..," Harry stutters out nervously. Severus smiles though and Harry feels his heart flutter, letting Severus' hands turn him to face him on his lap, legs dangling off his thighs._

_"It's okay Harry, don't be nervous," Severus says softly, brushing a pale hand down his cheek that Harry leans into. Severus grins and leans forward pressing a kiss on his lips. Harry's eyes flutter open all the way in surprise but he relaxes into it as Severus moves a bit closer, cradling his head with one hand. Harry shuts his eyes, feeling those slightly thin lips on his own, Severus' nose on his cheek gently, his breath caressing his cheek. Severus' lips part and Harry shivers feeling his tongue flicking over his lips. Harry gasps a bit and Severus takes the opportunity to press his tongue into his mouth. Severus gently explores Harry's mouth while Harry sits there enjoying it before trying his best to mimic Severus. Severus gives a groan of approval and Harry pulls away, opening his eyes and looking at Severus._

_"Se-Severus..," Harry stutters out and Severus grins, kissing his forehead._

_"Thank you Harry. I love you," Severus whispers._

~Real World, Harry's Bed~

   Harry gasps waking up, feeling a wetness in his night pants and his face flushed. He lays back chewing his lip as he remembers the dream. He gets up after a few minutes and goes to the bathroom with his other night pants. He turns red as he strips them off and wipes the white liquid off his thighs nervously then puts on the other pants. He puts the dirty ones in his hamper and sighs seeing his sheets are wet. Harry strips the sheets off blushing then moves the blanket so that what is at the bottom is at the top and climbs in. Smirking as he hears Draco say something in his sleep while he shuts his eyes. 

   "Fred..," Draco says in his sleep rolling over. Harry smirks and falls asleep. 

~Draco's Head~

   " _Dragon~" Fred murmurs in his ear from behind, trailing kisses on his neck while George copies on the other side in front._  


_"Dragon why won't you play with us?" George asks, using one hand to gently twist Draco's left nipple making in him gasp._

_"We want to play dragon. Will you let us?" Fred licks his ear making Draco whimper softly, straining against the hands and thighs holding him down in Fred's lap with George hovering over his thighs._

_"Please dragon. We want to play with you so badly~" George whispers tugging the other nipple. All three of them are shirtless and Draco bites his lip softly as his struggling lessens._

_"Y-yes," Draco breathes out and both twins stop their actions smirking._

_"Thank you dragon," they say and George kissing him as Fred's hands trail to his hips making Draco jolt._

  
_~_ Real World, Draco's Bed~

   Draco sits up with a groan, images of his dream filtering into his mind.  _Not an other one,_ Draco grumbles mentally. Ever since he realized who Chary is from and his mother's comment he has been dreaming every other night or so about them. Sometimes just George, sometimes Fred but usually together. To date this makes six dreams. The first though of doing anything but cuddling in bed clothed or talking on a sofa. His dream twins spoke sweet things to him, they talked and ended with a kiss before he woke up. Draco lays back, his pianist thin hand pawing his crouch. He gets up after a gentle squeeze. He glances around the room then pads into the bathroom, leaning his head against the stone wall for support. He drops his pants and blushes softly as he grasps his small erection, lubricated with a bit of pre cum. Biting his lip hard he begins to stroke, imagining it is George before within five strokes he has cum the little bit his body makes into his hand. He looks at the clearing liquid blushing and goes to wash it off but hesitates curiously. Blushing hard he licks his hand then quickly washes the rest away.  _Salty. I wonder what they'd taste like..fuck don't think like that! They're Weasleys,_ Draco shakes his head quickly, pulling the pants up and moves to his bed. He bites his lip till it bleeds and uses the pain to bring him out of his imagination. He lies down and shuts his eyes, thinking of his cousin and mother and anyone that he knows but red heads. Finally the bounding off people makes him fall into an uneasy sleep. 

~Fred's Head~

_George grins at him as they grab Draco from the hall and into a closet. Draco gasps but blushes looking at them. Dream Draco is taller and slender, cheekbones angled and about third year._

_"I have class loves. Flitwick will kill me if I skip," Draco bites his lips, trying not too hard to convince them to not keep him in the closet. They approach with twin impish grins that makes Draco back into the wall. Fred smirks and presses against Draco, licking a strip from his neck to ear._

_"Forget Flitwick Draco~ you left us all alone in our bed this morning~ you know how much we love you in the morning," Fred whispers huskily in his ear, rubbing Draco's tented crouch._

_Draco whimpers, grinding against that hand eagerly, "I-I'm sorry..you know I have early herbology."_

_George comes and sucks the lobe of his other ear, starting to undo Draco's shirt while Fred does his pants._

_"You better make it up to us now Dragon, how do you plan to do that?" Fred asks, moving to suck his neck, nipping it as he sucks with his hand groping his crouch._

_"Mmm sucking George and you fucking me Fred?" Draco suggests, moaning as he is rewarded with Fred starting to stroke him._

_"Mm I think I'd rather you sucking me off while George covers you in his personal cream," Fred replies pushing the pants and undergarments all the way down as George gets the shirt off._

_"I like that idea Fred," George agrees pushing his pants down as Draco moves to his knees, undoing Fred's pants and releasing his straining erection. Draco's cheeks are a blistering red as he fishes Fred's cock out and starts to kiss and lick the head. Fred groans and pulls him closer by the hair while George leans over to kiss him, Fred eagerly helping him jack off. Draco swallows his cock and Fred groans out in pleasure, cumming down his throat as he wakes up._

  
_~_ Fred's bed, Real World~

   Fred groans waking up as he grinds against his brother beside him. George moans and turns to face him, grinning. 

"Dream about our dragon Forge? In a closet sucking your cock while you jack me off?" George asks grinding back till they sigh together, cumming in their night pants before Fred banishes it away. 

   "Yes. How'd you know?" Fred murmurs pecking his lips gently, cuddling to his brother. 

   "Cause we met Draco again and I dreamed the same thing," George replies hugging him close and kissing his cheek. Fred blushes and rests his head beside George's, noses touching. 

   "You think we're starting to bond with him? We've only seen him three times," Fred says biting his lip. 

   "I do brother. We've never shared dreams before tonight. We will just have to hope it grows. He's as young as Ron so it'll probably be slow before he realizes it if we're bonding. We only know because we're bonded incompletely," George replies yawning. 

    "Are you sure he will accept us?" Fred asks worriedly. 

   "Yes I'm sure Fred. Draco will accept us. But we must bide our time and not make him nervous," George assures and Fred nods yawning, "now sleep. Tomorrow we need to get up early to prank that Hufflepuff prick Cedric."

   Fred yawns again and he wraps his hands around his brother going asleep with him. 

** ~Severus' Head~ **

   " _Lily!" Severus shouts, running over to her body, "no, no, no, no! You can't be dead Lily. He swore! He swore you all would live!" Severus sobs clutching her body before hearing a giggle from the crib. He puts her body down as if it is glass and stands up, going and looking in. Severus gasps at the sight of the child inside. The baby Harry looks at him but he is pale. Too pale and covered in blood. He is giggling manically as his green eyes turn to a devilish red._  


_"You killed us Severus! Why did you have to tell grand-daddy about the prophecy? You wanted us dead! You wanted Lily to yourself and we all paid for it! Why don't you love us Severus?" The baby Harry speaks as he coughs off blood then looks at Severus who is trying to reach in the crib but a shield stops him, "we all hope you join us soon Severus. Mommy had a miscarriage cause you made us move so I had to watch them love the little baby that caused their death!"_

_Severus looks in horror as the baby Harry cackles while his skin peels away. The muscle and everything else melts away until only the skin and a puddle of everything else. He turns only to find Lily standing._

_"You killed me Severus. Why did you hate me so?" She snarls out, her eye sockets burnt out empty shells, no sign of the beautiful green orbs of her eyes. She smiles to show inhumanly sharp teeth then bites into his neck and spits a chunk of flesh out leaving Severus in pain, trying to breathe, "feel my pain Severus. You failed me as a brother mans friend. May you burn in hell you bastard."_

~Severus' Bed, Real World~

 

   Severus sits up clutching his neck, still feeling the flesh gone from his throat.  _Dear god, what the hell was that nightmare about? Oh Lily..,_ Severus shakes his head and sighs. He grabs the firewhiskey beside his bed and takes a large swing from the bottle. He keeps the bottle beside the bed for these terrible hauntings beneath his eyelids. He rubs his eyes and takes four more swings hoping Hadrian is alright and as always he chalks it up to the fact Harry is his Lord's grandson so he must make sure he's safe and no unusual feeling blooming in his heart for the gentle child. Satisfied he's drunk enough to sleep he lays and passes out, his drunken mind moving to a dream he will not remember in the morning. 

~Severus' Head~

   " _Professor?" Severus looks up to see a nervous looking Harry. He's taller but not by much with his school robes open to reveal a green dress shirt and black dress pants. Severus' eyes focus on the blood flavored lollipop in his puckered coral red lips though._  


_"Yes Harry?" Severus asks licking his thin lips while Harry approaches, eyes pleading._

_"One night? Please?" Harry asks hopefully and Severus nods standing._

_"Of course Harry. Anything for you," Severus says then leads Harry through the office and into his private rooms where they spend the rest of the dream together until morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Defiantly going to hell with my secret co-writer for this chapter. Hope you all liked it though.


	14. Perfect Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first morning in Hogwarts, breakfast teasing and a request from the headmaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello if I get an other chapter hammered out there will be one tomorrow but so far I do not know if I can post tomorrow will a clinic tomorrow. I got the first 1/3 done and I know the conversation at the start of next chapter is messy which I apologize for. Enjoy this chapter though!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~5 am, Slytherin Dorms~

 

 

     Harry yawns stretching his arms as he wakes up early as usual. He grabs his wand holster and puts it on with his left home, struggling only a little with it after a couple weeks practice. Narcissa had said when they got them they could wear them to bed and Draco did but Harry likes the feeling of freedom on his skin like he will not need to have his wand the second he wakes up. Like someone will beat him when his eyes open so he needs protection or to tense himself like at the Dursleys' home. Harry experimentally flicks his wand in then out of his hand and satisfied he gets up. He takes out his school robes and an outfit for underneath then moves into the bathroom. He puts them on the counter and takes a quick shower. He dresses with a grin and humming he gets his things in his school bag like the lollipops, all his books since he will get his timetable, quills, ink and parchment. He casts a tempus and leaves the dorm for the common room. He makes sure no one is there and then knocks on Severus' door, hoping he isn't disturbing the man. He hears nothing of course until it opens, Severus staring down at him. Harry tilts his head to the pinking on Severus' cheekbones but does not think anything of it. 

   "Yes Mr.Woreen?" Severus says and Harry bites his lip remembering they're supposed to pretend Harry doesn't know him in a friendly manner. 

   "I was hoping I could have my affinity testing this morning Professor Snape," Harry bites his lip and Severus hesitates but moves aside for him to enter. 

   "Of course. I have a few minutes with it so early," Severus shuts the door behind Harry before relaxing and looking at Harry. The door seems to be attached to a small hallway with only one door that Severus leads him through into a living room, "what do you need Harry?"

   "The affinity test really since Lucius said he wouldn't do it. And I was hoping you'd give me more nutrient potions. Mrs.Anita said when she checked on me last week that because of all my..problems in early childhood that I can not expect to get near the height of my grandfather or Black family males but if I regularly take nutrient potions I might grow normally an other twenty some inches at most by the end of puberty. I mean I'm tiny at 3'9" but 5'9" is a half decent height for an adult wizard. So could you maybe Severus?" Harry flutters his eyelashes and the fading pink on his cheekbones appears again as he nods to answer Harry. 

   "Of course. You'll need to keep up regular exercise like at home with them. If I give you the same potion that helped you grow so much this past year if you do not exercise and burn the magic off not helping your body it can convert to fat. Similar to like eating muggle fast food. Understood?" Severus says smiling as Harry nods, "good. Now stand there not moving while I cast the spell after getting the shade chart."

   "What's a shade chart?" Harry asks confused. 

   "It's a chart of five base line colors. The spell projects your infinity as a shade above your head. It stays there until I cancel the spell. White is light affinity, black is dark with three shades of grey, the lighter grey exactly between grey and light, grey and a dark grey between grey and dark. Using this we can gauge your affinity. Power can be done once you are seventeen." Severus explains then raises his black wand, "Concordia Exponere!"

Light shifts above Harry's head, beginning to darken then lighten until it is grey. Severus grabs the chart and compares the shades, chuckling as it is a perfect middle grey. Severus mutters 'finite' and steps away once it fades to nothing. 

   "What is my affinity Severus?" Harry looks at him hopefully. 

   "A perfect grey. I will find some dark oriented spells that are assumed grey and small for you to practice with your other ones. They will only be legal ones of course and with the usual grey and light spells should balance your magic properly," Severus smiles at Harry who blushes as he pats a cowlick on Harry's head down. 

   "Why is it so important to have balanced magic?" Harry questions tilting his head. 

   "Because using spells not correct for your affinity can be damaging to your soul and mentality. Grey wizards do not have this problem so long as they use at least some of each magic or one and some of side. Pure or close to magics are harder though as grey doesn't matter but enough of the opposite without any of the affinity to balance it out damages them. If it happens for years the damage of the psyche can be permanent and often to the point of insanity. That's why Harry. Anything else? There is still two hours till breakfast even starts at seven thirty," Severus grins and picks up the tome Harry got him for Christmas as he sits down on the couch. Harry takes the opportunity to examine Severus' apartment. The livingroom is cozy with a fire place, sofa, chair and love-seat in dark brown leather with shelves of books on all walls. It opens to a kitchen Harry can see with a hallway containing three doors. He guesses they're his bathroom, bedroom and Severus' beloved potions lab. Other than the books though the walls are bare and without any photos, paintings or shelves of knick-knacks of personal value. Without Severus in the room and the more Slytherin tilted color theme there is nothing to define it as Severus'. Harry feels sad at the thought but sits beside Severus. 

   "No sir. I was hoping you could maybe tell me a story like you did during holidays? Cause no one will be up probably for a hour," Harry looks at him hopefully but Severus sighs.

   "No Harry we cannot. I cannot favor you or Albus will be suspicious," Severus says reluctantly. Harry nods and moves close giving Severus a hug, burying his head in his chest to hide his own blush while one blossoms on Severus' cheeks as he returns the hug. Harry pulls away and smiles. 

   "Alright professor. I will just read on potions in the common room then," Harry turns to the door he came in without waiting for an answer then settles himself by the fire. He takes out his potions textbook and turns to page one despite knowing cover to cover thanks to his tutors and Severus. 

   Severus sighs in his room putting down the tome.  _He's a child Severus. You should not feel this way about a child! Much less the grandchild of the Dark Lord who will skin you alive as soon as he learns of this. I have to find a way to stop any chance of an other dream without addiction..,_ Severus puts the tome away biting his thin lip. He strengthens his mental walls to ensure Albus cannot pierce before going into his potions lab. He gets a silver cauldron and begins to silently slice, cube and juice ingredients for the extremely complex but quick brewing nutrient potions. He submerges himself in his work and focuses solely on that, pushing thoughts of Harry, Albus and the war away. 

 

~7:30 am, Slytherin Common Room~

 

     "Ugh why does breakfast start so early?" Draco grumbles dropping into the seat beside Harry, "what are you reading?"

   "It starts so early so if you get at the start you have a hour and a half to eat before classes. And I'm reading our charms textbook and translating the spells the best I can from their root languages," Harry says putting in an other note beside a spell after glancing to one of several small books in different languages.. 

   "That sounds really boring Harry. What's the point?" Draco tilts his head leaning his larger body on Harry until Harry shoves him off with a grumble. 

   "Because understanding what a spell literally means can help your success with it. Like 'accio' means in Latin 'summon'. Before I learned this after getting my wand I could barely get something from across a room remember? And the next day I could get something from my room? It's because I understood it after researching it with Narcissa. Knowing what it's suppose to do and what it means is different. Reduco is thought of as a curse that blasts an object into pieces but it actually reduces it into smaller pieces. Imagining that it is destroying it into ash or dust makes it harder because that's not what really does. If you imagine the object turning into smaller pieces or taking a smaller amount of space than before as dust it's easier because that's the real use. So it goes from a fifth year spell to our level. Make any sense?" Harry smiles at Draco who nods. 

   "Yea. You should put it away though. We need to get to breakfast and I don't want anybody knowing how good you are at this though. Everyone will be asking for your help in our year then," Draco grins as Harry puts his things in his bag and stands up going to the door with him. 

   "You just want me to yourself for studying exams or telling you what to change for success with a spell like the tutors," Harry accuses going into the dungeon hall as Draco shrugs. 

   "Is that really so bad? You wouldn't like helping twenty some first years anyways. You'll have your hands full with helping me help the other four," Draco replies walking up the stairs. 

   "True. But they'll do their own work. I just might help with corrections you miss," Harry snorts a little to the glare Draco gives him without an answer. Instead they just start playfully arguing on whether or not Durmstrang's or Beauxbatons' Potion Masters is better based on their articles and discoveries since they both agree Severus is most accomplished out of living Potion Masters because of him being the youngest and how many advancements he's discovered despite teaching and his age. They eventually agree Durmstrang's is better because of his non-addictive sleeping potions and his improvement in Skele-Grow that is now much quicker in growth and able to be used with Dreamless Sleep because of it. They sit together at the empty hall and as they eat pumpkin-blueberry muffins older students join them. Only three teachers are at the table-a tiny man they think is part goblin, the giant from the boats and the cat looking professor who did sorting named McGonagall- and the rest are surprisingly empty. Other tables have more students than Slytherin but soon Pansy joins them. 

   "Bloody hell its early," she grumbles taking a gold colored apple and biting in, "how are you two so cheerful?"

   "I've been up since five and Draco is up at seven on days when the tutors come to teach history. He's probably been up before then though since his hair is done today," Harry says finishing his muffin and drinking his juice. 

   "You have tutors during the summer? I only do during the winter," Pansy raises an eyebrow putting her core on the plate where it disappears and takes a couple waffles. 

   "Yes. We have them every day but holidays or when Draco gets sick like earlier this year from Blaise. It's so we know most of what we will learn in books for this year. And since we got our wands some first and second year spells for the basics like small shields, the point me spell and stuff," Harry shrugs peeling an orange. 

   "When you guys get your wands anyhow?" Pansy asks looking to Draco who is drinking his milk. 

   "A couple weeks ago. Our letters must've been delayed or the wards might've recognized them accidentally as cursed or tracked post," Draco replies shrugging. 

   "Same thing for me. I didn't get mine till the start of August and my birthday's in March. Maybe it's the same with Blaise's and the others too. That doesn't seem accidental," Pansy frowns dressing her waffles. 

   "We can ask him once he gets up here. Did you hear anything about what the students were attacked by in the girl's dorm? Or did all the girls not gather and gossip all night in one dorm?" Draco looks at her expectantly. 

   "The perfect brought us all into her dorm for some female rules and stuff that only girls can really discuss and a male professor won't want to say," Pansy wriggles her eyebrows smirking as they cringe, "we know the boys are third year twins though. She said its vital we don't wear perfumes so long as they're here because oils from the potions can irritate them as they adjust from the attack. The seventh years also told us that all wizarding make-up is banned as well because all use fairy wings and one of the older girls is a half Veela and since fairies are distant cousins Veela find it offensive to use harvested wings for something as vain as make-up. I guess you'll have to stop using it too Draco."

   "I do not use magic! I'm naturally handsome," Draco puffs his chest out as Blaise sits down. 

   "Who's naturally handsome, me? I totally agree," Blaise chuckles stealing some of Draco's egg with his fork. 

   "No. Draco says he is. He's more of a feminine cute though," Harry laughs as Draco glares something deadly at him for the unneeded comment. He eats quietly though, deciding to be silent rather than fuel Harry's fire. They all take the cue though and eat silently. Greg and Vincent join them around eight and with how much they inhale the food they all just drink juice and eat fruit to leave the filling things to the boys who eat enough for three each. A couple more teachers sit down and at eight fifteen McGonagall gets up, going to Harry. They all look up and stiffen watching her. 

   "Mr.Woreen the headmaster would like to see you by eight thirty in his office. He told me he hopes you like chocolate frogs as much as he does so you have something to discuss," Professor McGonagall moves away and out the doors leaving them looking puzzled. 

   "What was that about? That makes no sense," Harry says frowning as suddenly in front of everyone but Harry their schedules appear, "where's mine?"

   "Maybe that is what the headmaster wants to talk to you about," Pansy suggests but Harry shakes his head. 

   "I don't think so. I should get going. If there's a password it might take some time to guess it," Harry sighs starting to get up. 

   Draco pats his back sympathetically, "good luck Harry. I think his office is on the second floor in front of a gargoyle. That's where father would leave me and go through after saying a candy when he had to talk to him about something."

   Harry nods and set off out the hall sighing. He goes upstairs and starts searching for the office entrance as his thoughts wander.  _What in the name of Salazar does that old coot want with me? He obviously knows that I haven't been with the Dursleys and has figured out I live with the Malfoys. He might try Legilimency though..fuck. I've hidden the important stuff in other memories like Severus said so he won't know it but will the fake memories to replace them be recognized as fake? Maybe I will just avoid eye contact and say what the fakes show. Damn it there's the gargoyle. Didn't Draco mention that when he came the password is a sweet? And cat lady mentioned chocolate frogs. Is that her unsubtle way to tell me it? Probably._ Harry shakes his head and looks at the gargoyle that seems to be some sort of bird creature. 

   "Um..chocolate frog?" Harry forces himself to seem meek. He gives a faked look of surprise as it rotates to show stairs and begins the climb, internally cursing about how many there are. He estimates four floor later he comes to the top and steps off to a little hall. He knocks on the door and takes a breath checking his defenses then looks in. 

   "Come in."


	15. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alot of conversations and a failure at getting Harry under control by Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's an other chapter. I am sorry if the conversation is messy. Also I wrote a one-shot that I may expand into a story with chapters if I get interest in that.  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

     "Come in," the old man says and Harry looks down to his feet coming into the office. He looks side to side avoiding Dumbledore as he takes in the office. Many books without titles are behind the desk with countless objects he cannot identify on shelves making the room seem cluttered. 

   "Yes Headmaster? Is there a reason I have been called to your office?" Harry asks standing at the doorway. 

   "Yes my boy there is. Please do sit down," Dumbledore smiles and Harry with his eyes downcast sits in front of the desk, "I believe your sorting is incorrect Harry."

   Harry internally cringes, "and what makes you believe this sir?"

   "Well as I always do after sorting I checked the hat for any charms, enchantments or curses on it. I found a blood magic enchantment on it that would make the hat be inclined to place the one who's blood is used to be placed in Slytherin. It is your blood that was used for the enchantment and so I think it best for you to be resorted," Dumbledore tries to catch his eye but he looks away. 

   "But why sir? I'm very happy with the house I am in. I am rooming with my adopted brother and a friend," Harry frowns and bites his lip very unhappy to this choice. 

   "Adopted brother? And who might this be? Mr.Malfoy?" Dumbledore sounds genuinely surprised, "I trust you do know who his father followed before you were born and your part in his destruction?"

   Harry nods, "yes sir. Lord Malfoy told me and I read about it. But his family also swore loyalty to the Woreen family years ago  so I'm safe. And they're very nice Headmaster. Besides the Dark Lord is dead so there's no reason to worry about that stuff-the war ended eleven years ago."

   "Harry they may be using you and your fame, have you thought of that? And how do you know your last name is Woreen? Your mother was an Evans and your father was the Potter Lord," Dumbledore tries to catch his eye but Harry looks to his lap. 

   "Because while at my aunt and uncle's where I lived before I got a letter. It was from Gringotts and it was a confirmation of my heir account opening for me to use. I thought it was something made up by my cousin as a prank but then when I got really hurt I woke up at their manor. I always had the letter with me and they took me to Gringotts when I got better. They confirmed with a blood test that I was a Woreen on my mother's side and Lord Malfoy guessed my mum was from a squib line and my mother never got a blood test for magical families. And some law thing activated when I got hurt to bring me to them. After all that they adopted me. I trust them Headmaster. I don't think they want to use my fame because they told me I shouldn't show myself as Harry Potter since it would mean reporters would follow me around. They want me for me," Harry smiles as he thinks about how much they care for them. 

   Dumbledore nods obviously satisfied that he didn't do a family tree, "I understand Harry. But Voldemort is not dead. You are still very much in danger from him and many of his follower's children are within the house you reside. If he rises they may turn on you and try to give you to Voldemort. Do you understand why it is important you are resorted then?"

_Bloody hell he's an annoying fuck,_ Harry thinks but nods, "yes sir I will try being resorted but if I'm in Slytherin still I would like my schedule and go to class."

   Dumbledore nods handing him the sorting hat, "of coarse. I will always give you the password to my office though and I will expect you to come every couple weeks so I can ensure no one is cursing or drugging you with potions."

   "Yes sir," Harry says pulling the hat on and smiling as it shouts out 'Slytherin' again before pulling it off and handing it back to Dumbledore. He can tell from the stiff movements he is pissed as Dumbledore hands him a schedule. Harry stands and bows to him, "have a good day sir."

   "You as well my boy. Please do not hesitate to come if you require anything," Dumbledore says with a grin. Harry quickly retreats and groans seeing he has five minutes to nine when his first class history would begin. Grumbling he casts a 'point me' and lets his wand lying on his palm twist and turn to guide him to his class. He's panting by the time he enters with thirty seconds to spare and plops beside Draco. 

   "What did he want?" Draco asks frowning. 

   "To know about you guys, try to convince me to go to a different house. Learn how I knew my name," Harry replies taking out parchment and Draco sighs. 

   "What you tell him?" Draco checks his quill. 

   Harry shrugs, "what 'happened'."

   Draco nods and the ghost teacher floats in beginning class and ending conversation. 

 

~9:30 am, Dumbledore's Office~

 

   "Yes Dumbledore?" Severus walks in without knocking, looking especially irritable. He glares at the man when he feels him jab his mental barriers with no success. 

   "Ah Severus. Thank you for coming. I was hoping you could tell me about Harry. Seeming as he's been staying with the Malfoys and you are Draco's godfather," Dumbledore smiles at Severus, blue eyes twinkling, "do take a seat."

   "I have a preference to standing Headmaster. I did not know the boy was Harry Potter. The first time I saw him was at Yule when I came to the manor to check on Draco and decided to stay the my winter break. He introduced himself as Hadrian Woreen and as you can see he shares next to no resemblance to his parents. I believe Lucius may have used a glamor as well since his eyes were not green but blue consistent with the Woreen family for the duration of my stay. He appeared quite fine though he talked to me very little without initiation from Draco  and stayed close to Draco. He only came to talk to me once and that was to disturb me in my brewing to alert me that it was dinner and Lucius would not allow me to eat in his lab. Last night the boy went to bed without argument. He's quite mild mannered compared to his monstrous father it appears. Are you satisfied?" Severus snaps a little too sharply, irritated more so than ever by the man's presence. 

   "Yes. I do hope you remember your duty? It is even more important with the boy now in your house. Make sure he is not targeted by housemates," Dumbledore gives a grandfatherly grin to Severus. 

   Severus nods curtly, "of coarse. Though despite your belief my house is more behaved than most. Now if you do excuse me I have a potion I must attend to for Madam Pomfrey and a class to prepare for after lunch with the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors."

   "Of course. Please do go. You have minds to enlighten!" Dumbledore says cheerfully. 

   Severus grumbles and leaves, his robes billowing behind him gracefully as he exits. He gives deadly glares to a few students lingering in the hallway, "back to your classes!" He barks and smirks in satisfaction as the terrified Hufflepuffs scurry away like mice. He descends rarely used, non-magical staircases to the dungeons. He gives small nods to a pair of seventh years before disappearing through a portrait of a hanged man into his rooms. He groans and slumps on his couch, "this year will be more trouble than any before. Bastard headmaster. That man will do his best to bloody collar the twins with this mess with Harry," Severus sighs and removed his outer robes for teaching. He heads into his lab where the wolfsbane is simmering happily. He brings out the silver and cancels the partial stasis, thoughts drifting on how the hell he will not end up with a dead student by the end of the year with all this trouble. 

 

~12pm, Great Hall~

 

   "Harry you have to eat," Draco says pushing some pork onto Harry's plate but he pushes it away.  

   "I'm not hungry Draco. McGonagall turned me into a dog for magic's sake," Harry grumbles shuddering. He had been late to transfiguration by ten minutes thanks to the staircases and came in just as McGonagall was asking for human volunteers to demonstrate advanced transfiguration. The vile woman then left him as a dog for the whole lesson as punishment for being late after taking twenty points. After turning him back she threatened him with detention as a volunteer for her seventh year students if he was ever late again. 

   "Yes. And it was completely unfair and out of place but you still have to eat. She probably only did it because of how you corrected her last night," Blaise answers putting a sandwich on his plate after removing the pork chop, "it's peanut butter and jam. A muggle thing but half decent Harry. Eat up or I will get Greg and Vincent to hold you down while I force you to eat it."

   Harry looks at Blaise in shock to that dark glint of promise in his eyes and instantly begins to eat the sandwich. He finishes it and looks at Draco hopefully. 

   "Blaise you're terrifying my brother. Don't use your mother's eyes on him he's not prey like your step-daddies," Draco looks at Blaise seriously who just smirks jokingly. 

   "But what if I want him like mother wants them?" Blaise says innocently making Pansy kick him hard in the shins, forcing Blaise to groan in pain. 

   "Then me and Draco are taking you to St.Mungo's without balls and enough money to give you a vagina we will curse to smell of rotten eggs. Harry's not an object. He's a person just like us. And a Malfoy. Do you really want to be on the wrong side of Narcissa for hurting Harry?" Pansy asks rising an eyebrow in question. 

   Blaise shudders to the thought, "dear god no. Mother's already told me about what she did to Lucius in Hogwarts for being rude. I would off myself."

   "What did she do?" Harry looks at them curiously. 

   "Very terrible, vicious things with spells at left Lucius smitten with her cruelty," Draco answers chuckling. 

   "Your parents are the weirdest couple I've ever met," Blaise grumbles softly. 

   "My parents are just fine. Father didn't want a weak willed woman. Mother showed him she could beat him without a blink and he chose her because of it. There's nothing wrong with wanting an equal for a partner," Draco snaps defensively. 

   "Draco don't be mean. He got me to eat didn't he?" Harry mumbles drinking his goblet of pumpkin juice. 

   "Yes. Now eat up an other sandwich. I want to get to potions early so we avoid the Gryffindorks and get half decent seats," Draco orders. 

   Harry rolls his eyes, "yes mother," he eats a second sandwich as everyone near but Draco chuckles. Harry finishes his sandwich and lets Draco pull him up. Everyone of their little six some takes the cue and they walk down to the dungeons, Ron and Hermione still in the great hall thankfully. They chatter together about what they hope they will brew first in potions as they walk, Harry smiling and laughing a little to Blaise's reasoning to make a happiness potion. 

   "That reasoning to get a girl is ludicrous Blaise," Pansy argues. 

   "No it's not. If you mix the potion with their favorite candy and give it whenever you see them they'll think they're always happy once they see you! Then they'll assume it's love and boom! You got a girlfriend," Blaise grins at Pansy.

   She rolls her eyes at him, "yes because illegally dosing a girl with a potion is soo romantic."

   "Well it's the only way you'd be able to get a partner willingly," Blaise snaps back in a flash. 

   Pansy growls and sends a glare his way, "sod off."

   Harry sighs and enters the empty classroom with Draco leaving the two to argue in the hallway. They sit together in the second row and take out parchment and never ending ink quills for notes before settling together to read their textbooks deciding Blaise and Pansy will either end the argument not so nicely or kill each other. Either way neither of them wanted to pick sides in it. They settle down and just decide to brave the storm in the silence of the classroom, smiling as they study the potion instructions and the classroom fills over the next half our with Slytherins.  _With luck this class will be wonderful,_ Harry thinks with a grin. 


	16. Potions & A Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potions class begins, Weasley is an idiot of course and McGonagall is a real ass bitch to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, next chapter may or may not happen on Monday-sorry it has been a long week and I have four essays to write this weekend due next Tuesday. I hope you like this chapter, sorry its so late Friday night. Have a lovely weekend~!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~12:58pm, Potions Classroom~

 

     Two minutes before class begins at one the Gryffindors file in. Unlike the Slytherins on the right side of the classroom they are loud, boisterous and he sees a couple of them eyeing the cauldron bubbling on the professor's desk. 

   "Dare you to drop a quill in it Longbottom!" Ron shouts out at a poor kid who's chubby and shaking so badly at being addressed Harry almost wonders if the redhead beat him last night. 

   "You shouldn't do that. Professor Snape's potion is probably important. And for all you know you could make it explode and kill us Weasley. Just leave it alone," Harry shuts his potions book looking at the red head holding a raven feather quill. The Gryffindors turn to look at him as if he's grown a second head. 

   Before any can react though Severus dramatically enters, his mere presence making the Gryffindors settle into their seats and Ron cringe. 

   "Five points from Gryffindor for the idiotic idea of adding a writing quill to my potion. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to risk you and your classmates' lives by daring a student to add something to a potion you have not been told about but obviously know what it is by just the steam color. Seeing how Mr.Weasley believes he is one of the few with such ability and skill he shall have no problem identifying the ingredients in the potion simmering on my desk and naming it as well. Please do so now Mr.Weasley," Severus gives a dark look to Ron that makes Harry giggle. All it does to Ron is make his face turn red in fury. 

   "That isn't fair! I can't do something so difficult! I doubt your seventh year sleazy snakes could even!" Ron snaps at him making Severus scowl and give an even more deadly glare. 

   "Mr.Weasley please stand and do as I asked. I will even be generous and let you bring your textbook up. It is a first year potion so you shall have no troubles. And fifteen points from Gryffindor for insulting an other house," Severus growls out. Ron looks ready to argue but wisely goes to the front. He opens his book as the Slytherins silently snicker and watch him stare at the potion clueless. 

   Five minutes pass and Ron looks up red, "I do not know what the potion is sir."

   "Of course not. Mr.Weasley what you are looking at is a diluted beginner wiggenweld potion before powdered unicorn horn is added as a stabilizer. Pray tell Mr.Weasley what would a raven feather do to it?" Severus scowls as Harry cringes having a keen idea. Hermione's hand waves wildly and Harry rolls his eyes. 

   "I do not know sir," Ron mumbles cringing. 

   "Mr.Weasley you would have activated the poisonous parts within the potion. Specifically the lion fish poison. They would have been made into a flammable gas and within minutes fill the room thanks to the dittany root that would have been triggered to explode with any movement from the unripe boom berry juice. You would have successfully at the very least permanently scarred your classmates if they survived but most of them would've died of shock. Now for your insolence you can report to Professor Flitwick to do a hundred lines of 'I will not touch things I'm not allowed to'. Do sit down now," Severus watches Ron sit then looks to the class, "now please take out your parchment and begin on notes, I will not be rewriting anything. For tomorrow I want you all to hand in at least one and a half feet on Dittany. Specifically the dangers of the plant and which parts these dangers originate in the plant."

   Harry grins at Draco and they take notes as Severus writes on the board in never ending chalk in his writing. Harry keeps up with Severus since he doesn't write and erase as fast as his history tutor did at the manor. The two hours of potions passes quickly and though Harry's hand may feel like it's on fire he's grinning. He is about to leave and wish Severus a good night when Severus stands up. 

   "Mr.Woreen a word please," Harry nods and sits back down, ignoring the looks of pity from various students though Draco smirks. Harry watches everyone disappear into the hall and then Severus takes a chair, sitting beside him, "Harry you need to be careful. Dumbledore is planning something I believe and I would rather not see you hurt."

   Harry looks at him nervously but nods, "okay Severus I will be careful. I promise."

   "Good. And so long as you stay in the school it is Professor Snape. We can't give the idea of knowing each other on friendly terms with Dumbledore here," Severus watches Harry with a serious expression. 

   Harry nods reluctantly, "yes Professor Snape."

   Severus smiles a little and ruffles his hair, "good. You'll find your nutrient potions on your bed. I expect your essay tomorrow to be at least O material. You're dismissed."

   Harry gets up with his bag and leaves the classroom. He shuts the door and looks at Draco who is waiting for him. 

   "What did he want to talk about Harry?" Draco asks following Harry toward the dorms. 

   "He just wanted to tell me he can brew the nutrient potions the healer put me on since he brews it for couple others so I will find it in our dorm," Harry says not wanting to talk about it in the halls where anyone could hear. 

   "Okay. Blaise said he will be in the dorm to talk to us. That alright?" Draco mutters the password and climbs into the common room with Harry. 

   "Yea it's fine. I said I'd tell him so I will," Harry sighs shutting the portrait. The people studying glance up then continue on their work. 

   "Good. And tomorrow we getting up early." Draco says seriously as they turn into the hall. 

   Harry snorts looking at Draco, "you? Early? Have you been hit with a confundus? You never get up earlier than seven even on tutor days!"

   "I'm sane. We have to get up early. We need to do exercise in the morning and evening. We need to burn off the extra of our potions. Or do you want to look like a chipmunk?" Draco replies getting into the dorm. 

   "If either of us are getting fat from the potion its you. Unlike me you have lots of meat on your little frame," Harry sticks out his tongue as he goes to his bed. 

   "As much as I like listening to you two arguing Harry does owe me an explanation of how he's the boy who lived and a pureblood when the only Woreen known was the American born one who went to Hogwarts and had no father known and a Woreen blood mother who didn't come back to Britain till her daughter got into Hogwarts. And skip over the squib lies please," Blaise sits on his bed watching them hawklike. Draco and Harry look to each other and both sigh. 

   "You'll have to swear on your magic to not tell, write, draw, hint or willingly give the memory of this conversation with either my or Draco's permission to anyone," Harry looks at Blaise sternly, green eyes stony. Blaise bites his lip hard looking at him. 

   Long moments pass until Blaise nods, taking out his wand and raising it, "I swear on my magic I will not speak, write, draw, hint or willingly give the memory of this conversation without the one of others currently present allowing me," Blaise watches his wand tip turn gold to show it worked then sets it down, "okay. Tell me what I risked my magical hide for."

   Harry sighs and looks at Draco then Blaise before taking a breath, "I'm not Lily and James Potter's son. I'm that Woreen daughter from America and a Black's kid."

   Blaise looks at him with an eyebrow raised, "which Black? Regulus or Sirius?"

   "Neither. Harry's grandmother is Marius Ursula Black, she was Walburga's aunt. Blasted off the family tree. She had a kid with Charlus Potter that was Harry's dad. Harry's dad was Regulus' age and Harry's mum older. Someone killed them so Harry went to James and Lily, one of his godparents. Based on Gringotts it seems Sirius named Harry heir to Black thinking he was Lily and James' son," Draco says before Harry can answer. 

   "I can speak for myself Draco," Harry snaps, "after Lily and James died I went to Lily's sister rather than Narcissa who I really was suppose to go to. So whoever put me there obviously didn't do their job. But after my uncle tried something I found the Malfoys. You know the rest."

   Blaise stares at them with wide eyes and mouth not knowing what the hell to say. Draco snickers softly, "you better shut your lips Blaise or you're gunna catch some flies."

   Blaise snaps out of it and glares daggers, "shut it Draco. Or maybe I will see if McGonagall will use you as a human test subject. I mean you'd make a great ferret."

   Harry giggles at the idea while Draco fumes, turning red in the face, "yes. Draco would make a cute ferret. And the twins would love to take care of him while they wait for it to wear off. They'd just love to see him after. And Draco sure will love the attention," Harry snickers under his breath. 

   "No I wouldn't!" Draco screeches at the top of his lungs, "I would hate every bloody second! Shut the hell up!"

   Harry bursts into giggles and laughter with Blaise, nearly rolling onto the neat package of twenty-eight vials. He catches his breath and sits up looking to the potions. Harry plucks the note from on top of the package and opens it with a soft smile to Severus' writing of his name on top. He lets Draco continue to yell at Blaise who is just laughing his ass off while he opens the note. Harry traces the emerald ink his name is in once and then opens it smiling. 

   ' _Dear Harry,_

_You are to take these potions twice daily. Once as soon as you awaken and one during dinner. I added mint to yours since I know you love this taste better than the bitter one Draco prefers. If you have any worries, questions or need help this year Harry please come to me. It's my job to make sure you are fine this year. I heard about what McGonagall did and she should not have done that. If it happens again come straight to me and I will sort it out. May you have a wonderful year Harry._ '

   Harry smiles to the note and kisses the note,  _Severus is always so nice..I wish I could say thank you._ Harry looks up realizing the boys stopped being so noisy. 

   "What are you smiling about Harry?" Draco asks eyeing him. 

   "This note from Severus. He made my potions today and he wrote what he added so it won't taste bad. That's all Draco. Come on we have homework," Harry stuffs the note in his pocket blushing. He gets out his parchment and writing utensils, moving to his writing desk. He ignores the eyes digging into his back and gets to work onto the essay Severus assigned. 

 

~6:30pm, Slytherin dorms~

 

     "Harry come on, you have to eat. You've been working at that homework for two hours!" Draco whines wanting to go to the Great Hall for dinner. 

   "I am still not done the three feet on human transfiguration that McGonagall assigned me for being late in addition to the two feet on inanimate object transfiguration and how the duration in addition to success of it depends on the strength of the caster," Harry replies shaking his writing hand to rid the cramps. 

   "You can do it after dinner and core work out I have planned. Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to finish and sleep Harry. Severus will hate it if you don't eat Harry. And mother won't be happy either," Draco replies making Harry put the quill down, sighing. 

   "Fine. I will go to dinner. No more than half a hour and we come back. Do your workout thing then I will get down to my homework again. Understand?" Harry looks at him getting up unhappily. 

   "Yes. Understood Harry," Draco smiles gleefully and grabs his hand, pulling him along beside him. Blaise, Pansy and the others had left a half hour ago for supper but Draco waited for Harry, not wanting him to starve. Harry does not protest the tugging on his arm and simply stumbles along out of the dungeons to the hall. Their group raised their heads in greeting and they sit between them in the saved seats. 

   "What took you boys so long?" Pansy asks them, looking up from her soup. 

   "Mr.Essay wouldn't leave his parchment, I had to drag him," Draco says with chuckle, taking some lovely roast beef. 

   "Not my fault I was given extra homework," Harry grumbles grabbing a pork chop. He pours his potion into his drink then gulps the goblet of grape juice swiftly, licking his lips of the faintly minty liquid. He gets to business on eating the pork chop, just nodding to anything his friends say. He takes two scoops of mashed potatoes pleased and chows it as well. Harry hopes Draco will hurry up his own eating but he begins to doubt with with how little he eats to how much he speaks. 

   "Slow down Harry. You are going to choke. No use going to the infirmary because you forget to take small bites," Blaise comments making Harry turn red in embarrassment. For the rest of his little time of dinner he eats until like promised Draco gets up. 

   "Me and Harry gotta go. He has an essay to write," Draco says with a grin. Harry gets up and takes his hand, walking to the dorm with a grin. Assured by a squeeze of his hand by Draco that everything will be alright. At least for now. 


	17. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DADA and an attack on Harry,..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm sorry I did not post yesterday. I'm going to continue as planned. I would have posted yesterday but my mother got me a new phone rather than fix my old one like I asked so I lost half of my completed chapter. I rewrote it the best I could today. The next chapter will skip all the way to Halloween hopefully. I hope you all like the new chapter!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~10:14am, September 3, Outside Defense Classroom~

     "Professor Quirrell should be here by now," Harry sighs casting the tempus unhappily. The Gryffindors and Slytherins stand in the hall outside of the DADA classroom waiting separated by the door that one house stands on either side. 

   "He wasn't at breakfast Harry. Maybe the professor slept in by accident and is hurrying to get the classroom ready?" Draco says softly looking at Harry who sighs. Harry nods to Draco and rests his  head on the wall frustrated. 

   "I guess. I hope he opens it up soon. I don't like waiting in the hall," Harry murmurs flinching as he feels Ron's hateful glare on his face. Luckily the door opens and Slytherins walk into the classroom before the Gryffindors can try moving close. Harry and Draco sit together in the third row beside the right wall with the other Slytherins sitting in front and behind their table. Harry smiles a little and takes out his parchment and quill. He looks to Professor Quirrell and winces in pain, touching his scar quickly as it's the source. The professor looks to Harry but quickly turns his attention to the other students sitting down. Harry sighs in relief as the pain fades without much reason. 

   "G-go-good mo-morning! I a-am Pr-Pro-Professor Qu-Quirrell. I'd li-like to we-wel-welcome y-you a-all to De-Defense A-Ag-Against Dark A-Arts. T-Tod-Today w-we w-wi-will be lo-look-looking a-at Gn-Gno-Gnomes. Pl-please o-op-open yo-your te-text-textbooks wh-while I pr-prepare th-the gn-gnomes th-the groundskeeper le-lent me," Professor Quirrell stutters out making a few students chuckle. Harry doesn't, preoccupied with the returning pain while he takes his textbook out and uses the table of contents to flip on the chapter on gnomes. Draco glances at Harry concerned on how he keeps rubbing his scar. Draco files it away to ask Harry after class, beginning to read on the annoying tiny creatures. 

 

   It is nearly eleven when Professor Quirrell returns with a cage holding five gnomes. By this time Draco and Harry have read the chapter three times each. They eye the cage uncertainly then each other. 

   "What took him so long to get the gnomes?" Harry asks near silently to Draco watching Professor Quirrell write _'GNOMES_ ' underlined on the board. 

   "Wh-what c-can y-you a-all te-tell me ab-about gno-gnomes?" Professor Quirrell looks to the class and their upward arms, "M-Mr.Wea-Weasley?"

   "Gnomes live in large numbers together and breed quickly Professor," Ron says with a proud look. 

   "Ve-very go-good! Te-ten poi-points t-to Gryf-Gryffi-Gryffindor!" Professor Quirrell smiles at Ron who puffs up even more. 

   Harry glances down to his parchment and grins at what Draco wrote on it while he was watching Ron answer. 

   " _Someone is prouder than the peacocks at home huh?_ " Draco's writing is sharper than usual like he's distracted which Harry can tell when Draco covers his mouth a little. Harry looks up again just as Professor Quirrell calls him since he never lowered his hand. 

   "Wh-what is so-some oth-other thi-things ab-about gno-gnomes th-that yo-you kno-know Mr.Wor-Woreen?" Professor Quirrell looks at him expectantly. 

   "Gnomes are sentient creatures who are considered pests to wizarding homes because of the unattractive holes they create to make their burrows. Their diet is mostly plant roots and worms though they have a tendency to eat sweets when they can. They have a limited intelligence that is enough for short phrases but not conversation with humans. To remove gnomes from gardens they can be shaken till dizzy and thrown from the yard but this can only deter them. The most effective way is releasing a Jarvey and letting the  creature consume all the gnomes before giving it back to either their owner or back to the habitat it was taken from," Harry speaks confidently despite the pain in his forehead intensifying as Professor Quirrell watches him. 

   "V-very in-inform-informative Mr.Wo-Woreen. Twen-twenty poi-points to Slytherin," Professor Quirrell grins at Harry which makes Harry wince, "no-now f-for th-the re-rest of cl-class y-you c-can ob-observe th-the gn-gnomes. In t-two da-days I-I wa-want fo-four fe-feet on gno-gnomes. A-at le-least o-one fo-foot on be-behavior. Th-there a-are bur-burrows b-by the sch-school's we-west si-side i-if yo-you ne-need mo-more ob-observations. Ex-extra cr-credit f-for ph-photos," Professor Quirrell sits down after casting an invisibility charm on the bars of the cage. Students begin to chatter shortly after in excitement on the Gryffindor side but all the Slytherins stay quiet in hopes the gnomes will stop cowering in the corner of the cage if they calm down. No such luck happens so Harry spends the last forty or so minutes taking notes about how gnomes react to increases and decreases of the noise around them when they don't have a burrow to escape into. 

   "Stupid Gryffindors..why isn't the professor asking them to be quiet?" Draco mumbles under his breath unhappily. 

   "Perhaps the professor wants to see what we can infer about gnomes in a situation that stresses them a lot. Like a classroom full of noisy children who are strange looking and maybe predators," Harry replies packing up once he casts a tempus to see it's less than two minutes until they will be dismissed, "pack up we are leaving for lunch quick. We have to eat if we don't want to starve during flying."

   Draco nods packing his own things quickly. Just as Draco finishes the class is dismissed and they leave for lunch with a grin on their faces. Once out of the classroom he looks at Harry, "what happened earlier Harry? You looked in a lot of pain during class and you kept rubbing your forehead."

   Harry shrugs, truthfully not wanting to talk about it but knew he will not get out of it, "nothing really. I just got a really bad headache. It's still lingering but I can deal with it Draco."

   "Harry you should go to Severus. He doesn't have a class after lunch so he can look you over and you should have a clear mind for flying. It could be dangerous otherwise," Draco looks at him concerned. 

   Harry sighs but nods knowing Draco is right. If Narcissa found out she would have a fit and ground him for doing something as stupid as that, "I know. I will go now and hope he's in his classroom okay?"

   "Good. I will put a couple sandwiches in a napkin so if you miss lunch talking to Professor Snape you won't starve," Draco grins motioning to the empty hallway toward the dungeons and Harry grumbles. 

   "I doubt it will be that long Draco so save me a seat," Harry turns away from the group and begins walking down the empty hall, disappearing from sight down the stairs. 

  


     Harry sighs realizing he accidentally made a wrong turn in the dungeons. He recognizes the walls and doors from the run Draco put him to to use the extra energy from his mint flavored nutrient potions but can't remember how they got back to common room from there. About ready to cast a 'point me' spell he hears shuffling. He whips around to see Hermione, Ron, Percy and a two older boys in Gryffindor colors looking at him evilly. 

   "Oh are you lost Mr.Woreen? You do remember wandering the halls is not allowed. Twenty points from Slytherin," Percy approaches, Perfect badge shining on his chest. 

   Harry backs up down the wall, not taking his eyes off the group while flicking his wand into hand, "I am just heading to Professor Snape's office. I'm not wandering. I'm simply a little lost. Shouldn't you all be in the Great Hall eating?"

   "No. Professor McGonagall asked us to get you. Professor Sprout mentioned to her you were late in first period so she wants you to come so you know your detention," Hermione grins at Harry. 

   "I don't see why you needed five to come get me to tell me this," Harry bites his lip nervously, eyeing their drawn wands they begin to raise. 

   "We were told to be discreet. This is Nathan Randall and Thomas Derricks, Professor McGonagall's top seventh years. They said they'd be happy to help us," Ron twirls his wand in his fingers making Harry wince, the last thing he wants is to be hit by some random streak of magic from Ron bring an idiot with his wand. 

   "And how will they help you? It's not exactly discreet to have five Gryffindors, three of them older, escort a first year like myself. I can get myself to her office alone much more easily. It's more logical to let me go myself," Harry tries to reason, continuing to walk back as the Gryffindors walk forward closing any distance he puts. 

   "Are you trying to call us stupid? We aren't stupid. And we aren't escorting you while you look like that. Professor McGonagall told me I have permission to transfigure you into a mouse. You better not move or I'm going to mess up and you wouldn't want to be stuck as some half mouse freak would you?" The smaller of the seventh years watches him with his brown eyes quite icy. He raises his wand and points it at Harry shouting, "Murifors!"

   Harry not thinking of what he is doing in his panics slices his wand up in the air, yelling the last defensive spell he read-protego. The blue light of spell rebounds off it and hits Percy. Harry turns and ran, terrified of what they might try next. A couple more spells hit the walls beside him, all of them an angry red color. He turns left just as a Diffindo hits his leg by an angry, yelling Hermione. Harry yelps in pain and continues running with blood streaming down his calf. He takes more turns until he hits a dead end with three doors. Two are locked and he limps into the third. He locks the door by hand and looks about the empty room. There's nothing but a mirror and a teaching desk around the room covered in blasts and potion stains. He pays no mind to the room and just sits on the floor, paling at the large slash down his calve from the severing spell. He looks to his clothes regretfully and takes off his robes and tie. He ties the tie just above the wound and removes his white shirt, he had more of them than robes, starting to tear the expensive cloth. He didn't want to but he knew if he left the room to find Severus or the stairs up the four still remaining would hurt him more before he got anywhere near there. He finishes ripping the fabric and ties the strips together before beginning to wrap his leg, hiding the gash under the makeshift bandage. He pulls the robe on and moves by the mirror, wanting to see if there is any blood or other wounds he didn't feel from skims of the spells. He pulls back instead from what he sees. 

   Him. And the Malfoys who are behind three others who are hugging mirror him and smiling. One is a woman, she's tall and thin with the high cheekbones he has and the same freckle free skin. Her eyes are a beautiful blue and her smile so kind. Her face is more heart like than his and her hair dark brown. Beside her is a man. His hair is near black and his eyes are the same shape as his, silver in color but wearing glasses. He's a bit shorter than the man and his face shape is more of the square that's Harry's, laugh lines and wrinkles on his cheeks despite being so young. 

   "Mother..father?" Harry whispers looking at them then glancing at the third, a faintly older Tom than the single moving photo in the Malfoy Manor from Hogwarts graduation which had Abraxas, him and a few other Slytherins. Harry knows a lot of his looks come from Tom just from the similarities in the messy wave in his hair, his cheekbones, color of lips, and such. His eyes are not green like the photo. Crimson. A red Harry almost smirks at because it's like Gryffindor red and blood together, "grandfather?..what is this mirror?" Harry watches the mirror conflicted, wondering if this mirror shows the dead but knew since the Malfoys are there it's not that. He blinks tears away as an other two he knows are Lily and James Potter enter it as well while the Malfoys disappear. People he knows from somewhere yet do not keep filtering in and out of the mirror, smiling and waving at him before disappearing. His blood family stays though. Smiling and hugging mirror Harry. He doesn't know how long he stays by the mirror but he starts feeling faint. He hears footsteps and the last thing he does before black consumes his vision is pull himself closer to the mirror, hoping it will distract the Gryffindors or if it's as magical as it seems perhaps have a shield to reflect spells. 

 

~12:30pm, September 3, Snape's Office~

 

     Severus hears a knock and looks up at the door, "come in."

   Draco comes in, frowning as he looks around, "sir I was wondering if Harry came by. I told him to ask you for a headache potion. I checked the dorm just in case you told him to lie down and the infirmary but he wasn't there. I thought he might be with you then. McGonagall came about ten minutes into the Great Hall announcing Harry would be suspended for a week because of transfiguring a student. I wanted to warn him before McGonagall told him so he could have a chance to owl my parents. He's not here though. Have you seen him?"

   Severus frowns and stands up, "no I haven't seen Harry since last night when I gave you both the permission parchments to run in the mornings before curfew ends. Do you know when he transfigured them? I doubt he did it on purpose."

   Draco shakes his head, "no. But it probably happened just after he left us to go find you in the dungeons."

   "He may have gotten lost. The dungeons are maze only the ghosts can navigate without a spell to guide you. If the student tried to attack him and he just reacted he might've run deeper into the dungeons and away from where he knows. I need you to go find the Slytherin perfects and ask them to find Peeves and the Baron. I will be looking for Harry alone until they can assist. Do hurry Draco. For all we know he could have hurt himself," Severus watches Draco rush off and exits himself. He casts a strong 'point me' for Harry and begins following his wand, stopping when he realizes he's on a trail of blood. He cancels the spell and hurries down the red path. He unlocks the door where a still wet puddle of blood is. He looks around the room frantically and lays his eyes on the figure of Harry. He gets on his knees in front, casting quick diagnostic spells on his wrapped calf. Only when he heals the gash does he relax and study Harry's face. He's pale and a quick touch to his forehead he can tell is a bit too cold, needing a blood replenisher when he gets Harry to his office where he has his potion stores. He takes the time to look up in the mirror, eyes narrowing as he sees himself, his mother and Harry as old as he was in the dream.  _Damn meddling coot. The Mirror of Erised is the last thing this school needs_ , Severus scowls and picks up Harry. He shuts the door behind him and locks it magically so students do not wander in and starve themselves watching it. He carries Harry to his office where he sees the two perfects, Draco and the ghosts. 

   "What happened to him Professor?" The female perfect asks, eyeing Harry. 

   "He got lost in the dungeons. He cut his calf badly and lost some blood. One of you needs to tell Madam Pomfrey that I will be requiring diagnostic parchment so I have a record of what injuries he sustained on his wandering. He has passed out from blood loss so if the other could post a notice that last period potions is cancelled for third years much will be appreciated. Draco head to class," Severus does not wait for them to answer as he shuts his office door. He flicks his wrist and transfigured his leather armchair into a soft love-seat that the small boy could lay on easily. He gently places Harry on the furniture and grabs a vial of blood replenisher, pouring it down his throat and coaxing him into swallowing. Severus sighs and looks at Harry, "you're simply going to be trouble all year aren't you?" Severus mutters not expecting an answer. Severus gets to work on caring for Harry then writing to the Malfoys, his mind wandering to the mirror often but always he shakes it away. The image was simply an illusion but deep inside him a voice whispers,

" _Only for now._ "


	18. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Halloween, 1991. A troll is there and they start asking questions, Harry makes a Fluffy friend thanks to his lollipops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am sorry that I am a day late. Hopefully the fact the chapter is 4600 words will make up for it(its like a double chapter!) Next will skip to Christmas break. Love you all! Have a great day!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~6:30am, October 31, Slytherin Dorm~

 

     Harry pants looking at Draco, chest heaving as sweat drips off his forehead, "bloody hell why did you increase the length of the run today Draco?"

   "Because you weren't sweating enough. An extra half hour of jogging isn't that much. You shower first okay? I need to check that package we got yesterday. It should have your replacement robes for the casual ones Ron set alight this weekend," Draco wipes his brow, grateful Blaise sleeps like the dead so he didn't complain about their noise, especially since he enchanted his curtains with two way silence charms. 

   "That half hour was torturous and you know it. If they are make sure you leave my lollipops out. We have herbology first thing and Sprout lets me suck them," Harry heads into the bathroom, beginning to shower as quickly as he can. Draco outside opens the plain parcel but sighs seeing it's just catalogues, lollipops and chocolate with their allowances in little embroidered bags. Draco sets their things apart then puts Harry's things on his bed. Draco is just getting his uniform out when Harry comes from the bathroom in his bathrobe, "your turn Draco."

   "Yea I know. Your new robes weren't in the package. You're down half your school robes so we might have to ask Severus to take you into Hogsmeade for replacements when he has to go supervise if you lose anymore," Draco says folding his clothes to dress in the bathroom. He walks into the bathroom leaving Harry alone. 

    Harry sighs dressing in the school robes. He wishes that the Gryffindors would stop their torments, hexing, cursing and overall bullying. He has only five school robes left and since McGonagall turned a blind eye or gave him detention for being 'distracting' thanks to the spells' effects from her golden Gryffindors. He wished he could talk to Severus about it but after the first two weeks of class when he talked to Severus the upper years asked what he was doing always in his room Severus asked him to not come to him except for emergencies or if this discrimination led him to having lower grades. Harry because of it feels lonely despite his friends, he couldn't even send letters like he had at the manor to him. Harry sighs and sits on his bed, touching the little half crown charm from Severus. He takes out the potions textbook for Severus with all his little notes and corrections to it. Harry barely notices when Draco comes out of the bathroom dressed until he touches his shoulder. 

   "You alright Harry? You seem down," Draco says sitting on the edge of the bed as Harry looks up from the textbook and his tracing of the midnight blue notes from Severus. 

   "Yea I'm fine Draco. The run just tired me out and I wish I could skip transfiguration this afternoon," he replies softly, going back to reading the 'draught of the living death' recipe. 

   "I don't blame you but I'd rather not have you in detention for skipping. She always is a bitch about it when it comes to us," Draco lays on Harry's bed beside him, reading over his shoulder, "are you reading an other of Severus' old textbooks?"

   "Yea. You know he gave me all of his old potion textbooks from when he was in Hogwarts. He said they'd help me more than your muttering over my shoulder," Harry smiles a little flipping to the next page. 

   "I don't mutter. I give helpful suggestions and reminders when you decide to do things like slice rather than sliver. You would've ruined our potion yesterday if you hadn't adjusted and made it smaller," Draco reminds looking at him. 

   "Severus' textbook said thin slices of the root will increase the potency of the dream potion so long as you add a pinch less of the mint," Harry looks at him sourly. He turns his attention back to his textbook, "we have a half hour till breakfast. I want to finish this chapter on poisons before then. You should wake up Blaise."

   Draco sighs at the dismissal but nods getting off his bed, "I get it Harry. Let's hope that that bitch Lavender lays off Pansy today. They're getting really harsh," Draco goes to Blaise's bed, shaking the grumbling Italian awake. Harry settles down again reading the recipe for a poison that made the drinker addicted madly to it but slowly kills them. He notices the margins where there is a little heart in red ink rather than the normal midnight with a name in midnight scribbled out in the middle.  _I wonder who he loved back then_ , Harry thinks before flipping the page and losing himself in the book while his dorm mates get ready. He gets up as his enchanted wind-up alarm clock goes off at 7:30and stops it, putting the book in his bag and hurries out after Draco. Draco smiles and chuckles slightly when Pansy hurries over to them, hugging Harry which makes him blush terribly. 

   "Morning Pansy. You're in a good mood," Blaise looks to her who glares half heartedly at him. 

   "Yes I am. How is your potion experiment going for getting a girl fall in love with you?" She asks walking beside Harry. 

   "Wonderful. At this rate I will have the Ravenclaw doing my history homework and giving me her notes by next week. All it took is a lot of chocolates," Blaise flashes a lovely grin. 

   "Only you would use love as a way to get things you want," Harry murmurs shaking his head. 

   "Is that really such a bad thing?" Blaise counters. 

   "Yes, it really is. You're playing with a girl's heart Blaise. How can you have no guilt?" Pansy looks at him frowning. 

   "I have no guilt because she's so far top of our history class. If she didn't want to get drugged she shouldn't take candy from strangers," Blaise rolls his eyes leaving the dungeons with the rest of him. Harry frowns and moves closer to Pansy who now won't even look at Blaise. Greg and Vincent mumble something behind them Harry cannot make out and thusly ignores. Draco talks to Pansy about the assignment due in history after breakfast. In the Great Hall the formation of them changes with Greg and Vincent in front of them and sitting with their backs to Gryffindor as Harry and Draco sit in front. Harry sighs and takes an orange before Pansy can grab it. Draco eats some bacon himself while the others load their plates high with food rather than small repeated portions like Harry and Draco. Harry takes a glance to the staff table, disappointed when he sees Severus is not there. He assumes it's because it's the start of breakfast and continues eating. Most of what Harry consumes is either fruit or toast with three sausages thrown in for protein. He only eats till just after eight and gets up with his bag, planning to go to the library to return the book on the different political factions within goblin society he took out for the assignment last week that he finished with last night. Greg gets up as well, it had become a silent rule no one goes out in the halls alone, but Harry assures he will be fine and Greg can come once he's done eating. Hesitantly the larger boy sits and Harry gets walking, bag slung lazily over his shoulder. He leaves the hall feeling like his two main bullies won't be up since they rarely make it to breakfast before eight thirty. A small smile graces Harry's lips and he pulls out a blood lollipop, sucking it happily. The walk to the library is uneventful as well as the return at the desk besides a disapproving look to the lollipop in between his lips. Harry just smiles in response and leaves the library, checking the time quickly. He sees its just past eight-thirty and decides on going to the history classroom.  _No use just waiting in the hall. Besides its with Ravenclaws so there won't be any Gryffindors nearby to jinx me_ , Harry thinks as he walks, dropping his wand in and flicking it out of the holster a bit nervously. A bad habit he knew he should break so the enchantment doesn't need to be reapplied early but he found it a rather comforting to do. Harry climbs onto the stairs, holding on when they suddenly jerk and begin to move. He winces when they stop and quickly step off into the cool hallway. He's halfway down it when he hears Hermione and Ron. He moves to the first door he sees and unlocks it quickly before bolting inside, making sure to lock it behind himself. He starts relaxing before he heard a dog whine behind him. A very, very loud whine. Harry turns around slowly and freezes. Three heads. Three very large dog heads. Big enough to swallow him. Harry gulps as one head suddenly nudges the pocket stuffed with blood pops whining again. Harry takes one out and the dog nips it out of Harry's hand and swallows it whole.  _I am going to die, this giant three-headed Rottweiler is going to eat me and it likes my lollipops.., it's wanting more lollipops. Why does it want my lollipops? Why is it in the school? Probably dumbledick.._ , Harry watches the dog terrified as it sits, the two other heads nudging his pockets. He quickly hands out two more lollipops, yelping as the head that ate first licks him and barks. Harry nearly screams in fright but stops when he heard someone outside the door. He moves forward and the dog doesn't growl at him. Harry walks around the edge of the room and behind the dog, gawking at the size. Harry sits at the back of the room while the door opens. He stiffens as he hears two people walk in. 

   "Where the hell is Woreen? Dumbledore said he would force the stairs to take him to the third floor next time he got on them. He'd have to to get to class. Why isn't he here? Shut up you stupid dog!" Harry winces hearing Hermione then the large dog yelping in pain as a cutting curse is cast by her. 

    "Come on 'Mione we have to go. If we stay too long this stupid Cerberus will need music to sleep and that means risking the troll getting out of the trap door because the mutt can't scare it," Ron snaps. An other cutting curse is sent at the Cerberus and then the door slams shut. Harry moves quickly to the front, cringing when he realizes two  of the dog's muzzles are dripping blood. The Cerberus whines and looks at him like a puppy. Harry hesitantly holds his hand out without a lollipop. One of the hurt heads nuzzles it and Harry slowly starts to pet it and the Cerberus seems to smile. 

   "You're just a giant puppy..a giant, terrifying puppy. But a puppy. I wonder why Dumbledore would put you in here all alone..," Harry pets his muzzle with a little smile once he realizes the Cerberus won't hurt him and is quite soft. Harry casts a tempus and sweats realizing it is 9:15, "damnit. I'm sorry I have to go..I've been here forty-five minutes.. I have to go big guy," Harry removes his hands and pulls out his remaining six lollipops. He puts them on the ground and opens the door. Harry locks it magically then starts running toward the stairs. He holds onto the railing as it lurches, starting to move again. Harry winces as the staircase stops and gets off them as quick as he can. He begins running toward class praying too many points aren't docked and he does not get detention thanks to this set back. No such luck though as he sneaks into the classroom. 

   The ghost looks up at Harry surprised, "Mr.Woreen you're very late. Do you have a reason?"

   Harry pants softly looking at Professor Binns, "not a good one sir. The stairs kept going around and wouldn't stop. Once they did I needed to settle my stomach in the washrooms. I'm sorry sir."

   Professor Binns chuckles a little, "I remember when I was a student and the castle did the same to me in seventh year. They did not stop until the headmaster forces the castle magic to. I was in the hospital the whole evening after being on them three hours. Twenty points from Slytherin but sit down quickly."

   Harry nods, sighing in relief as he sits next to Draco. He looks at Harry with an eyebrow raised in question but turns to Professor Binns as the lecture turns from goblin wars to how Hogwarts was created and the magic imbedded in its walls. Harry takes out his assignment and his supplies for notes, taking them quickly on the for once interesting and useful lecture. He perks when Professor Binns mentions that each founder had made hidden private chambers for themselves and their families connected to their household magic but they had been locked to all but the household upon their deaths and thusly had not been opened to anyone's knowledge for centuries. Harry writes it word for word making a mental note to look into that if he ever is allowed in the founder's vaults. He continues to do notes for the whole class, thoughts drifting once it turns to goblin wars and onto the Cerberus. And if he should bring it something to eat or Severus to heal him. About if Severus would even listen to him. But class goes fast. And he brushes Draco off as he heads to next class with them. Potions after doesn't go well since for the whole period Severus doesn't talk, simply making the whole class do notes nonstop.  _I wonder what made Severus so mad. He's never like this during class...not unless someone ruined a cauldron or something_ , Harry sighs continuing to write. Class thankfully ends and he hurried out with Draco. 

   "I hope Snape is okay. He was pissed," Draco mumbles holding Harry's hand once they get into crowded halls so they don't separate. 

   "I don't know. Maybe a student before us did something very serious like turn a poison into a mist by accident. We have transfiguration next though after lunch. Let's focus on that. We are suppose to be making pinecones into coin purses," Harry replies. After that time continues to fly through lunch until the run of transfiguration when Lavender laughs and makes Pansy's an ugly puke green and says that the improvement is obvious. Harry tries to go after her but Blaise stops him muttering something about how Pansy just needs to cool off and is probably off to a washroom to blow off steam with curses like she usually did so they shouldn't interrupt. Harry wants to argue that that is exactly why she shouldn't be left alone but doesn't, Harry just sighs. He hopes what by the end of charms Pansy will join them and to cover for her absence. In charms they learn the levitation charm and practice it on feathers, Harry graduating to a small but heavy pebble by the end of class. Harry grumbles softly as he sees that Pansy isn't there still when they get to the common room. 

   "Blaise where does Pansy go? She's not here still. Pansy will get hurt if she stays out any longer, Gryffindors will get her," Gregory says making Harry look surprised. So do the others since Greg usually doesn't speak.

   "Usually second floor in an abandoned classroom. There's too many to really search and her father gave her a lock stone. She just has to use a sticking charm to a door with it and only way to get through is a strong blasting curse or a lot of blunt force. We can only wait it out really. We shouldn't worry about her for now. None of the first years can manage powerful enough spell to take it down and they'd need something like a troll to have enough strength to take the door down," Blaise assures, "we need to get working on that foot on how mandrake root and their maturity effects them as an ingredient that Snape assigned. Pansy will be fine. We will see her at dinner."

   Harry notices the uncertainty in his voice but ignores it in favor of blanking the world to do the small assignment and the rest of their homework until dinner. 

 

     "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" Professor Quirrell yells running into the Great Hall halfway through dinner before stopping in the middle of the hall, "thought you ought to know," he says quietly and then faints. 

   Harry sits up straight looking around for Pansy again while Dumbledore tells everyone to head to their common rooms and to not leave until said so, "guys Pansy is still gone! We have to find her. You said it yourself Blaise that her lock stone won't hold to something as strong as a troll. Come on!" Harry hisses starting to get up. 

   "That's sounding very Gryffindor Harry," Draco says unsurely. 

   "Would you like to be the one responsible for Pansy being a corpse by tomorrow morning?" Harry snaps. 

   "N-no! Alright we will come. What will we do if we see the troll though?" Draco looks nervous. 

   "Professor Quirrell said its in the dungeons. If that's true then they're sending the Hufflepuffs and our house right to it. The second floor won't have it but if it does I'm sure we can find a way to knock it out. Between us four and Pansy we make at least an average adult wizard," Harry smiles leading them through the crowd to sneak up the stairs, all the boys but him looking quite frightened. Harry tries every door until all that's left is the washrooms. He gulps and goes into the washroom with a bit of a blush. He looks about then spots Pansy with her hair still green sobbing in the corner, "guys I found her!" Harry yells rushing over as the boys come in nervously 

   Pansy sniffles looking at all of them a bit shocked, "why," sniffle, "are you," she sneezes noisily, "all here?" She asks watching them all close in around her. 

   "There's a troll on the loose Pansy. We have to get back to the common room and dorms before it finds us," Draco explains, offering his handkerchief to her which she blows her nose into. Suddenly she screams as the floor creaks. The boys whip around and gasp in shock to the giant troll. 

   "Holy fuck," Blaise mutters, all boys raising their wands as the troll finally notices them. It grunts and swings its club at them, they all dive out of the way, Blaise dragging Pansy with him to safety, "Woreen you better have a bloody plan or I'm haunting you for eternity!"

   Harry barely acknowledges Blaise as his mind runs a million miles a minute. The club starts to swing at him but it stops as he does the wand motion but not say the words to the levitation spell. The others assume it's apart of the plan and cast the spell on the troll which turns upside down with the four spells on it, Harry's on the club, before being dropped on its head then the club on it as Harry pants. They all look at each other shocked at what they just did. 

   "Did we just kill it?" Vincent asks approaching the troll. 

   "I....I think we did Vince..," Harry whispers looking at it but not moving. They seem about ready to faint but the heads of house and Dumbledore rush in. 

   "What in the name of Merlin happened here? Why aren't you all in your common rooms!" McGonagall snaps out, looking simply murderous. 

   "Now Minerva do calm down. Boys what happened to the troll?" Dumbledore asks looking at Harry as if he expects Harry to be the reason of all this. 

   "Earlier Lavender Brown made Pansy's hair green and she ran away. She still wasn't back when Professor Quirrell came in yelling about the troll. We all got worried about her and snuck off to find her. Just as we did find her here the troll came in. We levitated it but we weren't strong enough and dropped it as our spells failed," Harry says quietly, looking to Dumbledore then Severus behind him whose robe leg is torn to show something like a bite,  _that's about the size of Cerberus' mouths..why did Severus go to it? Didn't Ron and Hermione mention a troll when I hid? And something about a trap door. I should check on him.._ , Harry frowns then looks up at Severus begins to speak. 

   "And why did none of you inform me before hand of the hair incident? Or that she needed to be collected rather than going after her by yourselves?" Severus gives a glare to them all that make them shrink but Draco stands straight after. 

   "Because you told us all not to come to you for petty concerns sir. You might've deemed this one petty since the troll was suppose to be in the dungeons so you wouldn't look for her or left our house to fend for themselves against the troll while you went looking for her. Either way it puts someone in danger. With us going alone to find her we have about the same strength and knowledge as a wizard strong enough to go up against a troll and come out unharmed. As you can tell it went fine since we are all unharmed and the troll is knocked out or dead," Draco flinches in anticipation of getting his head bit off by Severus. 

   "It worked out this time. Other times it most likely have not. Ten points taken each for acting arrogantly in such a dangerous situation, an other two points each for your stupidity. You all will miss three weeks of flying since you are not marked on it and instead work in the potion lab scrubbing cauldrons, gathering ingredients by the castle, doing inventory and doing additional essays during the open afternoons instead. Letters will be sent home to all your parents and I expect any punishment they mention to be given in their letters to be reported to myself to ensure it is done. Am I clear?" Severus looks to them all clearly disappointed. 

   "Severus do you not find that just a bit harsh of a punishment to your own students?" Dumbledore asks looking to him surprised as well as the other three heads of houses. 

   "No I do not Headmaster. These four did not act intelligently. And I should be taking more from Ms.Parkinson for skipping a class and not going to Madam Pomfrey to fix whatever they did to her hair but I believed the embarrassment of what happened to her hair is punishment enough. Minerva you may tell Ms.Brown to come to my office on Sunday morning at ten sharp for detention all day of labeling potions. If that is all I am taking my first years to bed and telling my house that the troll has been dispatched," Severus turns and leaves with his robes billowing gracefully despite his limp. Harry and the others rush after not wanting to deal with the other teachers who they knew would start biting their heads off with questions. Halfway to the stairs Harry moves to walk next Severus. 

   "What bit your leg?" He asks, quiet enough the portraits will not hear. 

   "Nothing Mr.Woreen. Do walk in silence," Severus snaps and picks up the pace making them all struggle to catch up. The stairs they manage to get ahead of Severus but slow when he stops at a spot with no portraits, "you all are also grounded to your rooms for the next two weeks. You can only leave for meals or classes. Harry, you and Draco may still take your morning runs as they are needed. The essay you all will write will be why you should not go against what a teacher says that is three feet. And at least four feet on what trolls can do to kill, injure or maim you and what can or cannot hurt them. You all will have why you should not go after a troll drilled into your heads. Off to bed all of you!"

   Harry nods quickly and walks in as well as well as the others. Pansy is stopped and Severus reverses the spell before letting her in. Severus walks through talking to the ones there while the five of them escape to their dorms. Draco, Blaise and Harry shuts their door and sit on their beds. 

   "Did you all see his leg? What do you think bit him?" Blaise asks as he sits on his bed. 

   "A Cerberus. A Cerberus bit him," Harry answers confidently, taking his nightclothes out. 

   "How do you know Harry?" Draco looks at him frowning. 

   "Because earlier I saw one. I was late to history because the stairs took me to the third floor. I heard some people and hid in a room. Inside was a Cerberus. He wanted my lollipops. I hid behind him when Ron and Hermione came in. They sent cutting curses at him and were looking for me. They cut two of his muzzles. He..he seemed really nice for a giant magical creature. I was petting him when I saw I was late. So I ran out and promised him to come back. Ron and Hermione said they had to keep him up or the troll in the trap door would come out. I think that was the troll. I don't think Severus let the troll out though. He must've gone to check on him knowing where the troll came from and he woke up or something," Harry explains, taking his robes and shirt off, putting the night one on. 

   "Why would there even be a Cerberus in the school? It's a dangerous creature," Blaise frowns harder, "it's a creature at the same rating of danger as a dragon by the ministry. Wards should prevent one from coming in. They're the same creatures that guard high security vaults in Gringotts."

   "Well if there's a trap door the Gryffindorks mentioned why would they hide a troll down there? It's hardly something to protect. That one was a common mountain troll just like in the books. Nothing special," Draco looks at the wall thinking, shedding his robes. 

   "What if both were protective measures? Things to stop someone from getting what's deeper past the trap door?" Harry questions curiously. 

   "It'd have to be something mighty precious. Something they wouldn't even feel safe to be in Gringotts," Blaise then brightens, "remember last month's break in to Gringotts? First one in centuries that was successful but the vault was empty. The paper mentioned that it was drained just a few days before. Nothing about who owned it but it did say which vault."

   "What vault Blaise? Maybe what was in it was moved to Hogwarts to that room because they thought it'd be broken into," Draco says thinking. 

   "Give me a second to find it in my trunk. I always save my papers," Blaise begins digging into his trunk and after a couple minutes takes out an issue beginning to read, "it says vault 713. Draco does your father know anyone at Gringotts that could learn who had that vault?"

   "Yes. But I don't think he'd help us. He would tell us to talk to Severus who in turn would tell us to stay out of trouble and focus on school. Instead we could research, figure out what is important enough to risk dying to steal and who owns such items that would trust Dumbledore to protect them. We can start with library once we are done with our own books and the grounding is over. Tonight we got to sleep though," Draco says changing into his night clothes and clambering into his bed, "good night."

   Harry nods changing his pants and yawning, suddenly realizing how tired he is as he climbs in bed, "good night," he mumbles and curls up. Harry falls asleep satisfied they have a plan. 


	19. McGonagall....Guilty to allying with Voldemort?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends spend time with Fluffy after accidentally getting a note meant for Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, firstly apologies to the length(1800 words) but after the monster I did I was stuck on getting a larger chapter but didn't want to go right away to Christmas, so kinda a filler I guess. Next chapter will have Twin Troubles though. Enjoy your Monday!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~8 am, December 22, 1991~

 

     Harry eats his scone at the Slytherin table, reading the book on greatest wizards for the past five centuries when a letter from an owl drops on it. He looks at Draco and the others surprised, all of them reading like him in order to expand the list of possible items. Harry picks the letter up and turns it over reading the front. 'To Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Scotland. From Nicolas Flamel', Harry quickly gets up and goes to the head table. He simply taps on Severus' shoulder since Dumbledore is not there surprisingly, "Professor I accidentally got someone else's mail."

   "And who's mail would that be Mr.Woreen?" Severus asks eyeing the letter. 

   "Headmaster Dumbledore's Professor. Can you please give it to him? I cannot access his office to deliver it myself," Harry bites his lip, offering the letter and playing with the half crown charm he wears, relaxing slightly to the him of magic it gives. 

   Severus quickly grabs the letter and nods to Harry, "yes I will. Five points for honesty Mr.Woreen. Do return to breakfast."

   Harry nods and returns to the table where his friends look up, "I think we need to look into Nicolas Flamel. The person who sent that letter to Dumbledore was called that and I doubt he's something like a school governor. His name sounds familiar."

   Draco smiles and shuts his book, "I know why. Let's go to the common room I will tell you."

   Harry shakes his head, discreetly dumping the platter of bacon into a small bag that is magically expanded as well as the remaining waffles, "no upstairs. We need to bring C some food," Harry says glancing across the room to where Hermione and Ronald sit, personally surprised they had not gone home like most students two days ago besides practically all of the muggleborns. They had not though and the twins had stayed as well while Percy went home. 

   Blaise puts his book away obviously unsure, not that Harry could blame him. Last week when they had visited the Cerberus who seemed to love them all Blaise had been drenched in slobber after giving him some steaks from dinner, "so long as I'm not soggy this time," Blaise mutters. 

   Pansy giggles softly and rolls her eyes standing up, "don't be a poor sport. Let's go Harry."

   Harry smiles and nods walking off out of the Great Hall. In truth only they and the blonde seventh year twins that had private rooms had stayed for Christmas. The two rarely came out of their rooms and only talked to other seventh years. Harry had learned a few weeks ago that they were muggleborns and sadly last summer their parents and baby sister had been killed in their beds. Harry wanted to try talking to them but their glares made him step away to the idea. The rest of his little group of friends follow and they slink away upstairs. They hold onto the staircase as it rotates then settles at the third floor then jump off, heading down the hall, "I still don't understand why they haven't even used a powerful locking charm on the door before we started doing one ourselves. It's like Dumbledore wants someone to wander through."

   Blaise shrugs glancing at the painting free walls after canceling the locking charm on the door his mother taught him, "he's a senile old man. He probably just assumes no one will try and steal something from him after his defeat of Grindelwald 46 years ago. He's overconfident in everyone's fear or respect of him. So he's lazy in guarding an item," Blaise says letting Harry walk in first. Harry giggles as his face is licked by the Cerberus they figured out was called Fluffy after Pansy said it and he responded to it a month ago. 

   "Hey Fluffles. We brought you some treats," Harry said pulling a large bowl from his school bag then dumping the small bag's contents from breakfast into it. Fluffy barks and lays down eating as the rest of them walk in. 

   "I'm still never going to get over the fact a giant Cerberus was named Fluffy by someone. What teacher would name such a dangerous creature Fluffy? It's insulting to the species," Draco announces, sitting against Fluffy's side who doesn't mind as everyone arranges themselves around the Cerberus on his sides or legs. 

   Pansy grins stroking one of his necks, "I like it. He probably was such a cute puppy that they thought with his soft personality it fit. He's just a big ball of yarn wanting attention but locked up in here."

   Draco rolls his eyes, "back to business I know who Nicolas Flamel is," Draco digs his list of people out, pointing to the name, "he's the only successful creator of a philosopher's stone. It can make any metal into pure gold and can create the Elixir of Life. The elixir extends someone's life and be used for a variety of things when mixed with certain ingredients. Main one I ticked down was creating a body for a disembodied soul that is not a ghost. Just the stone itself though without mixing things to the elixir is valuable. I don't see why a man like Mr.Flamel would owl Dumbledore unless it was about that."

   Harry nods and smiles, "alright. Well now we know we might want to figure out who would be so desperate for it they'd break into Gringotts and who's smart enough and powerful enough to do it successfully like they had even if they didn't get it," Harry chuckles as one large head curls around to lay itself in his lap. Harry scratches his ears with one hand grinning. 

   "It's a very short list. Anyone petrified of dying or desperate to be rich would want it. But it would take a wizard or witch with immense power to break through the wards and someone quite intelligent to plan it all. Assuming it's only one person that leaves just a handful without wanting the philosopher's stone to be able to manage it. Even so why does it matter?" Blaise asks leaning back on the fluffy flank behind him. 

   "Because my grandfather is still alive despite that night so he might have somehow convinced one of them to get the stone for him. So if we find the person trying to get the stone I have a chance to meet him. That's why it matters," Harry huffs and sighs, moving to just pet the head as he leans back biting his lip. 

   "Alright. So what do we have to do then? If it is your grandfather he will want the stone badly. Father said when he was still..active that he never went halfway on a plan. He'd continue to try to succeed even if it killed his followers," Pansy looks at Harry waiting for an answer.  

   "We have to figure out who will be able to get into Hogwarts to get the stone. It wouldn't be anyone we would know though. Severus would tell us if he contacted him in some way," Harry looks about absentmindedly. 

   "Alright well we get looking soon. If they are in the castle and we find them what will we do?" Draco asks shutting his eyes, yawning. 

   "Watch them and then when they meet up reveal ourselves. And hope he believes us. At least heir magic will protect me against his spells and hit him instead if he does not," Harry sighs at the idea of him not believing. 

   "Harry there was his body in dust. He will be something like a wraith. He won't have magic. Whoever is doing his work could kill you," Blaise speaks softly. 

   "Then we must hope he's going to believe me. I'm not just going to let my one living relative not know about me. He's blood family. And even if his methods went erratic near the time of his near demise he was also someone who could change our world for the better. If we can help bring him back even if he doesn't believe me then we can have Dumbledore eradicated, pointless laws abolished and a better way of life for all magical persons," Harry leans against Fluffy who licks his hand in hopes to comfort him. 

   "Well where do we start then?" Pansy questions. 

   "If grandfather wanted to get the stone he probably recruited someone in Hogwarts just in case it got moved here. We should look for suspects in the staff and maybe seventh years. Maybe they could be changed from over the summer," Harry starts chewing his lip, "I think it could be Professor McGonagall."

   Draco looks at him shocked, "why Harry? Sure she's a bitch but still. She was light side."

   "I listened to the older years. They complain about how last year she was equal to all houses but how this year she is harsh on Slytherin and favoring Gryffindor more than any other teacher does any house including Severus. That sounds like a big change to me. Grandfather could've convinced her to so Dumbledore wouldn't suspect a thing since she is going hard on the 'dark' house. Plus if he hates me he could've ordered her to make my life hell. Which she has utterly," Harry explains his conclusion on her. 

   "So do we spy on her? How do we do that?" Blaise asks him stroking his wand. 

   "We don't. We can't with her so alert and stuff. We take note of changes and when she goes and leaves the castle. Her absences. That sort of stuff. Figure out when she's going to steal the stone then following and confronting grandfather," Harry shrugs, truthfully having no plan. 

   "That's a crappy plan Harry," Draco comments. 

   "I don't really have a plan so it'll have to do. It gives us half a chance to meet grandfather though," Harry responds in a quiet voice. 

   "Or half a chance of killing ourselves if there's difficult obstacles to the stone," Draco snaps out rather quickly. 

   "We won't die. The man didn't even lock the door magically to have at least a bit of difficulty getting in. Any obstacles will probably be just as easy to get by for us. We should focus on the McGonagall watching for now. It's nearly lunch and we have to be off," Harry casts a quick tempus to show his words are true and that they had been in the room nearly four hours. The others groan out complaints but get up. Harry kisses the brow of Fluffy's head before he removes it from his lap and stands up, "we will see you after Christmas Fluffy. That's only three or four days boy," Harry smiles as he gets his face licked by the middle head and leaves the room after Blaise removes the spell on the door. He grins as they walk down the back staircase that leads to the first floor. His friends begin to chatter and Harry just knows he will find his grandfather by the end of year and hopefully have his torturous bullying stop. 


	20. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve has arrived and the twins act after Draco is targeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Happy Thanksgiving Weekend! I'm Canadian so this weekend will be pretty busy so I may have to post Tuesday if I can't find the time to write, apologies.  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~6:30pm December 24, 1991~

 

     "Fred! George!" Ron yells from across the Great Hall as he runs in despite having eaten a half hour ago. Harry looks up and starts giggling. Ron's hair is so long it hits the floor and is pink with ugly yellow stripes and purple polka dots, "what did you did to my soap!"

   The twins perk standing up and looking at him, the one on the left Harry recognizes as Fred starts, "What do you-,"

   "Mean dear brother? We-," George continues as he smirks. 

   "Did nothing. You must-," Fred looks almost devilish with his own grin. 

   "Be mistaken," they end together. They walk in front of Ron then pick up a lock of his hair each examining it. 

   "This reminds me of that half growth potion Snape taught us last year doesn't it Gred?" Fred looks to his twin. 

   George nods rubbing his finger on a dot, grinning when it comes off a little, "I was thinking the same thing Forge. With a patterned painting charm infused on something. Maybe little water gel orbs like muggles use? I rubbed a spot and I can see the red underneath."

   Fred nods rubbing his lock, grinning as the color fades and just shows the red color of his hair, "yes. I think so. Ronnie you just need to wash your hair till the paint comes out. Unless it's water proof."

   "Then you'll have to rub it out. Perhaps rub it out before cutting it really short like you like. Then you have something to hold it straight. This isn't our work though," George gives a saddened sigh anyone can tell is faked. 

   "Yes. Far too complicated of spell work. It would take someone in say in seventh year to do such work. A master prankster," Fred lets go of the hair in his hand. 

   "If you do find out who it is do tell us. We would love to ask them how they did it," George lets go of the strand he's holding as well and then grabs his twin's hand, both walking back to their seats while Ron turns red, looking ready to yell before George flicks and casts a silencing spell on Ron's lips, making his raging yells noiseless like an old movie. 

   Draco chuckles softly, looking at Harry once the spectacle has died with Ron being silent, "who do you think pranked him if the twins really didn't do it?"

   "It was the twins. They're just saying it wasn't so they aren't in trouble. They probably did it since Hermione and Ron spelled your hair bubblegum pink yesterday. It was the first time they've actually targeted you specifically Draco with anything. Usually it's just me or Blaise. And we all know how much they seem to favor you," Harry chuckles softly. 

   "Don't remind me about the hair. I'm it only lasted only a hour. We were lucky Madam Pince likes us and ripped them a new one for casting spells in the library then banned them for the break," Draco touches his slicked back hair, shuddering at the idea of it turning that ugly pink again.  

   "I think you looked cute with it. Especially since I wasn't cursed yesterday," Blaise snickers into his treacle tart after Draco jabs him hard in the side. 

   "You're too sensitive Draco. Lighten up. You were able to laugh at us when they did things. We should be allowed to do the same the one time you were targeted," Harry sighs and bites into his gingerbread broom. He savors the taste and turns his eyes again to the table where the twins are waving at Draco, "Draco the twins are waving at you."

   "I know. I'm ignoring them. I'm not a girl. I don't need them defending my honor and trying to court me," Draco grumbles softly, biting into his banana and glaring daggers. 

   "They're not courting you Draco. Lucius would've gotten a letter from them or at least Arthur Weasley," Harry rolls his eyes a bit, drinking his milk after pouring his minty nutrient potion in his chocolate milk before swallowing the glass. 

   "Then why did they send me Chary?" Draco looks at Harry, "I see no reason too unless they want to court me."

   "Or they're just trying to repair the relationship between the Malfoy and Weasley Households by being your friend. They're only thirteen. I doubt they'd court without a contract specifying them to you. And the one of a Weasley to a Malfoy isn't specific," Harry rolls his eyes to Draco's attitude, "besides even if they are what's the problem? You don't have to return it."

   "The problem is others might assume that since blood traitors can try and court me then anyone can send in a contract then try and impress me enough to wish to marry them," Draco pouts and bites his banana again, swallowing quickly. 

   Blaise rolls his eyes looking at him, "you are being ridiculous. Not many people would want to marry you. Besides the money there's not much that is desirable. And even you don't have enough money to put up with you."

   "Well aren't you a nice friend. Plenty of people like me," Draco huffs getting up, "I'm going to the common room," he says walking off. 

   Harry sighs getting up as well looking at his friends, "I will go too," he murmurs and runs after Draco. He slows down touches his shoulder once in the hall, "Draco are you okay?"

   Draco shakes his head looking at him unhappily, "no I'm not. They pretty much said no one would want to marry me except for my money. That's not true right?" Draco looks at him very worried. 

   Harry shakes his head patting his shoulder, "it's not true. They're just teasing Draco. Don't worry okay? We shouldn't have to think about marriage contracts for a couple years and even then I doubt you'll be forced into a marriage you will hate. Lucius wouldn't do that to you."

   Draco smiles a little and nods, hugging him tightly then releasing, realizing he had just done something unpurebloodlike, "thank you Harry. I needed that. You can head back to dinner if you want. I will be alright."

   Harry shakes his head, smiling at Draco, "no. I am coming with. We can play wizard chess. You've always cheered up after destroying me a few times," he says heading toward the stairs. Draco nods eagerly and follows at his heels. 

   "I only wipe the floor with you because you refuse to put your brain to use at strategy," Draco huffs softly and makes a turn to the right once they're downstairs, obviously heading to the kitchens. 

   "I only refuse as you put it because I know how much you love the game. Why are we going to the kitchens?" He tilts his head in confusion, watching Draco tickle the pear then go through the door. 

   "Because I need to check on my gift to mother. Severus let me use his private elf as a teacher to help with making animated gingerbread cookies. She makes them and I use a culinary spell I found to ice them to look like things in pictures. I then activate a baked in potion that makes them have a mind of their own and able to move. It's very cool. I thought mother would like having little versions of all the famous Slytherins and us two to eat would be great. I have a box ready for shipping them by owl today. The potion keeps them fresh for a month so she can enjoy them running about. Cool right?" Draco grins walking in the kitchens, not looking to the working house elves while he approaches the back. A small elf is guarding some gingerbread men and grins at seeing Draco. 

   "Young master Malfoy! Welcome! Wixie has been protecting the cookies like you asked! All forty-eight!" The little elf squeaks out excitedly. 

   Draco smiles at her, looking at the cookies while his grey eyes twinkle as he inspects, "they look amazing Wixie. Thank you for making them. Do you have the box ready with the compartments for each cookie?"

   The house elf nods, snapping her fingers then offering the leather box with gold cursive on the top of small lids that spell out the names, "yes sir. One large black leather box split into forty-eight compartments with cushioning charms and individual lids for each compartment sir. Each name sewed in with pure gold thread. Just as you asked sir."

   Draco practically beams and takes the box, setting it beside the cookies. He unshrinks a photo album and the box Harry recognizes as the one he holds his favorite chocolate frog cards like all the ones from last Christmas. He opens the photo album, holding the photo of Draco and Harry from last January. He points his wand and mumbles a spell Harry cannot make out. The gingerbread men instantly reshape and are covered in icing, making them look like cartoony versions of Draco and Harry. Harry grins and watches Draco drop each one into their one little compartment them says an other spell. Thumping is then heard inside with little squeaky yells. Draco looks at Harry, as proud as a strutting peacock, "amazing right? Mother will love them!"

   "Yea that is cool. Why do you have to put them in separate compartments and such though?" Harry tilts his head, confused on why it would be necessary. 

   "Because the cookies according to the book often fight until only one is left and the rest are crumbs. So by doing this they can't fight or break themselves," Draco explains before making a Severus one, putting it in his compartment as well. 

   Harry nods feeling a it stupid now, "that makes sense. Are you wrapping the box?"

   "No. It's beautiful enough on its own. Are you going to watch me do all of them?" Draco asks now taking one of his cards, casting the icing spell for a Merlin gingerbread man then puts him in the compartment before animating the cookie. 

   "Yes. I am. Even if you're good at the spells and you're just activating a baked in potion animating something takes a lot of power, I doubt you'll be able to do all the cookies tonight yourself. So when you do I will just take over and help," Harry grins at Draco. 

   "But..," Draco starts but stops and sighs seeing the look in Harry's eyes, "fine. But only when I absolutely have to stop. And only after you prove on a couple cookies not going to mother that you can manage it. You can't tell mother you helped either." 

   Harry nods and sits down on a little stool, "I won't Draco. Don't worry. It's just your present. I already sent mine."

   Draco smiles and keeps doing cookies. By the thirtieth he's panting and sweating so Harry stands up while Draco looks to him, "I'm done. God that was exhausting..you weren't kidding about it needing a lot of power."

   Harry chuckles and gets up. He takes one cookie and looks at Draco's next card to do. He casts the icing spell, grinning when it comes out right, "does this look okay?"

   "Yea. That looks amazing. Now put it in the box and cast the animation activator," Draco instructs, watching Harry put the cookie in the container then cast it. Little taps are heard inside afterward, "that's great. You can do the last ones..I'm going to sit on the stool."

   "Okay. I can handle this Draco,"

   Harry says confidently. Draco looks unsure but does not argue. Harry does the last eighteen cookies without any mistakes. Harry offers the box once he flicks his wand in the holster, "here you go. They're finished." 

   "Thank you Harry. Let's go get it to the owls. I don't think we really need much of a work-out after that," Draco takes the box, wincing slightly to the weight of it. 

   "I'm fine with that. I need to set my gift out for Severus anyways, do you want me to come with you to the owl tower or should you be okay?" He asks, tilting his head slightly as he follows Draco out. 

   "I will be alright. The Gryffindors will be focused on fixing Weasley so they won't be trying to find me to prank," Draco walks through the portrait with Harry. 

   "Okay. I know Narcissa will love it Draco," Harry grins as they part ways at the stairs. 

   "I do hope so," Draco hurries upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time. 

   Harry watches Draco go and then hurries to the common room. He glances about and sees that no one has come back but the blonde twins. They both look up and whisper to each other then stand. Harry takes a step back nervously. He had never talked to them before and in reject like some seventh years they scared him a little. 

   "Are you alright Harry?" One asks, the one on the left. Harry takes a moment to actually study them. Both are a dirty blonde, near identical from what Harry can tell. But the one on the left is taller by a few inches and has green eyes while the other's is a light brown. The green eyed one has a scar from his right eyebrow to about the middle of his left cheek like a claw mark. 

   "Y-yes. I am. Thank you for asking," Harry stutters the first word, surprised they are talking to him. 

   The brown eyed one smiles, "it's nothing. We hope you have a pleasant Christmas tomorrow. And that Yule was fine as well."

   Harry nods and moves around the twins. He can't help but breathe out in relief once he's in his dorm. Being so near them made him nervous. More than the Gryffindors which he cannot explain. He sighs and takes out Severus' present from his secret compartment in his trunk. He opens the little jewelry box smiling. Satisfied the present is okay he casts a wrapping spell. He uses a navy blue silk ribbon to tie on the top with a nice bow by hand. He puts on the to and from tag then gets up. He walks out to the door leading to Severus' room. A small slot for letters is there and he slides the present in. With a grin he ignores the twins feeling satisfied Severus will like his present. He heads to his dorm and gets to work on the potions essay, his mind distracted on how tomorrow will be wonderful. 


	21. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas at Hogwarts! Let the gift giving commence!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Next chapter or two will be the getting of the stone(can't decide if I am doing that detention in the FOrest or not, it doesn't really fit in my eyes since no Hagrid) and deciding if our wolfy twins should find Peter(which would be an other chapter), anyways when I do get to getting the stone it will be a long chapter(possibly two long) and I will want to post the super long chapter/two chapters at once which may make just a single, very long update so I can skip to either third or fourth year(third if Peter is not found by the resident Slytherins so then Sirius will come out so I may actually do that chapter) and when I skip I will probably do summaries of all the years of the Dumbledore troubles which could take up a chapter. My apologies to rambling I am just writing my thoughts. Give me your opinion on Peter Pettigrope and the dreadful detention!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~5am, December 25, 1991, First Year Slytherin Dorms~

 

     Harry yawns as he wakes up, faintly praying there'll be no run this morning so he can perhaps open his presents and relax. He stretches and grins seeing that Draco isn't up like usual.  _No run this morning, thank Merlin. If we have to we can do it after lunch, but we deserve a day off at this point-it's Christmas after all_ , Harry thinks as he gets up. Harry stands carefully and looks to the small pile of presents he has gotten over the break from owl mail. The first ones he notices though are two that hadn't been there the day before. One is a plain package of brown paper and twine while the other is wrapped in navy blue paper, a beautiful black bow on top. He takes that one and sits on his bed, carefully unwrapping it. He smiles seeing a letter on what is a box, not a book, and picks the letter up opening it. 

   ' _Dear Harry,_

_I do hope your holidays are so far quite pleasant. Inside is a shrunken potions kit meant for advanced students. Seeing how Mr.Weasley destroyed yours before break I assumed a more advanced, hardier kit would be in order. Do not make me regret this by using it to create advanced potions that end badly with myself to blame. Inside the kit is the standard potion ingredient encyclopedia shrunken as well. May you have a fine holiday,_

_Severus Snape_ '

   Harry smiles a little despite the gift Harry finds a little general. He opens it grinning to the four shrunken cauldrons inside, one silver, one lead, one pewter, and one copper. He shuts it again and sets it aside planning to unshrink it all once he's unwrapped his other presents that were owled. He picks up the one from Narcissa next, something that looks like a crate. This one as well he unwraps carefully, opening the letter. 

   ' _Harry,_

_Draco informed me that you have a rather unhealthy habit of sucking blood lollipops. I thought you may appreciate a change of flavor so I ordered muggle lollipops. There's a hundred or so flavors in here and ten of each flavor, please do not finish them within a month-growing new teeth is quite unpleasant and I truly doubt you'll enjoy them if you eat them so quickly. I love you darling and wish you had come home for break. But with all your homework we understand. Do not forget to have fun._

_Love, Narcissa_ '

   Harry hugs the letter to his chest, happy about how much she seems to care. He opens the small crate, chuckling to all the shrunken lollipops inside, each flavor magically stuck together in a tiny bunch. He plucks out one and scrunched his eyes, reading the little writing of ' _cinnamon heart_ ' on the wrapper tops of the red spheres. He unsticks one and then gets it to regular size before sucking it. He hums pleased to the taste before setting it aside too. He picks up the last present he knows is from Lucius. It's soft and bendable so he guesses it is clothing. He opens it, gasping as he recognizes the material of the outfit, soft black-emerald dragon hide. He quickly opens the letter than comes with it, reading the letter in hopes to understand why Lucius sent such an expensive outfit. 

   ' _Dear Hadrian,_

_I do hope school is going well besides the ruining of your robes. As I warned before you left Slytherin is rarely a liked house though this is far worse than I remember from my own days. I remember you looking at this hide when we were shopping and decided to have Mr.Twilfitt create an outfit from it. This package contains a pair of pants, a vest, a robe and a cloak. Because of the dragon hide they will not be able to tear it with spells and will protect you from many of those small hexes they might throw. Draco has the same but in black. Your second present will be arriving after New Years and is a variety of defense books coming out on the first. May you have a happy holiday,_

_Lucius_ '

   Harry puts that letter down, unfolding his outfit. He looks to the small package again but decides to shower before opening it, thinking it may be from Blaise or Draco. He gets up and takes a shower, realizing it is nearly a quarter to six. He takes his time with the shower, making sure he is squeaky clean. He comes out, looking at Draco's surprised face. 

   "You didn't wake me up," Draco looks at him unhappily, his eyes narrowed as he sits on his bed. 

   "Yes I didn't. It's Christmas and I figured if we have to have our run we can do it after breakfast and presents," Harry says taking out his mint nutrient potion then downing it in one go. 

   "You could've woken me up before you opened your presents though," Draco grumbles as Harry pulls on the dragon hide outfit with a emerald shirt underneath the vest. 

   "Well I only opened the ones from Lucius, Narcissa and Severus. I didn't open the brown wrapped one you put with my stuff," Harry says holding up the package. 

   "What? I didn't give you that package. Or Blaise. Put it down! There could be enchantments on it," Draco looks at the package remembering what father always taught of not touching things from strangers. 

   Harry drops it looking at it alarmed, "how do I open it then?"

   "Put on your dragon hide gloves. It should protect you at least a bit and if something bad happens I will run and get Severus," Draco glares at the package while Harry puts on his gloves. He unwraps it and finds a cloak inside. He sets it aside confused then picks up a note with three words,' _use it well_ ', "what does the note say Harry?"

   "It says use it well. Who would send me an old cloak?" Harry asks picking up the cloak. 

   "I don't know. Maybe Dumbledore," Draco frowns. 

   "There's nothing special about it though," Harry says and before he really things about it he puts the cloak on. 

   Draco's eyes widen to saucers, "yes there bloody is. It's an invisibility cloak. By Circe those are expensive! Practically the rarest magical item known too. My father can't even find one! They only last a few years though and can't be enchanted again. It shouldn't be so old. Why the fuck would the coot gift you one?"

   Harry looks down at his disappeared body then giggles, "who cares but imagine what we can do now with it? It's a big enough four of us could be underneath! We could explore after curfew or make sure Dumbledore doesn't know where we go if we don't want him to since the portraits won't be able to see us. If it really was him he just gave us an amazing advantage."

   "Unless he enchanted it in someway," Draco grumbles grabbing his own presents. 

   "Well for now I'm fine. So it's probably not. It could've not even been Dumbledore who put it there. Why don't you open your owled presents? I want to give you your present after," Harry takes it off and folds the cloak. He sits on Draco's bed before he can argue. 

   "Find. I will open them," Draco pouts first opening the one from Narcissa which is a green and silver handmade scarf. Next is Lucius', the present holding a ring with the Malfoy crest in green and black gems, a silver band under it and the black dragon hide outfit mentioned in Harry's letter. Finally is Severus', a set of potion stir sticks, "there. I'm done. Happy?"

   Harry nods, but then motions to a small present, "yes. But you forgot one."

   "Oh. I did," Draco picks it up and opens the envelope and starts to read the letter. 

   ' _Hello Little Dragon,_

_We are sorry we haven't been punishing our brother more for hitting you, that will change now. Inside you'll find a little bracelet. We found this old spell and using some of your bully's blood the big gem will glow red whenever they get within fifty meters. That should give you enough time to get ready. It'll glow blue if we are within that area though. Happy Holidays!_

_F &G_'

   Draco groans softly and opens the little package while Harry reads the letter himself. The bracelet is simple with five white gems along the silver bangle. Grumbling Draco puts it on deciding that knowing when the Weasel is near is worth the humiliation of wearing the bracelet. 

   "It's a very nice bracelet Draco. Did you send them anything?" Harry grins at Draco who glares daggers. 

   "Yes. Father said I had to send them a present. Since they seem so fond on pranking I bought them a book to share from the sixteenth century and a pair of elven made silver bracelets that can be tapped in morse code after muttering whatever password they choose then the tapping will be felt on the wearer of the other bracelet. Together they are are just over the worth of a dragonsnake of Chary's colors. Appropriate for a returning gift. Though now I have to send one next year because of the bracelet. Or on their birthday. Whichever I choose," Draco plays with the bracelet. 

   Harry nods and chuckles when he sees the time, "it's almost breakfast. Let's go Draco, you can open my present after."

   Draco nods and together they leave, letting Blaise sleep. 

 

~6am, Severus Snape's Rooms~

 

     Severus sighs as he leaves his potions lab, running his long fingers through his greasy hair. He had spent all night brewing more Wolfsbane after sneaking in the dorms to put his present in Harry's pile after forgetting to mail it. He sighs seeing his pile of presents from the Malfoys, Albus, Minerva, and one other that must have come last night through the mail slot. 

   "Probably from one of the older students hoping that if they gain my favor I will help in preparation for OWLs or NEWTs. Pathetic," Severus murmurs opening the usual gifts. Dragon blood from Narcissa, a bottle of elven wines from Lucius, firewhiskey from Albus, a tome on courtship from Minerva.  _Ever so subtle Minerva, I am quite happy alone_ , Severus thinks unhappily while opening Draco's gift. This one makes him smile. Draco's gift is a ticket to the New Year's Day show of an opera in muggle Britain. Always one to know me best Draco, Severus chuckles softly and tucks the ticket away before looking at the last small present, most likely some worthless such as newt eyes or a pewter cauldron. _Idiotic students_. Severus shakes his head and unwraps the box. He raises an eyebrow seeing it as a jewelry box.  _Rich, idiotic student_ , Severus corrects himself. He opens the box and raises an eyebrow. Inside is a little pin. The pin is a silver doe encrusted in diamonds and a dark blue gem even he cannot identify. After casting detection spells on it all he finds is a warming enchantment and one to set up a field of a silencing spell with the touch of a wand. He picks it up and turns it over to find an engraving just above where the pin is. It reads two simple words, 'thank you', and makes Severus smile a little.  _Perhaps I did some good with one student_ , Severus sets the pin aside and picks up the note that had been placed under the pin. He unfolds the small piece of parchment and begins to read. 

   ' _Dear Severus,_

_Narcissa told me you liked does and your Patronus is one. I saw this in the catalogue for one of the jewelers in Diagonal and thought you'd like it. There's runes under the gems for a warmth and silencing charm for an area of about ten feet around it at most. Thank you for being here and taking care of me as much as you do even though I know you don't have to. Have a Merry Christmas,_

_Harry Woreen_ '

   Severus chuckles putting the letter down, picking the pin up again.  _Quite garish for my tastes but I can wear it under my robes. Harry did get it for me, could he have guessed why my Patronus is a doe? Most likely not. I doubt he can make the connection to his dead godmother and it_ , Severus moves his lab robes aside and pins it just over his heart. He does not want to think of how expensive it must be since it looks goblin made. He pulls the robes over it and yawns, making some tea for himself. 

 

~6:30am, Third Year Gryffindor Dorms~

 

     "Gred. Gred, wake up. We can open our dragon's gift today," Fred grins shaking George gently, having just awakened himself.

   George groans rolling over and stretching out with a loud yawn before looking at him sleepily, "mm..what Forge?"

   "It's Christmas. Get your lazy arse out of bed. I want to open dragon's present he sent!" Fred drags George into sitting and moves to the end of the bed where their pile of presents is. He grabs the 3 expensive looking presents wrapped in silver paper with emerald ribbons before retreating to sit next to George with them. The larger present is labeled with both their names with the smaller ones each written with one of the names. 

   "Don't you want to open the other ones first Forge?" George asks looking to the small box. 

   "It's just homemade fudge from mother laced with a loyalty potion, our jumpers enchanted to make us act foolishly, presents from Gin and Ron I don't want to think about, probably a book on the school rules from Percy and prank ingredients from Bill and Charlie. Dad's will be new watches. The only ones we should be excited about will be these ones Gred. They're from our dragon," Fred pouts and looks at his brother. 

   George sighs knowing that it's unfortunately true, "Gin will have sent us cookies made with mom and Ron's is probably just some used gear for Quidditch or moving posters of players. You're right though. We should open these ones first. The food we will have to burn and it'll take a bit to break the enchantments on the jumpers so we can wear them to not seem too suspicious. Big shared present or small ones first?"

   "Big one. I want to see what Draco thought would fit us together," George says and like always George takes off the ribbon of a shared present then Fred takes off the wrapping. Together they gasp seeing this expensive present. 

   "Bloody fuck this must have been expensive," Fred murmurs opening the cover and looking at it before chuckling, "how old does it look? Shakespearean?"

   George nods flipping the page, "appears so. There's a lot of spells. With luck some we don't know."

   "Well now I'm wondering what is in the small packages," Fred starts to open his little package. George does the same and they grin reading their letters which are identical. 

   ' _Dear Weasley Twins,_

_As thanks for my soon to be familiar I give you a sixteenth century book on Jinxes, Hexes and Curses that are considered light or neutral and that most are harmless due to your curious love of pranking to share. In addition is a pair of elven wrought bracelets enchanted so after saying 'trouble'(a preset password you may change by saying 'change' in Latin) to it you may tap morse code or such on it and the taps will transfer to the other wearer's bracelet wearing wrist for communication._

_May you have a pleasant holiday,_

_Draconis Lucius Malfoy_

_Heir to Malfoy Household_ '

   "A little formal don't you think Forge?" George says putting on the plain silver bangle-like band. 

   "Yes. If I didn't know better I'd say he doesn't like us," Fred says examining the bracelet.

   "It would be a shame if he did. But he's still a little too young to change his mind with constant owled presents and letters. And if we trying being friends that will send an alarm to mother," George sighs. 

   "Who will tell the headmaster who will go in our heads then cast those dreadful spells on us," Fred puts the bracelet on. 

   "We are lucky that we know how to maneuver out of those spells in our heads but it is still troublesome. What will we do then Forge?" George asks. 

   Fred shrugs, "I do not know. Prank the bullies when they target Draco but not too much otherwise. It will be attention grabbing then. Oh how I wish we could help our little dragon."

   George sighs loudly and nods, kissing Fred's cheek then leaning on his twin, "well for now we will wait then. And do what we can."

   Fred nods and sighs, "agreed brother."

   The two stand and get ready for the day. Wishing they could help their little dragon and the Slytherins. But they had begged to be Gryffindors to the hat. And that unfortunate decision could not be reversed. 


	22. My name is Peter Pettigrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is April. Harry thinks about March when he had detention and a man appears in the night..  
> Warning of rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Posting a day early because I finished it three hours ago. Won't post tomorrow. love you all! Nearly 11 000 Hits! Amazing! and almost 500 Kudos! Thank you so very much :).  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~8pm, April 3, 1992, Hogwarts Library~

 

     "Why is that here?" Draco hisses eyeing the offending skittish rodent a table or so away, "that..thing has been following us since that detention with the giant."

   Harry nods as he shuts his charms textbook, his charms essay laying in front of him as he remembers that detention. 

 

~7:30pm, March 20, 1992, Hagrid's Hut~

 

_"These are the first years Hagrid," Mr.Filch grumbles out holding his precious Mrs.Norris, "the ones helping you in the forest."_

_"The forest? But that's forbidden!" Hermione screeches out at a frequency that makes Harry flinch._

_"Excellent observation Muggleborn," Draco snaps at her, rubbing his ears, "now I do wish to leave this detention with my hearing so do shut up before someone puts a silencing spell on your warty lips."_

_"Quie' 'ou. Tha's the tal' tha' go' yer 'ere," Hagrid grumbles out as he steps out of his hut with a large dog that growls at him, "an' I 'on't be allowin' it. 'Ou 'ear?"_

_"Yes I do here sir," Draco mumbles softly._

_Hagrid nods satisfied, "I ca' take 'em from 'ere Mr.Filch."_

_Mr.Filch turns and leaves them without a word. It makes Harry sigh under his breath. Detention of cleaning the bathrooms with the old man seemed much more appropriate than endangering their lives for whatever reason. The fight had only been minor yesterday. And it had been Granger and Weasley who started it. But no. Him, Draco, Hermione and Ron were the ones here together after Draco broke Hermione's wand arm, Hermione used a cutting spell from Herbology and hit Harry's artery, Ron made Draco have no hand bones in his non-wand hand and Harry banished Ron's voice box. Yes quite dangerous but Pansy and everyone had been there trying to stop it. And the only one that had nearly died was Harry after he cast an admittedly too strong charm to shut Ron up to stop torturing Draco after finding the two having cornered Draco. Severus had been furious of course. And McGonagall threatened to expel Draco and Harry after it! Not the one who nearly killed a student but the ones that simply made it so they couldn't be attacked. The whole thing made Harry fume. And now just two hours after him and Draco were released from the hospital wing they were to trek in a forest._ _Harry is shaken from his thoughts as they start walking and he follows with a tug on his arm from Draco._

_"What are we doing tonight Hagrid?" Ron asks in very sweet tone that makes Harry scowl. _

_"Well 'ou see some body bee' kill in' unicorns. So we'll be look in' fo' the kille'. I'll be takin' Draco an' 'ermione while Fang 'ere will be takin' Ron an' 'arry. If some thin' happens or 'ou see a unicorn wit' Fang he'll howl or send sparks into the sky. I'll ge' ya," Hagrid explains as they reach the forest edge._

_Harry flinches at the idea but nods, "yes sir."_

_Ron seems to grin in a way that makes Harry even more nervous as they enter the forest. About fifty feet in they separate, Harry, Ron and Fang to the left with Draco, Hermione and Hagrid going right. A few minutes pass and Ron sneers at Draco, somehow confident despite the certainty they could die in the forest if anything goes wrong, "scared Woreen? Need to go find mommy? Wait that's right. The bitch is dead."_

_Harry glares hatefully at Ron but does not reply, knowing that it would only make the taunting worse if he engaged. Instead he just walks ahead with Fang while the red head continues to insult him and his dead family. At least until the prat took out a rat and placed it on Harry's head while Harry's looking for signs of unicorns. Harry yelps and bats the rat off when it bites his ear, to the delight of the cackling Ronald._

_"Ah you like my pet? He loves biting nasty snakes like you," Ron laughs putting the rat in his coat. Harry growls but stops when Fang does, looking in horror to the figure standing over a dead unicorn. Fang bays and the hooded figure turns with a wand drawn. Harry can't see their face and a spell skims his face leaving a streak of pain as the flesh is sliced slightly by the magic before the figure disappears. Leaving a howling Ron that got hit by the painful spell and a half giant checking the unicorn then leading them back to the school while carrying Ron whose legs are broken._

 

~8pm, April 3, 1992, Hogwarts Library~

 

     "I think it just wants to eat more of me," Harry mumbles putting the books away then taking out the herbology assignment on Devil's Snares after they were each let into the room where she kept the ones the sixth year raised. 

   "Or Weasley sent it to spy on us," Draco mumbles and yawns loudly, between doing the work out a hour before coming to the library and spending before and after supper on their homework both are getting tired. 

   "Are you done your homework for Monday?" Harry asks as he continues to write, glancing at his notes and textbook page. He looks up though once he finished his essay, "because I'm good up to Tuesday. This isn't due till Wednesday and you look like you need to sleep."

   "I..do. Just research about making a body for an unattached soul has been exhausting. There's nothing in the library worth of books in my trunk compartment so far but there's still a couple hundred," Draco yawns again. 

   Harry chuckles slightly and spells his things into his bag standing up, "you're going to bed Draco. I'm not having my best mate passing out all weekend and not paying attention to anyone because he's pushing himself way too hard. Come on."

   Draco pouts but nods flicking his things into his bag. Harry drags Draco to his feet and starts walking back to the dorms. Neither look back to the rat knowing that it will be gone by the time they hit the stairs into the dungeons, "I hate that rat," Draco declares once they're down the stairs. 

   "It's a rat. You can't hate an animal. It's harmless," Harry rubs his ear as he speaks.

   "Harmless my ass. It put a hole in your ear before Severus fixed it and made you stay that Friday night in his rooms just in case Weasley cursed its mouth to harm you or there was an infection from the beast," Draco scuffs and Harry thinks about when he got to Severus last month and the kindness of the man. 

 

~9:30pm, March 20, 1992, Slytherin Common Room~

 

_"Boys I do hope there is a reason you are here," Severus says coldly, Harry hiding his still bleeding face and ear behind Draco who is tall enough he can half disappear behind._

_"Uncle Sev for detention we were made to go into the forbidden forest with Hagrid looking for what was killing unicorns. The giant forced us to split up leaving Harry and that weasel with a dog. Harry got bit by the Gryffindor's pet rat and then lucky him found the killer. The killer hit weasel with a spell that broke both his legs and skimmed Harry's face cutting it bad. They won't stop bleeding and I refuse to go to that medi-witch when you're a registered healer as a Potions Master and you said we could come to you for medical problems," Draco moves aside making Harry look down remembering how Severus asked he didn't come to him unless it was life or death, or important._

_"Harry get in here. I doubt Madam Pomfrey knows how to treat non-magical bites. She could barely handle it when Regulus had an allergic reaction to bees. I doubt she could treat the bite even with the potions I give her. Draco I want you in bed. You look ready to collapse," Severus orders, pulling Harry into his rooms before he can protest that he is fine and sits him on the couch._

_"Sir I'm fine. I-it was just a bite," Harry argues while Severus looks for a book._

_"And if that rat had magical fleas that had the Black Plague on it? That magical illness could kill you. Or if you contract Rat-Bite Fever? This is a serious matter. There is a reason why you are only allowed, cats which are preferred to be Kneazels, owls, and toads without special permission or them being a familiar. Why rats are supposed to be expressly forbidden. There are many diseases that animals can carry here. Non-magical animals can carry magical and non-magical diseases just like any magical one. So you are hardly fine," Severus grumbles taking out a book and flipping pages looking for something._

_"Why would it have to be magical fleas for the Black Plague?" Harry asks flinching as Severus looks at his bleeding cheek, holding a little container of a paste. Harry whimpers a bit as it slowly is rubbed on his cheek by Severus' cool fingers, the paste itself hot and rather painful as it heals the streak._

_"Because the Black Plague is a magical illness. It was created long ago by the starter of the Black line who wished to eradicate muggles. It can kill us as well but you're more likely to simply lose fingers, toes or limbs as your magic forces it to the extremities if not treated. I have modern potions to kill it. You are going to drink them and several others to treat yourself. If you show any sign of sicknessafter  tonight in the next three weeks you must come to me. Understood Harry?" Severus speaks softly, moving Harry's hair out of the way to look at his ear. Using an other container he rubs the hole making Harry swear creatively to the pain, "ten points from Slytherin for your language. Growing such a small of flesh back is hardly painful enough to warrant such colorful words. Tonight you will sleep in my room. I have to brew potions for the Richardson twins. The blonde ones that stayed over Christmas. I will set wards for if you are pained or otherwise. Follow me."_

_Harry nods, blushing to the idea of sleeping in Severus' rooms. He follows Severus and watches Severus transfigure Harry's clothes into night garments. Severus says good night and leaves Harry alone in the bedroom. Harry takes the time to examine the room as he lays down. It's simple with only what is needed like a wardrobe, a door to a washroom and a night table. There's shelves with books like in the living area and a glass shelving unit full of labeled vials. Harry pulls the blanket over him and marvels at the softness of the sheets and blanket. Like navy blue silk that smells delightful. Harry can smell whiskey like what Lucius drank at the Yule Ball last year, herbs, and something Harry can only describe really as distinctly Severus. Together it all soothes him and makes him fall into the realm of Morpheus._

 

~8:30pm, April 3, 1992, Slytherin Dorm Hall~

 

     "Harry will you snap out of your thoughts?" Draco grumbles poking Harry in the thigh with his wand, "we are at the dorm doorway. Will you come in?"

   Harry looks up, a little startled but nods walking into their dorm room. Draco doesn't bother locking the door like they did before going to bed, opting to instead flop on his bed, too lazy to even change without magic and decides to banish his day clothes and then summon his nightwear on his body before falling asleep. Harry chuckles watching his friend and goes for a shower. He comes out in a towel, knowing Blaise is out with Pansy. He puts on his green silk shirt and pants, fingers running over the invisibility cloak in a lingering way. He shuts his trunk's secret compartment and clambers into bed. He holds his stuffed bear tight and falls asleep. 

 

~2am, April 4, 1992, First Year Slytherin Dorms~

 

     "You are so like Lily..so pretty pretty little Harry....," a voice whispers in Harry's ear as he wakes up. Harry instantly is aware hearing the man breathe into his ear. Several things are apparent to him in that moment. One that his ankles and wrists are bound spreading him, two that the man's long nails are scratching at his chest, three that somehow Draco and Blaise are not awake to the man here and finally that his lips are sealed when he tries to speak, "I'm sure my master will not mind I soiled your pretty body before I killed you..it has been so long since I had a pretty thing to fuck..and you are just asking for it sleeping like that. And your little friends too. Don't worry they're asleep little Harry thanks to a special spell. And you won't die till I've had all my fun with you and them."

   Harry's eyes widen in horror as the man moves over him. He's an ugly man. Rat like. He is naked as well which makes Harry terrified. The grin on his face is pure evil. And when the man climbs over him Harry thinks about the horrible experience with Vernon. The man grips his hips and chuckles, his fingers so tight Harry feels them cut. 

   "No one will find you three till at least after breakfast. I will be long gone by then Harry. There's no one to save you. I remember your mother so well. She was so sweet when I did the same to her. She doesn't remember though. Neither will your friends. All they'll know is that you're quite dead," Harry starts to cry when he feels the bluntness against the same place Vernon violated, "and so you know who killed you pretty thing. My name is Peter Pettigrew," the man laughs and thrusts into Harry. And in that moment Harry knows all is lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cliff hanger. And well...Peter.


	23. Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is apprehended by the twins and Harry is brought to safety.  
> Warning of continued rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I will not be posting Monday(this is that update) and it may not be till next Monday I update because the next will be the Voldemort fight. Apologies for that fact. Have a good day. Sorry for the rape.  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~2am, April 4, 1992, First Year Slytherin Dorms~

 

     "Aah~ so tight pretty thing. Shame I have to kill you. It would be delightful to turn you into a loose holed whore," Peter laughs watching Harry sob while he presses his dirty, long nails into his his flesh, his thrusts getting more erratic to the seven bleeding spots from his nails, "but master wouldn't like it. So I will just fuck your slutty arse twice. And make you watch me do your friends. I bet that little Zabini is just as trampy as his mother," Peter leans over Harry and grunts, not caring about how he hurt the boy, just on letting his frustrations of ten years on the boy. 

   Harry sobs, trying to numb his mind. To retreat inside like the occlumency books said to meditate properly.  _This is not happening...this is not happening. Just a bad dream...a bad, bad, bad nightmare.._ , he thinks silently. His magic felt caged. Like a wall of his feelings or something is blocking it. That fact just makes him sob harder.  _I'm helpless. I'm going to die. Going to die and this man will never be caught. Someone come..please someone.._ , Harry whimpers and after what feels like hours the man stills. He feels ready to die when he pulls out and he feels liquid drip from his asshole. He feels dirty beyond belief as Peter chuckles kissing his cheek. 

   "Lovely job pretty thing. Lily would be proud to know her son is as good a fuck as she was but even younger. Even more innocent..if only I could let you grow up. But I suppose this is just as sweet and I can always take the other two to make up for it," Peter laughs and slaps Harry hard across the face before getting off the bed, "the little Malfoy will be a great revenge. Take his father off his high horse. Always thought I was nothing. Like I was scum," Peter sneers stalking to Draco's bed but the door without warning blasts open. Peter hisses turning to the frame where two blonde twins stand. Both growl and before Peter can react he's on the ground with two stupefies from their white colored wands. 

   The green eyed twin goes to Harry's bed, cutting the ropes and covering him with a sheet, "where are you hurt Harry?..I knew that rat smelled human. I'm sorry we took so long to get here. Your scent didn't wake us up until we smelled the blood as well. Did he hurt your roommates?" 

   Harry shakes, unable to answer with his lips spelled together. He feels terrible, ready to die as his insides burn and pain radiates from his inside. 

   "Jacob I'm going to get Professor Snape. I need you to watch rat man here and make sure Harry is okay. He smells absolutely terrified. Try to calm him down," the brown eyed twin says getting up. Jacob nods and tries to touch Harry but he flinches right away so he stops. 

   "I will do my best Isaac. Tell him to bring calming draughts and something to reverse sleeping spells," Jacob says and sighs sitting on the bed edge watching Harry in concern. His green gaze flicks to Isaac as he leaves the room while pulling out his key. Because of their need to access to Severus often with their condition he gave them both keys when they were brought over the summer after the attack on their family. Minutes pass before Severus rushes in the room holding the bag he recognized as the one holding the emergency potions. 

   "What happened here?" Severus snaps looking to Jacob then Peter and finally Harry as the blood from his face drains in an instant.  _No, no, no. Isaac had said a man had gotten in the dorms he hadn't said this man..Circe this rapist is suppose to be dead damnit! Not Harry, Harry has had enough harm..he didn't need this. This sweet boy didn't deserve this, he's already been through far too much..._ ,Severus thinks alarmed while he goes to Harry, casting diagnostic spells and reading the parchment. Color drains even more from his face, "never mind. One of you use my Floo and call the Malfoy Manor, the other go to the hospital wing and awaken Madam Pomfrey. Tell her to open the private room for him. This is not to leave this room unless I say so. Whoever gets Lucius here from the Floo must contact the Aurors. Tell them we have a supposedly dead wizard who has raped a student and make them send a mind and rape healer as well. This must not go to Dumbledore till they have all arrived. He will close the Floo network in the school otherwise."

   The twins nod, terrified of the rage written on Severus' face despite the nightwear he has on. They both rush out without hesitation to complete their tasks. 

   Harry looks up at Severus as he unbinds his lips and offers Harry a vial, "drink this Harry. It is a calming draught. I need you to let me pick you up. I know you probably won't like me to but I have to. I cannot levitate you through the halls safely without risking more pain where he touched you. Will you let me pick you up Harry?" Severus speaks very softly, his tone gentle and kind with his dark eyes reflecting concern. 

   Harry hesitantly takes the vial flinching again to brief contact even if he knows he's safe before drinking the potion. It immediately calms his jitteriness and soothes the spiking fear, clearing his mind, "I-if y-you have t-to. B-but...c-can you get m-my bla-blank-blanket?...I-I'm cold..I-it h-hurts s-so b-bad se-Severus..," he stutters out, wrapping the thin sheet around him tighter, feeling so exposed. 

   Severus nods gently placing the black and green blanket on Harry from where it had been thrown on the floor. His eyes slide to Draco and Blaise's beds but he knows for now he has to get Harry to the hospital wing so a proper healer specializing in this can document and mend his body and mind. Harry cocoons himself in the blanket and Severus relaxes slightly as Harry stares at him, "I'm going to pick you up now Harry. Lucius will be here soon. I'm going to take you to the hospital wing. A healer is coming to look over you with Aurors to take that man away. You're safe."

   Harry nods and continues to watch Severus as he slowly picks Harry up. Harry starts to shake the instant Severus gathers his blanket cocooned body in his arms and he shuts his eyes trying to convince himself it's okay.  _It's Severus. Severus is nice, Severus is good. Severus won't hurt you. He's going to help..he won't touch like Peter did_ , Harry thinks as he feels Severus start to walk, "w-will the h-healer h-have to touch me?..," he whispers not wanting to be touched. 

   Severus nods heading into the halls, "most likely. He or she will have to take photos too. Gather evidence. And if you'll allow it they'll take the memories too for review. That will have to happen later though. After they've healed you and you've recovered."

   Harry shivers, not liking the idea of a stranger touching him, "w-why?"

   "Because that is how they will prove what he did to you so Peter can be incarcerated for his crimes," he replies softly, walking quickly along the silent halls, sending glares to any snickering portraits to his state of dress. Thankfully the trip to the hospital wing is mere minutes and Pomfrey with Isaac leads them into a room with one hospital bed and some things like a potion drip beside it at the end of the room, "I have to put you down Harry. Then I need to go find Lucius and them. Isaac will stay here with you though," he says while the blonde comes to the bed, conjuring himself a chair. 

   "O-okay...b-but o-only him. A-and a-after o-only the h-healer a-and Lucius..," Harry winces as he is set on the bed, tears leaking from his eyes in mere dribbles. 

   "I will tell them that. I will be back soon," Severus promises and gives a look that tells Isaac to protect Harry with his life if something happens before he leaves the room, shutting the door. 

   "What happened Severus? Dumbledore said the castle is safe from the type of people that would do this! We have to tell him!" Pomfrey hiss whispers out. 

   "What happened is Peter Pettigrew is not dead and raped Harry. And you will not tell Dumbledore Poppy. Not until the Aurors and Malfoys are here. Procedure says that when a student is harmed severely by an adult all Floo capable fireplaces are to be locked from the Floo network. If this happens then it could be a week or more before Lucius is allowed on the grounds. That boy just said he wants only Lucius and the healer in the room with him when they get here. He needs his parents. He was just raped and is in no condition to deal with this without family. When they all have come here and once their examination has begun we will then get Dumbledore," Severus sets a cold glare on Pomfrey who reluctantly nods in understanding. Severus then hurries out of the hospital wing, down the stairs only to be met with a group of five Aurors, one healer, and Lucius and Narcissa in nightwear looking ready to murder someone. 

   "Where's Harry Severus? And where is that piece of shit who hurt my son!" Narcissa hisses, her eyes narrowed to mere slits. 

   "Harry is in the hospital wing in the private room. He only wants to see the healer and Lucius. Peter is in the boy's dorm stunned. Lucius you take the healer up there, I will lead the Aurors to the dorm," Severus says calmly despite his clenched jaw. He doesn't wait for confirmation from them as he continues to walk downstairs, the Aurors quickly trailing behind him with Narcissa eagerly behind. With a swish of his wand he opens the door and cancels the gender wards on the male dorm hall. He walks through the door frame, hissing as he hits Peter with an other stunner before letting the Aurors put their own spells on his body to ensure he does not escape. Narcissa growls sending her own spell to prevent him from turning into a rat. She rushes to Draco and gathers him into her arms waking him up with a tap of her wand. 

   He stirs and looks at his mother shocked, "..mother? Why are you here?"

   Narcissa sighs hugging Draco tight, "Harry..got hurt by a wizard that snuck into the school. The Aurors are tying him up and going to take him away. The wizard spelled you and Blaise asleep darling. Does it hurt anywhere?"

   Draco shakes his head looking scared, "what did he do to Harry?"

   "He....hurt Harry badly. He did something similar to Harry to what the muggles did before laws brought him to us. So he's with a healer right now. Once the man is gone from the room I'm taking you and Blaise upstairs until they clean the dorm up. In the morning if Harry feels well enough we will visit him. Okay darling?" Narcissa murmurs hugging Draco tighter, watching the Aurors leave with Peter wrapped head to toe in magically conjured chains. She waits a few minutes before going out with Draco in her arms after a quick weight decreasing charm on him. She watches Severus wake Blaise and explain to him as well. She takes Draco and with a sigh she takes him to the hospital ward. Setting him on a bed and waiting. 

 

~3am, April 4, 1992, Headmaster's Tower~

 

     Dumbledore woke up to a very insistent fire call. He flicks his hand and his orange and yellow robes are on him. He growls softly and gets on his knees in front of the fireplace, forcing his face into its usual, grandfatherly expression, "hello?"

   The Auror brightens seeing Dumbledore, "hello Headmaster! My apologies for the early wake up. We just wished to inform you that Peter Pettigrew is now at the ministry in one of the holding cells and out of the schools. In light of this we plan to look over the documents of Sirius Black's incarceration after the interrogation. We plan to begin it at eight am and if you like you are invited to join us in it."

   Dumbledore refuses to look surprised as he thinks.  _That idiotic rat. Because of this Black could get out of jail and that mutt could talk..damnit. I will kill that rat...what did he even do tonight to warrant the Aurors?_, "I will gladly join you. May you tell me why he was arrested in my school? I heard nothing about the fact Aurors entering until now."

   "Oh. A young Hadrian Potter was attacked. According to a Jacob Richardson who got us through Professor Snape's Floo he was raped by Mr.Pettigrew. They were alerted when they left their dorm and heard noises them from there alerted. Snape who told them to get us. I assumed that once Hadrian and his dorm mates were secured in the hospital wing that you were alerted. I will speak to the Aurors on the case about how they did not alert you. My apologies but I must leave, I have to alert Blaise Zabini's mother of the incident," and the fire goes out with the withdrawal of the Auror's face. 

   Dumbledore starts to rage at that news, his magic destroying his trinkets and such around his bedroom. 

 

~7am, April 4, 1992, Private Hospital Ward~

 

     Harry stirs as he wakes up, drowsy from the potion the healer gave him after the examination. He turns his head toward the door as he hears muffled yelling from beyond and Lucius gone. 

   "You are not entering Headmaster! The healer said that he must rest! You cannot question him!" He hears Severus yelling and flinches to the idea of Dumbledore trying to go through his head. 

   "Severus I must see him. I need to know how Peter got into the school so I can strengthen the proper wards. So let me through Severus," Dumbledore snaps and hisses slightly. 

   "Headmaster what a surprise. Is there a reason you are in the hospital wing in front of my son's room?" Harry smiles hearing Lucius' clipped voice. 

   "Yes there is Lord Malfoy. I was hoping to talk to Harry," Dumbledore changes suddenly sounding very pleasant. 

   "I'm afraid I cannot allow that. My son is suppose to rest and the healer said only family or Severus is allowed to in so he is not stressed. And I think talking about the incident would stress Harry very much. When he is ready to speak about it I will make sure to find you but until then do leave. I need to give Harry his breakfast," Lucius opens the door and Harry smiles seeing the plate of toast. Harry glances at Dumbledore and Severus just outside of it before it shuts, "I brought you some toast and blackberry jam. Your favorite Harry."

   Harry sits up, whimpering in pain to his backside. The pain relieving potions having worn off while he slept and the healer not able to heal the stress and tearing of his lower muscles, "thank you Lucius...c-can I h-have more p-pain killer?"

   Lucius nods putting the plate down on the small bedside table. He takes out a vial of purple liquid, "yes. I have it right here Harry. You'll have to take it for a week. And no exercise till the summer. Healer's orders. Severus is updating the wards on the dorm rooms, you'll be safe once you get back into the dorms."

   Harry nods uncertainly as he gulps the potion, sitting up all the way once it numbs him. He watches Lucius move the table to near him. He takes a piece and nibbles it, "yes Lucius. I hear you. When can I go back to my room?..in here I feel like Dumbledore can ambush me.."

   Lucius nods sitting in his chair, "in five days when the animagus wards are secure and you've had enough bed rest. And it is father or dad Harry. You're family."

   Harry nods swallowing his bite, "yes...father."

   Lucius grins and leans over kissing his forehead, a gesture Harry does not flinch from. Lucius sits back and watches Harry eat happily, "Harry slow down. You'll give yourself a stomach ache at that rate."

   Harry nods and smiles. A little one because he feels safe for now and despite the events hours ago. Peter is long gone and the Malfoys will protect him. His friends will protect him. And most importantly Severus shall protect him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Clarification of the twins and who is who here:  
> Jacob Richardson is the green eyed one who is taller than Isaac and has a scar from his right eyebrow to about the middle of his left cheek from a werewolf's claw when they were turned.  
> Issac is the shorter with brown eyes and is the older one.


	24. The Philosopher's Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore is "out" and they take their chance to find Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello turns out it was shorter than I wished and got done 15 minutes ago. Working this weekend so next update(years summary) will be short or late or both. Ignore next part it is for me.
> 
> Voldemort still in his weakened form makes a treaty with the dragon species as a whole through their representative, the Heir to the dragon throne. As Voldemort gives them the Malfoy's daughter with her parent's agreement(hidden for having veela heritage come up in her with albino naga[a mix that makes her weak with them as enemies and no third species showing to stabilize] they say they will find Voldemort a mate worthy of him in wizarding or creature kind able to bear him kin and help him succeed in revitalizing magic. News of what type of magical aura is needed is spread amongst all dragons and at the first task Harry's dragon[captured younger sister of the heir and staying to watch wizards and help them find mate] sees that his aura matches that of the requirements and she smells an interesting heritage to appear soon as well. This dragon escapes and disappears without a trace with Harry Potter in her claws, heading to Riddle Manor. Will Voldemort accept his chosen mate and will Harry stop trying to escape? (if I do this before this fic finished then updates will switch between it and this, just jotting here to not lose sorry)
> 
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~1pm, June 20, 1992, Slytherin Common Room~

 

     "Harry. Harry. He's gone!" Blaise hisses into his ear as he runs into the common room making Harry flinch to the close contact. So far after that event and the news of Peter escaping his cell before interrogation made him quite nervous. Only a few could touch him or get quite close suddenly without him flinching. All of them cut their nails short now after the start of May when he screamed when Pansy grabbed his arm and her nails frightened him, making him think it was Peter. But Harry is coping the best he can, the memories gone into a pensieve a month ago for Aurors if Peter is ever caught. 

   "Who is gone Blaise?" Harry asks nervously, hugging his pillow. 

   "Dumbledore. He left during lunch after receiving a letter," Blaise sits beside Pansy on the love seat. 

   Harry brightens to that. He knows exactly what it means, "that gives McGonagall a chance to do it."

   Blaise nods grinning, "exactly. She won't do it till later though. Probably after supper. That gives us a few hours to get ready. I don't think the cloak can fit more than four though. Goyle and Crabbe will have to stay behind."

   Draco frowns, "I don't like that idea. If she catches us and refuses to take us to him then we need as many as we can get. What about the twins? They're allowed to wander after curfew."

   Harry shakes his head, "it's only been four days since the last day of the full moon. They're still new enough to it they need a week to recover all the way after. We can't ask them to help if they're weakened. That's putting them in a lot of danger. Besides McGonagall could know spells that are specifically catered to them and end in their deaths. I'm not risking them."

   Draco sighs softly but nods, "alright. I will..pack extra potions then. Ones to help our recovery and stuff."

   "I will get extra treats for Fluffy. He will need them for us to get through," Blaise gets up to go to the kitchen. 

   Harry nods getting up, "okay. Let's go prepare."

 

~11pm, June 20, 1992, Slytherin Common Room~

 

     Harry wakes up as he gets up from his bed after taking a nap like the rest of them right after supper. He dresses in his dragon hide leather outfit from Christmas but without his cloak. He slips on his knee high, black dragon hide bootstrap silence as he nods to Blaise and Draco who are dressing as well. He touches the Prince charm knowing that if it gets really bad all of them had charms similar to his that can portkey to a specific person, usually their parents. He double checks his holster is secure then grabs the cloak, putting it in his large robe pocket. 

   "Ready Harry?" Blaise asks, dressed in the blood red dragon hide outfit his mother sent with him to Hogwarts that has no robe but a white hide long sleeve shirt. 

   Harry nods holding his wand tightly, "yea. Are you Draco?"

   Draco nods as he ties his shoes, dressed in the outfit identical in all but color to Harry's, "yes. Does Pansy have hers here?"

   "Yes. She told me while you guys were getting your stuff together. Are your bags on you?"They nod holding up little bags. Harry smiles satisfied and goes to the doorway which simmers with the powerful extra wards. He turns and looks at them, "thank you. I know you guys wouldn't usually do this but it means a lot. If we succeed I get to meet my grandfather. If not..lets pray our portkeys work and that the potions when we are dying because I'm an idiot."

   Blaise chuckles, "no problem Harry. If it doesn't work then when we escape we have a tale to tell the girls and get to see Severus mother hen you. And watching him fret over you is well worth dying for."

   Harry nods and walks through the wards on the door. He walks into the common room with them trailing behind and sighs seeing Theodore still up. Theo is in their year but does not like hanging out with anyone but Ravenclaws. The one time Harry tried to team up with him in Herbology the boy gave him some very choice words on his heritage and how he would be without his genitals and his arsehole and mouth would be switched if he tried to come near again. Harry later learned from Draco that his father was a strong believer of some of the more insane beliefs of Voldemort just before his demise and that he beat the idea of Dark supremacy into Theodore daily so with Harry as the symbol of the Light his reaction was so extreme in fear his father might kill him for interacting with light. Harry to the news nearly wrote to Lucius for an investigation of Lord Nott but remembered at the time that if it were found true Theo would have no where. He'd probably be stuck in the muggle world so Harry stopped. Instead he watched the bean pole thin boy with brown hair and brown eyes sometimes curious about the loner. Now he is an obstacle though to their task. Theo would tell Severus that they left in a second since Harry is with them. Or if the door opened but no one is there. 

   "Crap Theo is still up," Draco mutters as they walk past the point of the gender line. 

   Pansy looks at them as she comes out of the girl's dorm hall. She glances at Theo and glares a little in frustration before walking over them, "why is he up? Greg and Vince said he went to bed before us."

   "I don't know. But we can't risk him telling Severus," Blaise hisses. 

   "I'm not deaf. Or blind. Why are you four up?" Theo calls from the couch putting down his old book. 

   "We have to go get something Theo. Why do you need to know?" Draco stands straight in his typical pureblood fashion when not around only them. 

   "Because Professor Snape will need to know when I tell him. It's past curfew," Theo looks at them bored. 

   "We know that Theo. You don't have to tell. We will be really quick," Draco smiles charmingly. 

   Theo scowls and gets up, "really quick or not it's forbidden. I'm going to have to tell him right now."

   "No you won't Theo," Harry raises his wand. 

   "What are you going to do? Prove just how scummy the Light is by attacking a defenseless student? Wonderful job Woreen," Theo spits hatefully at him. 

   "No. I'm going to stun you and hide you behind the couch. Once we are back I will reverse it and you can tell Severus all you want but not before Theo. I'm sorry. Stupefy," Draco flicks his hand and Theo drops to the ground onto the soft carpet with a thump. 

   "You didn't have to do that," Harry grumbles putting Theo on the couch with a pillow under his head. 

   "What would you have done?" Draco counters putting a blanket over Theo. 

   "I was thinking of binding his lips and locking him in his dorm. Not stunning him," Harry glares and goes to the door, "but what's done is done. Everyone close." Harry takes out the cloak. Quickly they all gather around him and with them crouching slightly they huddle under the cloak, beginning a long climb upstairs to the third floor. 

 

     They all pant as they finally get into the room. Argus Filch just minutes ago looked at where they stood in the corridor a floor below making them almost think he could see through the cloak. But he passed quickly and as result they ran synchronized up the stairs and into the room. 

   "What's that sound?" Draco mutters as they take off the cloak, glancing about for the source of the music. 

   "A harp. It's in the corner," Pansy mutters, pointing to the instrument just as it stops. Fluffy yawns and looks at them before barking. 

   Blaise smiles taking out his bag and emptying the meat and lollipops inside, "here big guy. We need to get down the door and save the stone. Can you let us Fluff ball? Look at all the yummies."

   Fluffy licks Blaise with the center head making Blaise shiver and barks. Fluffy gets off the door and starts eating with his tail wagging. Quickly they head to the door and pull it back, Pansy jumping in first with her wand drawn before screaming.

   "Guys don't jump down! There's some sort of plant that's got me," Pansy screeches and stays still in case it will kill her to movement. 

   "Okay Pansy what does it look like?" Blaise asks looking into the dark space below the door. 

   "Um it's stringy..feels damp like the Devil's Snares Professor Sprout showed us. I can't see it with it so dark in here. It keeps getting tighter," Pansy speaks obviously nervous. 

   "Okay let's assume it is that. You'll need to cast a very strong lumos or fire spell that isn't dark because they're resistant to minor dark ones. And you can't struggle too much or it'll kill you Pansy," Blaise draws his wand debating on whether to do it himself and risk burning her. 

   "My wand arm is stuck but I still have my wand. What else can I do?" Pansy calls. 

   "You can stop moving completely. If you do it might think your dead and let you go. But that includes breathing. At most you can do shallow breaths slowly," Draco contributes. 

   "I-I will try," Pansy yells and everything goes silent. They all hold their breath until she yells again, "there's a hall under it. The plant kinda softens it so you can't burn it away. Just drop and stay still!"

   "I will try next. If it works you two go at the same time," Blaise says and then jumps. Soon he yells it worked as well and the pair look at each other. 

   "Love you Draco. You're the closest I got to a sibling. And if this thing kills us I thought you should know," Harry hugs Draco and the boys together jump. Vines tangle around their bodies, squeezing tightly but they don't move or squeak. Soon if releases them in belief they're dead and they land below on the plants unmoving soft roots. 

   Harry blinks owlishly and looks to Pansy and Blaise who stand there unharmed, "you two okay?"

   Blaise nods, "yes we are fine. Come on there's a door at the end of the hallway. We should hurry. That harp put Fluffy to sleep so that means McGonagall is here. We can't surprise her then."

   Harry nods standing up as fast as he can. Draco follows suit and the quartet runs down the hall to the door. They open it and are in a room full of flying keys that make Harry gawk, "what the bloody hell?"

   "Those are keys with wings..that door in front of us has a big key opening. And there's a broom. I'm pretty sure we have to fly and catch the right key," Blaise says frowning. 

   "..oh. Who's flying? Three of us are really good at it. And there must be  hundreds in the room. We can't try every one in time!" Harry looks around for one that is slightly different. 

   "That one. That one is larger. And it's flying wonky. It's iron too-not gold," Pansy points out one flying in circles. 

   "What's the catch though. It can't just be that easy. To just fly up and grab a faulty key?" Draco points out doubtfully, "there's no point in all the other keys if it's like that."

   "The other keys could be a defense for the big one. They're going to be fast with such small bodies and large wings in ratio. And the points at the ends of those keys are sharp. They could attack," Blaise starts walking to the broom, "the best thing would be if one of you cast a protego over you all and I fly. I'm second to Harry in speed on a ratty broom and Harry can't get too hurt. He needs to talk to his grandfather and he can't do that if he's covered in stabs. I will give you guys the key and I will fly out behind you. You'll have to shut the door before any keys get out."

   Harry looks at him frowning, "you can't do that Blaise. What if you get badly hurt?"

   "I will be fine Harry. Draco has the potions. Just open the door as quick as you can when I give you the key," Blaise assures and gets on the groom before Harry can protest. He feels the immediate change in the air, magic buzzing loudly as the keys seem to lazily follow Blaise as he floats toward the iron key. The second he touches it though the keys dart upward to him. Harry watches nervously as the keys begin to attack Blaise while the iron key takes off, high toward the an infinity away ceiling above. Harry flinches as he sees blood dropping him his exposed face and hands, his dragon hide covered body uninjured thanks to its protections. Seconds or hours pass, Harry cannot tell before Blaise is diving down through the keys like a bullet. Harry drops the shield as Blaise throws the key into his hands. Fumbling for milliseconds he opens the door while Blaise zigs and zags as a blur with a tail of gold behind him. Draco and Pansy rush through it as Harry holds the door open for Blaise. Blaise rushes through and Harry slams the door shut before a key can get through, yelping when an imbedded in the door key pierces so far it pricks his finger. He jerks his himself away and sucks the finger looking around the room. It is filled with tiling of a chess board with larger than life pieces set up. 

   "Well. Draco you're up. We all suck at chess except for you. It seems like a pretty stupid obstacle though," Pansy huffs rubbing a healing balm into Blaise's face on the scratches. 

   "So how does it work then? I doubt we can push it ourselves. And two pieces are missing," Draco states approaching the board and examining the pieces, "I think people are supposed to replace those pieces. A rook and a bishop. Two of you will have to replace them.."

   "I will be the rook," Harry says and moves to that spot before he can argue. 

   "I'll take the bishop. Draco you should be the king. After Harry you're the one most likely to be listened to by Voldemort if only because your father was his right hand man," Pansy  reasons as she takes the missing bishop's place. 

   Blaise shrugs walking to the queen, "I always thought this lady was awesome and we don't know if you can pass if you haven't played. Now come on dragon, be our king."

   Draco sighs and looks at them bemused and gets on the king. From there the game is on. 

 

     Harry winces as they finally finish the game. Pansy has a little cut on her cheek from when the other queen swung her sword, just scrapping her skin while it destroyed a pawn. They all are sweaty in the dragon hide and he sighs wiping some of his own sweat off his brow. 

   "Okay now what's next? There can't be many more," Draco grins walking ahead of Harry off the board while the three of them drag their feet.

   "Draco give us some pepper up potion. I know you packed at least a dozen vials. Harry looks ready to fall over," Pansy snaps at Draco as she leans on Blaise. 

   "Fine, fine," Draco grumbles turning around. He hands out the little vials from his navy blue bag and Harry gulps his without hesitation. Instantly the effects hit him and Harry stands straight, the weariness in him disappearing. 

   "Thanks. So the next obstacle should be ahead right?" Harry asks starting to walk again, a faint skip in his step as they go down the hall behind the board. Without warning a circle of flame encases them as a table of vials with a parchment appear. The half behind them is purple while the half in front of them is black flames. 

   "I think this is it," Draco says picking up the parchment and reading aloud, "' _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Th_ _ird, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ '"

   Harry listens and smiles. He examines the bottles and picks up the last bottle, "this one takes you through the purple flames behind us and this," he picks up the third, "takes us forward through the black. But both are so small I doubt there's any more than a single dose. And you three can't be stuck while I try talking to grandfather. Someone will have to do something like get Severus by going back."

   "I will go back. Blaise and Draco can manage in here by themselves," Pansy takes the bottle to go back. 

   "Okay. Will you guys mind waiting for one of us?" Harry asks uncorking his vial. 

   "No, we won't Harry. Both of us need a break anyways. I have some potions to lower body temperature if we get too hot. Plus there's nettle wine which is pretty tasty and if worse comes to worse we portkey," Draco assures sitting down on the floor leaning on the table which Blaise follows suit. 

   Harry nods and swallows the vial and steps through the flames. Terrifyingly he feels all control of his body fade from him once he passes through.  _What is going on? Dear god why can't I stop walking? What was in that potion? I've never heard of something like a liquid imperius..who is controlling me?_ Terrified thoughts run through Harry's head as his body moves on its own. He tries to scream with no success and continues to stare forward, helpless as he steps into a chamber. Surprise hits him when he sees Quirrel standing there. Even more so to how the man lectures him on his act and such. He stares at the mirror looking to the image of his birth parents and Voldemort while his mouth lies about socks. He feels the weight of the stone in his pocket and feels instant longing to speak when the turban is unwrapped. He feels sorry for his grandfather being forced onto the back of this weak man's head and cries as his hands burn his grandfather to ash. The control of whatever happened only vanishes when the black wraith of his grandfather's soul spears through his body. Without thinking as tiredness hits his body he puts the stone in the hidden inner pocket of his vest that is expanded within. Then his body drops like a rock. 

 

~2am, Dumbledore's Office~

 

     Dumbledore cackles in glee as he pulls his face out of a green tinted liquid in a rune covered gold bowl. His experiment of liquid imperius worked. Other than the kink at the end of course. The potion was not suppose to suddenly wear off but instead always have a minuscule amount in the body dormant so he could look through Harry's eyes at any time.  _Oh well. It is a beginning to my greater good._

 

~6pm, June 25, Hospital Wing~

 

     Harry wakes up with a groan and looks about. Everything is white but he notices a grey, blurred shape at the end of his bed.  _Where am I? What happened to Grandfather? What day is it? Bloody hell my head hurts...who the fuck is at my bed end?_

   "Oh, good you are awake Mr.Woreen. We were all worried you would not wake up. You've been asleep four days, we nearly had to call your adopted family," Dumbledore says cheerfully as Harry's eyesight corrects itself and he makes sure to focus to the side of Dumbledore and no where near his face, "your friends already told me what drove you to try and defend the stone yourselves after telling Professor Snape and him not believing you. Not that I can blame him since you all were convinced Professor McGonagall was working for You-Know-Who. But they do not know what happened once you stepped past the flames. Could you tell me? Specifically where the stone is. It was no where near you when we finally got to you in the chamber with the mirror beside some ashes."

   Harry nods slowly, instantly having a lie at hand, "Yes..I went through and Professor Quirrel was there. He told me to keep looking at the mirror and then I felt something in my pocket....then..then he asked me to hand it over but I refused. He kept talking to his head. Finally he unraveled it and it was awful Headmaster! Voldemort was on the back of his head..he ran at me and when I touched him he started to disintegrate! A black thing rose and hit me straight through and the stone broke in my pocket! I-I am so sorry Headmaster. You'll have to tell Mr.Flamel...I did not mean for that to happen. I-I just meant to help," Harry sniffles and shuts his eyes to give a good effect.

   Dumbledore nods and sighs, "The soul passing through the body must have tried to concentrate on the stone. It is not your fault my boy. I will send them an owl so they can get their affairs in order. The Leaving Feast will be starting soon. I must go and you shall be released soon. Come to the feast then and enjoy your last night in Hogwarts," and to Harry's relief Dumbledore disappears.

 

     His night goes well with them getting the House Cup and his house crowding him, congratulating him for getting them an extra fifty points even if it was for a Gryffindor trait. The night was eventful with all the boys crowding with the Richardson twins and them exchanging addresses with their new wolfy friends. And when morning came and they boarded Harry said good bye with hopes the next two years would be event free so he and his friends could bond in normality. Lucius and Narcissa apparate them to the manor, interrogating and scolding them for not helping. Harry doesn't tell anyone about the stone though. It would be a secret and with hope, an item to help his Grandfather become whole.


	25. School Years and Summers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years go by in flashes of normality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it is so short. I may or may not post Monday, it depends on how quick I write the chapters. Sorry if it makes no sense and if you have questions simply comment them.  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~Summer between First Year and Second Year~

 

     Summer is filled with trips to St. Mungo's to see a mind healer recommended by Healer Anita once he got home. The woman is nice enough to Harry as she gets him to talk and makes him drop his shields so she can look into his mind to see where the most damage of his mind is. A lot of this therapy involves slow acceptance of touches from people besides his trusted few when he doesn't initiate it. Time he isn't there is spent with friends until August. Dumbledore at that time tries to get the Department of Magical Children to revoke custody of him from the Malfoys so they go often to the ministry, Harry speaking to Aurors in interviews about his life with them. Thankfully it is unsuccessful and Harry goes back to being carefree at home, sometimes taking the stone out from his trunk and talking to Tom about it who agrees he should keep it secret. He reads about it in the library and plays it off to Draco as curiosity about it after last year. He feels guilty about it but not enough to actually tell his family. Aurors start coming and searching the manor on 'ministry orders' though Lucius explains its a scare tactic by Dumbledore so they'll give up Harry. They take a couple books but most items that are 'illegal', including Tom are put into Gringotts in a family vault Harry owns since they cannot access it. Getting school supplies brings a round of Weasleys, the twins never leaving Draco who seems to not mind as much now and an annoying little girl who follows Harry everywhere to his displeasure. He often itches to hex her during the day until Lucius wards her off. Lucius and Narcissa get him his own owl, a beautiful albino snowy owl he names Hedwig after a famous dark witch who was burned on the stake after using a spell she created to grow her daughter's wand arm back after the ministry cut it off as punishment for killing a muggle in self defense. And summer ends too soon, leading to King's Cross to go back to school. 

 

~Second Year~

 

     For what seems no reason this year Hermione and Ron try to be nice to him. Mid September he learns why when he gets a letter from the ministry saying that Dumbledore is getting reviewed after his rape and the stone incident last year and asking for his written testimony of his medical care in Hogwarts post rape. He answers the letter with giving the name of his mind healer Charlie and Severus Snape saying both saw it through his mind. The Gryffindors after that turn to acting indifferent to him, not bullying him or his friends though they still give snide remarks. McGonagall became harsher than ever after news of them suspecting she was working for Voldemort. His marks suffered despite him doing perfect and taking the least tries of anyone to master a spell. DADA goes well even with the perverted teacher Lockhart who all too often tries to offer Harry lessons on how to be famous enough. Christmas creeped up on them and they were all sent letters from their families telling them to not come home. It wasn't until January they all found out why. The Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe families all had been interviewed during break again about the war, even though Zabini was a renown neutral family who never even participated. Of course nothing changed but all of them felt they had been robbed of their happy Christmas. Second term was uneventful other than Valentines Day where Harry is assaulted with Dwarf held love letters and all of them often being called to Dumbledore's office, especially Harry. And...those meetings being most of a blur with them unable to remember sharp details despite just being there. But they just assumed it was how boring they usually are so they zoned out behind their well trained shields. Their final marks were amazing besides transfiguration of course, but overall they all passed(Harry's has an owl address for Lockhart that makes Harry cringe). And their families were pleased when they got off the train. 

 

~Summer between Second Year and Third year~

 

     Harry didn't go back to the mind healer after one visit and Charlie deemed him healed as best as her ruby haired self could do. Halfway through July he got a letter saying that war criminal Sirius Black would be getting a retrial because between Dumbledore's review and Peter being proved alive in his first year his 'killer' would be tried again for killing muggles and being responsible for Lily and James Potter's deaths by betraying them to the Dark Lord. Harry didn't know much about the man so he took the opportunity to research him. From what he could gather between goblins and the newspaper and the Malfoys he was the Black lord and the reason he is the Black heir because Lily and James made him something like a godparent but not quite because he already had his. After his birthday he got the letter saying the trial would be in May 1994. Lucius starts trying to track Peter and find his grandfather, thinking that the wraith of his soul can be located in some way so Harry can talk to him. Blaise and Pansy's families go to South America together so Harry and Draco mostly stay in the manor. Harry writes more with Tom, planning on how to get his grandfather a body in August, a wealth of different potions they could find in the library on body restoration but nothing that didn't need to be modified in a too complicated for a second year way to maybe work. And the old tomes from before Merlin's times not allowed for him to look through by Lucius. He starts getting piles of unaddressed owls of hate and love after an article by a Rita Skeeter on him living with the Malfoys, Dumbledore's review after him being assaulted on school grounds and Lord Black's soon to come trial. They all were clueless on how she got such private information but they couldn't sue since it all was true. In Diagon Alley Harry is nearly kidnapped and Lucius announced after this year's trip for supplies they would start going somewhere else so Harry wouldn't be in danger. Severus ends up coming to help with robes after Narcissa forced him along to get him a new wardrobe as well. Harry himself has to admit as Severus comes out in dark navy that it fits him very well with the robes made for his measurements, a fact that makes him blush and put away for when he's alone. And the next they're off to Hogwarts, seemingly peaceful other than a professor being in their cabin. 

 

~Third Year~

 

     The professor turns out to be their DADA professor Remus Lupin who thanks Harry for getting his friend Sirius a chance at freedom and telling him privately that he knows Harry isn't Lily and James' because Lily hadn't smelt pregnant after six months because she had a miscarriage but accepts him because his first godparents accepted him as their child. He also gives Harry a letter from the Richardson twins who turn out a part of his pack. After that night and many nights after Harry starts to have dreams about Severus like the one in first year. Ones he keeps tucked away as the meetings with Dumbledore continue. He becomes the Slytherin seeker to Draco's delight who becomes a chaser and Blaise that is the new keeper. Classes are smooth and each full moon Severus teaches them. His three electives-ancient runes, care of magical creatures, and arithmancy-are difficult but smooth other than a hippogriff Harry notices and has to report is rabid because of his behavior and nearly mauling poor Vincent even though he follows custom. He regrets it but knows it best. He continues to leave at night in the cloak but now to look for potions. Finally after a particularly long meeting with Dumbledore in May he finds a ritual to give the body back to a bodiless soul that must be performed by a direct descendant. He copies the book and disappears to his dorms, his stomach fluttering in excitement. And the next day he beams. One Sirius Black is announced freed after all charges are dropped though he is put St.Mungo's for mental illness from years in Azkaban. He grins to how angry Dumbledore is and he gets an other meeting that night. And they increase to nearly every other day until in June school ends and he goes home, ready to get ingredients together for the ritual so he can perform it when Lucius finds his father. His mind still wondering why he needed so many meets to just talk to Dumbledore about his education and bullying as he remembers it. 


	26. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up on the morning of his 14th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it only being just over 2000 words-it has been a busy week and I have an unfortunate feeling it will continue to be long weeks with little spare time so I apologize if my updates are late or shorter than average, I will do my best to keep them over 2000 though. Happy Halloween tomorrow you all!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~5am, July 31, 1994, Malfoy Manor~

 

     Harry yawns and smiles getting up from bed. He goes to his trunk hissing out 'hearts without love are steel' and takes out a copper penny. He examines it again then touches one quill to the little basin in the middle of the stone, grinning as it turns to gold. He shuts his trunk and puts the lock on it again, grabbing his teddy bear he got three and a half years ago. He pulls on his slippers and pads downstairs. He smiles slightly as he gets to the family room and sees the petite pile of presents for his birthday. He goes to the kitchen and hugs his teddy bear as the five elves inside squeal in surprise, bowing to him. 

   "Hello master Harry! What bes master Harry needing?" One elf asks he knows is Dobby, an elf who sometimes takes his orders a bit too seriously or chooses to not do them depending on the person. 

   "I was hoping you all could make chocolate pancakes for breakfast with blueberry juice. Maybe some syrup too?" He looks at Dobby hopefully and bites his lip nervously. 

   "Yes we can master Harry! Will you be wantings anything else?" Dobby asks with a big grin. 

   "No thank you Dobby. Thank you for making them," Harry says cuddling his teddy bear. 

   "Anythings for you master Harry!" He replies excitedly and moves to the other elves. Harry smiles and holding his teddy bear he left the kitchen, retreating to the living room and curling up on the sofa. He picks up the issue of 'Potions Weekly' and flipping to the contents. He grins seeing one article by Severus and turns to it. It talks about the Wolfsbane potion and though he doesn't understand the science Severus talks about when he explains the way his improved version affects the brain he enjoys it. He turns to an article on love potions next and chuckles about how they compare a weak potion meant for people with difficulty in bed to a love potion, claiming it will have the same effect with ashwinder eggs and belladonna petals. Mainly because Ronald Weasley did this and when they were tested on silver-it is suppose to make the silver feel like water-his ate the plate and stone table beneath it earning him a reprimand and two weeks of cauldron scrubbing till curfew with his partner Hermione. He flips through the other articles on things like a debate between the difference of using a peridotite cauldron from an obsidian one when it calls for a glass like volcanic rock cauldron, the example potion being one that calms certain magical creatures and animals when they are shedding. He makes a note of the potion in his head to ask Severus about for Chary. Just as he thinks of the snake the large creature slithers in. Chary now is nearly five feet long from his prior two when they got him and a good size around as well. He grins as he slides under Harry's blanket and settles his head on Harry's shoulder. 

   " ** _Hello Chary why are you up so early?_** " He hisses out curiously. 

   " ** _Draco is sssleeping ssstill and kicked me out of bed for wrapping around him when his fireplace went cold. The fire down here is alwayss lit and warm,_** " Chary flicks his tongue out over his cheek making Harry smile, gently rubbing a hand under the blanket over his scales. 

   " ** _Well I'm glad you're down here. Narcissa has started to sleep in when I'm around at least so only the books are here for company,_** " he hugs his teddy bear grinning as Chary looks at it. The snake couldn't understand his sentiment to it but he didn't mind, Chary understood most things. 

   " ** _That's a shame. But I will stay till Draco wakes. Isn't today your hatching day?_** " Chary tilts his head and Harry smiles. 

   " _ **Yes it is. Severus will be coming today for it and then I'm going to St. Mungo's. Lord Black has been cleared for visitors and I'm hoping he knew my father. Narcissa was six years older than him and wasn't allowed to talk to him. But she said Lord Black's younger brother talked to him. And he knew my other grandfather too,**_ " Harry smiles a little, wishing he was seventeen so he could access the final wills of his parents and the Potters from their vaults. He turns the page of the magazine to an ad for a mail delivery potion service. 

   " _ **The greasy man who likes to pluck my scales?**_ " Chary asks and Harry grins nodding to her. 

   " _ **Yes. And he isn't greasy Chary. He is a potions master. He has to protect his hair from fumes and stuff. It's a potion he puts on his hair. I saw it in the potion textbook he gave me a long while ago,**_ " Harry says turning to the next page where it shows the list of people getting awards from the magazine, Severus being one of them.  _I will have to congratulate him_ , Harry thinks tracing his name absentmindedly. 

   " ** _He's greasy Harry. And smells like funny plants,_** " Chary complains wrapping his body on his thin waist. 

   Harry snorts and glances at Chary amused, " _ **he makes potions. He uses plants in them Chary. And you don't complain like this when he brings you pickled exotic frogs.**_ "

   Chary gives as best a pout a snake can and simply squeezes a little on Harry's waist like a little hug, " ** _one of your presents smells like food. Can you open it now? I wish for some now._** "

   Harry rolls his eyes and shakes his head, deciding to ignore Chary and focus on the magazine instead. The snake doesn't take being ignored well and slithers away, leaving Harry in peace on the sofa. Harry doesn't mind and for the next few hours he simply reads through the abundance of magazines on the table. 

 

     "Happy birthday Harry," Draco looks at Harry sleepily as he walks into the room in his own night clothes, plopping ungracefully beside him, "what are you reading?"

   "Creatures Weekly. They have an article about the Romanian Dragon Reserve and mention Draconis in it. There's a photo of him with a Hungarian Horntail who's letting him check her eggs. Why haven't we ever met his mate? He always mentions him with Lucius lets him over but never a name or a photo or anything," Harry holds the magazine up to show the photo to Draco who studies it. 

   "I don't know. They can't choose their mates though-it's pure instinct. So he could think we won't accept his mate, thusly he won't bring him around," Draco shrugs a little, "really it can't be worse than me. I got two weasels pursuing me and I even wrote back."

   "His mate could not like Malfoys though too," Harry plays with his teddy's ears. 

   "That could be an option. But what families dislike my family so much that they don't want to meet?" Draco asks biting his lip. 

   "Any light family known to man?" Harry smirks a little. 

   Draco hits him on the shoulder, "not every one. There's a few traditional ones still around that like Malfoys. Their children have just graduated already."

   "Leaving the ones wanting your head behind," Harry puts the magazine down and getting up, "and don't kick Chary out of bed. He wasn't happy about it and came whining to me."

   "I didn't kick him out. I told him I wouldn't get out of bed to light the fire and he then started to wrap me. I hit him with a light stinging hex to get him off and then went back to sleep," Draco pouts slightly and his stomach growls. 

   "Whatever you say. Come one let's get some breakfast. With luck the chocolate pancakes will be done," Harry gets up with a grin, pulling Draco to his feet with him. He rolls his eyes and pads to the kitchen happily, sitting down in his seat with Draco taking the one across. A few seconds later some food pops in front of them. A stack of seven chocolate pancakes each with raspberry syrup and a cup of blueberry juice beside the plate. 

   "If you even dare to start eating those like Ron Weasley I am turning your tongue into a crab claw," Draco threatens noticing the way Harry eyes the plate. 

   "I'd sooner sleep on a bed of fresh ashwinder eggs than eat like him," Harry replies cutting his top pancake and eating it while Lucius in his more casual robes walks in, his silken hair damp and loose. 

   "Good morning boys, what has hit up so early?" He asks sitting at his place at the head of the table, his breakfast of eggs and bacon appearing infringe of him. 

   "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I don't know about Draco though. When are we going to St. Mungo' to see Lord Black?" Harry looks at him hopefully. 

   "We are seeing him from three to four  or five depending on his condition. Afterwards we are going to Gringotts then returning home to prepare for your birthday ball at eight," Lucius sips his goblet of water. 

   "Why do I require a ball though? My other birthdays we didn't do anything extravagant or such," Harry bites his lip as he keeps cutting. 

   "Because as of today you can officially take up heir duties and family magic of houses. And any houses with no current lord but Wizengamot seats you can assign a proxy for to attend meetings and vote for you. For now that only means the Woreen, Potter, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Peverell seats which we will need to see how many there are. The purpose of the ball is to unveil you to the political world. You'll need allies when you take up a spot there and the earlier you start with getting them the better," Lucius bites into some bacon as Narcissa comes in, sitting between Harry and Lucius. 

   "And so we can put Severus in a color besides black. He has yet to wear any of his colored robes we got him and this is the perfect opportunity to make him," Narcissa grins at Harry. 

   Harry nods and eats an other piece of pancake, "it's not his fault. Brewing robes only come in black. But it'd be nice to see him wear those navy robes you got him last summer. How long until Dumbledore's review is over?"

   "After this school year. The review has already gone through the two years of watching him work as normal so this year he must present he can handle a year long event. During next summer the board with review it and vote if he shall stay as headmaster or if Professor McGonagall will go under the one year trial run as headmistress before being officially brought in. It would've been sooner if we could have you become the Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and your grandfather was located. We could enact charter then," Lucius sips from his goblet again. 

   "Which part of the charter father?" Draco asks, on his third pancake. 

   "The act stating that if three of the four founder house's Lords with them being two different people agree on a matter brought forth during a meeting it will be made legal," he answers chewing on his bacon. 

   "I have to be an adult to be a lord correct? How can I become one early?" Harry tilts his head to the side swallowing. 

   "You would have to somehow enter and participate in a magically binding challenge you would likely die in even as an adult and survive till the end or kill the current lord of a house you are heir to in a duel. Neither of which you will do," Lucius looks to Narcissa, "you both should get dressed. Severus will be arriving soon and he is not seeing you in such inappropriate attire."

   "Yes Lucius," Harry says finishing his pancakes then hurrying upstairs. A large grin graces his face as he gets into his room. Today would be a great day. He could feel it.


	27. A Talk with Lord Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, apologies if I am late posting Friday. My brother has a medical condition that is having a flare up so for now my free time is being taken up with helping him, I will do my best though! I love kudos and comments!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~12pm, July 31, 1994, Malfoy Manor~

 

     Harry smiles as he waits in the receiving room for Severus, his nimble fingers playing with the crown charm. The flames glow green and his face lights up as Severus steps out, wiping his robes free of soot. Harry's eyes look over Severus as he gets up, examining the robe Severus has on because of how abnormal it is to see him in color. It is a mandarin collar and is dark navy, the edges embroidered with silver vines. 

   "I do realize my apparel is unusual Harry but there is no need to stare," Severus smirks at Harry who flushes a bright right. 

   "Why are you wearing so much..color? Those aren't brewing robes..they're like what Lucius wears out when we go to Diagon or Gringotts," Harry blushes a little harder but it begins to fade again. 

   "Because the Headmaster chose this morning as an appropriate time to have a meeting about the event this year and required us all to 'dress our best' as he said," Severus explains with displeasure laced in his voice while he enlarges a wrapped box from his pocket, "your present. Have you opened your other ones?"

   Harry shakes his head, taking the box from Severus, "no. I wanted to open them with everyone here. I just had lunch though. Everyone is in the sitting room waiting for you."

   "And why aren't you in there with them?" Severus asks amused. 

   "Lucius taught me a good host greets his or her guests. And Draco will just try to convince me to open them early. Are you coming to St. Mungo' with us?" Harry looks at Severus hopefully as he walks beside the older man. He has to tilt his head up to look at Severus, having only grown to five feet so far, a vast improvement from three years ago. As well his hair is a little bit shaggy but in a stylish fashion, faintly curled and wavy thanks to his grandfather. His features are more refined with high cheek bones and a strong jawline but still soft, feminine in some parts. His grey speckled eyes sparkle a little as he looks at Severus. 

   "Yes. I will be glamoured though. As you know me and Sirius are hardly friends," he turns into the sitting room where the Malfoys are reading, arranged on the comfortable chairs.  

   "What will I call you then while we are there?" Harry looks to his family and smiles. 

   "You'll be calling me Tobias," Severus sits on the empty sofa and Harry follows suit as the Malfoys put down their books. 

   "Is that permission for me to call you Tobie then?" Lucius smirks teasingly at Severus who scowls. 

   "No. It is not. I have a letter from Dumbledore for you on the event. I believe it is on the transportation of the item from the ministry," he places a thick envelope in Lucius' hands who tucks it in his pocket nodding. 

   "Thank you. Now Harry whose present do you want to open? Draco has been complaining about how you haven't opened his yet," Lucius chuckles as Draco blushes. 

   "I think his then. Has Chary shown up yet?" Harry asks while Draco floats his present wrapped in white and silver onto his lap. 

   "No. I think he's pouting but he will come around," Draco says glancing to Severus then Harry expectantly. 

   Harry smiles and unwraps the box, opening it to see inside is the shrunken crate with the Honeydukes logo. He taps it with his wand and it gets quite large, three feet by three feet, "how large is it inside?"

   "Triple the size. It's full of chocolate and blood pops. A whole year's supply," Draco answers proudly. 

   Harry chuckles and nods hugging him, "thanks Drake. I doubt it'll last a year though."

   "We will see," Draco chuckles forcing Harry to sit down on the couch again as Narcissa floats her own present over. 

   "Come on dear. Just three more and you need to hurry if we want to be on time," Narcissa chides with a smile. 

   Harry nods opening the pink wrapped package she puts in his lap. He touches the silk ribbon and regretfully undoes the beautiful bow. He takes off the top and removes the tickets from inside. He reads them and grins, "the Quidditch World Cup? I thought you did we couldn't because of the trip to Greece and Lucius' ministry work was putting him in Japan that week."

   "We decided to cancel it in light of the event and hope to find your grandfather. We are in the ministry box and you can bring one friend," Narcissa and Lucius smile at him. 

   Harry looks at Severus hopefully, "can you come?"

   Severus looks at him hesitant but with a sigh he nods, "I will clear my schedule for the event. Can I assume you're camping?"

   Lucius nods, "yes, unfortunately. All the inns within apparition distance are booked. The tent is a good model though, three bedroom so the boys will share one."

   Harry grins, "I've never gone camping. That sounds fun."

   "It will not be like you see in muggle books. Though we will be rather cramped it is similar to a small home within, we will be bringing Dobby with as well," Lucius floats Harry's second last present over to him. 

   "Wizarding space?" He asks looking to the present wrapped in emerald. 

   "Yes, a complex one that creates a defined space rather than simply a large void," Lucius smiles at Harry. 

   Harry grins and nods opening the present. His eyes go wide as he unwraps the paper. Inside is a large selection of seeds with a tank of water holding a plant reminding him of seaweed that is obviously shrunken, "what is the plant?"

   "Gillyweed. Madam Sprout mentioned when I came to the castle in June that you showed interest in water based plants and was telling her about muggle aquariums. I thought you would enjoy making a smaller version here or at the school in your dorm. The seeds are for different salt water plants that can grow and sustain different, small magical sea creatures," Lucius grins at Harry a bit proudly. 

   "Gillyweed? Why that?" Harry asks curiously. 

   "It's a plant required for fast growing rainbow coral, an important substance in some potions and the basis to a habitat for magical fish species. When a certain amount is swallowed they grow gills temporarily though the amount of time depends," Severus explains looking at the seed packets, "did Sprout help you choose these Lucius?"

   "No, she did not. Despite your doubts I did pay attention at Hogwarts," Lucius smiles slightly at him. 

   Severus humphs and puts the tank on the side table carefully before depositing his black wrapped present on Harry's lap smiling at him, "here."

   Harry grins and opens it, delighted to the vial of golden liquid on a chain like a necklace, "liquid luck? But I thought it's toxic."

   "It is when taken regularly. But if this is a small amount, a sixteen hour dose. Illegal for during Quidditch and competitions but if this truly is the Headmaster's last year and our marks are darkening you'll need the luck to convince your grandfather and not be killed by Dumbledore if he realizes that you know everything. I thought it best if you have an extra precaution. It is only to be used during emergencies, if I find out you are using it for situations that are not that I will take it away," Severus looks at him seriously and Harry nods giving Severus a hug, not minding how Severus freezes then pulls away from Severus. 

   "Thank you Severus. I will be very responsible," Harry puts the necklace on beside the crown one on its own, "and try to not get into an emergency."

   Severus nods satisfied and casts a tempus, "we should be off. It is a quarter to one."

   Harry nods, standing up while hiding the necklaces beneath his black dress shirt before accioing his favorite robe, a dark red one Draco often teases as being 'completely Gryffindor' but knows looking Gryffindor might be best for relaxing Lord Black. He chuckles a little to seeing Severus' scrunched up look to the dark red as he puts it on, doing up the little buttons, "I'm technically a Gryffindor by blood. I might as well dress it once a week."

   Severus scowls at Harry, "red does not suit your complexion. Your eyes are too green even with your grey, you look like muggle Christmas."

   Harry snorts pulling on his shoes, "and you always look like a bat. Lord Black was a Gryffindor so he will be more calmed by their colors than Slytherin green and silver."

   Severus sighs and mutters a spell, weaving a complicated spell in the air. Severus' form starts to ripple and reform till in his place is instead a young man with bright brown, nearly wolfishly gold eyes and the same black hair but the grease is gone leaving soft locks instead. Harry's eyes go wide and Severus' eyebrows raise, "is the effect of the glamour really that different?"

   Harry shakes his head snapping out of it, "no you just look really..young. And not greasy."

   Severus chuckles as he watches the look of surprise on the Malfoys' faces as well, "the point of this glamour is to make me not look like myself. Have I succeeded?"

   Lucius nods then chuckles, "you look great. Now you just have the problem of an insane Sirius hitting on you."

   "You of all people will know I do not partake or encourage arrogant assholes," Severus snorts starting toward to the receiving room while Harry and Draco look between the two men following.

   "Father what does uncle Severus mean?" Draco groans in confusion. 

   "Severus means that when poor him was in second year and Lucius was in seventh Lucius thought he could get Severus, Severus nearly castrated Lucius and spent the whole year poisoning him with a variety of potions for hitting on him. Quite entertaining-I even gave him a few recipes from the Black books over Christmas. Valentine's Day was delightful. Severus made Lucius' hair a gaudy pink and dosed his goblet of coffee for breakfast with a potion they made him grow breasts. Me and Bella nearly killed ourselves with laughter watching his terrified face," Narcissa snickers under her breath while Lucius shoots her a glare blushing. 

   "Uncle Severus for Christmas can I have the memories of your antics as a gift?" Draco smiles innocently to Severus who cracks a grin as they all enter the room. 

   "I'm afraid not. I will be castrated by your father if I do. I believe my passion for potions grew enormously that year with seeing how potions can hinder someone. It certainly cheered me up after the Marauder's torments," Severus reaches for the Floo powder vase and takes a pinch, "shall we Harry?"

   Harry nods moving forward then takes Severus' offered hand. He steps through and leans on Severus as he clutches his stomach and mouth, feeling sick. He stands straight though by the time Draco and Narcissa, followed quickly by Lucius, step through the public hospital Floo. Lucius leads them to a counter and Harry grins though he takes out his wand knowing in the mental ward to visit they must be taken in case the patient being visited tries to steal it. 

   "We are here for the one o'clock visit to Lord Black. Myself and my family as well as our Potions Master are here," Lucius looks to the mousy woman behind the desk who squeaks, nodding furiously as she stands. 

   "Of course. I will show you to the mental ward lift. Upon entrance you must hand over your wands and when you exit they will be returned. Refusal will mean you are not allowed of course. You are asked to not ask about events that may lead to an episode of distress for them. Examples of events are deaths and traumas. Wandless magic is strictly forbidden and if you cannot control it we have suppressing bracelets available," the woman speaks before motioning to the lift, "the ward for our more..distressed patients is the fifth."

   "Thank you. We will be fine from this point," Lucius flashes a charming smile and enters the lift with Harry and the others. 

   The doors close and Harry frowns, "how do they get them to work? Electricity doesn't work around magic saturated places you told me."

   "There are runes that are connected to the wardstone or stones in some places. Rather than electricity they run on magic leaked from the wards. It requires the stones to be renewed more often then usual as a result though. In buildings like the ministry or a hospital it is not a problem as the excess magic from spells cast is used to refuel them similarly as Hogwarts does to my knowledge," Severus explains with a low voice as they go upward. 

   Harry nods pulling his wand out, "that's cool. Do they use monitoring spells or muggle machines then for when someone's in a coma or something?"

   "They use muggle machines. They're more reliable and it means that the healers can focus their magic on healing rather than maintaining the monitoring spells. Those are more for in the short term when their were fewer options," Severus smiles stepping out. 

   Harry blushes lightly to the smile on Severus' face and quickly follows him off. Hesitantly he gives his wand to a man clad in white robes with a green ring on each bicep. He moves beside Severus as one leads their group through a maze of halls. Each door is white like the halls with a little piece of parchment on it and in between each door a 'calming' moving photo of scenery. Personally he finds them all very creepy, like he is in a nightmare. They walk for a long time till they are stopped in front of a door with a parchment saying 'Sirius Orion Black' attached. 

   "In here is the patient. Every half hour we will be checking in. He believes it is shortly before the deaths of Lily and James Potter from what we can understand. Do not mention anything of events past this. Mr.Potter it will be best to use a last name unrelated to your parents or to not mention one at all," the man in the white robes says before opening the door. Harry hesitantly walks in first and looks around the room. Posters of old Quidditch teams line the walls and for furniture there is a table, chair, dresser, and a twin sized bed where a man with a mane of black hair in white pants and shirt lays before sitting up. Harry can pick out a few of his features on the man like the same shade of grey the specks in his eyes are and the shape of his chin. The man notices him and stands, making Harry wonder if he hadn't been so mistreated if he would've been as tall as his relative. 

   "Sirius Black. Are you the visitors I was told were coming?" The man asks eyeing Harry, "we are related aren't we? No one can have such a dark color of hair and not be related to the Blacks."

   Harry nods nervously, deciding to simply pursue this, "yes, I'm Hadrian Black sir. My mother was Marius Black. You went to school with my older brother Cygnus. I-I never met him though. He'd stay summers away from home and there's eight years between us. I-I was hoping you knew about him. Or his wife. Mum said he had one.."

   Sirius seems to soften and nods motioning to his only chair, "a bit. He was a friend of my younger brother's. I'm afraid I know what you mean about wanting to know your brother. I never spent time with my own. I can tell you what I can. His wife was seven years older than us though. I can't tell you much about her other than she was American, a Ravenclaw and pureblood."

   Harry nods sitting down, wringing his hand, "that's alright sir. I just hope to learn more about my brother. Mum won't talk about him."

   Sirius smiles and nods starting to talk. The other adults and Draco simply listen while Harry asks questions. Harry learns his father was someone who succeeded with magical creatures and met his mum with Regulus when Regulus bought Sirius a plant in second year. He grins a little as Sirius tells him about the time his brother brought one of the giant spiders from the woods into the school for Slughorn who wanted venom then got caught in its web. He listens till he has to go and thanks Sirius before exiting with a promise to come again. Before returning home they make a stop to Gringotts where Harry gets the heir rings with merge together with the Potter crest in top with just a tap of his wand. The ball that night is a blur as he gets many gifts of varying value from different pureblood households as he is congratulated on turning fourteen. By the end he is exhausted and collapses into bed, dreaming of Severus and how to make that man smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it makes you all feel better I officially spend more time doing this fanfic then school work. And I am debating on use of that liquid luck...should Harry use it to have some extra luck with Severus?


	28. Krum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet the one and only Viktor Krum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, posting a day early(enjoy). Apologies for my crappy writing of Krum. Never heard a Bulgarian speak and unfortunately I don't own the Harry Potter books *cries* so I can't look at the Goblet of Fire. Have a lovely weekend!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~2pm, August 21, Malfoy Manor~

 

     Harry gathers all his things into his page excitedly. He plays with his necklace and practically glows with his excitement. He strokes the cover of Tom looking for any scratches or such then packs it as well deciding he'd better be safe then sorry. He tucks the stone in a box that looks like a book and packs it too before shrugging it on. He goes downstairs where everyone else is waiting for him amused. 

   "Are you done packing? We need to get off the grounds to have the portkey work and it activates soon," Narcissa smiles at him. 

   Harry nods and hugs her and Lucius, "I'm ready. Thank you for planning so we all could go."

   "It's nothing dear. This only happens every four years and it's only right that we take you to your first one. To our understanding though we will be seated near the Weasley family in the Top Box. The minister and other important figures will be seated with us as well so I expect your best behavior," Narcissa speaks as they all walk out of the manor, "tonight we are meeting them and the teams for dinner. You'll have introductions to the members of the teams and wine will be served. You're to not drink any and under no circumstance are you to converse with Ludo Bagman longer than polite. Or bet with him. That man is a prime example of a terrible wizard."

   They nod and Harry looks at Severus, "is Severus coming to dinner too?"

   "Yes. I unfortunately must come to dinner as well," Severus speaks as they pass the wards and Lucius pulls out a silver spoon. 

   "Why must we use a portkey?" Draco whines touching the spoon. 

   "Because side along apparation to a place one has not visited is particularly dangerous. And the closest Floo is in a small bar I shudder to the thought of entering with my sons. This will take us directly to where the tent has been set up by the elves," Lucius sighs as the rest of them touch the spoon. 

   "What type of bar?" Draco tilts his head in curiosity. 

   "The type that involves leather and a great deal of things your mother would kill me for letting you see," Lucius replies curtly as he shrinks his cane to a wand size and pockets it. 

   Both boys turn red and before they can guess anything more the portkey tugs at their navels and they are of. 

   Harry and Draco at end of the trip land without grace with Harry spitting  his lunch up and Draco rubbing his temples to a head. A soft chuckling makes them break out of their attempts to gain composure and instead focus on the tall man in dark red robes looking at them. 

   "Ah Mr.Krum I did not know practice would be starting so soon," Lucius greets, walking over to the man who shakes his hand while Draco and Harry stand straight. 

   "It does not but I thought to see vere the fans stay. Vot are you doing here?" The man asks in a thick accent. 

   "We are camping. I did not buy tickets until this summer for my adopted son's birthday," Lucius motions to Harry. 

   "Vo is he? He looks familiar," the man looks to Harry as Lucius puts his cane to its regular size. 

   "I'm Hadrian Woreen Mr.Krum. My father's last name was Potter," Harry says politely looking at the man and not missing how the man looks startled. 

   "The Boy-Vo-Lived? It is a pleasure, I am Viktor Krum," the man shakes Harry's hand. 

   "You're from Bulgaria and on their team correct?" Harry smiles at Viktor who nods releasing his hand. 

   "Yes. I am ver seeker. How did you come to be adopted by the Malfoys? I saw nothing in the papers," Krum asks Harry while Draco stands beside Harry. 

   "We kept the matter quiet. He adopted him from his muggle family when it came to our attention we were put as godparents, a surprise for me and my wife. We did so shortly after he turned ten. Using his second last name has helped of course," Lucius smiles partially lying. 

   Krum nods looking at Draco, "your son is his age? You said he is a fan of the Irish team but prefers me as a seeker, is this true?"

   Draco nods smiling, "yes. The Irish have better chasers than Bulgaria but their seeker is not near as good as you. I think Harry could beat him."

   Krum raises an eyebrow, "you are a seeker?"

   "Yes. I'm the Slytherin seeker and Draco is a chaser. We joined the team last year," Harry grins a bit proudly. 

   "Ve vill have to play a game of snitch if vere is time," Krum grins at Harry then looks to Lucius, "vit your permission of course."

   "I have no problem with it. After the game would be best with us. Tonight we have the dinner with the officials and teams like yourself."

   "Tonight bevore the dinner I could show your sons around the pitch. The locker room is nice. Larger than at Durmstrang," Krum offers politely. 

   Draco lights up and looks at Lucius pleadingly, "can we father?"

   "Yes. The elves have set up our tent so you can take them whenever you wish. They must be back for six to be ready for the dinner," Lucius chuckles to Draco's enthusiasm. 

   "I am free now. I can take vem for the tour," Krum looks at Harry who grins. 

   "That would be great. Thank you Mr.Krum,” Harry looks at Draco who nods excitedly in agreement.

   “Call me Viktor. I am not old enough to be addressed as a ‘mister’ by you two. Not ven you’re your father has helped me with my travelling in Britain so much,” Krum turns and starts to walk, Harry and Draco trailing along. For the most part Krum speaks to fans who excitedly come from their tents asking for toy snitches, posters or a variety of items to be signed by him. Harry is relieved that his long fringe and the fact he does not look like a Potter hides him here at least from being bothered like in Diagon when he is not glamoured by Lucius. They enter the building after Krum shows two men in red a card and speaks in Bulgarian in them, pointing to Harry and Draco once or twice before they are allowed in. they weave around different staircases and hallways before they come through an entrance onto the grass. Harry’s jaw nearly drops to the size of the pitch.

   “You are playing here tomorrow? Thousands will be around you! How will you not get nervous?” Harry looks at Krum amazed, who simply shrugs.

   “After a vile you learn to not see the crowd. You must focus on the game. My first games in Bulgaria for the Vorld Cup made me nervous. Much bigger van at Durmstrang but my father told me to pretend they vere not vere. Vorld Cup matches are in a bubble of sound. The deafening crowd is dangerous ven trying to communicate vitout it. It makes easier to forget vem,” Krum explains moving to the middle of the pitch, “it is a shame vis pitch vill not be used after the Vorld Cup very often. A vaste.”

   Harry nods moving to the middle of the pitch with Draco who stays just behind him, too nervous to talk unlike Harry, “It is. Maybe Lucius will convince the Minister to give the space to a team.”

   Krum looks at Harry with a raised eyebrow, “You call your father Lucius. Do you not see him as a father?”

   “I…do. But before Lucius, Narcissa and Draco I did not have much of a family. I had to call them aunt and uncle so to call the Malfoys as family members with titles like that…brings a bad feeling. Like I associate them with my muggle aunt and uncle,” Harry speaks softly, thinking before he says each word, trying to put how he feels into it and hoping this man will not betray his trust as he knows Draco will not speak a word of it.

   “You lived vit muggles before vem? Muggles are not kind to vizards. I have Quidditch friends-Muggleborns-vo talk of how ver families vere not kind. Called vem ‘demons’. I met a Ministry man in Britain once last year vo told me of how as a boy before Hogvarts they exorcized him! Tied him to a table vit no food, no vater, chanting nonsense! Fear, he said, makes a man do crazy vings. Makes a man kill his child. Muggle or vizard fear is powerful. Fear is a magic anyone can possess. I took vis man’s vords to heart. Krum rants angrily but looking at Harry and Draco who look rather frightened, “I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you.”

   “It is fine..my muggle family was not kind. I do not think they feared me though. They just hated me. But a man who feared someone did cruel things too,” Harry sits on the pitch with Krum going down as well.

   “Vat did vese people do to you? If you do not mind,” Krum looks at Harry who sighs and looks to Draco who takes his hand.

   “They treated me not well. Ancient law brought me to the Malfoys because of the treatment. The other man…in first year tried to kill me and…did things too. It was in the Daily Prophet a couple years ago, one of the reasons that Dumbledore is being reviewed. Why an unknown event is being held this year too. To see if he can still be Headmaster,” Harry bites his lip, leaning on Draco’s legs as he looks down to his lap.

   “The Tri-Vizard Tournament? I vought vere must be a reason such a dangerous ving is being done again. Have you killed the muggles for breaking such laws? The laws that bring people to places are ones for near death and line theft. Punishment of death or vorse,” Krum watches Harry curiously.

   “No. I can’t. They are still family to me,” Harry internally cringes to saying that lie, “What is the Tri-Wizard Tournament?”

   “It is ven vree schools-Durmstrang, Hogvarts, and Beauxbatons-come at one of the schools to compete. Vree champions are chosen from the Goblet of Fire to do vree tasks. Very dangerous but brings glory to the champion, country, and school. It has not been done for centuries from all the deaths. But my Headmaster sent a letter to all students saying it vill happen again vis year so ve vill be located in Scotland for the school year. My parents are not pleased. Ve say my final year should be in Durmstrang castle and not so far away. I am glad vough. It is said to be vonderous to vatch and if I am to be champion it vill be honor to participate,” Krum speaks with a glint of something akin to delight in his dark eyes.

   “It sounds…risky. There are so few magical people already, it seems rather curious to risk decimating it even more after such a thing has been done for centuries. So much magic is banned so what will champions be able to use to complete such tasks?” Draco speaks carefully, trying to not offend Krum.

   “Vat is a good question. But no magic but the two killing curses is banned from public use in Bulgaria or Durmstrang. Most of vat my school knows is to veir affinity. A vite or grey vizard vill hopefully be chosen. If a dark vizard is chosen I doubt vey vill do vell vitout veir dark spells. But grey for many dark vill be strong enough to vin,” Krum speaks confidently.

   “You are confident about that,” Draco grins a little at Krum who nods.

   “I am. Our school is strong. Hogvarts does not teach many spells from vat I hear. Much of borderline to laws is not taught in fear. If ve do not vin vough I vill teach you both my tricks. If I do you vill have to convince your father to let you come to Durmstang in summer. You both feel dark. I vill impress you at my school,” Krum smiles getting up, “Ve should continue our tour. Ve can talk at the dinner and you can meet my team. I like you both. Open minded like your father.”

   Harry grins getting up with Draco, both of them buzzing with excitement of what Krum just promised them. Eagerly the two follow Viktor and the tour of the facility continues with harry consistently amazed to the architecture of the stadium and of what Durmstrang seems like based on the words of Krum who is far more friendly than he appears.


	29. The World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world cup happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, posting early again. apologies for the abrupt ending here.  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~6 am, August 22, 1994, Malfoy Tent~

 

     Harry groans, rubbing his temples as he sits up in the shared room with Draco, who is asleep on the bunk above him on this queen sized bunk bed. Memories slip into his mind of the busy dinner last night and the mystery alcohol Krum let him and Draco each have a glass of because 'vey are old enough to drink vis' as the Bulgarian said with some blurriness that makes his head throb even more. Reluctantly he gets up and finds his clothing. I will never drink an other thing Krum gives me again..that was not like wine at dinner, Harry coughs softly and pulls on his wine red dress shirt before placing his black silk summer robes. He does up the gold buttons with some trouble before moving to the small kitchen-dining table area of the tent. It takes several seconds for him to realize Severus is cooking something the muggle way in a white shirt and black trousers. 

   "Narcissa said you and Draco drank some of Krum's wine he brought. It is stronger than the wine you drink at home and the two of you after dinner seemed quite out of it. Slept together by the fire on a love seat. I believe one of the Irish team's members drew something with his wand on your back. Lucius banished the ink away before I could look. I have headache potions on the counter. You are lucky you did not drink more or you might've made a fool of yourself drunk," Severus looks to Harry as he sets a crepe on a plate Harry sees is stacked high with them. 

   "Why are you up so early and cooking?" Harry asks taking a vial of blue liquid that he gulps then his own nutrient potion that washes the bitter taste away to leave mint. 

   "Habits do not break easily. When I am at the manor I brew in the morning but tents do not have a lab. I woke up to find an elf called Dobby cutting fruit, saying you would be up soon. I told him to go to the manor and busied myself with making breakfast. Do you have a problem with crepes?" Severus looks at Harry with a smile that makes Harry flush pink. 

   "No. Dobby makes them a lot. Is this why you don't come to more than one meal a day at the school? You make your own?" Harry asks looking at the cut up fruit in a bowl on the counter, "I can make whip cream if there's cream in the cooling cupboard."

   "There's a little container of whipping cream you can use. I don't often come to meals because I can only stand you brats for so long and I must miss some meals to brew," Severus motions to the little cupboard as he spoons batter on the pan again. 

   Harry grabs the cream from it and after searching a couple cupboards he finds a bowl, vanilla and a whisk. He pours the cream in and begins to mix quickly, cradling the bowl in the crook of his arm, "Mr.Krum is very nice."

   Severus looks at Harry as he puts the stack of crepes down on the counter, "I suppose. Responsible it would seem besides him giving you and Draco alcohol."

   "We should've known better than to drink. It could be different in Bulgaria," Harry shrugs a little as he switches hands to whisk as his wrist gets sore. 

   "Perhaps. When does the Quidditch match begin?" Severus looks at Harry as he takes out two plates for them. 

   "Ten am. Everyone will get up at eight then so we can be there early because Draco and I want to watch the theatrics. Hopefully the match won't last days. I doubt Lucius can live in a tent that long," Harry smirks and chuckles softly. 

   Severus laughs under his breath, "yes. I believe if he had to spend more than two nights in the tent he would portkey home and leave me and Narcissa to watch you two."

   Harry grins at the idea and grabs two crepes onto his own plate after setting the whipped cream down, "Narcissa would probably come with him. Leave you alone to take care of your favorite students."

   "A bit presumptuous don't you think? There are older students I am far more fond of," Severus makes himself a crepe with strawberries and two dollops of whipped cream before rolling it. 

   Harry pouts as he looks at Severus, rolling his own pineapple and raspberry crepes, "no I'm pretty sure we are your favorites. Draco's the only one you allow in your lab to work with your brewing and I doubt you've given any other students your old textbooks unlike me."

   Severus sighs as he cuts his crepe, "that is quite true. Perhaps you two are, even if I shouldn't play favorites."

   "McGonagall does. She lets Ronald get the second highest marks even when it takes him a while double period to transfigure something only slightly. And takes points from Slytherin when me, Draco or someone else takes two to three tries to do it completely because 'it's a simple spell and you be able to do it the first try if you really concentrate'," Harry mimics McGonagall and eats a little of his crepe before continuing, "she gave me a poor on my essay about animate to inanimate essay at the end of the year because I used too many examples of different spells! She had told us to use as many examples as we could think of!"

   "McGonagall is very biased to Slytherins. You are not the first to voice complaints on her teaching but there is little that can be done dunce she is the deputy headmistress. OWLs and NEWTs though are marked and given by ministry officials though so you can be assured for those you will not be marked less than you deserve," Severus sighs softly as he finished his crepe and begins making a second one. 

   Harry nods and continues eating, assuming the conversation is finished. 

 

~9:45am, August 22, 1994, Quidditch World Cup Pitch~

 

     Harry grins excitedly, bouncing slightly on his heels as they enter the top box. He deflates slightly to the sight of the red headed family jostling as they try to find their seats. 

   "Don't worry Harry. They have to be civil. The minister is going to be sitting up here. He will be here soon," Draco assures, leaning to Harry to whisper it in his ear. 

   "I didn't know Malfoys were as incestious as the Black household. Guess it's expected with one as your mummy," Ron sneers looking at them. 

   "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Apologize at once to them," an older redheaded man barks out horrified as he looks to Lucius, "I apologize. I cannot understand what came over my youngest son Lord Malfoy."

   "So long as he apologizes it is quite fine Arthur. To my understanding my sons and Ronald have a bit of a school rivalry. That comment did go a bit far though," Lucius speaks in a civil tone even though Harry can spot the burning anger in his eyes as he glances to Ron. 

   "Ronald?" Arthur looks at Ron with a biting tone of warning on his voice. 

   Ron looks quite furious as he glances to Lucius then Harry and Draco, "my apologies for my comment. I was out of line with it."

   Draco forces a smile, "it is fine Ronald. I understand. Our families have had quite a history of feuding in recent years."

   Harry nods, "it's okay. Just please don't make such a comment again."

   Ron seems to clench his jaw and goes back to his siblings though the twins move away from him. 

   Lucius gently touches Harry's shoulder, steering him toward their seats. They're behind the Weasleys' and Harry is situated behind the tall Weasley Harry remembers from first year as Bill with Draco on his left behind one of the twins and Severus to his right behind the older Weasley Harry remembers being head boy. 

   "We are sorry dragon," the twin Draco is behind starts with his head turned. 

   "That our little brother is rude," the other turns his head that is in front of Narcissa continues. 

   "We will make it up to you," they finish together. 

   "Are these the Weasleys that send you letters and presents Draco?" Narcissa smiles looking between them. 

   "Yes madam. I'm Fred," the one that spoke first began. 

   "And I'm George. We're going into our sixth year," they both offer their hands to Narcissa and she takes each one, both of them kissing her hand before releasing. 

   "You both as quite polite. I've heard of how you've defended my Draco's honor," Narcissa looks at Draco who pouts. 

   "My honor does not need defending, I'm not a lady," Draco grumbles under his breath. 

   "Oh hush you. Now how did you two find that dragonsnake you gave him close to four years ago? Draco adores him," Narcissa chuckles looking at Draco who is blushing. 

   "Our brother Charlie has a bonded female. She had a clutch and invited us to the reserve to see them," Fred starts. 

   "And when we saw that male we knew he was perfect for dragon. So we asked and sent him to you all. How is he?" George asks but before anyone can answer the pitch starts to roar. 

   Harry looks at pitch nearly gasping as he sees the magical display. A magically created leprechaun is dancing in the air as the Irish Quidditch team flies around the stadium before the leprechaun explodes as the Bulgarian flies through it, showering the stadium in gold coins. Harry smirks as he watches Ron grab some. 

   "Ronnikins don't grab that," Fred starts to laugh. 

   "It's leprechaun gold!" George snickers. 

   "Absolutely worthless!" They finish together laughing hard. 

   Harry smirks as Ron turns a red that rivals his hair, dropping the gold on the ground. Harry watches the stadium again as Krum stops in the stadium with the magical background of him behind. Krum pulls out his wand and waves before pointing it at his throat. 

   "I dedicate vis match to my friends Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!" Krum announces using a strong sonorus charm before tucking his wand away as the crowd gets deafening. 

   "You made quite an impression on Viktor didn't you?" Severus looks at Harry bemused who shrugs. 

   "It was mostly Draco," Harry replies blushing as the twins grin at Draco. 

   "Great job," George begins. 

   "Making an impression," Fred grins even larger. 

   "On Krum. Though," George pouts. 

   "We won't like the competition," Fred sighs dramatically. 

   "For your heart." They speak the final words together. 

   "I did not hear that," Draco grumbles out with tinted cheeks. But before Harry can tease the minister is up and giving a speech then the match begins after a referee gives the rules. Excitedly Harry watches the game though for most of it his eyes are on the sky where the two seekers are circling. The game is long and goes for hours with Ireland scoring often on Bulgaria's keeper even after the keeper is switched and Bulgaria's keepers fighting a losing battle against the amazing Irish keeper. 

   "Look there's the snitch," Harry says around five in the afternoon, pointing to a glimmer of gold. 

   "How the hell did you see it Harry?" Draco asks with wide eyes, "Krum hasn't even noticed it."

   "I have good eyes," Harry grins a little bit. 

   "And a lot of luck," Draco murmurs as Krum swoops toward it. Harry looks to the score board wincing. 

   "Even if he gets the snitch they won't win," Harry sighs a little. 

   "Be nice if they did. People won't shut up at Hogwarts if the Irish win," Draco mumbles a little. 

   Harry chuckles and watches Krum dive straight down and shoot up just inches from the ground with the golden snitch. He sighs as its announced the Irish just win and the twins start whooping, going toward the announcer. Harry can't watch though as everyone gets up so Harry hurries to do the same. He frowns noticing the way Lucius and Severus nod to each other. 

   "We need to hurry. Come along," Severus grumbles out leading them to the stairs. Harry follows rather nervously as he glances to Draco who looks worried. At the bottom it is packed and Harry takes Draco's hand, holding tight as they maneuver through the crowd to the tent. Inside the two men look at them seriously. 

   "You need to get away. Now," Lucius speaks as he starts looking for something. 

   Narcissa frowns at him, "Lucius? Is this about..it?"

   "It is. They've already set up the weaving. The message is out. You need to run Narcissa," Severus speaks as he summons black robes. 

   "Father what is going on?" Draco glances about, fear leaking through 

   Lucius turns and sighs, "a raid Draco. A raid. The death eaters are coming to wreck havoc here. The Dark Lord has called it."


	30. The Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The riot starts and terror spreads like flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Just a warning that when you get the girl part skip if you have a weak stomach because my reader told me it's a little sickening. I also saw we've hit 16000 views! Thank you all! It is very much appreciated and I am sorry if I don't reply to all comments.Have an amazing weekend!!!  
> Also just realized Marius is a male name..so Charlus was gay..sorry. Just learned.  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~6pm, August 22, 1994, Malfoy Tent~

 

     "Wh-what do you mean? Does this mean he will be here? Lucius I have to talk to him!" Harry looks at the door as they magically change into the black robes. 

   "No. The mark isn't as dark as when he was in full power. He won't be here. The raid's purpose is to kill as many people as possible. You all need to run. If any other death eaters sees Harry tonight they'll kill him. You need to run. All three of you," Lucius says sternly as he takes his wand from his cane and then gives it to Draco, "the cane itself has a built in portkey to the manor. As soon as you make it past the temporary wards preventing magical travel you say our family motto and it will take you three to home. Narcissa lock the manor wards down. No one comes in or out except our bound elves until I come home and through the wards. Some might decide me a traitor for us having Harry."

   Narcissa pales looking at them, "grab your trunks. Harry do you have that cloak with you? I want you and Draco under it, I will not fit."

   Harry nods and winces as he goes to his room. He grabs his trunk, shrinking it quickly and pocketing it after grabbing his cloak. He rushes out with Draco who is just as pale. Harry looks at Lucius and Severus who look identical with the robes and  masks on. 

   "We have them mother. How long until the attack?" Draco looks to the masked men worriedly. 

   "I do not know Draco. But it is best if you start leaving now. The faster you three are safe the better. I don't want any of you hurt," Lucius speaks, his voice a bit muffled due to the mask. 

   Harry nods as he unfolds the cloak, pulling it around himself and Draco, "you need to duck slightly. You're too bloody tall. They'll see our feet with both of us inside."

   Draco chuckles as he presses close to Harry, crouching enough that they're completely hidden and looking through the cloak, "see any of us?"

   Severus chuckles, "no, not a thing. We truly need to get this cloak examined some time. It is extraordinary for its age. You boys follow Narcissa. The forest may be the safest direction, it is opposite to the muggle town where the others have begun."

   Narcissa nods moving to her husband and pulling the mask up to kiss his cheek, "come home safe. I'm not being made a widow yet."

   "Of coarse my dear," Lucius nods and kisses her cheek back before pulling the mask down again, "we can't waste anymore time. Go."

   Narcissa heads out of the tent with her thick cloak wrapped on her shoulders, Harry and Draco following behind under the cloak while moving around as many obstacles as they can trailing her. She heads to the edge of the camp and just as they make it to the last rows of tents piercing screams are heard with flashes of different colored lights behind them. Ahead of them the people celebrating turn into a frenzy, obscuring Narcissa from view as they try to not get jostled. 

   "Harry? Where's mother? I can't see her!" Draco hisses out as they hurry to the edge of the panicked crowd looking for her. 

   "I can't either. Draco are any of your charms linked to her as a portkey?" Harry asks worriedly. 

   "No. Just father, Draconis, and Severus. Mother thought it'd be enough," Draco turns paler as the screams get closer, "we need to get into the forest. They're getting closer."

   Harry nods starting to walk as he flicks his wand out into his hand, "I know. How will we find her?"

   "I..I don't know. We will have to stay past the anti-apparation spell work and wait for her. As long as possible. Mum can't send us a message. I can't think of any spells she could use if she gets stuck..," Draco frowns as they keep walking, avoiding people as they run before hitting the edge of the forest. They press closer, looking around the dark trees and the people around them fleeing. 

   Harry looks about at the people as streams of magic fly toward them, "we have to hurry. They're getting closer Draco. This cloak won't protect us against curses."

   Draco nods starting to run, holding Harry's free hand, "I know. We better run."

   Harry runs with him, trying to keep the cloak covering them for the most part as it flutters around their fronts leaving it mostly visible. He winces as a spell skims his ear, "ah! Fuck that hurt.."

   Draco turns his head looking at Harry, realizing their heads are exposed. Quickly he pulls the cloak back over them and side steps away as three death eaters continuing walking to where they were, "Harry are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

   "A spell just..caught my ear. It's okay. We should walk. When we run the cloak slips off," Harry whispers adjusting the cloak again. 

   Draco nods watching the death eaters continue walking, "I guess..I hope mother is okay."

   "She will be Drake. Narcissa is the strongest witch I've ever met. She's strong enough to refuse taking the mark and survive. Even Sev and Lucius weren't that strong," Harry assures with a whisper, starting to walk again. 

   Draco nods holding his wand tightly. Together they pass trees in relative silence, only listening to the whizzing of spells and screams of both wizard and witch alike. Harry nearly screams at the sight of a girl, only six or seven at most, sitting there dead with her entrails about her in a complicated braid like they were her hair. Her right eye is a blackened hole with her cut off tongue sticking out of it and her mouth frozen in mid scream to show all her teeth have been pulled out. Her legs magically sewn to her shoulders and arms in place of her legs. Her skin is an ashen grey and what is most obvious is the deep cuts on her forehead, clear as her hair is gone, that spell out gruesomely 'A&A C' like some sort of calling card. 

   "W-wh..wh-who..did this..d-Drake?" Harry stutters out horrified, unable to pull his eyes away. 

   "I-I think..the Carrow twins..f-father always said..the-they liked experimenting..on live..children. And leaving their mark..after the Dark Lord's..turn to worse in the seventies. W-we need to go Harry. I-I'm gunna puke if we stay..and we can't get caught..they could still be here," Draco whispers terrified, gently dragging Harry away from the revolting sight. The pace changes to more hurried, an new urgency to escape in their step after realizing just what may be their fate if caught. More screeches of pain happen about them and by the time they finish the impossible task of walking through the forest they feel numb after scurrying past so many mangled corpses. They see the shimmer of magic in front and pause looking around the empty space between the shimmer and forest for people. 

   "Wh-where's Narcissa? She has to be here Drake!" Harry speaks normally, his eyes moving frantically, "sh-she has to..she has to survive Drake..."

   "She's here, maybe she's delayed. Maybe she's helping someone. M-maybe she has to wait for someone to pass before continuing. She will be here," Draco speaks, trying to convince Harry and perhaps himself. Seconds go by. Then minutes. The time might as well been hours because of how it feels before they see someone break past the forest barrier half dragging, half carrying someone behind them. 

   Harry's eyes widen and he pulls the cloak off their heads, "we need to help her. It's Narcissa."

   Draco tears off the cloak and starts running to her. Harry stuffs the cloak in his pocket and ran over as well, going quite pale to the state Narcissa is in. Her robes are torn with exposed skin scratched up or burnt but the worse damage is her face. It is cut up with a gushing cut going down the middle of her forehead to the middle of her cheek, her eye socket bleeding the most so they cannot see her eye but Harry knows it most likely is damaged beyond magical repair. His eyes turn to the person and he nearly choked. It is one of the twins but his chest has a diagonal slash across it bleeding through make shift bandaging of Narcissa's cloak. Harry swallows looking at Draco returning the cane to its original size while fretting on both people's condition. 

   "M-mother we need to go. The barrier is just ahead. Will portkeying home damage you two anymore?" Draco asks, grabbing the twin's legs to lift up while Narcissa holds his arms still. 

   "It may. But we don't have a choice. Once we get to the manor and lock it down I can work on healing him. We need to hurry now," Narcissa and Draco start walking toward the barrier while Harry keeps the cloak on. Going through the barrier is hardly pleasant, feeling as one is sliding through gravel but Harry ignores it as it passes with its thinness. The twin on the other hand starts to wake up as he is pulled through it. Before he can register his wounds though Harry hits him with a sleeping spell. They all put him on the grass and Draco takes the cane out. Harry helps Draco put the twin's hand around the wood and Narcissa grips it. 

   Draco takes a breath and looks at them, "Sanctimonia Vincet Semper," the pulling is nauseating and Harry thankfully does not fall. Instead the Weasley groans and Harry puts pressure on his chest again, watching Narcissa wave her wand in complicated patterns and sing Latin. Her blood drops on the ground as she moves and she uses it to draw runes on the walls that glow. A deafening crack vibrates across the manor and then all goes silent for seconds. 

   "Draco, Harry take him to the nearest bedroom. I need to drink a blood replenisher and grab all of our stock. Harry while I do that I wand you to grab fresh bandages, a bowl of water, and towels. Draco you'll take over putting pressure on the wounds then if I'm not there by the time Harry is back Harry will need to remove his clothes while you switch that cloak for a towel. You both will need to help me heal. Someone used a spell of Severus' to do this. I know the counter but it doesn't heal it completely sometimes. Afterward I will have to stitch his skin by hand. You two will have to apply salves to the rest of them," Narcissa says as the boys pick him up together. 

   "Mother what about your eye?" Draco asks concerned as they start to quickly walk, Narcissa following since the stores are in the same direction. 

   "What happened happened. Our concern is making him survive so he can go to his family," Narcissa replies. Harry nods and the two hurry with the man between them. As gently as they can they put him on the bed and Draco gets on top of him holding the cloak down again. Harry rushes in the bathroom and fills the tub beneath the counter with water, putting it beside the bed. He repeats the trip with towels and the first aid kit stocked with minor potions and muggle healing items. He helps Draco switch the cloak for a white towel and Harry uses the scissors from the kit to cut off first his pants then around the towel and Draco for the shirt. Just as he finally pulls the fabric away Narcissa bursts in. And the desperate race to save the twin's life begins. It is tireless and time speeds past the trio as they work. It soon comes to a point that Narcissa forces them to go to bed, saying that they have to just wait at this point because they've done all they could. Draco does not leave the bedroom. Instead he lays beside the twin. Harry gently rubs his back and leaves just as Chary comes in. When Harry shuts the door he can hear him sobbing and wishes desperately he could do something to help Draco. But he cannot. So instead he goes to bed praying to whatever higher power it is, whether it is Death or Magic or God he does not know but he prays to every single one he can think of until his mind finally drifts away to the exhaustion of his own body.


	31. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin is revealed who he is and the men are still gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Good evening! I hope your weekend was great. Thank you for the reviews!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~8am, August 23, 1994, Malfoy Manor~

 

     Harry looks at the door of the bedroom hesitantly before knocking. His eyes slide to the hallway where a window is visible, showing heavy rain. Like the sky was crying over the riot, Narcissa, the hurt twin and Severus and Lucius not returning yet. He snaps out of it to a soft 'come in' that sounds snuffled and tired but nonetheless Draco from inside. He opens the door and looks at them. Draco looks tired and still pale, his black muggle like suit ripped and rumpled after such an eventful night.

   "How is he doing?" Harry asks as he walks to the bed, relieved to see he's slightly less pale.

   "H-he's good..mum came in earlier to administer a blood replenishing potion and some pain relievers. She said he will probably make it though she can't regrow his ear-it was blasted off," Draco forces a little smile.

   Harry nods as he sits down on the edge of the bed, "which twin is he?"

   "It's George. George has more freckles and a tattoo of a Bludger behind his left ear, well what was his left ear. Fred has one behind his right one," Draco says getting up to fill the bowl of water again, "has father come home yet? Mother didn't give me the time to ask."

   "No. He's not. He might just be delayed. Maybe the death eaters had to meet with grandfather afterward so it's taking a while," Harry tries to assure Draco.

   "Father said that the mark wasn't yet as dark as when he was alive though. He couldn't have grown strong enough for the mark to be the same in less than a day right? What else could it be? He can't possibly be dead..," Draco bites his lip looking at George who starts to stir.

   "Drake you know he isn't dead. He will be back. Until then we take care of George here. When he wakes up it should be you that pops into view. You two do exchange letters," Harry grins as Draco shoots a glare.

   "We exchange presents like pureblood custom dictates. They just keep sending ones back," Draco replies.

   "Oh dragon you wound me! Do you not enjoy our letters and defense of your honor?" George coughs as he puts the back of right hand to his forehead, "oh I shall pass through the veil from the sorrow to this revelation!"

   Draco cracks a smile, "no, you're not. Me and mother did not spend all night keeping you alive to just have you die George. You can't sit up yet, we healed it but mother had to stitch it just in case. I'm not risking you ripping them. Are you in much pain? I will get you an other pain reliever."

   George grins at Draco, "the image of your smile eases my wounds more than any vial of elixir. But my chest does feel like it has being branded with hot iron. It'd be wonderful to get something for that."

   Harry chuckles giving Draco a vial, "yes well you nearly died from a sword like curse. You lost your ear too."

   "Shame. Me and Forge won't be able to confuse mum then. Or switch assignments. Isn't this troublesome. But no one can argue that I'm not more holey than the Catholic Pope," George coughs then swallows the liquid with Draco's help.

   "That's a very bad joke. You had be worried! I thought I would lose you you ass! Why in the devil were you not fleeing like any other reasonable person?" Draco demands.

   "Careful Drake. People might start to think you care about them, wouldn't want to tarnish your image as the Ice Prince," Harry warns jokingly.

   "Shut up Harry. I just don't want to lose my joke suppliers," Draco blushes and looks down at George.

   "Didn't flee because it seems you like the hero type. Fred followed Dad to the torture scene and I was gunna delay the death eaters. Where is Forge anyways?" George frowns and tries to sit up but Draco forces him back down on the mattress.

   "Lay. Down. And I don't know. We won't till the manor is no longer locked down probably. We won't even get the paper," Draco frowns and shoots a worried glance to Harry who mouths 'I'm getting breakfast' then leaves the room.

   "Fred isn't dead. I know that. Just worried Fred is out there alone. He may be the leader of our pair but he don't like to do it solo. Any chance I can get some grub or am I gunna starve?" George looks up at Draco smiling.

   "Only potions and water until the lock down's done and we can call our healer in to assess you. Mum healed the damage with the counter curse but it doesn't do a whole lot, just keeps the victim from bleeding out. If it hit your organs the damage will be barely healed, I-we don't want you to wreck something," Draco bites his lip.

   "Are kisses not allowed? They're nourishment for the soul," George looks at Draco hopefully. Three years of dreaming left a lot of hope for he and his twin.

   "I truly doubt you'll get a kiss here. Mother is married, Harry doesn't like red heads and I don't kiss idiots," Draco huffs unhappily.

   "But I'm a brave idiot. Doesn't that count for something?" George pouts and Draco blushes, "please dragon, it will ease my suffering much more than any potion you pour down my throat."

   "I will kiss your cheek if you'll shut up," Draco grumbles out.

   "That will be more than enough. The touch of your lips to my skin shall make my soul soar," George proclaims then has a coughing fit.

   Draco sighs then leans over and kisses George's cheek until George moves his head, grinning mischievously after pecking Draco's lips. Draco pulls back and glares, "that wasn't the deal George."

   "But Draco I could not possibly resist! Can you not blame me? You look impossibly angelic!" George argues though he smiles like crazy, "and it did do the trick to raise my spirits. I feel like I could fly thanks to you!"

   Draco huffs and lies next to George, "shut up you red haired romantic. That was very devilish."

   "Do not act like you did not like it dragon. I only did what your eyes beckoned me to. And have no worries, me and Forge fully intend to court you like any proper pureblood even if our parents never did, we refuse to lose you," George turns his head smiling like he won a million galleons.

   "Uh huh. That's just the potion talking. I am going to eat and change into something acceptable. If you die on me I'm going to revive ya and kill you myself," Draco threatens getting up and leaving the room. George simply chuckles, the surprisingly cheerful noise echoing through the dour manor, like a bit of a promise that happiness may come by the halls in near future.

 

~11am, August 28, 1994, Malfoy Manor~

 

     "It's only been five days mother! You can't lose hope now!" Draco shouts exasperated, "they're coming back!"

   Narcissa looks at Draco with her only eye and sighs, "I'm not losing hope. I'm going to the ministry to register him as missing and taking down the lock down. The Weasleys must be convinced George is dead and they need to know he isn't."

   "You can't be implying he will be coming with! George only started to walk about and eat small amounts of solid food yesterday! The floo could ruin all our work so far in healing him!" Draco snaps as he starts to pace.

   "Draco he's not coming with. He's staying here. I'm registering Lucius as missing and then going to get Arthur and coming home with him. Arthur will probably bring the rest of the Weasleys once he sees George. You and Harry will be polite to them. No matter how much they may bait him," Narcissa gets up and goes to the fireplace, "understood?"

   "Yes Narcissa," Harry and Draco say in unison. Narcissa nods and the fire flares green before disappearing. The two boys slump together on a chair. Draco sets his head in his hands, "the Weasleys are going to kill us for stealing their son."

   "We didn't steal George. We saved his life," Harry argues and frowns, "they won't kill us. At worse Ron will try to torment us then get reprimanded by the twins and their father like at the cup."

   George walks in and chuckles as he sets himself across from him, shirtless with a bandage across his chest and where his left rear was, "don't worry dragon. Me and Forge will kick his ass if he tries anything."

   "I'm still mad," Draco grumbles making Harry chuckle.

   "But why dragon? It's been five torturous days of you pouting in my presence! What did I do?" George exclaims.

   "You kissed me without permission! That warrants me being angry," Draco shoots a glare at George.

   "But dragon you said you'd give me a kiss and you did to heal my wounds," George whines.

   "No. I said I would give you a kiss on the cheek. You took one from my lips. Two different things," Draco looks at Harry who is softly chuckling, "what are you laughing about?"

   "N..nothing. You two are just kinda fighting like an old married couple, it's cute," Harry grins.

   "Wha-? No! We are not fighting like a couple! I would never marry a Weasley! Take that back Woreen!" Draco shouts while Chary makes his presence known from the corner with a hiss.

   " _ **What are Draco and his demon mate fighting about? Is it about where they will nest and raise hatchlings?**_ " Chary asks looking between them making Harry start to laugh. The two look at Harry confused as he laughs.

   "What's so funny?" George grins a little while Harry wipes a tear away.

   "Chary thinks you two are fighting about where you'll have your kids and raise them. He sees you as Draco's mate George," Harry chuckles while Draco turns red.

   "You're lying! Chary hates the twins!" Draco exclaims.

   Harry shakes his head, "sorry Drake I'm not. Your snake has decided George is your mate. Deal with it."

   Draco huffs and pouts but doesn't say anything. George simply grins like an idiot and moves to sit next to Draco, "oh come on mate. Would it be so bad to be with a Weasley?"

   "It would mean being related to Weasel and Weaselette. That makes it quite terrible. And the last time I checked you, Fred and your family have a 'let's show muggles magic is real' and 'fuck creatures let's pass laws about them till they can be murdered without consequence and can't work' attitude which is the very last thing I will ever accept," Draco huffs softly.

   George frowns and pouts, "but dragon that's only the youngest three and mum. Those aren't my thoughts. Or dad's. Come on dragon give us a chance," he whines out.

   "Draco stop making excuses. Just court them and if you don't like if what's the worse that can happen?" Harry huffs out.

   "They could murder me on a date! Or kidnap me and hold me for random!" Draco argues.

   George looks at Draco very hurt, "but dragoonnnnn we'd never do that! I find it offensive you'd accuse me and Fred as possible of doing such things to you."

   Draco opens his mouth to reply but the floo flares and a worried Arthur comes through, followed quickly by Narcissa. Arthur goes to George and hugs him who starts to yelp in pain making Arthur move back.

   "George Weasley you had us believing you were dead! Molly spent two days looking at the recovered, identifiable dead before we gave up thinking you were one of many burnt to a crisp! Fred has been in his room refusing to leave or eat! Why in the name of Magic did you not contact us?!" Arthur yells before Narcissa taps his shoulder.

   "That would be our fault. The boys and I got separated from Lucius and Severus. Then myself and the boys were separated but found each other after I found George and brought him with. I put the manor into lock down in case they planned to attack the manor after getting the location of it from Lucius by less..pleasant means as we planned if the death eaters tried something at an event we attended. I had to do it and I came as soon as I could Mr.Weasley,” Narcissa speaks very calmly and Arthur sighs.

   “Can he use the floo?” Arthur asks and looks George over with a concerned eye.

   “He can. But it would be best to take him to St.Mungo’s if you do. They can provide better care than I,” Narcissa smiles.

   Arthur nods and offers his hand to George who uses it to stand up, “We will do that. My family owes you a life debt Narcissa,” Arthur acknowledges and supporting George they go through the floo.

   As soon as they do Harry grins, “Draco and George sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” He shouts sing song while Draco yells running away.

   “SHUT UP RIDDLE! I BLOODY MEAN IT!” He yells behind him at Harry as Harry follows repeating it.

   “Boys be civil for Magic’s sake!” Narcissa calls but chuckles and nonetheless as she sits down on the couch. She summons the Daily Prophets that came in while she was away. She starts reading with a smile despite the hurt behind it all and worry for her missing husband and friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is Lucius??????


	32. Lunch with the Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Malfoys are invited to two events. We learn about Arthur and Narcissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Unfortunately my class load is getting much higher than before with break coming up so this Monday on I will for sure post every Monday till about break with Friday only happening if I have the time to write two chapters a week. I am very sorry but school comes first. I hope you all will not mind, love you all!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~9am, August 29, 1994, Malfoy Manor~

 

      The three of them sit eating breakfast, Narcissa in black as if she's mourning and the boys in their pajamas, planning to dress after breakfast. Harry looks up as owls swoop in, one with the Daily Prophet, an other with an envelop, and the third, a surprising small owl, with the red of a howler.  Harry gives each of them bacon and looks at the howler confused by the address. 

   "Narcissa the howler is from the Weasleys. Why would they be sending us a howler after yesterday?" Harry asks as he gives Draco the Prophet and Narcissa the envelope with no return address. 

   "It could be a verbal thanks. I have to send howlers for some invitations for the older purebloods who can't read anymore. If it's harsh words I will simply burn it. Go ahead and open it," Narcissa says as she casts detection spells on the white envelope. 

   Harry nods and opens it, dropping it as it rises in the air and Arthur's voice is heard from it. 

   "We, the Weasley family, would like to call a truce on the blood feud from a unhonored marriage contract to thank the Malfoy Household for saving our son and invite them to a late lunch at 2 pm on this day," the howler speaks in a loud clear voice making them frown. 

   "Must we Narcissa? They are Dumbledore supporters," Harry sighs unhappily. 

   "Yes, ignoring it would be impolite and spitting on their face, it would be counterproductive. You both will dress in your third best dress robes. Any higher would be seeming like we are attempting to one up them and lower makes us look like we find them not worth proper wear. Harry your mess of long hair will be fixed by one of the elves once you're otherwise ready," Narcissa says as she opens the unmarked envelope. She frowns as she reads it through twice, "and tonight at eight we have dinner with the dark lord. This says Lucius has been chatting with him and he is safe but he wishes for proof of Harry being related to him. We will need to bring the documents. The letter turns into a portkey right at 7:55 tonight. It will be a busy day."

   Harry nods nervously and twists his fingers looking at Narcissa and Draco, "and what if he tries to kill me? My portkey is to Severus and doesn't he have him?"

   Narcissa shakes her head, "it says Severus is not at the location. If he tries anything then use the charm to get to him."

   "But where is Severus then?" Harry frowns biting his lip. 

   "I don't know sweetheart but he's probably safe. Dumbledore could've forced him to the castle to brew. It would not be the first time this has happened. Many people were injured in the riot so he could have been made to brew healing salves for them. We only took down the lock down yesterday and he could still be locked in his lab, you know how he gets," Narcissa speaks softly in hopes to cheer him up. 

   "If..if you're sure Narcissa. Which robes then for the dinner?" Harry asks pushing his plate away, no longer hungry. 

   "Your emerald silk ones with the gold touching and the embroidered snakes on the edges. Draco you know your best ones. You both need to get dressed. We have lunch and dinner plans," Narcissa smiles and Harry nods rushing upstairs. 

 

~1:55 pm, Outside Burrow Wards~

 

     Harry winces as they land just outside the wards of the Weasley home deemed 'the Burrow' with a crack. Draco unfortunately does not seem much better, leaning forward with hands on his knees. 

   "Wizarding travel really needs to be improved..," Harry mutters as he adjusts the black with gold trim robe's collar. 

   "You'll one day get used to apparation. It just takes some time," Narcissa says as she pats Draco's back. 

   "It's been five years. I don't think it will get better. Can we pass through the wards or will someone have to lead us through?" Harry asks touching the small ponytail of his hair at the nape of his neck. 

   "I do not wish to figure out by trying.  We will wait," Narcissa says standing straight and turning her good eye to glance at him, "don't play with your hair tie Harry."

   Harry sighs but nods as he shifts heel to heel before he notices a figure walking toward them from behind the wards, "someone's coming to escort us. How did you know where to apparate?"

   "The head of the Black family was neutral at the time of the war. It was only his sons, my and Sirius' fathers that were supporters of him. Before Lucius and I were courting he brought me to the Weasley manor to meet Arthur. His mother took us both to this place once when it was just an empty expanse of grass telling us about how it was the old manor grounds and Arthur saying that he would live there again one day. I simply focused on that," Narcissa explains as the red head gets closer. 

   "How old were you then mother? I thought they got together in a courtship at fifteen?" Draco tilts his head. 

   "They did. We met together informally until I was ten, when they drew the contract we no longer visited anymore," Narcissa smiles as Bill comes through the wards, "you are William, Arthur's eldest are you not?"

   Bill nods, "yes. I'm home from Egypt for a few weeks. I'm suppose to lead you to the Burrow for lunch. Mum asked me to find out on the walk if you prefer fish or roast beef. That's what we are serving."

   "What type of fish?" Draco pipes as they walk through the wards behind him. 

   "I believe cod, I'm not exactly sure," Bill says. 

   Narcissa nods, "Draco will take the fish and me and Harry will have the roast beef."

   Bill nods and takes out his wand. He flicks and casts a patronus, letting a fox bound out that he talks to before it takes off. 

   "Why did you send a patronus?" Narcissa asks curiously. 

   "To send a message ahead to mother. It's a thing we are taught with the charm, to use it to send messages and information after telling them a person we know to go to. They travel however far they must to deliver it, it's quite ingenious. The patronus remembers the feel of the person's magic and searches for it like a trail," Bill smiles as he talks about it.

   Harry grins at the idea and the practical uses to that knowledge once grandfather accepts him, "who created this method of use for the charm?"

   "Dumbledore during the first wizarding war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He thinks it best to keep everyone battle honed, he will rise again after all," Bill says rather gravely. 

   "He is dead though. I killed him as a baby," Harry frowns a little, putting up a good act of being puzzled, "right?"

   "Dumbledore believes he may come back and for that event we must all be prepared. He's here for lunch actually to talk to Narcissa. He was hoping she could identify some men caught on the raid because they aren't from Britian. All marked though," Bill walks faster and Harry frowns slightly. 

   "He will be greatly disappointed. I never went to one of the meetings or such. I only ever met him once and that was when he came to dinner without invitation after my sister was marked at my home with my parents. I never met him after that or any others except my sister's husband and his brother and Lucius. Lucius when he was not under the influence of that curse did his very best to keep me out of the war. I just worry he was captured during the riot," Narcissa speaks easily and Harry looks toward the curious building they are heading toward with a large garden and overgrown bushes about the edge. It's tall, rickety, old looking, and Harry for the life of him cannot tell how it is standing with the condition it is in. 

   "How is that still standing?" Harry asks curiously.

   "I do not know. Dad first build it as a house for him, mum and two kids..but two turned to three, then the twins were born and he built off of it to make room. Then Ronald and Ginny came so he built above the first house. It's..homey," Bill shrugs slightly.

   "Why do you not live at the Weasley Manor?" Draco pipes curiously.

   "Dad never became the legal head. His father was with his two older brothers as heir and the next as spare. Even when they died since he was never put in as a second spare he can't take it. There was however a clause in dad's marriage contract saying his first son could become head of the Weasley household upon their marriage. Because of that he doesn't have access to the Weasley fortune, so he's a self made man," Bill beams as he talks about his father. 

   "Ah. That would make quite a bit of sense. After all his older brothers were infertile. They must have planned blood adoption of Arthur's first son so the clause would be overruled but died before it could happen," Narcissa says quietly as they reach the house and Bill turns to her. 

   "Lady Malfoy how do you know so much of them if I may ask?" Bill reaches for the door handle. 

   "When I was a child the Black head of house wished to marry into the Weasley family. They were in negotiations at the same time as the Prewett family for marriage to your father. Arthur fell in love with your mother from what I understand and asked for the Prewett contract to be the accepted one. I had been around them often with my grandfather from when I was seven until I was ten," Narcissa smiles and Bill nods satisfied, opening the door. Harry is assaulted with immeasurable noise and winces, this energetic and loud atmosphere a large change from the quiet of the house they'd been isolated in for days. He softly sighs as he follows them inside and looks about, feeling those blue eyes of Dumbledore's on him the moment he steps in. He takes the chance to avoid his gaze to instead examine the room they enter in and the living room within sight. There's a crowd of red heads in there including the twins who perk upon seeing Draco. 

   "Dragon!" They yell and come over, both battered and eyes sad. To the announcement all eyes turn to them and Harry wishes silently he could hide. He notices that Hermione is there as well, sitting next to the small Weasley girl. The two girls and Ron send daggers to Harry that makes him clench his fist, reminding himself he has to be civil somehow to the present company. 

   "Ah Mr. Woreen, I am glad to see you! I did not expect you to join the Malfoys for lunch with the Weasleys. Where is Lord Malfoy?" Dumbledore asks cheerfully. 

   "Missing currently Headmaster. And why wouldn't I come with my family to lunch? That would be quite rude," Harry clenches his fist, digging nails into his palm in order to sound civil despite wanting to kill him. 

   "I have been told you and Ronald had a quarrel before the end of school. I assumed you wouldn't want to attend to prevent a confrontation my boy," Dumbledore smiles with a twinkle in those eyes Harry avoids completely. 

   Harry shakes his head, gritting his teeth to that nickname, "no sir, we did not. At least to my knowledge. We simply had a polite chat before boarding the train on the differences of Weasels and Ferrets."

   Dumbledore nods satisfied and stands up, "well let us all enjoy lunch!" 

   They all file into the kitchen. A room Harry instantly hates because of the chubby red head woman he remembers from first year and the state of hatred she gives him for some time. Harry sighs,  _this will be the longest lunch of my life._

 

~7:50pm, Malfoy Manor~

 

     The lunch was indeed long. Utter torture in fact, at least to Harry. Ron continued to spell a fork under the table to stab him in the leg, leaving pin prick bruises all over his calves, Ginny tried three times to unsuccessfully slip something into his drink from beside, the reason for he could not possibly fathom, and Hermione was spouting nonsense about the partial adoption into the Weasley family that happened after the World Cup so that legally she could live with them while her parents migrated to Australia to open a dentistry practice. Narcissa was bombarded by absurd questions from Dumbledore and daggers from the former Prewett he learned to be Molly Weasley. He was convinced by the end the only ones who had a half decent time were the twins and Draco since Bill was rudely ranted by his mother. It was a meal that was far from a civil affair and Harry had hated every moment of it. He learned there was an other Weasley in Romania as a dragon tamer, a fact that Harry stashed for later to ask Draconis if he knew him, and that Percy, the asshole Weasley from first year who had started a fight with the twins for punishing Ron, had completely broke off from the family to be the Minister's dog. The lunch somehow was a four hour affair with less than decent food that made Harry yearn for waffles and Dobby's special desserts he made just for Harry.

   But the event was past now. He had to focus on the moment, which currently was holding the letter with Draco and Narcissa with his research to give his grandfather a body, Tom, and the philosopher's stone stuffed in his pocket. He feels the tug on his navel and shuts his eyes. It was time to meet his doom or his greatest wish-family that was related to him closely. Not that he didn't love the Malfoys, he just thought a real family might be different, more special than them because of relation. He hoped he was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's Sev???


	33. A Deformed Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it to the dark lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my mother is doing better(thank you all for the support!) though my brother is now at the hospital since last night his flare of GERD got worse and my mum is there supporting him. I dedicate this chapter to Rob, a man I met on omegle where I went to spill my worrying about my brother last night and who had lost his husband yesterday after he was taken off life support. I dedicate this chapter to Rob and his husband who is wherever you think the dead go. My wishes are with them and I hope Rob will never give up, he is now a man I will always remember and who touched me quite a bit as we talked. May you all have a good American Thanksgiving and this is my post for Monday. If my brother is still in the hospital by Monday getting tests, IV drips and who knows what done I will probably be there cheering him up so I want you all to get your chapter on time despite my family shit. Love you all, Naillij  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~7:56pm, August 29, 1994, ?~

 

   Harry winces as they hit the ground in a place that appears to be the receiving room of a dusty manor with furniture from at least a century ago and the fireplace unlit. Harry shivers looking at it and reaches for Draco's hand as his eyes adjust to the little light provided by a couple windows to the right of them that are pounded by rain.

   "Narcissa? Should we stay here for an escort or leave?" Harry asks, pulling out his wand nervously. 

   "Staying here would be best sweetheart. Draco are you alright?" Narcissa asks as she casts a strong lumos, casting long shadows on the walls that appear to be bare, polished wood.

   "Yes mother. Do you think father is really here?" Draco turns his head to her.

   "Yes I do Dragon. The question is simply his condition. He did favor Lucius and took his opinion in matters to mind so hopefully he will not be too damaged," Narcissa tries to assure as a house elf pops in.

   "Perry be taking yous to master in his dining rooms now. Follow Perrys please," the elf pipes quite cheerfully despite being quite wrinkled and hunched over.

   Harry glances at Draco and squeezes his hand to comfort before following the house elf, Narcissa behind them, moving swiftly with her dress skimming the floor. Harry memorizes the turns they make and examines each room they pass, feeling as if they're in a museum for how people lived in a different time. In a parlor they pass through he glances to the portraits but notices they do not move like at home or Hogwarts. _Is this a muggle manor? Or is there a spell on them so they do not move?_ Harry wonders while they leave it and Perry stops in front of two grand doors.

   "Please wait heres till Perry brings yous in," the house elf disappears with a snap of his fingers and Harry sees Draco release a breath he didn't realize Draco was holding.

   "Drake are you alright?" Harry asks very quietly.

   "Just nervous. I mean we are either walking to our deaths or our reward of loyalty, there's no in between it seems," Draco speaks quietly, biting his lip as he looks at Narcissa who gives her best smile of reassurance.

   "We will be fine Draco. If anything happens just be prepared to portkey to Severus. But nothing will happen. I can promise that," she gently rubs Draco's back.

   Perry pops in again and bows, "master is ready for you all."

   Harry nods and smiles, "thank you Perry. Can you show us in?"

   The old elf seems to beam as he nods furiously, his old ears flapping with the head movement. He turns and opens the double doors with an other snap of his fingers. Harry nearly sighs in relief to the sight of Lucius and two others at the table with the head of the table appearing empty until he realizes who one of the two others is. Peter Pettigrew. The blood drains from his face and he moves quickly behind Narcissa, releasing Draco's hand.

   "The little pretty Harry is back to us master," Peter squeaks out in delight, long fingernails scratching on the table.

   "I am not putting my sons in the same room as one of Harry's torturers while we wait for our lord Bartimus," Narcissa says curtly, placing one hand on Draco's shoulder.

   "I am here Narcissssssssa. Peter will ssssstay assss my mossssst loyal," a hissing, cold sound rises from the head of the table in the throne like chair.

   "My lord with all respect I cannot let Harry and Draco in the same room as that man. My husband should have told you that and the reason why," Narcissa says glaring at Peter who gives a crooked smile.

   "Cissy isn't very pretty angry. Adjust your smile or your husband won't like you very much," Peter cackles.

   "Peter ssssilence. What did you do to the Potter boy?" The voice rises again.

   "He raped my son, my lord, then tried to kill him afterward in his first year. He planned to do something to Draco as well, my lord," Lucius speaks before Peter can interrupt. Harry winces not moving from behind Narcissa, thankful that he had removed the memories of the event for the aurors and never returned them to his mind, leaving him with the feelings but not the horrifying imagery.

   "Peter issssssss thissssss true? Did you plan to kill the boy? I ssssaid yearssssss ago only I wasssss to touch the boy! The kill wasssss mine! Barty punisssssssh him!" The hissing voice orders. 

   Barty grins manically and aims his wand at Peter, "crucio!" He casts enthusiastically at Peter who starts to twitch and falls from the table spasming in pain. Harry winces hearing the thumps of limbs against the table for a minute or so before Barty cancels the curse. 

   "Barty remove him from the room. And return once he isssss ssssssecure in hissss room," the voice drifts over and Harry relaxes to those orders. He hears shuffling then peaks out, relieved to see only Lucius and the chair, "now pleassse come in. I asssssume you have proof of your claim that he issssss my descendent Narcissssssa?"

   Harry slowly moves from behind Narcissa, stepping in and looking about the room despite Lucius' concerned look, "yes I do have proof. And a gift. Two actually sir. Kinda three if you do not kill me. The first is the Philosopher's stone," Harry takes it out of his pocket, setting it on the table to Lucius' raised eyebrows. He takes out Tom, hesitantly putting him down, "and your first horcrux. I call him Tom. Well he told me to call him that. I've had him since I woke up in the manor when I was ten. He says there's a part of you in me. Well my scar according to him. From when you tried to kill me. Something about heir magic back firing your killing curse and splitting your soul which retreated into the closest living thing related to you. Which was me. Tom didn't understand much more than that. I'm your grandchild. You slept with a lady with the last name Woreen who had my mum in 1954. My mum met a Black whose bearer was Marius Black. Marius slept with Charlus Potter and got blasted off because of it but it was put down as him being a squib. They got married, had a happy life with me born but then Bellatrix killed them. I went to my first godmother and godfather the Potters. Then that prophecy came and you tried to kill me. But it backfired. Now thirteen years later here we are. I have the papers from the healer and Gringotts when we went there. My last gift is a ritual that can give you your body back and restore your soul for the most part. My look at some old, probably illegal books show that ripping a soul and living with less than a whole one is hardly safe. It breaks you even if you cannot be killed. Tom said you wanted to make six horcruxes. If you made all of those and me that means each one has more of your soul than you in this form besides the tiny bit in me unless you made more still. It's why your appearance deteriorated in your later years and my guess is your sanity as well from what the Malfoys tell me. If you try to kill me now in whatever form you are in I will fight back. In first year I did not but something of Dumbledore's doing took over me. And for killing your host at the time I apologize," Harry hangs his head, a few fingers on the charm in preparation to leave if he tried something.

   The cold voice chuckles as Barty enters the room again alone, “should I bring him to you sire?”

   “Barty give me the papersssss. If they are true sssssshow me to Harry,” the voice drawls. Harry takes out the bundle of parchment as Barty comes forward. Shakily Harry puts it in his hands then looks into his crazed eyes.

   “You look like Mr.Crouch, you’re his son, the one that died in Azkaban aren’t you?” Harry says quietly as Barty nods.

   “Yes, I am. Are these all the papers?” Barty asks taking the papers from Harry. Once Harry nods Barty turns and walks to the chair. Harry watches him pull back the head chair and disappear from sight as Barty kneels by it. Harry hears the murmuring and shifts foot to foot waiting. He bites his lip looking at Lucius then behind him to Narcissa and Draco. He smiles slightly at the stern look Narcissa gives him that communicates as soon as they are safe he will be getting a lecture.

   “Thesssssse documentssssss are real. I sssssssuppossse Luccccciussss wasssss not lying. I will not kill you. Explain thisssssss ritual to me,” the voice hisses.

   “ ** _Can I see you sir?_** **_Please, I would like to see my grandfather. The ritual is quite complicated and requires all your horcruxes, fresh Basilisk venom and blood, blood of a descendent, and the liquid from a Philosopher’s stone just to start. It is Parselmagic,_** ” Harry hisses out, hoping to impress him slightly.

  “ ** _You speak the snake’s tongue. You must really be related to myself child. Lucius never explained how you came to be his adopted son,_** ” the voice hisses in response, making Lucius wince slightly.

   “ ** _Lily Potter’s sister was the one who raised me, if you could call it that, with her husband and son. Her husband came home drunk and they left me there to take his wrath. He did…bad bad things to me. I don’t remember anything past a pain below but woke up in the Malfoy manor. The Malfoy household swore loyalty to yours and since I was dying and a part of your household magic took me to him. It turned out Narcissa was my second godmother so I got adopted, they’ve been a good family to me sir,_** ” Harry sighs slightly.

   “ ** _I will show myself to you. This form is quite weak, a child my soul attached to when Pettigrew found me. The rat has been quite loyal. If you try to attack me Barty will defend me with his life Harry,_** ” The voice warns as Barty stands up.

   “ ** _I understand, but I would never hurt you, you are family even if I have never met you,_** ” Harry hisses truthfully.

   “Barty lift me I wissssh to ssssee Harry and for him to obsssserve what I have become,” the voice orders.

   “Yes my lord,” Barty says and carefully leans over then lifts up a white, deformed looking baby.

   The baby’s head turns and looks at Harry with red eyes that search him, Harry hardens his mental shields when he feels his probing, “ ** _You know Occlumency, I am impressed. Most do not bother with learning this art._** ”

   “ ** _I am not most though, I am your grandchild and practically a pureblood sir,_** ” Harry responds smiling slightly.

   “ ** _Very true child. How did you collect the stone?_** ” it asks him.

   “ ** _The control on me released when your soul passed through me. I put it in the pocket of my vest and lied to Dumbledore when he asked about it. The Malfoys did not know that I had it, only Tom did,_** ” Harry wrings his little charm.

   “ ** _My horcrux knows everything about the ritual and can tell me your tale?_** ” it looks to the innocent looking diary.

   “ ** _Yes. He talks by writing, you have to write back though to my knowledge. Must you keep the rat man sir? He is terrible, he harmed me greatly. I cannot stay or be where he is, I refuse to,_** ” Harry looks to Tom nervously.

**_“There are other ways to communicate. As the main part of my soul I can speak to him in a different manner if he is close. I will speak to him and have Barty tell you of what will happen to Peter and the ritual. Such events must take on nights of magic. It will undoubtedly have to happen during your winter break if we are to get it right. Lucius will go with you and you are to pretend this never happened,_** ” it says seriously.

   “ ** _How will he tell me though sir?_** ” Harry bites his lip.

   “ ** _Barty will be impersonating Alastor Moody and coming to Hogwarts as the defense professor. He has a special way to communicate with myself and he will give you detention when he must communicate information to you,_** ” it explains.

   Harry nods and looks about, “ ** _Are we to leave then?_** ”

   “Yesssss you all are disssmisssssed.  Lucccciusssss I will be requiring information on the event of thisssssss year very ssssssssoonlike we disssscusssssed,” it watches Lucius get up and go to Harry. He grabs Harry’s hand and goes to Narcissa, taking his cane from Draco. He mutters the Malfoy motto once they’ve all touched it and they disappear with the whoosh of a portkey.

 

~9:00pm, Malfoy Manor~

 

   “Draco go to your room. Harry has to tell us what he and the dark lord discussed as well as where he got the stone. Dobby will bring you supper in your rooms,” Lucius looks at Draco who nods, scurrying away after giving a pitying glance to Harry. Harry sighs as Lucius and Narcissa pull him into the sitting room then force him down on a love seat, taking the one across from him.

   “You are to start with what really happened against Quirrel and afterward Harry, then what you two talked about and finally you will tell Lucius you and Draco’s experience during the riot before going to your room as well,” Narcissa says, touching the scabbing on her face lightly.

   “Yes Narcissa, I will tell you both everything,” Harry takes a deep breath, rubbing his charm from Severus for confidence then looks at them both, spilling every detail from the stone, to the ritual, to the talk with the dark lord and the horrors of the dead they both saw.


	34. He Returns!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth year starts and Harry makes a mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am very sorry! Power outage here fried our router so I just got internet to post! I love you all and thank you for those not minding the one day wait!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

 ~6pm, September 1, 1994, Thestral Carriages~

 

     "Harry you need to stop worrying. You aren't the only one concerned about where Severus is. But he wasn't taken by death eaters or your grandfather so he's alright. You're going to get wrinkles if you keep scrunching your face like that," Draco exclaims with a sigh while the other four in their carriage look up surprised.

   "When did Professor Snape go missing Draco?" Blaise asks as he stretches slightly. 

   "During the riot. Lucius got taken by grandfather but got sent back to us on the 29 with an assignment. He said Severus wasn't where he took him and Narcissa has already went through looking to all the death eater families that are free for him. Nothing," Harry sighs as he lies about the dark lord and not meeting him. 

   "What was the assignment?" Pansy tilts her head in curiosity. 

   "We don't know. Father said it would be better if we were kept out of it. All we were told about his time away was that Severus wasn't there and that he was taken good care of," Draco replies quietly, looking at Harry with a questioning gaze of what he was doing by omitting their meeting. 

   "Well could he have just apparated to just outside Hogwarts since the manor was on lock down right? Have you tried fire-calling his Hogwarts rooms?" Pansy takes out her brush and fiddles with it. 

   "Narcissa did. And went through yesterday. Well she tried. She got thrown back to the manor," Harry chews a piece of his hair nervously. 

   "That just means the wards are up on the floo then. Why are you so worried?" Pansy smirks slight. 

   Harry blushes, dropping the strands of hair, "n-no reason..just he's like family. Can't I be worried about family going missing?" 

   Blaise chuckles, "awww Hawry gots a wittle crush on Professor Snape."

   "Harry, that true?" Draco cocks an eyebrow. 

   "N-no it's not! Even if it were you can't judge Drake. You're in love with two guys!" Harry pouts. 

   "Fred and George are like two parts of a singular person Harry," Draco crosses his arms. 

   "You didn't say you didn't love them though," Pansy points out while Draco turns a lovely scarlet to the realization. 

   "And if I do?" Draco asks, looking to his four friends. 

   "Court and remember to brush your teeth. Every day your breath stinks like rotting corpses," Blaise smiles sweetly. 

   "Go fuck yourself Zabini," Draco snaps angrily. 

   They laugh and Harry sighs in relief that the topic of him and Severus has dropped as they begin to bicker on what the wedding color scheme will be and how they'll tell the twins apart in their wedding robes on the big day. 

 

      After the hour carriage ride Harry gets off more quickly than the others and nearly drags Draco inside, despite his protests. 

   "For magic's sake Harry stop pulling! You're gunna rip my arm clean off at this rate!" Draco complains, pulling his arm back uselessly. 

   "Draco I'm hungry and if I have to pass McGonawitch so do you at the same time," Harry replies with a grin. 

   "You just don't want to be alone when you see if Severus is here or not," Draco looks at him sourly. 

   "Is that bad?" Harry mutters, glancing to the ground in front of him as they approach the Great Hall. 

   "No. It is fine. I am worried too, I'm just not in love with him," Draco teases chuckling. 

   "Shut up. I will turn your hair hot pink if you mention it again," Harry threatens quite seriously. 

   "Y-you wouldn't dare! I'm your brother!" Draco whisper shrieks in horror. 

   "I will dare Draco. So drop it," Harry orders, looking up once they pass through the doorway. His eyes scan the head table and rest on the chair Severus sits in. He sighs in relief as Severus turns in the chair. 

   "See? He's perfectly fine Harry. Tonight we will go to his rooms and check on him okay?" Draco whispers as they take their seats at the Slytherin table before the rest of their little group takes the spots around them. 

   "I will go alone Draco. I wanna be alone when I yell at him okay?" Harry looks at as he waits for firsties to come and their plates be filled. 

   Draco nods slowly and sighs, "alright. I will go talk to him when you get back. I can understand though..wanting to scold him alone and stuff."

   Harry nods as he fiddles with his sleeve. He unhappily watches the first years get sorted, noting abnormally small amount and wondering what that was about. He raises his head as Dumbledore starts to speak. 

   "Welcome to Hogwarts, whether this is your first time in this wonderful home or your last year back! As always no one may enter the Forbidden Forest and wandering past curfew will result in detention. Items not allowed on grounds are posted in common rooms on the boards and are to be noted. In other news I am proud to firstly announce our new Defense professor Alastor Moody! As a well known Auror and good friend of mine I am assured that you all will be receiving the best from our professors after Professor Lupin's unfortunate turn for worse with a medical condition he was struggling with. My second announcement is that our ministry with those of Bulgaria and France has decided to reinstate the Tri-Wizard Tournament, a proud challenge that will bring honor and prestige to our school and the Tournament winner. We will be the host of this event and in one month's time the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons shall arrive and be taught here for the year and for the reason of this event Quidditch this year is cancelled unfortunately. Because of the danger to the champions the magical artifact that chooses the champion shall have an age line drawn around it preventing any below majority from entering the name. On Halloween the artifact will choose the school champions and the tournament shall begin. The students from Durmstrang shall live with the Slytherin house and Beauxbatons shall live between the dorms of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. A table shall be added as well to accommodate. Any other questions can be directed to your Head of House and Madam Pince will be happy to give reference material on this event out upon request. With this said may you all have a wonderful year!" Dumbledore waves his wand and the food appears. 

   "Who do you think will room with Krum? I hope it's us," Blaise grins as he grabs some some ribs and a baked potato.  

   "They're probably put them in the empty dorms. The dungeon houses have the most empty dorms because we have the more room compared to the towers. I doubt anyone will share rooms with any of the other school students, especially a celebrity like Viktor," Harry says looking up from his pumpkin juice.  

   "Why'd you call him by his first name? Harry are you on first name basis with the best seeker in this century?" Blaise looks at Harry shocked. 

   "Me and Harry both are. We met him the night before the Quidditch World Cup Finals. We spent a few hours chatting. If the raid hadn't happened Harry was going to play a couple rounds against Krum and I was gunna watch," Draco shrugs a bit as if it's no deal but Harry smirks, feeling the pride rolling off of Draco. 

   "Lucky assholes. You guys have to introduce us to him when he gets here!" Pansy gives a dreamy sigh, "who wouldn't want to know a hunk like him? He's such a catch!"

   Blaise nearly does a spit take, coughing as he puts his goblet down, "he is hardly a 'hunk' Pansy. There are plenty of better guys to give doe eyes too."

   "Oh? Like who Zabini?" Pansy challenges, crossing her arms. 

   "Um..well..me! Or the Richardson twins, any Italian in Italy..," Blaise blushes, trying to make a list. 

   "Blaise stop making a fool for half of the population. Women do it easily enough on their own," Draco grumbles as he stabs his salad, "what are we gunna do instead of Quidditch though?"

   Harry smiles as he finishes his plate and loads it with several treacle tarts, "study. OWLs are next year Draco. And we can still fly. So there'll still be practice undoubtedly."

   Blaise groans, "what's the point of getting up at dawn to practice if there's no games to win?"

   "We can set up a pitch Blaise and play the Durmstrang team. I'm sure we could learn a lot from them and Viktor will probably be happy to give us all pointers after Weasley makes an ass out of himself," Harry glances to the head table feeling eyes on him. He blushes and looks back to Blaise quickly with the realization it is Severus. 

   Blaise nods, "I'm sure all of Durmstrang will curse Weasley after a single conversation, he's an affiliationist. He will undoubtedly bad mouth grey and dark magic left, right, and center then get his ass kicked to America."

   Draco grins at the idea, "so long as they don't hurt the twins I will gladly watch them. Draconis talks about a light curse they teach exclusively there that'll give breasts that get larger with each lie and can only be reversed by telling only the truth for a month!" 

   Harry giggles, "by the end of the day he'd have twin bludgers on his chest!"

   Pansy rolls her eyes, "you three are the most immature people I've ever had the displeasure of being friends with."

   Blaise pouts and tasers her with two fingers, "but flower you love us three!"

   "I stand you three. Come on the feast is over and I want to get my beauty sleep for one night before you twats ruin it by getting detention or force me to wander under that damn magic cloak of yours," Pansy hisses out as she gets up. 

   Harry shoves his whole treacle tart in his mouth and chews rapidly, following the retreating group of Slytherins that are disappearing from the hall. He grabs Draco's hand and catches up, sighing as they just make it in the common room as the speech Severus is giving ends because Blaise tripped. Harry sighs as he watches Severus, releasing Draco's hand. 

   "I going to go talk to Severus, okay Drake?" Harry asks quietly. Draco nods and waves him off. 

   "Yes. I will fine scarhead. Go put the fear of the Malfoy family into him over worrying mother and father," Draco waves Harry away. 

   Harry chews his lip and hurries over to Severus just before he can open the door into his chambers in the common room, lightly tapping his arm, "professor may we please talk in private about the events about a week ago?"

   Severus looks at Harry hesitantly but nods, motioning to the doorway, "of course Mr.Woreen. We may talk in my sitting room."

   Harry gives a weak smile and walks in side. He opens the door on the other side of the small hallway then holds it open for Severus before sitting on a chair in the sitting room. The rooms appeared to still have not changed since first year other than some more books, "Severus where did you go? We all thought you were dead!"

   Severus sighs, sitting across from Harry on a black leather wingback chair, "I was called to the school by Dumbledore. Several members of the order were injured while trying to protect people and kill the attackers during the raid. After that I was treating one of the Richardson twins away from the castle until today Harry. Some wizards went on a 'wolf hunt' ten days ago and poisoned him with silver tainted meat that started to affect him from the twenty fifth on. I would have fire called but the manor was closed and I have been too busy to find an owl or floo powder to try again."

   "Is the twin alright now?" Harry asks concerned. 

   "He's fine. I managed to flush the silver from his blood using the muggle technique for blood replenishing with his brother's blood. Has Lucius returned?" Severus summons a book. 

   "Yes. Grandfather had him..we talked and he is going to talk to me through Lucius if he requires anything. Never scare us like that again Severus! We all were convinced you were dead or worse when we saw grandfather didn't have you! I was terrified I lost you!" Harry exclaims. 

   "Harry if I had died you would be fine. People will die soon, a war is coming and people die in those. I am far more likely to die than others as a spy who will have to begin his work again and you know that," Severus says calmly. 

   Harry stands up angrily, not able to believe Severus could be so calm about the fact he could die, "no I would not be fine Severus!"

   "Why would you not Harry? You have Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, now your grandfather and many others. You would recover," Severus states. 

   Harry clenches his fists and moves swiftly over to Severus. Without thinking he kisses the older man, feeling the thin yet soft lips not resist him before pulling back, horrified to what he just did, "I-I'm sorry..I will go," Harry stutters and rushes out before he can protest, his face aflame in guilt.  _I kissed him, oh Merlin I just kissed him. I shouldn't have done that..Severus is going to kill me. No he's going the Malfoys and I will be carted off to an other school. He will never talk to me again! I can't believe I did such an idiot thing..,_  Harry thinks as he walks out of the hall, slamming the door behind him before walking down the dorm hall till he makes it to the one with his, Blaise, and Draco's names neatly on the front. He looks at Draco and plops onto his bed, hugging Draco tightly. 

   "Harry what did he do?" Draco asks, hugging his adopted brother back. 

   "H-he did nothing Drake but I'm sure he's never going to talk to me ever again," Harry moans out, burying his head on his shoulder. 

   "It can't have been that bad Harry. What did you do?" Draco rubs his back in hopes to calm him. 

   "...I..I..kissed him..he kept talking about how I would be fine if he died and I got mad then kissed him..Severus is going to hate me Drake," Harry mumbles. 

   "He's not going to hate you Harry. He will probably brush it off though. It'll be okay. I promise. Just give him a couple days with some space after that and it'll go back to normal," Draco tries to assure. 

   "You sure Drake? What if he tells Narcissa and Lucius then they force me to transfer somewhere else?" Harry looks up at him worried. 

   "They wouldn't do that. Your grandfather probably wouldn't allow it either. You need to stop worrying and probably go to sleep for the night alright?" Draco lets go of Harry. 

   Harry nods as he pulls away, the blush faded, "thanks Draco. Needed that," he smiles a little and goes to get changed for bed, praying Draco was right. He could handle brushed off if he could still be by the man he loved. 

 

~Severus' Quarters~

 

   Severus looks at the door Harry ran out of at a loss for words. He gently traced a long finger across his lips, trying to get it into his head that it really happen. T _he Dark Lord will murder me when he learns of this. How long has Harry even felt like this? I'm his mentor, his professor. It is wrong to even think of a student like this. Even if I have for years it is impossible, this is likely just a childhood crush on myself because of our closeness. It will fade. I must simply push it back and if he tries anything again I must sit him down to talk him out of it. I must, no matter how much I may want it he is still but a child and I am an old spy..,_  Severus sighs as he mentally spars himself, rubbing his temples in frustration. He summons his firewhiskey and decides that the best way to deal with such an inner conflict short term would be to drink since classes did not start the next day but after the weekend and to avoid Harry by staying in his rooms for the next few days brewing. It was a fickle crush, nothing more. The boy would find someone much better than himself to be with. He was sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup just starting zee romance


	35. Severus Hates the Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco forces Harry to play Quidditch and Severus must referee. It ends in a horrible disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Um long story short all last week I was practically bed ridden, got taken to emergency room and the doctors in the brain department told me to eat salt/vinegar chips to help with my problem. Today I had a stomach bug that still has not left so eh :/ I am hoping it all goes away. Here's a chapter, sorry for rush, not been in right mind so please point out mistakes. Love you all! Oh and YAY!!!! 20 Thousand hits! I will do my best to still please my viewers that are probably under a thousand but I don't care, thank you very much!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~2pm, September 3, Hogwarts Library~

 

     Draco sighs, looking at Harry who has buried his head into a thick tome, "Harry you can't hide from Severus all weekend. I know I said to give him space a couple days but you have taken it too an extreme. You spent all yesterday here till curfew then sat on your bed all night moping and then went to the kitchens for meals just so you didn't have to see him in the Great Hall! Space does not mean acting like he has the plague it means to not go up and annoy and bother him rather than letting him think," Draco whispers to him.

   "Drake I am fine. And I am not avoiding him. I just have a lot of things to read up on about the tournament. I feel like it's important to know about it if it'll happen here. Krum will probably end up the champion for Durmstrang and I want to support our new friend," Harry murmurs as he flips the page.

   Draco grabs the book, closing it with his finger on the page he was reading, "Harry you're hiding. You had said on the train this weekend we would go flying. We can't fly if you're hiding in the library making excuses for staying here when we both know the real reason."

   Harry looks up to Draco with his eyes narrowed slightly, "will you give me the book if I go flying?"

   "Yes. But you got to change into your flying gear too," Draco smirks holding the book out of his reach.

   "Fine. I will go now," Harry grumbles and gets up unhappily. Draco chuckles in triumph then checks out Harry's book for him while Harry grabs his school bag. Harry takes the offered book before following him out of the library reluctantly.

   "I hate you," Harry mutters under his breath as they walk down the stairs.

   "Nope, you don't. You just are frustrated you can't keep hiding behind your books like Nott," Draco smirks as Harry hits him in the arm hard. Draco simply grabs his arm and treks down the stairs half dragging Harry because of his speed compared to the time wasting pace of Harry.

   "Not hiding. If I was hiding I would be fleeing right now," Harry sighs in defeat and quickens his feet to not be yanked about to the dungeon.

   "No. You just know I will catch you if you run," Draco looks at Harry as he walks down the dungeon hall. Harry freezes seeing Severus walking down the hall toward him. He blushes softly and goes behind Draco while they pass him embarrassed, “good afternoon Professor Snape,” Draco chimes out.

   Severus turns and looks at the pair surprised and stops, “good afternoon Draco, Mr.Woreen. Where are you two headed?”

   “To get changed for flying sir. The pitch is open and all the Slytherin players are going to play a casual game of Quidditch with some of the less annoying people,” Draco says brightly and stops them.

   “I did not agree to that Drake,” Harry hisses in his ear from behind him, refusing to move into the line of sight.

   “Harry why don’t you say hello?” Draco grins and moves away from Harry.

   Harry turns a bit redder and looks at Severus, “hello professor. We were just going,” Harry tugs on Draco’s arm.

   “Just a moment you two, has a Professor agreed to supervise you yet?” Severus asks Draco.

   “No sir. We were planning to ask Madam Hooch since Blaise already got her to agree to give us her practice set of balls for the evening. She really likes him but she may say no. Are you busy sir?” Draco looks at him innocently, “I mean you have a healer’s license so if anything goes wrong you’re the best one to fix us.”

   “Will Mr.Woreen mind me being on the field?” Severus looks at Harry rather seriously.

   “Harry won’t mind, he’s going to be high in the air anyways since the snitch will be put on intermediate and he never goes below fifty feet while looking for it,” Draco chirps cheerfully, “we will see you on the pitch Professor.”

   Harry glowers as Severus nods and disappears around the corner, “I hate you Draco. I am not flying. I agreed to a flight, not a Quidditch match supervised by the man I kissed.”

   Draco snorts before continuing to walk, “I will give Severus the naked photo of you in the shower from this summer if you don’t do it.”

   “You would not! That would shame me for life and force me into being a hermit!” Harry looks at his adopted brother in pure horror.

   “I would and I will if you do not change into your gear, grab your broom, go onto the pitch, and be the seeker you are,” Draco threatens more seriously than Severus during a lecture in potions.

   “You are a bloody bastard did you know that?” Harry snaps as they get into the common room, walking down the hall to their dorm.

   “Yes I do know it because you remind me every day of my life and right after I remind you that you actually love me since I am your brother,” Draco laughs dragging him in their dorm and getting into his own trunk, pulling out his emerald dragonhide skin tight protective clothing as well as his other dragonhide protective items like his gloves and kneepads.

   Harry scoffs and starts to change into his own things that match in all but color since they’re a lovely black that shimmers somewhat rainbow in the sun that clings his lithe form and jutting out hips and curve of his ass, “annoying prat.”

   “You still love me,” Draco chimes sliding on the figure hugging material.

   “I know and I hate that,” Harry calls while pulling up the pants then the shirt that highlights each faint ripple of muscle.

   Draco simply responds with a titter before tying up the back of his tall Quidditch boots, “You are hilarious.”

   “Who all is playing?” Harry questions pulling up his knee pads then doing his own shoes and finally his arm length black gloves.

   “The whole Slytherin team so Marcus, Montague, Warrington, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and me. Weasley twins after they gave some prank products to Marcus, that girl Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory who is the Hufflepuff seeker but is a good Keeper too, that Hufflepuff dick Zach Smith and another Hufflepuff I don’t know the name of but Montague favors,” Draco chirps out cheerfully and goes to the door once he pulls his Firebolt out of his trunk.

   Harry sighs and goes to the door with his own Firebolt in hand, “so who is being the seekers then? That sounds like three seekers including me.”

   “You and Cho probably. The Slytherin team will be split up so we can hone our skills against each other,” Draco smiles and they walk out of the common room up the stairs.

   “Which team am I on then?” Harry frowns to the news of being on a team with a couple Hufflepuffs he does not know.

   Draco starts up the stairs and out the door, “no idea. They’ll be flipping coins for teams based on seekers right now probably.”

   “Lovely. Bloody lovely,” Harry mutters as they walk on the grass, covering his eyes against the far too bright sun.

   “Complaining won’t get you off the game Harry so just stop. Look at this as an opportunity to bond with Severus once you catch the snitch,” Draco grins at him as they get close to the pitch.

   “How are you so sure that I will get the snitch?” Harry raises an eyebrow looking at him.

   “Because in your whole career as a seeker you’ve always caught the snitch except once and that time was not even your first game, it was your fifth that was a week after that Ravenclaw game that you nose-dived, didn’t see a bludger then broke your face during. Your eyesight understandably sucked,” Draco looks at him proudly.

   “You should stop complimenting me Drake,” Harry steps onto the pitch, looking at the people watching them enter.

   “Woreen you are on my team! Draco you are with Cedric!” Marcus barks while getting onto his broom.

   “Yes sir!” Harry calls getting onto his broom, not noticing Severus’ hungry eyes on him as he rises in the air.

   “Boys I am not doing this because I am fun, I am doing this because the twins swore to not prank my office for two months understood? If any of you do something stupid or get injured this game is done and you all get detention scrubbing cauldrons and making my classroom sparkle for tomorrow am I clear?” Severus snaps as he opens the box of balls, letting the snitch and bludgers out before holding the quaffle, letting everyone rise into the air with Marcus and Warrington waiting to grab it once it is tossed.

   “Yes sir, crystal clear!” All the players yell out and the quaffle is tossed in the air, beginning the game.

 

     Harry smiles looking around the pitch as he circles after a hour in the game, eyeing Cho who is going forward and back on the opposite side of the pitch. He turns his head down to watch the people below them that are speeding blurs, tossing the red ball back and forth like mad. He notices a glimmer of gold and smirks before diving toward it. He scowls though once he realizes it isn’t a snitch but a forgotten gold mirror glinting in the empty stands. He sighs and pulls up into the air, beginning his routine of lazily circling at the very edge of the stands and towers, watching for another sign while an eye continues to glance at Cho just in case she sees something. There was a competition between them since last year when he stole a snitch right in front of her face. Instead they did points based on who spotted the snitch first, how far into the game it was, and where it was when spotted, the more hidden the higher the points, so it had become a big hit. There was a big board at the entrance between the gendered hall lockers that had the points since last year and the bets. This competition was supposed to end this year but with the tournament it appeared it would be only through these sort of games until the end of year when they’d count up. Harry grumbles and shakes his head. _Damn it Harry get your head in the game, you can’t be off it so much and overthink it,_ Harry thinks unhappily. He smiles looking at Cho before he dives seeing the snitch straight below him in lazy circles. _This snitch must be on easy, no proper snitch would do that,_ he chuckles as he gains speed, reaching for it. He grins as he feels it brush his hands for a second and then he crashes head first into the grass from not pulling up quick enough.

   Severus holds his breath for a millisecond as Harry dives, ready to yell at the idiot for recklessness before the boy crashes head first into the ground. He then runs across the field to him with the players landing around him. He pulls Harry up and looks at him, cursing to the fact the snitch has imprinted in his forehead just enough that he is bleeding due to the wings scratching the skin and the ball. He plucks the snitch from his head and casts bandaging to cover the wound that bleeds, “Draco get my bag! The pain reliever and clotting cream!” he snaps harshly, looking for other injuries, finding his nose broken and two fingers as well. _Damn it Harry you just had to get yourself hurt didn’t you? You think of no one but yourself, brat. Why the hell do you I have to love you and dream? Can’t you just leave this old man’s heart alone so he doesn’t die of a heart attack while you try to kill yourself in stupid situations like this?_ Severus angrily thinks before pausing from his application of the cream Draco handed him. _Fuck, I do not love you, bloody hell this is a mess? Just live without brain damage, I can figure out my heart with my brain as soon as you’re alright Harry. Damn it Harry just live!_ Severus carefully picks Harry up, barking at the players to be in his classroom after dinner. He cradles Harry against his chest, knowing he has to get the boy to his room to check for more internal damage than the wound on his pretty face. _He does not have a pretty face Severus, restrain your mind damnit!_ Severus mentally scowls himself, thanking Merlin that the halls are empty as he rushes to the dungeons to his rooms, Placing Harry on his bed and casting charms on the boy in a frantic state, spelling potions in his stomach and only relaxing when a final diagnostic showed he was simply sleeping with just a concussion. He sighs in relief and drops himself onto the chair in his bedroom, watching Harry. _This is just one big god damn mess. I will have to talk to Harry about this. Fuck._


	36. Harry Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a dream while knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm very sorry, been in and out of hospital and probably won't post Monday with Christmas now unless I hurry, thusly this short, fluff and sex chapter is a hurried apology/peace offering. Happy Holidays!

~Harry's Dream~

_Harry yawns loudly, rolling over only to hit the solidness of a body. He smiles and lifts his head to look at the face of his lover who is looking at him rather amused and quite naked._  
_"Did you have a good dream you little imp? You woke me up with all your noises and moving about," Severus says, his black eyes warm and welcoming as they bore into Harry's gemlike orbs._  
_Harry nods, snuggling close to the warmth Severus provides, "yes. I was dreaming about Quidditch and doing stupid stunts to get a snitch."_  
_Severus hugs Harry to his naked, sparsely haired chest and rolls onto his back, caging Harry on his front with his arms, "you're always a fan of doing stupid things aren't you? Always giving me a terrible fright and a need to strangle you for such idiocy. If Malcolm inherited such a trait I will never forgive you."_  
_Harry chuckles and kisses Severus' cheeks, "he is more like you Sev don't worry, the boy refuses to even look at his toy broomstick after you told him that ridiculous story about how defective ones will float a hundred feet in the air then drop their riders. He's more into playing with his grandpa Marvolo's Nagini."_  
_Severus pecks Harry's lips lightly while his fingers move lower to massage the globes of his ass teasingly, "and I love our only child playing with a giant snake just as much as the idea of him on a broom."_  
_"You know he's safe my love, our little angel babbles away for hours with her. That serpent is enamored even more than us with our boy. We need to get up soon, Draco can't watch him forever," Harry grins, grinding his hips forward on Severus', "or does it take an old man like you longer to get it up for some post-birthday sex?"_  
_Severus grinds up to reply, earning a gasp from Harry as his long cock rubs under his balls and between his legs to near his hole, "I am only twenty years older than you Harry, 41 is hardly old for a wizard."_  
_"I'm surprised you didn't shave a year off, you did only turn that yesterday," Harry smiles and summons the lube with a flick of his nearby wand._  
_"I'm not ashamed of my age unlike a little minx like you," Severus smirks as he takes the lube from Harry and slips a quickly slippery digit in him._  
_"I'm not ashamed of my age Sev," Harry argues, keening to the finger as a second is added._  
_"You didn't want a birthday party of any size last year Harry. Every year before twenty you did with at least family," Severus starts to scissor Harry with darkening eyes._  
_"Because it meant our baby was turning three in just over a month after it," Harry whines softly, kissing over some of the hickies he made the night before._  
_"Our child growing up is not a bad thing Harry," Severus chuckles and pushes in a third finger, searching for his prostate as he thrusts them slowly into his husband._  
_Harry pouts and rolls them over, "it is Sev. Soon our angel won't need us or want to see us."_  
_"He always will my love. Besides that we have a goal of a few more do we not? One to inherit each of our lordships if I'm correct," Severus gives a crooked grin as he puts his weight on his elbows and removes his fingers to use that arm as well, swiftly thrusting into Harry with a groan, "I think we have eight more children required if I remember all your titles and my one."_  
_Harry moans loudly and arches to the deep and sudden thrust that came with no warning, "I-I'm pretty sure it's only seven Severus," he stutters out._  
_Severus chuckles beginning a brutal pace, "that's still quite a few. I suppose we should've started with more earlier."_  
_"Just shut up and fuck me Severus," Harry growls out with need and wraps his arms around Severus' neck, kissing his lover passionately. Severus smiles on his lips and continues having his rough way with Harry, curling a hand on his exposed and leaking cock to move in tandem with his thrusts into his tight, rose colored hole. Harry pulls from the kiss and cums against their stomachs moaning loudly as his hole tightens and pulls Severus in him more with the clenching muscles. Severus groans himself and came in Harry soon after, panting as he relaxes looking down at Harry's flushed face._  
_"Was that a good fuck Harry? Or do you need more to be satisfied?" Severus grins cockily and trails kisses on his jaw lazily while he catches his breath._  
_"I think we ought to clean up and get our little Malcolm. My ass needs rest after yesterday. You were just too eager now for me to have said no," Harry kisses his nose lightly._  
_"I do believe you were the one grinding first not me," Severus smiles as he gets up from off of him and stands._  
_"You started with rubbing my ass Sev," Harry chuckles as he walks to the bathroom, practically purring when Severus pressed against his back once he's turned the shower on, "bad Severus, bad."_  
_"Oh sweetheart don't be mean," Severus whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms on Harry's smaller frame._  
_"Severus wait outside of the bathroom. Can't have sex nonstop always," Harry turns his head to give him a look over his shoulder._  
_"You weren't saying that last night. Or while you were in school you lil minx, you would've been pregnant in fourth year if it weren't for contraceptive charms," Severus releases Harry hesitantly._  
_"Mmhmm well now I'm sore and you only have yesterday and today off from teaching so you are spending one of them with our son before this weekend," Harry tuts softly._  
_"I could quit teaching and instead fuck you silly all day," Severus grins._  
_"You had the option to be a Lord and do that work full time and you said you'd rather teach and lead the school than debate imbeciles on laws and plan parties. You chose, you stick to it. Besides I do have a job helping Marvolo run the country and other things when I'm not raising our baby so you couldn't do it all day. Now out," Harry crosses his arms and starts taking a shower once the sulking Slytherin Headmaster left the luxurious bathroom._

_He washes quickly and within thirty minutes they both are clean and dressed in more casual robes. Harry grins as he hangs onto Severus' arm, leading the man downstairs to the main floo of their modest sized manor. He grabs powder and without a second thought the two are through to Malfoy manor where three little children are on the carpet playing. Harry breaks into a grin and scoops up their child, an adorable pale boy with nearly black brown eyes from his Prince heritage and impossibly messy dark brown hair like a Potter._  
_"Daddy! Vela won't be nice," the little boy complains, pointing to the elder of the two children on the ground. The little girl with sparkling blue eyes and red hair giggles while her twin Scorpius pouts beside her with brown eyes and white blonde hair._  
_"Oh? What did Vela do?" Harry asks amused, looking for welts on the boy._  
_"She gave me a teddy bear and I took it to bed but then it bit me and woke me up. Uncle Freddy fixed it but now I got lil teeth marks on my arm," the boy lifts the sleeve of his shirt, showing Harry the little scars on his forearm._  
_"Well it's a good thing Papa created scar salve then. You won't even know they were there tomorrow. What happened to Vela after?" Harry smiles, shooting a disapproving look to the six year old._  
_"Time out," the girl murmurs getting up with her twin, "I will get dads and pa from making breakfast. Come on Scor," she drags Scorpius away with her._  
_Harry chuckles softly and sits with Malcolm in his lap and Severus to his right in the love seat he plopped into, "now what did you do yesterday after Papa's birthday party Malcolm?"_  
_The little boy brightens and begins to chatter about model dragons roasting nuts for them as a heavily pregnant Draco comes in with a faintly tattooed twin on either side, still identical in every way despite the images dressing their arms of various meaningful things like the constellations that were the namesakes of their lover and children._  
_"Come to take our only nephew away?" Draco scowls slightly as the twins hold each of his sides and help lower him in the chair, "I do not need help into a chair you two!"_  
_"But Dragon-"George begins, obvious with his missing ear._  
_"We love you and-" Fred smiles._  
_"Worry about the triplets-" George kisses his cheek._  
_"And most of all you," Fred kisses his other one._  
_"If only Harry had your luck," Severus chuckles softly, hugging Harry and Malcolm close._  
_"If Harry had my 'luck' you'd mother hen him till he goes insane and he'd be in the bathroom every twenty minutes puking or pissing. Not to mention birth is hell, if it weren't for magic my body would be a mess after the twins," Draco sighs softly._  
_"Language, you have virgin ears in the room," Harry snaps, covering Malcolm's head in a silencing charm._  
_"Bloody hell Harry calm down, those were hardly even proper curses, muggle or otherwise. Are you staying for breakfast?" Draco rubs his stomach softly, batting worried Weasley paws away, "I'm fine! They're just kicking!"_  
_Harry grins slightly and shakes his head, "no. I promised Severus blackberry chocolate pancakes in the shapes of things for him to name for Malcolm so we will be off. You better floo when you pop this week, I will never forgive you for breaking your water in the charms final last time so I couldn't help."_  
_Severus gets up with Harry still holding their toddler, "love we need to be off. Birth is hardly a spectacle, you've seen Pansy do it twice."_  
_"It's not the same as my brother. Drake when are they home from Greece?" Harry grabs floo powder._  
_"Mother and Father will be back in two days after they've finished negotiations for Marvolo with the sirens. They called last night to say Severus will get his gift from them when they get back," Draco smiles._  
_Harry nods satisfied, "love you brother."_  
_"Harry love we must be going," Severus says lightly, leading them through the floo to their peaceful, though empty home they desperately needed to fill with more pattering baby feet._


	37. A Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just finished, kinda short(apologies)

~11am, September 4, 1994, Severus' Quarters~

 

      Harry groans and jerks awake, holding his forehead that pounds terribly only to lie back again rubbing his temples. _What the hell happened? Where am I? Did we win? No way in hell could Cho have..,_ Harry turns his head to the side slowly, his eyebrows rising to seeing Severus sitting on a chair watching him with a hawk like eye.

   "Severus?..," Harry asks groggily, blinking several times in case the man really is not there.

   "Yes Harry? You scared me half to death yesterday. What in the name of magic were you thinking doing such a dive? You could have killed yourself!" Severus half lectures, walking over and offering a vial to Harry as he sits on the edge of the bed.

   "I was thinking I could win a match of Quidditch. Did I at least?" Harry takes it carefully, swallowing the bitter substance with a shudder, sitting up once again with the dreadful throbbing dissipating.

   "Yes you did you brat. You must think about more than yourself and a damnable game, you have people that care about you. What would have Narcissa and Lucius done if you had died? Or Draco? Or myself?" Severus snaps, looking at him with a darkened gaze of vexation.

   "The Malfoys would have a wonderful funeral for me and get over it. Draco would sob in his room for a while but move on with the twins' help. And you to my knowledge don't seem to give a damn about me and recover just fine as you assume I would if you died," Harry replies sourly, crossing his arms.

   "You are quite wrong. The Malfoys would wither away without you Harry. You are quite a large part of their lives, they see you as their own son and a brother," Severus says softly, frowning to how little Harry seems to see himself as a part of their family.

   "You'd still handle my death dandily. One less annoying imp in your life you have to brew for, one less child you have to worry about and avoid because of their so called 'childish crush'. I don't exactly see why you'd be so upset other than the repercussions of Dumbledore ranting and the Malfoys screaming at you about not being more. If I was dead you'd have your bed free right now," Harry huffs softly.

   Severus clenches his jaw, forcibly lifting Harry's chin to look him in the eyes as he leans close, "that is anything but the case Hadrian. If you were to die I would be far from fine and dandy. I would be finding myself with a heart colder than ever before your appearance in my life a mere four years ago, more so after your stupid deed several days ago."

   Harry gulps softly, licking his lips as they get dry, "Severus?..," he speaks in a soft voice, flummoxed at the situation he now finds himself in.

   "You are a very stupid little boy Hadrian," Severus growls out, "a very stupid, thick skulled boy."

   "I-I'm not a boy. I'm a young man," Harry argues weakly, eyes darting across Severus' face.

   "That," Severus leans closer, bringing their faces a mere three inches apart at most, "is a fact I am unfortunately far too aware of. You have grown to be quite the young man, one that tempts me in an infelicitous manner mercilessly simply by being in the same room as my person. Do you know how troublesome that is? And for you to approach me in such a way a few days ago..I am far too old for you Harry."

   Harry gulps, blushing rather cherry like to the near admission of more than physical attraction Severus gives, "twenty years is nothing to wizards like ourselves Severus. There are couples that are five decades apart and still perfectly happy. The average wizard lives more than double that of a muggle naturally, sometimes even triple. Why can't you give it a chance?"

   Severus sighs, furthering the distance between them, "Harry I am your teacher, it is hardly appropriate. What would the Malfoys say? The media? Your grandfather?"

   Harry slinks forward, forcing him to stay close, "there's no rules in the charter or laws by the ministry forbidding student teacher relationships. Draco would be delighted, Narcissa would come and plan our wedding the minute she knew, and Lucius might threaten you with castration of you hurt me but would accept it. The media can screw itself because I would know whatever lies they spout about you bewitching me or such to be false. And grandfather? He will have to accept or be forced to deal with me, the Boy-Who-Lived extraordinaire."

   Severus gulps twice, his mouth rather dry as Harry sets himself on his lap but quickly regains his composure, "you do realize if you enter a relationship with me that I expect more than a short, messy affair that ends in shredded hearts and tear soaked pillows. I require a commitment, something that we both expect will last life long.”

   Harry nods and grins, settling himself in his lap, “what in the world makes you think I don’t want that? I want you Severus, I have for years. I only want you. I love you Severus, and that will not change,” he says sincerely, looking at him straight in the eye.

   “And how are you so sure?” Severus looks at Harry doubtfully.

   “I just do, please give me a chance. At least to try courting. We can do it privately, and if it works then it does. That is what courting is for,” Harry looks at him pleadingly.

   Severus sighs softly and nods looking at him, “we may attempt courting. If there is any doubt during this period we will end it. Understood?”

   Harry grins at him and hugs him around the neck, kissing his cheek, “perfectly understood Sev. Thank you!”

   Severus blushes lightly, bringing some color to his pale skin before patting his back lightly, “we need to lay ground rules for this. This courting will be done properly and by the book. For starters no intimacy until the proper amount of time has passed.”

   Harry pouts quite a bit looking at him, “so no hugs or holding hands? But we usually do that.”

   Severus chuckles softly, “I meant kissing and further types of intimacy such as sex which is not allowed until marriage. I would also like if you kept this quiet, to just family. And not your grandfather until I am with you, I do not wish to be murdered,” he forces a small smile as he releases Harry from the hug, “do you know the general outlines of a courtship?”

   Harry nods eagerly, “yes, it is required as an heir to know. Usually it is three meetings or dates that are accompanied by the submitting’s family before a simple kiss, five meetings before they are allowed unaccompanied, three months before any touching without clothing, six months before oral sex may be engaged in some contracts or none of those last two before marriage, finally at eight months to a year is when a contract states that the two draw up a marriage contract if nothing has broken the courtship so far. Then within a year of that contract being made is a wedding. That’s the type Narcissa and Lucius were in at least.”

   “Ten points to Slytherin Harry, that is right. That is most likely the one you and I will have, perhaps longer on the marriage depending though, at the very least a clause for us to not be married until it is safe if the war begins once again. Can you please remove yourself from my lap Harry? I need to begin a letter to your father on your health and the proposal of a courtship,” Severus looks to his chair almost longingly.

   “Can I at least stay in your rooms then? I am starving and you need to tell me what happened during the game after I nearly killed myself,” Harry jokes as he slides off his lap.

   Severus smiles and nods, standing up before summoning parchment, a long raven quill, and his favorite dark green ink, “yes, you are on bedrest for the day and perhaps tomorrow morning if your head injury hasn’t gotten any better. What happened is you with your idiotic tricks won the game, and everyone else cleaned my classroom without magic so it is sparkling for my Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw first year class tomorrow morning. Your punishment is to be decided.”

   Harry huffs softly, crossing his arms displeased, “am I allowed food? What are you writing?”

   “You will see what I have wrote after I have wrote it Harry, and you will if you do not retch by the time I am finished writing to your father a proposal of courtship. Until I get a response after tomorrow we will not spend time out of class together unless it is an emergency like we should during the first part of a courtship,” Severus looks up as he sits in his previously occupied chair and begins to write.

   “But Lucius doesn’t answer letters for bloody weeks Severus! I once waited two months for a reply to me discussing my problems with him about my Wizengamot chairs and all he replied in the end is ‘we will discuss this during the summer’! It will take him till next summer till he writes back for this!” Harry looks at him exasperated.

   “Your father is coming to the school in just under a month with the magical artifact of the tournament, I am sure he will reply before then and if not it is because he is writing a contract for us to sign once he comes,” Severus raises an eyebrow.

   “He will wait until he comes! I don’t want to wait that long before I can ask you about studying or borrowing books or using your floo,” Harry whines.

   Severus puts down his quill, “what if I allow you to come if accompanied by Draco then?  Will you stop your whining then?”

   Harry nods eagerly, “yes, I don’t usually come alone anyways.”

   Severus chuckles and continues to write while Harry twists and turns on the bed in boredom. For nearly two hours the vampire-like man writes carefully, creating a rather lengthy and no doubt stale letter. When he finally sets the quill down Harry is beyond relieved.

   “Are you done now?” Harry asks hopefully.

   Severus nods, “yes I now am done. Are you fine with tea and biscuits?”

   Harry shakes his head, “no, I would have been fine with that before you started writing, but now? I would like a sandwich at the very least, maybe a nice steak.”

   “Twinkle?” Severus calls and glances at the elf that appears in a red tea cloth dress, “two cups of mint tea, one with two sugar cubes, some biscuits, and a roast beef sandwich without the crust.”

   “How do you know I don’t like crust with a sandwich that has meat?” Harry tilts his head slightly

   “Despite how little I leave the lab at the manor during holidays I do pay attention to what happens around it and the habits of all of those who live there at least as much as myself. Especially when it is you,” Severus grins slightly, taking the platter the elf offers once popping back in.

   Harry flushes up to his ears and down to his collarbones in embarrassment, “a-ah, I see. How much do you know then?”

   Severus gives a very cat like smirk, “oh I know everything little thing Mr.Woreen, the portraits do love to gossip,” the man practically purrs out, making Harry go even redder.

 _Let’s hope everything does not mean every little thing..I can’t even count how many times I’ve dreamed of him, I must call out or mutter his name at least during half of them,_ Harry chews his lip before taking the sandwich, “Any dirt on Draco then?” He asks brightly.

   “No, I will not help you blackmail your brother into doing something. I do not share the secrets I know unless I have no other choice. And I leave the topic at that,” Severus chuckles and starts to eating, ending conversation between them.


	38. The Goblet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The schools come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finals start on Monday and don't end till next Friday so will probably not get an other chapter out. I am booked in for imaging in February so this is still kinda on hiatus, whenever I can write I will but it won't be consistent. Have a good day!

~5pm, October 1, 1994, the Great Hall~

     The past month had gone by without any events unfortunately. Severus had avoided him at any cost outside of class and it frustrated him to no end, rules be damned. He had sent multiple letters to Lucius asking for him to respond to the letter from Severus but still there had yet to be a reply to anything, even when Draco sent one asking about when he would come with the magical artifact for the tournament. No one knew about how he and Severus may court soon and the fact made him want to burst it out just so he and Draco could talk about it. In truth he was rather positive Severus would not allow him to until it was official. As he sat there in the great hall waiting like the whole school, a rather frightening idea hit him. What if Lucius had gone to grandfather? Harry shivers slightly in fright, thinking about what he might order Lucius to do if he disapproved. As confident as he had been in front of Severus a month ago he knew he couldn't do shit against his grandfather to plead his case if he was stuck at the school and Lucius was ignoring him. He starts to chew his lip, glancing to Draco who is once again talking about their time with Viktor and over exaggerating the gathering they were at the night before the game, weaving an outrageous tale about playing dozen or so different drinking games rather than the simple reality of just the one cup they had with the man. He easily could admit Draco was the best story teller he knew, the teen could pull anyone into his stories, fictional or otherwise. Harry was sure that when Draco had kids he would keep them in rapt attention with wild narratives of how he met the twins and their time in school. _I would bet the three will be married before school ends and they’ll be courting next summer with that contract, with a number of screeching red heads banging on our doors pissed as hell._ Harry smirks at the idea then taps Draco’s shoulder lightly, making the blonde turn to look at him.

   “Yea Harry?” Draco asks but before Harry can ask if he will talk to Lucius with him the Great Hall breaks into yells while the few perfects come running in that had been excused to wait for their arrival.

   “They’re coming! You all have to see it!” The Gryffindor male perfect yells before running out of the hall again with the whole house of red and gold jumping up then following out to the windowed halls and out the doors to watch.

   Draco looks at harry as the other house rush out but in a more orderly fashion, “Should we go see?”

   Harry nods eagerly then grabs his hand, following the elder Slytherins out the hall quickly. He weasels himself out to the front of the windows gapping like a fish to the landing carriage, “that thing is huge!”

   “Those pegasi must be specially bred by giants, they are beautiful,” Draco gasps as he wiggles himself into the space beside Harry, butting a Hufflepuff over some more.

   “They are impressive,” Harry agrees as the carriage stops and a giant of a woman steps out with Hagrid helping him out, “do you think that women is a full-blood giant?”

   Draco shakes his head, “No, full-blood giants are not allowed in wizarding magical schools in any magical country since the international treaty after Grindelwald passed, for the ‘safety’ of students when he once used two giant followers with a recessive small size gene child destroy a school in Germany with the guise of a parent meeting . Now they’re forbidden from all magical schools that have children from treaty countries or is located in one.”

   Harry turns his eyes to the lake as a boat bursts from the water, “what happened to that school? I thought there were only three in Europe.”

   “No there’s only three on a large plot of ground or in a large building like a castle, there used to be four. There’s smaller ones too that cost more and have more focused approaches but aren’t as well known or respected as the big institutes because they don’t send out letters to everyone, you have to apply to them so at the very least only second generation ones can get in. Usually they start younger too and aren’t boarding. I would have liked going to one if Hogwarts wasn’t tradition,” Draco smiles eyeing the boat and red clad men marching from it.

   “What was the name of that school that got destroyed?” Harry asks curiously, starting to back away so others can see and to go back again as he assumes the schools will make a grand entrance soon.

   “I don’t remember, maybe we can look it up with Viktor,” Draco smiles then sits in the empty except for teachers Great Hall.

   “Perhaps, we can ask him once this idiotic presentation of the schools is finished. I still cannot believe Dumbledore only wants Hogwarts to sing our school song. I have no doubt the others will have more flair,” Harry sighs softly, watching the students come back in.

   “I know, that’s why the twins brought in some stuff to set off while we sing,” Draco smirks mischievously.

   Harry raises an eyebrow and looks at him, “what are they going to set off Draco?”

   Draco winks and chuckles softly, leaning to his ear as Dumbledore steps up to the podium, “you’ll see, that would be telling if I did. Don’t worry it will be spectacular though, I gave them the idea and they made it happen.”

   “You are as bad as them Malfoy,” Harry turns to look at the main entrance of the hall.

   “But that’s why you love me Woreen,”Draco replies cheekily before Dumbledore starts to speak.

   “Today is a happy day as the event we all have been waited for will begin! The three schools have just arrived as you all witness and we are pleased to welcome them! Let us all give a big welcome first to the beautiful ladies of Beauxbatons with their Headmistress Maxime!” Dumbledore announces as a crowd of blue uniformed ladies bounce in with one young girl in a skin tight suit of silver with gold and red.

   “Blimey they are beautiful!” Ron shouts out eyeing one girl who glares as she passes doing a pleasant dance. Every five paces they lean to the side outstretching an arm that way, magical blue butterflies being released from under their robes. Glitter follows the butterflies and when they finally get to the front with the one girl in the silver doing fancy flexible things coming last they bow, the butterflies explode showering them in little blue snowflakes Harry recognizes as a French candy Lucius brings home for them that tastes like blueberries and makes the eater’s tongue the same blue.

   “Very classy isn’t he?” Draco mutters, watching Ronald like all the Gryffindors eye the girls, one having the audacity to start a whistle before McGonagall casts a silencing charm on them.

   “That would be Gryffindor, men that think with their dick and got no game outside of their own house unless they have something to give,” Blaise chuckles.

   Dumbledore kisses the Headmistress’ hand then goes back to the podium, “and of course the men of Durmstrang and Headmaster Karkaroff!”

   Harry chuckles as the men in full gear come walking in with walking sticks banging, sparks flying with each unified strike on the ground.

   “In the name of Merlin is that Krum?” a boy Harry thinks is Seamus something gasps with a clear Irish accent. The first half of the group run forward, some doing fancy moves Harry recognizes as a type of muggle dancing moves. The dancing ones then pull out wands and Harry grins as they cast impressive displays of what Harry thinks is somehow tamed Fiendfyre that shapes as a Chinese Fireball then transforms into a giant phoenix that fades away to ash. Dumbledore and the Headmaster then hug before once again the man returns to the podium.

   “I swear they all will think Hogwarts has no class and we will never prove it afterward,” Harry complains under his breath before Dumbledore waves his wand, the lyrics of the school song appearing in gold.

   “Now let us give our visitors a warm, Hogwarts welcome!” Dumbledore shouts cheerfully. All over Slytherin gives a silent groan before the man starts to conduct and sing, “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy War-,” a large bang comes from behind Dumbledore just as the school starts to join in. The smoke comes out that is swirling of one stream that is red and gold while the other is green and silver. The smoke turns into a large Gryffindor lion while the other becomes a giant Slytherin snake. The two start to wrestle in the air and Dumbledore continues to sing, “Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please,” another bang but these smokes are Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw colors that turn into the house animals as well. The four begin to bound and play across the ceiling, passing through people and running between tables with silent roars, hisses, and caws.

   “Is this it?” Harry whispers to Draco who shakes his head.

   “No,” Draco smiles and they keep singing. More bangs come but no one flinches or stops while a skeletal blood red ox like on the Durmstrang coat of arms comes out of the four streams of smoke that the four house animals then charge and make explode into mist that showers them in all in blood lollies. Two more bangs that are the same color as the Beauxbaton uniforms that turns into a Pegasus that after it is charged at rains the whole room in glitter.

   Finally the last of people start to finish, “Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot!” they sing out loudly, the four house animals then crash together, transforming into the Hogwarts coat of arms that with the final note turns to sparks that fly and land as foil wrapped Honeydukes Hogwarts coat of arms across the hall.

   The twins appear from behind the head table with giant twin grins on their faces before bowing to the crowd of students, “hope you all enjoy your treats and our warm welcome!” they say in unison before a black smoke bomb goes off that when it clears the two red heads have disappeared.

   Dumbledore laughs at the front and claps, “thank you misters Weasleys for your contribution to our welcome to the guests! Now it is time for the event to be explained and the legendary artefact to be presented as well as our judges!” as Dumbledore talks Lucius with two other men Harry recognizes as Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman levitate a magnificent golden box etched with runes the three set in front of Dumbledore, “in here is the Goblet of Fire, an item almost as old as this castle itself. The box it is held in is a solidified age line that no one under 17 may pass to enter this tournament. This tournament was cancelled because of deaths since champions were too young and inexperienced to survive such challenges, thusly our three governments have decided this as the best course of action for the safety of the participants. There are three challenges that shall test the champions more than ever before in their lives. But the prize to winning this tournament is eternal glory for the champion and their school, 1000 galleons, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament Cup!” Dumbledore touches the box that melts away to show the goblet with the box now a blue glowing line all around it then with a flick he holds a glowing cup emblazed with TWT on the front and names upon the base that with another flick disappears. He, and the two other heads of schools touch their wands together above the goblet which lights it with blue flames, “from here on the tournament has begun. In one month’s time on Halloween the champions will be chosen but be warned-if you enter this tournament there is no reversing it. If you are chosen to not participate will mean to forfeit your magic and perhaps your life. To enter simply cross the line and put a piece of parchment into the flames. Visiting schools you will follow the students of the house you are staying with to dorms. With this I bid you a good feast!” Dumbledore claps and the food appears.

   Krum comes over, tapping Blaise who sits across from Harry on the shoulder, “is vis seat beside you taken?”

   Blaise gaps like a fish looking at him silently but Harry smiles, “there’s plenty of room, just take a seat Viktor. Do you plan on entering the tournament?”

   Krum nods taking the seat, loading a plate with chicken and salad, “yes I vill, Headvaster Karkoff vishes me to vor it is honorable. My parents vought I should not but I vish to badly so now I do. Vo vas the vons vo did ve firevorks?”

   “Fred and George Weasley, though I wish the one who gave them the idea of special summoning charm runes affected by heat to send out the candy. Did you like it?” Draco looks at Krum proudly, unwrapping the coat of arms to suck on the chocolate.

   “Ves I did. Very clever an’ outdid us all in pervormance. Are vese Fred and George special to vo Draco?” Krum cuts his food carefully.

   “Those two are even above Harry in importance to Drake, we all put bets on when he will kiss, date, or otherwise with those twins. We all know they only got eyes for each other and will undoubtedly marry them too one day before carrying annoying red haired menaces,” Pansy cackles as Draco hits her on the arm blushing.

   Krum chuckles softly and nods, “I vonce knew vis feeling.”

   Harry tilts his head, “what happened?”

   “She…gave ‘er heart to another. I vound her in bed vith my team keeper two years ago. I vill know vat feeling again vough.”

   Draco nods in sympathy, “that sounds terrible. She must’ve an idiot and now probably feels stupid for doing that now. Do you want us to show you around?”

   Pansy grins at Krum, “I can do it, Draco and Harry have to talk to their dad and Blaise still gets lost if it’s a different classroom then one from first year.”

   “Vat is very kind of you, vat is vor name?” Krum gives a stunning grin.

   “Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Once you’re done eating we can go, I ate earlier and if we get nibblish I can show you the kitchens too.”

   “I ate von ve ship, ve can go now Pansy,” Krum starts to stand up.

   Eagerly Pansy stands with a nod, “that sounds great, let’s go,” the pair leave the Great Hall with Blaise suddenly fuming.

   “What the hell was that?” Blaise snaps, irritably stabbing his roast beef.

   “That,” Harry takes a sip of pumpkin juice, “is what happens when you don’t make a move soon enough Zabini.”

   Blaise looks up at him, “what?”

   “You love her idiot. Now while you recover from shock me and Harry are following father, he’s waving at us,” Draco says motioning to Lucius who is motioning them to come. The two quickly get up and go to him.

   “Follow me to Severus’ quarters please. We need to talk as a family,” Lucius speaks softly in a serious tone and whisks off down the hall. Harry pales and follows with Draco.

   _Don’t let this be him telling me that I cannot court Severus and he might die because of me at Grandfather’s hand Lady Magic, don’t let this be that,_ Harry thinks following the blonde pair.


	39. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does he have a strange craving?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. Things are still on and off and chapters will be shorter, over 1500 for sure though. I will with luck be posting once every two weeks at least, love you all!  
> Just a warning of rape in start  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~6pm, October 1, 1994, Dumbledore’s Office~

 

     Dumbledore smiles as he walks toward the gargoyle in front of his office with a mutter of ‘Gellert’ that makes it slide upward to reveal a staircase very different from the one that appeared when one said his ever-changing candy related passwords. This one was dark and going downward, light by pale torches of lime green fire with walls made of obsidian. He grins rather evilly and steps down as the gargoyle comes down once again leaving him going down the stairs without sunlight. The old man waved his wand and more torches lit as he walked down before coming to a stone door. He chuckles and opens it, a large golden pensieve sitting in the middle of the room with countless shelves of memories, and magical toys of a sexual nature as well as a bed with restraints on the posts with runes carved in to stop the one bound from casting any magic at all.

   “As soon as that blasted Malfoy is out of this school I will be able to take them down again. Till then I suppose the memories of you will be enough little Draco,” the man takes down a memory of the last time Draco was called to his office, two weeks ago after turning Ronald into a mouse with purple fur that changed to purple hair when McGonagall finally changed him back but none of the teachers could reverse, instead leaving the boy violet for two days. Chuckling Dumbledore pours the memory into the basin then plunges his head.

 

**Rape**

     “Pr-professor what are you doing?” Draco asks fearfully as Dumbledore casts a modified body bind that freezes all but the head of the spell’s victim.

   “I am just helping you Draco,” Dumbledore grins maliciously as he comes forward, stroking the tip of his wand down his jaw, “just relax my dear boy. It will be over sooner if you don’t struggle against my magic. You won’t remember a thing after all.”

   Draco pales considerably, beads of sweat starting on his brow, “h-how will you help me?”

   Dumbledore lifts his wand, levitating him from the chair, “by releasing your stress. Teenage wizards do need... release stress often or there’s a buildup. Just like wizards of my power and age, it seems perfect that we can help each other in such a way isn’t it?”

   “No! You can’t do that. You can’t, it’s illegal, and it’s against all morals! Just let me go and I won’t say a thing!” Draco shakes his head furiously.

   “But this isn’t your first time. Nor will it be your last little Malfoy,” Dumbledore sneers levitating him to a bookshelf that swings back to show a staircase down to his pensieve and sex chamber. He levitates Draco down with him and chuckles as Draco looks about in fear when he is set on the bed with bindings.

   “WH-what do you mean? Headmaster stop this!” Draco starts to cry as the bindings instantly wrap on his wrists.

   “Calm down or this won’t be enjoyable,” Dumbledore snaps as he magically undresses them both.

   “Stop this! It won’t be enjoyable you mad coot! Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!” Draco shouts, tears streaming.

   Dumbledore sighs softly, “imperio,” He grumbles and Draco’s eyes get glassy with the spell making him smirk, “much better. Usually you don’t cry so much. Oh well,” he grins and gets over Draco, enjoying his hour or two with the boy before wiping his memory, redressing then leaving him just outside the gargoyle thinking he now had detention with Hagrid feeding Thestrals rotten meat for the next week.

 

**~6pm, October 1, 1994, Snape’s Quarters~**

 

     Harry nervously sits on the couch opposite of Lucius who sits on a leather chair, “have you...received by letters Lucius?”

   Lucius nods, taking out a parchment from under his cloak, “yes, I also read the courting contract sent by Severus, is there a reason you haven’t mentioned these feelings to me before Harry?”

   “I was nervous about what you would do and what grandfather would think. What does he think?” Harry looks about at the shelves of books biting his lip.

   “I showed him the contract but a week ago, he signed it but gave the warning that if Severus is not careful with your feelings he has no qualms with punishing him,” Lucius says unrolling the parchment that has two signatures on it so far, just needing Harry’s and Severus’.

   “Does this mean I can tell Severus about the plan? Or at least he is still alive?” Harry asks hopefully.

   “You are supposed to tell him it all after your first chaperoned date. I am staying in the castle for the month until the goblet is removed in his quarters so I will be the one coming to each of them for the month, Draco do you have anything to say?” Lucius glances to Draco who has been leaning on the wall in silence. 

   Draco coughs slightly, looking between them, “I want to know why Harry hasn’t said anything about the contract to me, it kinda hurts to have your brother not tell you something so important.”

   Harry sighs softly looking at Draco by craning his head around, “Severus didn’t want anyone to know. He still won’t, he only wants family to for now. Probably will stay that way until we marry, if we do at least. He doesn’t exactly think my feelings are real, just a silly crush or something.”

   Draco snorts softly looking at him, “that’s poppycock. You have been head over heels for him since our first Christmas as a family. And that will never change.”

   Lucius raises an eyebrow, “how is it that you noticed this but not me?”

   “Because you’re old and I doubt you’ve seen love at the start in many years. Mother saw it and knew, the two of us were making bets on how long until you realized without someone telling you,” Draco snorts softly.

   Lucius rolls his eyes, “wonderful to know my wife and son have made a game out of my obliviousness, can I assume there were bets on how long before I noticed you and the Weasley twins? Because I’ve known for sure since your third year when I was invited to your first Quidditch game and you spent more time watching them than the Quaffle and guessed since second year. You two should be going off to your dorm now, Viktor will need some help finding classrooms and I am sure you boys know the proper secret chambers to move about more quickly.”

   Harry nods, signing the contract then getting up, moving with Draco to the hallway leading into the common room, “thank you Lucius. For everything. Tell grandfather I await more orders.”

   “Of course. And Draco? If you wish to court the Weasley twins I will not mind, the older Weasleys are the ones not under Dumbledore’s thumb and the two of them with their display today have shown they have strong magic and minds. It would be a triad me and your mother both approve of but they must be the ones to initiate it with the old contract the Weasleys broke once,” Lucius grins as Draco turns crimson then flees the chambers with Harry just as red behind him. Lucius chuckles then drinks a tumbler of firewhiskey from under the coffee table.

 

     “I can believe he was so calm! And he approves of me and the twins? I thought he was going to announce they would be murdered!” Draco sighs sitting on a couch, hugging Harry tightly.

   Harry nods, patting his back as Blaise sits in the loveseat across from them huffing, “I know Drake but look at the bright side. Now you could court them freely, maybe they’ll propose courting publicly when you tell them.”

   Blaise grumbles looking at them, “What are you two so cheerful about?”

   “Lucius gave approval to Draco’s feelings for the twins and says they can court if the twins are the one to propose such, why are you so sour?” Harry raises an eyebrow to his behavior.

   “Pansy is still out with Krum, why was she so friendly to him?” Blaise simmers unhappily.

   “So? I thought you didn’t even like her Blaise, why does it even matter?” Draco glances at Harry.

   “I don’t like it, he’s years older than her. What if he tries to take advantage of her?” Blaise frowns.

   “He won’t. Even if he did he would lose his bollocks before anything was attempted,” Draco snorts softly.

   “Draco is right, stop worrying Blaise,” Harry rolls his eyes.

   “I am not worried about her Harry!” Blaise snaps getting up, “it’s clear you guys don’t get it. I will be in our dorm.”

   Harry sighs watching Blaise scurry off to their dorm, “he’s smitten isn’t he?”

   “Completely smitten. He’s just too much of an idiot to realize it and too thick-headed to ever admit it when he does,” Draco snorts softly.

   “He will figure it out, it will just take Pansy getting close to Krum. That’s probably the only reason she’s doing it, to get him jealous and to be nice with someone famous and straight,” Harry smiles.

   “Yes well I am lucky, I think if I didn’t have the twins father might try to set me up with her. She’s like a sister though,” Draco grins leaning back.

   “A very needy sister who annoys us all but we all love,” Harry adds cheerfully.

   “A sister we would protect with our lives,” Draco glances to the window showing the lake.

   “We would all do that for any of us I think,” Harry follows his gaze, chuckling as fish pass the window. Draco’s stomach growls and Harry looks at him curiously, “hungry?”

   Draco nods moving away from Harry to get up, “yea. Let’s go to the kitchens.”

   “Of course my lady,” He cackles as Draco hits him with a stinging hex while they pass out of the common room.

   “I am a man Woreen,” Draco snaps as they head to the fruit bowl picture.

   “A man who will be wooed as a woman in the relationship,” He smirks tickling the pear, “now what do you want to eat?”

   Draco moves toward the cooling cabinets, “I am thinking of oiled sardines and strawberry ice cream.”

   _That’s a bit strange, but Draco always has strange tastes when it comes to muggle food, probably just another one of his wizard quirks with food he always has,_ Harry rationalizes as he gets it ready with the elves. He makes a face to the stench and eats an apple while Draco eats it looking like he just got the most expensive and delightful dish of the world and not something that would make anyone else barf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses of what's with Draco?


	40. A Baby, a Talk & Internal Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a thing in his belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I am extremely busy. My classes are hell so don't expect chapters likely till my easter break(sorry). I am already behind and now I have a seventh class for two months coming up!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~1pm, October 2, 1994, Severus’ Quarters~

     Harry shifts foot to foot, standing just outside Severus’s quarters’ door in the hallway, his stomach full from the quaint lunch he had between Draco and a pouting Blaise, Krum and Pansy having gone to eat at the lake alone. He knew he had to tell Severus but the longer he stood there waiting for the door to be opened the more doubtful he got. He raises his hand to knock a second time but Severus opens it, his body wrapped in a black bathrobe and hair wet, like he hadn’t had the time to use a drying charm on the lanky strands. Harry’s eyes linger to the faint opening at the top of the robes that reveals some skin only to blush.

   “I-I can come back another time. I d-didn’t mean to disturb your bath Severus,” Harry stutters out, his cheeks turning red as he glances to the few sparse chest hairs the robes show to him.

   “No it is fine, I was just getting out. You can wait in the living room while I change. Or were you looking for Lucius? He left this morning to go to the ministry to speak to Fudge,” Severus steps aside and Harry walks in slowly, turning to look at Severus once the door is shut.

   He shakes his head, focusing on Severus’ face, “I came to see you. To talk about the courting, he did show that all it needed was your signature right?”

   “Lucius did and do not worry I did sign it, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Severus walks toward his bedroom.

   “It can wait until you’ve changed. Now that we’re courting it’s inappropriate for you to be…partially dressed. At least until we get to that stage,” Harry turns to the couch then sits down.

   “Understandable, I will only be a few minutes,” Severus disappears into the bedroom and Harry sighs. He shuts his eyes and leans against the palms of his hands while he waits for Severus, desperately ignoring the ache in his trousers from the sight of Severus in a bathrobe. _Draco will not live this down if he finds out,_ Harry shakes his head before raising it when he hears Severus open the bedroom door. Glancing up he finds his mouth understandably dry to the sight of Severus in the casual wear of a button up white shirt that is rolled up to show his pale forearms and the top buttons undone, and dark, muggle jeans that cling to the muscles of his thighs while his feet are bare, a faint dust of black hair on the pair.

   “What I need to talk about is my grandfather. He’s alive like you know already and I met him this summer. He’s just not…to full power I guess,” Harry starts nervously, looking at Severus who sits across from him.

   “Why are you telling me this?” Severus asks quietly.

   “Lucius thinks you should know. Well after our first date, I think you should know now because then you have some warning before Samhain and I am needing your help. I would be if we were courting or not, please don’t think I’m using you or anything by courtin-,” Harry rambles before Severus cuts him off with a chuckle, a deep, resonating sound Harry enjoys more than he should.

   “Harry what do you need my help with?” Severus fixes him with a captivating, warm gaze.

   “I-I need a love potion. A weak one but just enough to make someone have puppy love. To get him to full power I have to have a sacrifice. At least the ritual that involves the philosopher’s stone for giving a soul a body that I know of,” Harry looks to his lap knowing he’ll be denied.

   “Who are you dosing Harry? I am assuming that the sacrifice you choose is to further the Dark’s agenda of kicking Dumbledore out as well. To ask this is rather…unorthodox to a courting partner, but I will do it,” Severus assures.

   “Ginny Weasley, the twins say she is in on who I really am and that Dumbledore had come before the World Cup to their house to talk to Molly about her getting my titles by dosing me somehow with a potion to greater and greater amounts. He thinks that I would sleep with her and be convinced to join the light side and spill all the Malfoy’s secrets if they manage it. I check my food so it hasn’t happened but I thought I could pretend and sneak Ginny on Samhain to the ritual. The next day a transfigured muggle body is found in the forest torn apart to look like the creatures in there did it. Dumbledore gets heat about letting a child die during the tournament and it proves that he can’t be Headmaster and is pushed out as Headmaster. McGonagall will be blamed too since Ginny is one of her lion’s and that means the Board of Governors gets to choose the headmaster from employees and people with blood of the Founder’s. I am hoping that if the ritual works then Lucius can point out grandfather as a candidate who’s a descendant of Slytherin that has been teaching in the east transfiguration and just came back to Britain because he heard the transfiguration post is open. If he’s not headmaster then maybe Flitwick temporarily,” Harry explains twiddling his thumbs.

   “How do you plan to falsify all that on your own Harry?” Severus raises an eyebrow.

   “Goblins. They will do it for enough gold and I am sure in some of my vaults there are some goblin made artifacts they’ll want back or something I can use too. I want to bring it up to grandfather once he’s back whole,” Harry smiles slightly, “can our first chaperoned date be next weekend? It’s Hogsmeade anyways.”

   Severus nods standing up, “yes it can be. I can give you the potion then too. I wish to be present that evening. I can assume this ritual is ancient and your grandfather has no proper potions master to monitor it.”

   “He doesn’t, I think during the date Lucius will want to bring up you doing a part anyways. You’ll have to act surprised though. There’s one more thing too,” Harry smiles thinking about it.

   “And what is that?”

   “Moody is really Barty Crouch Jr., grandfather sent him here to act as a messenger and stuff,” Harry glances to Severus’ lips.

   “I hate to tell you this but I already knew. My wards on my potion stores went off and it showed he had come in to steal polyjuice ingredients. I will make sure to stock up on them now with hair growth potions for him to ‘steal’ without me knowing supposedly. Wouldn’t want one of our men caught now would we?” Severus’ eyes sparkle slightly.

   Harry nods eagerly, chewing his lip, “so next weekend for dinner? Or the lunch on Saturday?”

   “The Saturday for lunch will be best. We will meet at the Hog’s Head for eleven and Lucius will come with as the chaperone of course,” Severus gets up and motions to the door.

   “Alright I will see you then. Probably should leave, not proper for us to be alone together huh?” Harry smiles leaving the quarters, his heart aflutter.

 

     “Are you sure I don’t look ridiculous Drake?” Harry tugs at the near black green dragonhide he wears for the pants. He had on top of them black robes that fit like a glove, feeling ridiculous in them.

    “You look great. Lucius might cover you up but I know Sev will love it,” Draco grins holding Harry’s hand while the twins flank them on their way to Hog’s Head.

   “It’s true Harry-” Fred starts.

   “You look fantastic-” George elbows his side lightly.

   “If we didn’t love Draco already,” Fred eyes Draco as he starts going red.

   “We would be all over you!” They declare making Harry turn even redder.

    “Thanks guys but save the flattery for Draco. He is the one you’ll be courting, not me,” Harry chuckles softly before his mood sours to Ron showing up.

   “Hey look it’s the fag flock! Off to go have an orgy?” Ron sneers before Fred flings a silencing charm over his mouth.

   “Shut up Ronnikins, we’re not speaking to you. We don’t need your slander to ruin our weekend,” Fred snaps seriously, George holding his wand as well.

   Hermione takes the charm off his mouth and Ron looks at them with a nasty glare, “shut up! It is a miracle Mother even puts up with your shit! You go running off to the dark side and shaming the whole damn family because you want to fuck a blonde!”

   Draco hisses and glares with pure hatred to them, “I am quite sure they are the only ones giving your name some of its honor back blood traitor. Now I suggest you go before you end up with a tail Weasel!”

   Ron growls but stamps off with his posse. Harry lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looks at them, “thanks.”

   “Anything for you two, besides-” George smiles darkly.

    “We will be making sure he pays for that shit he spewed,” Fred growls out before leading them into the bar.

   Harry turns and hugs Draco, “see you after lunch. I will tell you all about what we did.”

   “You better. I want details, all of the dirty secrets,” Draco chuckles softly.

   Harry rolls his eyes, “yea no. There will be nothing dirty you perv,” he rolls his eyes and walks toward Severus and Lucius who sit in a secluded corner together, each of them nursing a warm cup of cider. Harry smiles at Severus and nods to Lucius before sitting down.

   “We will be apparating there Harry. Severus has chosen a little magical café in London for you two to talk,” Lucius says after draining his glass.

   “Alright, are we leaving now?” Harry asks curiously, glancing to Severus who has donned black robes of a better quality than his usual gear.

   “Yes, follow me Harry,” Lucius gets up and offers his hand to Harry before leading him outside with his cane tapping slightly on the ground.

   “Lucius do you actually approve of me and Severus?” Harry tilts his head up to look at him hopefully.

   “In truth? I do not but that could be because I see you as a son and no one is good enough for you in my eyes, just like I believe the same for Draco. But Severus is my best friend and I am confident he will make you happy and is able to take care of you during the war that is to come,” Lucius replies before they leave with a crack.

 

     Draco smiles as he walks out of the bar with the twins, one on either side of him and smiling brightly. His stomachs does flops and without thinking he rushes to the side of the road to release the contents of his stomach from the morning’s meal.

   “Dragon are you alright?” George asks concerned, banishing the vomit and rubbing his back to comfort Draco as he rises slowly.

   “I…I think so. I have just been under the weather lately. Puking for the past week or so,” Draco leans on Fred who has an arm on his waist holding him up.

   “Have you gone to Pomfrey? This isn’t normal,” Fred grumbles out, kissing one temple while George copies on the other.

   “No I haven’t, it is just the stomach flu,” Draco stands up on his own and gives a smile.

   “Draco you need to get checked up. Forge is right that isn’t normal,” George frowns to him, “what other things have been happening? A fever? Sleepiness? What?”

   “I have just been tired and wanting to eat weird things together and hating my normal meals, I can’t stand oatmeal anymore,” Draco shrugs, “but it’s nothing really.

   The two share a look and drag him into an alleyway together before crossing their arms to look at him seriously.

   “Dragon that isn’t normal,” Fred starts as he draws his wand.

   “We are going to cast a spell on you to see if you’re pregnant,” George continues.

   “We won’t be mad Dragon if you did it with someone, just please tell us. We know we don’t have a formal claim on you,” Fred sighs softly.

   “That’s ridiculous! I am a bloody virgin, hell I have loved you two for years! Why would I do that?!” Draco nearly screeches before the spell is cast.

   “Foetus revelare,” Fred casts with his wand tip is circled around Draco’s stomach thrice. There is a glow that centers to his stomach that gently thumps, “Draco you’re pregnant.”

   “No I am not! I have never had sex! I can’t be pregnant! Oh god I can’t be pregnant…father is going to kill me. Oh merlin,” Draco starts to hyperventilate, “this can’t be happening.”

   Fred and George approach, hugging him to comfort him, “Dragon who might’ve done this?”

   “I-I don’t know…can’t I just get a parental potion?” Draco chokes on tears that start streaming.

   “Dragon those only work if you have a magical imprint of the suspected fathers.” George mumbles, rubbing his back as he cries into their shoulders.

   Draco pales and hugs them tight, “y-you two are going to not want to court me right?” he sniffles as his eyes squeeze shut while clinging to Fred.

   “Never Dragon. We have to tell your father though and get him to make a magical print of the other father,” Fred murmurs to comfort him.

   Draco winces but nods, “thi-this evening. After they get back from the date…”

   “Anything you want Draco,” they say together.

 

     Harry plays with the menu feeling extremely awkward between the two adults in the high class café with dark leather booths, moving stain glass windows, and gentle music playing from enchanted string instruments while waiters flit about getting orders and filling hot drinks.

   “Harry are you alright?” Severus tilts his head looking at him.

   “Y-yea I am fine. This is just a lil strange being here with Lucius watching…y’know?” he looks at Lucius.

   “Pretend I am not here Harry. We will use the last bit to talk about that business,” Lucius replies once he has ordered a warm non-alcoholic cider.

   “Do you want kids Severus?” Harry asks looking at him hoping it could be a good start, he was curious after all about his family plans, he had never asked about it.

   “Yes, I wanted several but I never had luck with men of the few that caught my interest Harry. Can I assume you want some?” Severus smiles kindly at Harry making him flush.

   “Three or four. I know not many old families have many besides the Weasleys but I want a big family. Most of the Slytherins don’t have any and they’re quite cold compared to Draco or the Greengrass girls. I don’t want my kids alone,” Harry admits as he looks down. From there the two converse adamantly about family and life plans before Lucius brings up the topic of his grandfather. The three decide it best for Severus to make the potion rather than whoever else knew him alive and Tom trusted. They thought perhaps slipping home with Harry pretending to be sick Samhain could get the three to the Riddle manor for the ritual and home with luck the next morning. With that they all went back to Hogwarts, Harry pleased and counting the days to the next weekend for their next date at a bar this time.

 

     “Draco you look like shit,” Harry looks at the blonde concerned as he comes into the common room where surprisingly the Weasley twins were flanking him, “what happened at Hogsmeade, was it the Weasel?”

   Draco shakes his head, sniffling while he leans into George to his left, “n-no. Harry I-I’m pregnant…someone raped me and obliviated me after so I didn’t know.”

   Harry clenches his jaw, hugging his brother in all but blood tight, “oh god Dray. You’ve not been alone with anybody though except staff. How far along?”

   “Th-the spells show it happened about a day or two after we came back to school. A month Harry, father is going to kill me,” Draco clutches Harry beginning to sob again.

   “No Lucius won’t Dray, he will kill the father. It will be okay. Only person you were alone that weekend were the Headmaster and your arithmancy professor about that summer homework right?”

   “Yea I did. B-but he couldn’t! He wouldn’t! H-he’s so old,” Draco whimpers to the idea of him raping him.

   “Draco we need to see if he did. We have to,” he whispers as he rocks him slowly, “come on we have to tell him.”

   Draco nods and shakily gets up with the brunet and ginger twins who follow to the door. Harry knocks then leads him into Severus’ quarters where the two men are chatting over cups of hot earl grey tea.

   “Draco what is wrong?” Lucius asks, concerned for his heir as he gets up to look at the shaking child.

   “I-I’m pregnant father,” Draco whispers ashamed. The room goes so silent it could be cut with a curse for several minutes.

   “Draco who did you have sex with?” Lucius looks at the twins accusingly.

   “Neither of the twins. Or anyone to my knowledge. Obliviated maybe after r-raped. A-about a month ago,” Draco loos down unwilling to look his father in the eye.

   “Draco do you have an idea who?” Lucius kneels to look him in his silvery eyes.

   Draco shakes his head and Harry looks at him, “I think it might’ve been Dumbledore.”

   Lucius’ eyes flair in anger but he hugs his son as Severus comes near to join it, “oh my dragon. He will pay for this rest assured. We will charge him and make sure it will not be unpunished by all laws I can prosecute for. I will stay here for it my darling boy.”

   Draco sobs and hugs his father, “I am sorry f-father.”

   “This isn’t your fault Draco. Nothing is your fault. I will make sure it’s all alright, you and the baby. I will always be here for you,” Lucius whispers in his ear to comfort. Draco shakily nods and the rest hug the boy, all with internal vows to make sure Albus Dumbledore or whoever did rape the Malfoy heir regretted the day they set eyes on the young boy.


	41. The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions are chosen and Harry resurrects the Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry for the wait, classes are still stupid busy and now I am taking Driver's Education which makes me have a lot less time as well so there will be irregular updates. My apology is this extra long chapter with fluff and real life nice Snarry stuff happenin!  
> Key:  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~3pm, October 31, 1994, Great Hall~

     The month had passed fast. In Harry’s opinion it was far too fast in fact. Every weekend had turned into a Hogsmeade one with the schools visiting and the ministry officials that flitted through day and night where pulling out all their tricks to prove that Britain still held the greatest magical school in the world to the other two. Every weekend they took advantage of the freedom of course with meetings far from the school under the pretense of Lucius needing to prepare both his child with private tutoring of dancing for the ball during the Christmas. They now had a total of five monitored meetings in Diagon or somewhere else by either Lucius or Narcissa while the other lead Draco about with the twins, modifying the long forgotten by most marriage contract between the two families so that Draco wouldn’t have to bear the child out of marriage vows and be ostracized by pureblood society. On the 15th the whole of the family after tea with Severus discussing living arrangements after the war they learned the child would likely be born sometime in May and Gringotts managed to gather evidence of the repeated rapes from Draco’s body with several rituals, the papers of it being put in a file to be released to get Dumbledore out of the school. Life outside of these weekends was not near as busy for them all other than frequent shouting matches between Blaise and Pansy over how much time the girl hung out with Krum; time the two teens found amusing and a distraction from the reality of their own lives. Every morning Draco unfortunately emptied his stomach and now had a regiment of potions larger than Harry’s for the baby to stay healthy and for the blond to still use magic without risk.

   Harry had increasing concerns on his brother’s health and the strain on his mind to the fact the old wizard had repeatedly molested him without him having a single memory of it all. The papers from Gringotts showed it had been happening since the frequent meetings of Slytherins to the Headmaster begun but for unknown reasons Draco was the only victim of the ‘for greater good’ monster in the castle. Harry often gained himself purposeful detentions with “Moody” to send messages to his grandfather and learn of how he was. Peter according to the man was now in the dungeons with transformation blocking cuffs on until the ritual where they would require the limbs and body of a ‘traitor to two masters’ to complete it. Harry wasn’t pleased but relented, knowing the only other option they had was Severus. Ginny now hung on his every god damning word and he found it disgusting but returned it the best he could.

   But tonight it would end a good bit of his problems even if it created a few with the old loony man for leaving the feast early after the champion selection to escape with Lucius. He had a potion that would make him ill hidden up his sleeve and had grand plans to make a show of sickness Lucius would insist to take him home for care by their own healer. He squeezes Draco’s hand in comfort as the pale blond smiles weakly.

   “You alright Drake?” Harry murmurs, glancing to Dumbledore as he gives a speech about the honor of a champion before the Durmstrang champion of Krum is chosen and the people around them hoot in delight.

   “Yea I am, Severus mentioned the old Magicks that would be strong tonight might affect me since they’re more connected to the reaping and sowing of life. You have the potion?” Draco looks over his face.

   “I do,” Harry murmurs as Fleur is announced next, “you be careful tonight and stay in Sev’s quarters. Seventh years plan on a party for the Durmstrang students and us if one of ours is chosen and if you stay around but don’t drink they might get suspicious about why. You can just stay in the quarters instead while pretending you might be starting to get what I have,” he winces as the final champion is Cedric and the noise is by far the worst as several rowdy Gryffindors use noise makers like this is a classless show. He looks up though to pretend to listen before seeing the goblet acting strangely, the flames turning red then violet black before shooting up a torn piece of parchment. Whispers go about and he looks at Draco confused.

   “Harry Woreen,” Dumbledore says quietly once he has caught the parchment piece. The hall turns to whispers as eyes go to Harry whose face has gone white. _What the hell? The first plan was off for the resurrection! I’m not supposed to be a champion!_

   “That sneaky Slytherin fucked with the goblet!” An angry Hufflepuff girl yells, pointing at him accusingly. More protests of him being a champion rise.

   “SILENCE!” Dumbledore roars, marching to Harry who can’t help but shrink away a bit toward Draco, “HARRY POTTER DID YOU PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET!?” the man bellows in his ears.

   “Headmaster,” Lucius says silkily, his pale eyes betraying his rage to the cool façade he has, “if you could refrain from screaming at my sons and using his proper last name of Woreen that would be appreciated. More so if you would not accuse Harry of doing something as stupid as somehow bypassing enchantments you yourself put. He is only fourteen after all, surely you cannot assume someone as inexperienced with magic would be able to overpower a man as great as yourself surely?”

   Dumbledore turns to Lucius, eyes narrowed and untwinkling, “Lucius my boy your son has committed something quite serious. Unless you have the answer as to how he did such a thing you will need to understand the boy must follow me to the chamber with the other champions to be interrogated.”

   Lucius smirks a little, “it is quite good there are laws protecting minors from interrogation without their guardian then isn’t that right? Harry come here,” Lucius motions to his side and the teen scurries to beside him, trying to maintain the look of youth, innocence and helplessness. As they walk to the door behind the Head table the man leans down to him though, “Harry you did not do this correct?”

   Harry shakes his head as they pass through the door, “I didn’t, you’ve lectured us enough times on magical contracts for me to not dare do such a thing. It would stupid to even try if I did want to join the tournament which I don’t.”

   Lucius nods and brings Harry into the room where the three champions sit looking quite confused whilst their headmasters are grumbling to each other before looking up, “I am completely confident Harry did not put his name in the goblet, it is not in his behavior to do something so reckless especially since he is well aware of the danger of it and wishes to be anything but in the public eye with his image dragged through the mud for being a part of an event the whole of Europe will be focused on by some illegal manner.”

   “Mr. Malfoy is right. Harry vould not do someving like vis, I know Harry. He vold me vat to him it is stupid vor anyone to participate. He vold me ve statistics of vis vournament vor survival, it is not good. He says he does not need ve fame or ve money it brings. He vished me luck but said he does not approve even if he understands,” Viktor speaks up looking at the headmasters.

   “He must ‘ave lied then! Who would enter a boy otherwise?” The giantess accused glaring daggers at Harry who holds his stance to her gaze.

   “Harry does not lie to me. He does have enemies for defeating the dark lord as a baby though and one could have simply snatched one of homework assignments to get his signature with a faint trace of his magical signature for the binding of a willing signature to work with the goblet due to its enchantments. Tricking the goblet would have been more difficult but you gave them a month to work out how to do it, more than enough time for any adult wizard to perhaps find a way to do so if they had an outline of a plan when it was decided last May in the Wizengamot,” Lucius says coolly as he stares at Dumbledore accusingly.

   “Are you suggesting this is my fault Mr. Malfoy?” Dumbledore looks at him frowning.

  “It is Lord Malfoy, Headmaster, and yes I am. You have students here with high profile parents or are quite famous in their own right that enemies would want to get rid of and could use this tournament as a means to do so. Myself and the Ministry told you to give no more than two weeks to ensure that this wouldn’t happen and you did not listen and now my son is entered in this event!” Lucius snaps at Dumbledore.

   “Your son was the one who entered not myself Lucius, you cannot blame me for what he did. If it is alright can I give the instructions for the first task? No matter how your son was entered he now risks his life and magic if he does not participate,” Dumbledore glares at Harry and he makes sure to avoid his gaze to prevent any poking to his mind.

   Lucius sneers but gives a curt nod, grey eyes steely, “yes, do go ahead.”

   Dumbledore gives a large smile, “wonderful. Now the first task shall be in 28 days, in the Cliffside arena. You will be faced with a fearsome foe and have to steal from them an item under their care. I cannot be more specific than this and I bid you a goodnight.”

   “I will be taking my son home Headmaster, he will be here by the time his classes begin tomorrow but tonight me and my wife will be collaborating with him to create a list of individuals who would have the abilities to do this,” Lucius looks to Dumbledore with a stare that  makes it clear there will not be argument.

   “Of course, take your time Lucius but I am confident you will not find someone who would have wished enough ill to do this to him,” Dumbledore says dismissively before turning to Cedric.

   Harry smiles the littlest bit and follows Lucius out of the small room to toward the dungeons then into Severus’ chambers.

   “You need to wait here. Ginny will be down in the classroom beside the potion’s in about twelve minutes. You need to be ready to carry her through the floo once I levitate her in. We can’t hurt her too much,” Harry instructs as he pulls his cloak out of his pocket and wraps it tight on himself.

   “Be careful. The Headmaster obviously has a plan if he put so much work to get you in the tournament,” Lucius advises and Harry nods.

   “I know, don’t worry,” Harry gives a large smile as he leaves until the invisibility cloak. He walks carefully to the classroom before removing it, double checking the runes were set on the ground and just needed a surge of magic to activate and knock out whatever is in the circle of them just in front of him. _Let’s hope that she is still stupid enough to walk right in, obsessed with her gluttony for galleons and high on that potion._ He thinks as he waits for her. It wasn’t long and soon she was there, robe open to show a uniform that is second-hand and too tight, her tie loose to be dipping in her shirt which is unbuttoned enough to show off freckled breasts. _What a fuckin’ slut. How the hell is she not pregnant and outed as a whore since she slept with the upper years?_

   “Hey Harry, what did you want to talk about?” Ginny croons as she presses her body onto him, making Harry swear he could feel his cock shrink into his body to having this disgusting creature near her.

   “Nothin, I was just hoping to see you,” Harry lies as he steps forward just enough Ginny has to move back into circle. He grins and forces magic into the circle that glows to the activation.

   “Harry? Harry what are you doing?” Ginny looks at the circle and tries to lunge forward before dropping down to the floor knocked out. Harry catches her and looks to the circle which disappears. Harry chuckles and levitates her with a simple flick of his wand before wrapping his cloak around her motionless body. He carefully leads it out to Severus’ rooms and takes the cloak off to look at Lucius.

   “A pureblood magical ripe for death. Are we flooing first to Spinner’s End or to the manor?” Harry questions as he drops her gracelessly on the couch.

   “The manor then spinners and we will apparate from there to our lord for the ritual,” Lucius hoists Ginny over his shoulder.

   “Great. And by tomorrow morning there will be reports of Moody finding poor Ms. Weasley dead in the forest because of a ghastly attack by Hagrid’s spidey friends. Dumbledore will have his ability to keep students safe questioned between me and her tonight. You will get the governors to suggest starting to look for a replacement then after the first task with a fuck up he will be out and grandfather in with fake papers,” Harry chuckles and walks through the floo into the manor then with Lucius to Spinner’s a few seconds later. He grabs his hand and nearly lurches to the apparating but holds his stance with a grin. His grandfather would be back and the dark would begin rising by the end of the night.

 

     Harry looks over the cauldron as he holds onto the little bundle of his scaley grandfather. He gives the red eyed infant a smile before dropping him into the black liquid. It bubbles as he starts to chant, picking up a ritual knife before plunging into Pettigrew’s paralyzed body that lays to his right on a table. The blood from his chest runs like liquid through the air into the cauldron, glowing a bright red, his body beginning to disintegrate into dust then finally nothing. The potion turns to be the same red and Harry grins, chanting louder and more confident as he dips the blade into the liquid from the stone then dropping the silver knife into the cauldron as well. He lifts Ginny from the ground to his left and drops her naked body into it. The liquid clears to show it is now a human with no features, no hair, no skin tone, nothing. Finally he takes Nagini who had been curled around the cauldron to bite his own forearm, letting the chunk of flesh she took drop in with her venom, making them both glow. He changes to parseltongue and he and Nagini hiss out the final part together while the form shifts and grows, the liquid turning to steam and the cauldron melts around them. Harry stops chanting finally when Tom Riddle stands up straight, looking in his thirties or perhaps very early forties at most. Some features were faintly different though since he was a grandson not a son. His eyes were not blue and instead the classic silver of Black family with just wisps of that blue and his features just a bit more aristocratic like a proper pureblood’s. His body was pale and glimmering but healthy and Harry quickly gave him a robe to wrap around himself then a shoulder to lean heavily against.

   “How do you feel?” Harry asks helping him walk slowly barefoot toward the manor.

   “Like I deeply regret not researching who you were before trying to kill my only heir. I was not in my right mind then but now I can see reabsorbing the diary and my ring this month before gaining this body has brought me to it again,” Tom smiles a little bit, his voice hoarse and croaky.

   “Glad to know I will not have more insane family then. Will you need to go to Gringotts for the papers or has Lucius already gotten them drawn up?” Harry helps him through the door then onto the sofa.

   “He has gotten the birth certificate and my forms for education drawn but I will be required to make a trip to Asia to gather those recommendations from friends out there. I am now one Marvolo Garnet Slytherin, the only child the line from Slytherin’s third child and a distant branch of the Black line that turned to squibs like the Slytherins. Born in Norway and educated by my squib parents and their private institution instructor friends. I took my NEWTs at fifteen before a triple mastery in transfiguration, herbology, and defense before travelling Asia to teach and learn of their interesting methods of magic. Returning this year after learning about the tournament and deciding to take my inheritance as a lord to hopefully teach eastern magic here,” Tom says croakily, his voice slowly getting clearer.

   “And you do remember your eastern magic do you not?” Harry smiles as he sits down.

   “Of course. I did spend a long while there after my request to teach defense was first denied. They had the most creative of spells,” Tom smiles slightly, “they know how to fly without brooms after all. Did you believe I made such a trick?”

   Harry chuckles softly, “yes but so did Lucius. It was Dumbledore who entered me right? Not just a ploy to get him out of the school earlier and not telling us so our shock was real?”

   “It was unfortunately him. I have yet to see what he gains from putting you in it but he might be doing it in hopes to stay with the excuse of a perceived threat of the dark targeting the school,” Tom looks at his hands, smiling a bit.

   Harry sighs softly, “lovely. And Lucius doesn’t know what the first task is but he will probably now he staying in the castle. It will be an easier go between for us than Barty.”

   “Barty found a solution actually. Mirrors, a bit like muggle phones. Tap on them with your wand and say the others name which will make the other vibrate violently. Tap the glass to answer or the handle to stop it and send the message you cannot. He has a pair that he bought in knockturn and we will use them if you like to communicate more easily. We first have a conversation on your suitor though. Understood?” Tom looks to him seriously, feeling his hands still like he cannot believe it is real.

   “You signed the papers didn’t you? Don’t you approve?” Harry frowns to the thought of what he might do if Severus dies.

   “I do approve. I am just curious of why Severus. There are younger men to love and if you did prefer older there are wizards who are of…better breeding and higher status,” Tom says slowly in hopes to not come out insulting.

   “I have known him as long as the Malfoys. When I woke up here was there and he understands what happened to me. He makes me feel safe and loved, I have loved him since my first year and it’s just now that he has accepted it enough for us to court finally. There is no one else really to love for me,” Harry speaks sincerely before yawning softly.

   “You need to go to bed Harry. There’s a room upstairs made for you,” Tom stands up shakily, “thank you Harry.”

   “Anything for family,” Harry grins and walks upstairs unsteadily, getting to the first bedroom on the second floor before dropping on the bed, passing out there from exhaustion of the ritual.

 

     Harry wakes up early to Lucius shaking him awake and gives a smile stretching, “time to go back?”

   Lucius nods and sighs softly, “yes, you have thirty minutes to wash and get dressed before we apparate out of here and make our way to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade.”

   “Alright. I will be five minutes. Anything about Ginny in the paper?” Harry asks as he stands up.

   “Yes. A special report saying she was found just after midnight at the edge of the forest dead with only her face torn apart but with identification made with her broken wand nearby and remaining hair. Undoubtedly when we get to the school we will find the board of governors there wishing to find a better suited person as a Headmaster and deputy,” Lucius grins stepping out so Harry can change.

   About ten minutes later Harry exits with his hair damp, “what time is it?”

   “Near seven in the morning. Ready?” Lucius tilts his head and takes Harry arm before they whisk off to Hogsmeade near the gate of the school.

   “Do you know what the first task is?” Harry asked hopefully.

   He shakes his head and sighs, “no. Only the headmasters and any handling the creatures’ transport would until after the champions were chosen so none of us would know if we had a connection to the people competing. I would have been told today but I will no longer as your guardian. I can do my best to find out of course but my main concern will be working on getting the headmaster removed Harry. Moody will have to do so.”

   Harry nods, “alright. This better work or I will be dead in less than a month,” Harry grumbles under his breath softly.

   “It will all work out, don’t worry,” Lucius reassures as they enter the gates before falling into silence.

  

     Harry sighs softly and knocks on Severus’ door, glad the interrogation by the board was finished on how his name might’ve gotten into the goblet as well as his classes for the day. He was badly hoping Sev was in so they could talk, hopefully get the kiss he had been wanting since their third meeting.

   “Yes?” Severus opens the door to look down at Harry with surprise, “Harry what can I do for you? Does Lucius know you are here?”

   “He doesn’t have to, we’ve had five meetings so we can be alone remember? Can I come in so we can chat?” Harry looks at him pleadingly before coming in when the taller man steps aside.

   “Ah yes, of course,” Severus shuts the door and leads him to the living room, “what do you want to talk about?”

   Harry sits on the couch and grins when Severus takes the seat next to him, “we can kiss, remember? I was hoping we could,” Harry blushes hotly.

   Severus nods slowly looking at him, “so you came here hoping for a kiss. You are my student Harry and we need to keep this as a professional courting, not one full of hormones and sex that clouds my judgement.”

   Harry pouts a bit, “Severus this is a courtship to see if we are compatible. That includes physical attraction and compatibility. Can’t you give me one kiss Sev? Please.”

   Severus sighs softly, “can I assume you will not let this go if we do not go as the contract allows? I am not a teenager Harry, there is more to a partnership that the physical.”

   “I know Sev, I understand that,” Harry glances to his thin lips then leans in.

   Severus nods and leans close, cupping his jaw and looking into his eyes, “last chance Harry.”

   Harry nods leaning in, shutting his eyes as those thin lips brush his. His cheeks get hotter and lets his arms naturally fall to wrap on his neck, bringing Severus’ face closer for the contact, pulling away slightly to breathe and look into those warm onyx eyes.

   “May I have another?” Harry whispers licking his lips before coming in again. This kiss was slightly more heated, both their lips damp with the slightest bit of spit and battling for dominance which the elder won quickly. Severus’ other hand raises to grasp on his black locks and Harry opens his eyes just as Severus parts his lips, a tongue flicking with permission in an erotic manner that makes the teen shiver. He quickly shuts his eyes and parts for a moment to breathe then dives in, his mouth open and allowing the man to explore and map his mouth for blissful seconds that could have been hours for all Harry cared. He lets his own tongue wander the chasm that is Severus’ mouth, feeling the scars on the inside from biting his cheeks and the warmth that radiates from the man.

   Panting they part and Severus blushes, the light prink obvious on those ivory cheeks, “was that to your satisfaction Harry?”

   Harry nods, trying to catch his breath, “ye…yea it was. Thank you Sev, that was amazing,” he breathes out, cheeks getting redder by the second.

   Severus stands and grins charmingly at him, “you should be getting to your dorm Harry. Draco will be wanting to hear of your success with our lord last night.”

   “O-of course h-he will. I-I will see you later?” Harry asks hopefully, eyes downcast.

   “You will. Off you go Harry, good night,” Severus turns to the kitchen.

   Harry walks to the door to the common room, “good night Severus.” He whispers before disappearing out the door.


	42. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus shows Harry the second task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short these next two months will be gong shows again. Now in history I have a research project, English I am beginning a project worth 10% of my mark at least, etc. So I am even busier. My apologies. Hopefully smut makes up for it.  
> Italics=thoughts/memories/flashback/dreams  
> Underline=Emphasis  
> Underlined Italics=Written stuff/talking to diary Tom through writing  
> Underlined Bold= Bad stuff, start and finish  
> Bold=Parentage, test results ect.  
> Bold Italics=Parseltongue

~November 7, 1994~

_ Youngest Weasley’s Cause of Death Confirmed! _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

     _Seven days ago just before midnight Ginevra Molly Weasley was found during rounds of the famous Auror Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody around the school and finally the fine examiners of St. Mungo’s have confirmed her cause of death as result of an attack by Acromantula, the clan of which have now been found on the school grounds proving the murder was not premeditated. Now this accident begs the question of why hundreds of these dangerous beasts are wandering about without their presence registered to the Ministry as with all class XXXXX creatures. What is Dumbledore thinking by allowing such beasts near the school? In combination of poor Mr.Woreen’s admittance to the Tri-Wizard Tournament it begs the question of if this will be the final straw before he is taken from his place as headmaster. As you dear readers know for the past 2 years he has been investigated for a deatheater managing to gain entrance to the school and attempt murder before 2 students managed to remove him. I have sent requests for comments to Dumbledore who declined but Lucius Malfoy, the spokesperson for the Board of Governors did see me yesterday to explain what they are doing. “The Board in light of these events and in combination with the investigation have decided to remove Headmaster after the first event of the tournament and during this time will search for a suitable replacement of him using the eleventh amendment of the Hogwarts Charter allowing a descendant of any founder to gain control of the wards if the castle accepts them and they are over 30 years of age. We are collaborating with the goblins in attempt to locate any of them through Gringotts.” Is this the sign of a new era for Hogwarts? We shall see!_

   Harry grins reading, eyeing Dumbledore at the head table fuming at Lucius eating there as well, having decided to stay here until the end of year. _That asshat deserves it all. This is what his ‘greater good’ will get him. A big ass pile of shit._

~November 9, 1994~

_ Britain’s Most Eligible Bachelor _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

_ Yesterday evening Marvolo Garnet Slytherin, Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin, a man who up until the evening before the last was not even known to exist has come to Britain upon learning the situation of the grand school his ancestor helped build. This handsome wizard came into my offices with Lucius Malfoy to explain his history and plans for the school if the governors find him acceptable. Lord Slytherin was born in Norway in a quiet magical community to Mr. & Mrs. Rewen, squib owners of the local apothecary and unaware of their bloodline with both having muggleborn parents. He was homeschooled and earned 10 NEWTS at the age of 15 privately by the Magical Monarchy of Norway before leaving home upon his parents’ deaths to Russia where he was apprenticed to the reclusive unspeakable research office’s head, gaining 3 masteries in a record of 5 years to do so. He was offered jobs across the Asian continent and took a position to privately instruct the 8 children of the Chinese emperor for a decade then finally beginning to journey the continent to learn the eastern techniques of magic. On the 4 a Gringotts goblin contacted him and his identity was confirmed as a descendant before taking his lordship. He arrived the morning of the 8, coming to me to tell his tale and expressing his hopes to integrate the eastern belief of magical balance to Britain and to restore the multitude of electives Dumbledore removed in his time as Hogwarts Headmaster. He expressed his surprise to finding no primary schooling for underage children and the lack of education on wizarding culture in our curriculums compared to China. When I asked of his personal life he spoke of having ladies in his life and that he like many purebloods believes in the concept of soulmates and hopes to find his own once he has settled in Britain. Look at ladies for this wizard for he appears to have it all! For more information on his plans for our children’s education turn to page 5 for a full list of classes he will restore and those he shall be adding._

~November 14, 1994~

_ Dumbledore Claims Lord Slytherin the Dark Lord _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

     _Dumbledore came into the Wizengamot session claiming Lord Slytherin to be the dead Lord Voldemort, a man who has been dead for 13 years. He announced a crazy theory of the charming wizard to have used a deaging potion and complex, illegal rituals to restore himself to look as he does. His outrageous claims include that this ritual included poor Ginerva Weasley and that the body found was a transfigured muggle and other numerous conspiracy theories of pure madness. He was eventually removed for slander and among the items voted his removal as Supreme Mugwump and their international representative. Next was the choice of the Chief Warlock with the dark sect now as majority. It was decided to be Lucius Malfoy. After the session Dumbledore continued to harass Lord Slytherin until Minister Fudge threatened to arrest the man at which point he finally left. Is this a sign that Dumbledore has finally lost his mind and needs hospitalization? That his glory days are over and after a life of fighting dark lords has led to him manufacturing one? Where is the light sect going?_

   Harry smiles, finally putting the paper down then looking back to his breakfast. In the past week he and Severus had coffee every other day with Draco and Lucius but no more kisses. His dreams were filled with recreated versions of that one strong kiss and waking with his cock aching. Draco beside him was looking sick, he always was it seemed and was on a regime of potions for nutrition because of how his morning sickness was all day, after every meal and the breaks between classes, sometimes during potions as well despite the bubblehead charm they used on him for the babe’s safety. He looked a bit gleeful though. These past two weeks had numerous bashings on Dumbledore and articles on his grandfather and daily activities. It certainly brightened Draco’s mood.

   “How are you?” Harry whispers leaning close.

   “Good, great if Pansy and Viktor stopped making doe eyes at each other,” Draco chuckles to how Blaise whips his head to the side at the comment before glaring at the Durmstrang ‘end’ of the table where Pansy is flirting, swishing her hair to the side and even letting Viktor feed her a couple bites of something.

   “Come on, let her be happy. Blaise sure as hell can’t manage that,” Harry giggles as Blaise sends a stinging hex at his leg beneath the table.

   “I would let her if George and Fred could be here. They can’t go in the common room, Sev refuses to have them in his quarters and they don’t have classes with us so the only time I have is meals and times outta class to be by them. I need one of Fred’s foot rubs right now and those funny muggle gummy bears shaped like dicks they use house elves to get me,” Draco bemoans.

   Blaise nearly spit takes, looking at Draco bewildered, “cock gummies? Muggle candy? Draco you hate muggle candy, why would you even like obscene looking ones?”

   Draco blushes hotly despite trying to keep his cool, “because they’re sweeter than regular ones and they make me laugh. They come in way more flavors too and its color and mold that shows the flavor. The tiny raspberry ones got nubby balls or the green watermelon? It’s ones are like watermelon size in proportion.”

   Blaise stares at him like Draco has gone mad, “where is my Draco? Stick up his butt Drake that couldn’t even look at a drawing of one in a book before going cherry and getting embarrassed?”

   “He’s in love with Weasleys that are loosening his damn screws in a great way,” Harry grins, “they’re great for him.”

   “Shut up Harry,” Draco snaps as he watches him before getting up, “come on Harry we have Herbology, I want to see the mandrake babies the second years are handling.”

   Harry chuckles and follows him, putting an arm around his shoulder, “how is it?” he asks looking at him once they pass to outside.

   “Good besides all the puking and shit. I am starting to feel bloated all over and my back hurts and it’s only been like two months. The next months will be hell you know,” Draco sighs rubbing his stomach.

   “Cheer up Drake, I know it’s terrible but we will get through it together as family. The twins will blood adopt him and replace him as the fathers, you three will get bonded after a happy courting, you three will have babies and be happy. Because you three are the happiest relationship I’ve ever seen, you will make it,” he says confidently.

   “Glad to know at least you believe in us. Have you got an idea for the tournament?” Draco asks going into the greenhouse the second years occupy, grinning to the mandrake plants.

   “None. But Sev gave me a note yesterday to meet him by the greenhouses tonight with the assignments he handed back. I am guessing he knows and if it’s bad enough he has to show me this early on to prepare I will need a lot of help,” Harry pets one of the plant’s leaves, smiling as it stirs.

   “You are the luckiest ass boy in Hogwarts, you’ll kick the first task’s ass. You can do sixth year defensive magic and got a balanced core of grey so you don’t have to worry too much of balancing out your magic like me or Sev. You can speak to fucking snakes, that’s badass Harry. You can use that,” Draco says confidently.

 

     Harry sighs, taking off his invisibility cloak as he sees Severus, “Sev?”

   Severus turns, wand drawn before relaxing, “Harry. You need to put it back on, Hagrid is coming soon to direct me to the animals to administer potions to their handlers. You have to be silent Harry and keep close.”

   Harry nods, pulling on the cloak and disappear just as Hagrid stumbles over, “’Nape! Good ta see ya! They be waitin’ for us.”

   “Lead the way Hagrid, I do not have all night,” Severus drawls, following the lumbering half-giant, his face screwed into a sneer when they enter the forest, following a well-worn path. Harry stays close, nearly touching Severus as they go before pausing as he hears a roar, one that makes him wince to the agony in the sound. They turn a corner and he sees the huge cages, each one still too small to contain the dragon curled inside that continuously spew flame and roar at eh scrambling wizards.

   “Charlie be in their tent. His leg got snapped by that Fireball,” Hagrid drawls, leading Severus to the tent. Harry does not follow though, instead moving around the camp edge to the cages. He knew it was stupid as well but the cloak seemed to protect from fire. Harry couldn’t even cut the material it was so amazing. He approaches a cage and frowns seeing how the dragons are with eggs and he watches the dragons breathe that fire on them. _These dragons are mothers with eggs, what the hell are they thinking taking mother dragons with their eggs here for a task?_ Harry thinks angrily before the Hungarian Horntail he is watching turns its head and growls at Harry. Harry freezes and watches it.

   “ ** _Bad human I will eat you for taking me here and giving me fake egg! Roast you all! I smell you bad human!_** ” the dragon hisses out. It was different than a snake on Harry’s ears, the s not drawn out and rougher, not at all smooth like he expected if he had thought dragons even spoke Parseltongue.

   Harry slowly puts his hood down looking at the dragon in those giant golden eyes, “ ** _I did not do this. I am sorry, what fake egg?_** ”

   The dragon growls and watches him as eyes narrow, “ ** _how do you understand me stinky human? Humans are not smart enough to understand dragon._** ”

   “ ** _I know snake language. Your language must be similar so I understand you. How long have you been here?_** ” Harry sheds the cloak enough the dragon can see his body but from the back his body is still covered and he could tug it around quickly.

   “ ** _For three nights, this is our fourth. We have been stuck in cages with nests too small and not warm enough for our eggs. We must cover them ourselves with our bodies so they do not die. Little human you must get us home. Some of our eggs shall die if they do not get proper heat. My smallest is not holding heat little human,_** ” the Hungarian presses her muzzle to the cage side.

   Harry puts a hand on her muzzle lightly, “ ** _I can’t do that. I don’t have the strength or power among humans to get you home. Get any of you home. I think the gold egg is a part of the challenge we are forced in in 14 days. You all will get hurt when we try to steal it. We don’t have a choice. We lose our magic and maybe our lives if we do not. I am sorry this is happening to you. If I had a voice in it you wouldn’t be here._** ”

   She bows her head, “ ** _thank you. We will give the fake eggs away to person coming to get them. We understand small hatchlings cannot order around an old dragon. You are a small hatchling for humans. You should go to the black human you came with, he is leaving._** ”

   Harry gives a little bow and hurries off with the cloak covering him again. This time Hagrid isn’t with them and Harry gets bolder, snagging the edge of his robe with his covered hand, tugging gently.

   “Harry you can come to my room after. I know you weren’t there in the tent and I want to learn where and why,” Severus says in a low voice, leading them to the castle. Harry gives a tiny smile and let’s go, hurrying behind him smirking. Harry lets it turn into a grin when finally they are in the dungeons then hurried into his quarters. Harry sheds the cloak once he sees the living room is empty before plopping on the couch.

   “Dragons speak Parsel, kinda. I was talking to the Hungarian Horntail. They are nesting mothers, their eggs are going to die here if they don’t go home,” Harry sighs looking at him.

   Severus raised an eyebrow, sitting next to him, “how bad?”

   “Their cages are too small and their nests don’t have enough of what they require to keep them warm,” Harry moves and turns to look him in the face, “the dragons have gold eggs. They will probably give them to us so prevent a fight once I informed them.”

   “That is good,” Severus smiles, leaning close to him, “Lucius has gone home to Narcissa.”

   Harry grins and licks his lips, “Severus may I have a kiss? I mean you’re a great kisser and it has been a couple weeks and all our tea times are just with Lucius and Draco so we haven’t had a date since October despite being allowed ones alone. And I would like one alone Sev but I want to have a kiss too.”

   Severus chuckles softly, leaning closer, “I will give you a kiss and the night before the task I shall take you on a proper date if you are so desperate for one Harry. A muggle one so that Dumbledore does not found and cover it up by having the twins, Draco, and Lucius going to the manor with us but we will leave from there alright? I will send you something to wear,” Severus grins and kisses Harry, his lips chapped and a bit cold, his fingers tangling in his hair to tug him close. Harry quickly moved into his lap without complaint, his own fingers wrapping on his neck to get even closer. Harry nearly moans as Severus yanks his bottom lip with teeth before he opens his mouth, his tongue drawing patterns on the top of his mouth while Severus practically fucks his mouth. On hand wanders to Harry’s ass, squeezing it just enough that it makes Harry squeak. He doesn’t resist Severus pulling him closer, enough that Harry is sitting on top of Severus’ crouch, kissing more messily and with heat. Harry resists an urge to grind down on Severus’ cock that he can feel the hardness of it. It makes Harry’s mouth water and his cock tremble in his pants to the impression it gives against his ass. Finally Harry pulls away to pant, his eyes blown up wide while he stares at him, mind foggy with lust.

   “No touching under clothes, remember. A-and we shouldn’t go much farther Sev. Th-this was more than enough. You’re an amazing kisser Sev,” He whispers, shivering a little as he feels the covered cock twitch beneath him, “I should go to bed before we do something we shouldn’t and violate the contract.

   Severus nods reluctantly and removes his hands, doing his best to be composed, “of course, I went too far. Good night Harry,” he kisses his cheek gently.

   Harry gets up slowly and kisses his cheeks before hurrying into his dorm, cheeks flamed and going to his bed, casting privacy wards before beginning to stroke his cock with a fervor, not knowing Severus is copying the actions in his own rooms. He leans back, one hand encircled on his pale cock of 7" nestled in soft brown hairs and the other in his mouth to stop his moans being too loud, even with the silencing charms he wouldn't risk it. His mind going wild and continuing the evening in his imagination, those hands undressing him and fondling his body. His lips on his ear tugging and whispering praise to him. One going down to cup his bollocks and rub teasingly before stroking him at a  slow pace that tortures him. Harry gasps and came, the white liquid panting his abs.  _The third month can't come soon enough dear god._


	43. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author needs help if you want chapters!

Hiya everyone! Been a long year and at this point I think I am ready to get going between this work and my newest now. Problem though; I forget stuff! I don't have a weekend to read through all this so if some dedicated lover wouldn't mind writing a summary of important shit chapter by chapter I will be in their debts! So much they'll get 3 wishes to happen in upcoming chapters. First come first serve!


End file.
